Stuck With You
by Animegrl1047
Summary: Both Jou and Mai hate each other... literally for nine years. Their friends are annoyed with their fighting, so they think they like each other. When two friends decided to handcuff them, more chaos are ensued in Domino High than ever. Couples told later.
1. The Rough Baka and The Popular Beauty

A/N: Before you are starting to think, 'Not another Jou/Mai (Joey/Mai) fic again!' Let me tell you… one: This is loosely based off both Yugioh the Shadow game and Duel Monsters series, but not the duels. I'm trying to write what happens if this happens in real life… or… erm… (sweatdrops) Two: The Japanese names are used here, so don't be surprised. Three: This fic… erm, there are some that based of true experiences of mine. Believe me… I hate getting in a love problem. Especially if it's two of my friends that I know… AHHHH! THIS IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE ALREADY! MY FRIEND IS TOO CHICKEN TO TELL MY BEST FRIEND HE (insert the L-word here…) HER!

Oh, by the way, the characters are acting out of character, but some might act the same. And I'm using the Japanese names instead of the dubbed ones.

Standard Disclaimer: YGO or Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. GET THAT?

* * *

Japanese names (English name is on the right) for Yugioh since everybody heard the dub…:

Yugi Mutou: Yugi Moto

Yami Mutou: Yami Yugi (his real name… I WILL NOT TELL!)

Katsuya Jyounouchii (Jou): Joey Wheeler

Anzu Masaki: Tea Gardener

Mai Kujyaku: Mai Valentine

Honda Hiroto: Tristan Taylor

Ryuji Otogi: Duke Devlon

Ryou Bakura: Bakura (I have no idea WHY they can't just put his real name down.)

Malik Ishtar: Marik Ishtar

Seto Kaiba: … the same name. Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba Kaiba: Again, the same name.

Shizuka Jyounouchii: Serenity Wheeler

Sugoroku Mutou: Solomon Mutou

More will be displayed soon. Along the way, I should tell some other characters' names…

Megumi Higato (OC… and NO, this not a Mary Sue! Trust me!.. I think…)

Jin Fuduka (OC)

Yumi Takashi (OC)

Ushio (some character from Yugioh the Shadow Games)

Professor Yoshimori (a character from YGO the Shadow Games)

Professor Hopskin (from YGO Duel Monsters)

Kenshin Himura (RK)

Kaoru Kamiya (RK)

Aoshi Shinomori (RK)

Misao Makimachi (RK)

Sansosuke Sagara (RK)

Megumi Takani (RK)

Again, more should be displayed soon…

* * *

-

-

-

**Stuck with You**

-

-

-

AU Fic (takes place in same place, same time, but different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Summary: Jou is the rough guy. Mai is the popular girl. Jou and Mai hate each other. Literally. Their friends believe that they like each other, but they really don't want to admit it. They were wrong... kind of. Things were already out of hand for Domino High because of a couple of events. To make things complicated, two of their friends decided to handcuff Jou and Mai, which made things get out of hand… literally, again.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rough Baka and the Popular Beauty

* * *

"Hiroto Honda,"

"Hai,"

"Ikari Shigure,"

"Hai!"

"Jyounouchii Katsuya,"

No response.

"Jyounouchii Katsuya…?"

Again, no response.

The icy blue eyed, black haired teacher sighed as he rubbed his temples. "All right then, I will count Jyounouchii-san abse-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**BAM! CRASH!**

"AHHHH! CHIKUSHO!"

"What in the world?" One student abruptly asked. Some of the students heard the loud crash and ran over towards the door to see what it was. The teacher mentally groaned as he shut his attendance book. A crowd gathered outside the pile, which was covered in smoke.

When the smoke was cleared, sixteen year old Jyounouchii Katsuya was revealed, lying on his front, facing down. He was covered in heavy textbooks, a couple of notebooks, and his legs are tangled up in a cart, which read, "3-2", scawled in Sharpie. His book bag was still attached to him, and it wasn't open. And the worst thing about this crash was where it landed.

It landed in the door to the book storage room.

A wave of laughter escaped from many students as the young man tried his failed attempts to stand up from the pile of books and the cart. Three teachers helped his legs by moving the cart and the heavy textbooks that were bound to damage the cerebrum… no wait, the head.

"Itai…" he muttered to himself as he stood up.

"Dude! Jou, you okay man?" one of the students asked him.

His eyebrow twitched as he rubbed his head, "Am I okay? NO, I'M NOT!"

"And here he goes…" his teacher grumbled under his breath. Some of the teachers were expecting the same thing also and so did the students. Only few of them weren't expecting a loud reaction from the troublemaker.

"I HAD TO WAKE UP EARLY THIS MORNING BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET TO SCHOOL EARLY! AND GUESS WHAT? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I GOT INTO THE BAKA MONITOR'S WAY AGAIN!"

The baka monitor is actually Ushio, a senior.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED THIS CART OF BOOKS ON ME!"

The student body (not teachers) gasped. Nobody dares to speak about that bully at the time like this… right?

"Excuse me, Jyounouchii-san," a small female teacher frowned, "But I'm afraid you're disrupting the classes of this school."

"So?" Jou glared at the teacher, "I'm making a point here!"

"So, I'm afraid you're coming with me, young man!" The principal dragged him by the ear as Jou yelled for the "old geezer to stop pulling my ear!"

A lot of students were laughing while some of the teachers shook their head in disbelief. His teacher however, sighed in annoyance, even though he rather not show emotion.

"He is impossible to control at the age like this." he muttered to himself out loud. Everybody else agreed; they were not surprised at this.

Then, as the students returned to class, a student asked, "Shinomori-sensei? Are you going to count him absent now?"

He paused. "No," his emotionless answer came as he walked over towards the class.

-Principal's office-

"I swear! I was late because of Ushio!" Jou exclaimed, trying his best to defend himself. "I was going to class when he came to me and-"

"Jyounouchii Katsuya," the principal groaned, "You have an incredible history of causing havoc with the sophomores for this year, and I am getting worried."

"Oh great; now you sound like my mother."

"…"

Jou blinked, "Oh.. Gomen. Go on, why don't you?" _Geezer…_

"You were beaten up everyday by some unknown cause; you pulled a prank on the history teacher, which we replaced with, nearly jumped into a pool that was around sixteen Celsius in the middle of spring, and do you expect us to now believe monitor Ushio shoved a cart of books on you this morning?"

"Well, why don't you explain the position I was in, the place I was crashed, and the screaming earlier?" Jou glared at him.

The principal groaned, "Well, I suppose I could let you off detention for once. But," he warned, "If I ever catch you late again, it would be automatic detention."

"Yes sir," Jou grumbled as he left. When he did, his left leg let out a nice amount of pain from the crash this morning. "ITAI!"

_I pray to God for him. _The principal sighed as he placed the files back in the corner of his desk, waiting for his secretary to pick the files up. "I suggest you go to Takani-san for your leg!"

"That's okay, gramps! I'm okay!" his voice answered before he crashed into an unsuspecting student, who was running an errand. "AAHHH! Gomen!"

_And he says he's all right… _The principal shook his head. _Teenagers._

-10:54 AM: classroom 2-3…-

"Hey, did you notice the crash this morning?"

"Wasn't it Katsuya again?"

"Oh yeah… I wonder what happened to him…"

A lot of students were talking about the incident from the early morning. Since the exclamation Jou said about Ushio, the senior, shoving a cart of textbooks and notebooks for classroom 3-2 towards him and the wall, everybody thought it was a bad idea of blaming the senior monitor.

Scratch the last two words… the toughest senior monitor everybody is so scared off.

The subject was the gossip of everybody's subject the entire morning, especially for the most popular girl and her friends.

"Hey, Mai," fifteen year old Megumi Higato was talking to sixteen year old Mai Kujyaku and fifteen year old Anzu Masaki, "You did hear about that incident with Jou and Ushio this morning?"

The two others nodded, "Yeah, we've noticed," Anzu answered. "But I don't get it… why in all of the people of Domino, Jou?"

"I was wondering the same thing… why in the entire high school; Jou has to be picked on by that damn bastard…" Megumi muttered.

Mai frowned at Megumi's earlier comment, "Chotto, that's not true. My younger cousin has been picked on by that monitor,"

The two blinked, "You mean Yugi?" they asked at the same time. Mai nodded.

"Oh yeah… he did get beat up, right?" Megumi asked her.

"Yeah, so Jou isn't the only one," Mai nodded again. Then she noticed both of her friends looking at her in surprise. "Nani?"

"You never talk about Jou before," Megumi answered this time.

"And not to mention how much you hate him for a really good reason…" Anzu reminded her.

The blonde girl had the look of a slapped face to reality. "What? Damn it! I did talk about that no-good-for-nothing-mutt!"

_I knew it, _Anzu thought with a sweatdrop as she heard Mai rant on and on about how stupid Jou was. _She still hates him…_

Megumi just blinked, "Why… in the world am I not that surprised…?"

"Hey ladies, how's it going?"

Three glares were given to the source of the voice. Fifteen year old Ryuji Otogi laughed weakly as he sweatdropped, "Hey, hey… I was just joking!"

"Easy for YOU to say, onii-san…" Megumi grumbled under her breath.

Anzu frowned, "Ryuji, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be in this area."

"… My desk is here, Masaki,"

"Oh," Anzu slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen ne, Ryuji-kun."

The young man slightly chuckled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's not your fault." Then his face turned serious, "I know you were talking about what happened earlier this morning, right?"

"Speaking of that," Megumi snickered, "How is Katsuya?"

"Oh," he sighed, "That idiot's fine. The principal said that if he ever did something to disturb the class again, then he'd get a detention."

"Good," Mai's voice was covered with hatred and coldness, "Let's just hope he'd stay out of the misery of this school. I'm getting sick and tired of that mutt always getting into trouble."

All three glanced at her.

"Oi... Mai?" Megumi blinked.

"Are… you all right?" Anzu asked, her voice slightly shaking with fear.

"Yeah. Ryuji, If you ever see that bastard Jyounouchii," Mai glowered at him, "Then tell him to stay out of my way."

"Sure, why not…" Ryuji held his laughter as he left. Once he left them, he sighed in relief that he didn't have to handle her wrath for her hatred subject: Jou.

Mai was the most popular girl in the entire school and she had pretty good friends. She was very pretty, head of the sophomore student council, and she was the "drama queen" by her friends. Everybody enjoys her company, but not all of them like her, nor does she to them. When it comes to Jyounouchii Katsuya, who just so happens to be his friend, also known as the "prankster", that's when sparks fly out in Domino High. Every year at school, it's the same exact hatred for each other, and it's been around for so many times, practically everybody in Domino knows about it. Only the big difference was…

"I can't believe you told me their parents are best friends! So, remind me why they hate each other again?" Ryuji asked Yugi Mutou and Honda Hiroto.

"Well, it's not that simple to explain… So, can we talk about something else?" Honda answered, hoping Ryuji can accept it and change the subject.

He didn't. "Look, Mai wanted me to tell Jou to "Stay-out-of-my-way-you-bastard," but I don't' get it, so can't you just-"

"Since both you and Megumi came here this year as new students, and you heard about Jou and Mai's hatred for each other, I think it's best if we tell you the short version," Yugi slightly interrupted. "I mean, it should be all right if you know about it."

"Well," Honda grimaced, facing his spiky haired friend, "I don't know, Yugi. Jou doesn't want us talking about her and, well, it's not that simple to explain, even if it's the short version."

"… Crap. Then maybe I'll get it out of your onii-san then, Yugi," Ryuji glared at Honda for a lower self-esteem to Yugi.

The fifteen year old Yugi Mutou blinked. "I… don't know. Honda might be right. But Yami on the other hand… well, there isn't any way you can convince him to speak about what happened between the both of them."

"Doshite?"

Then a baritone voice answered, "Well, Ryuji, it might be because I have a slight problem of my own right now!" Yami Mutou came behind him. The three could've sworn Ryuji jumped in fright when he heard his voice.

"Ah haha…" he slightly sweatdropped as he saw Yugi's elder twin, "Hi… where were you?"

"I was talking to Jou for a while… and he didn't seem too happy about what the principal said to him earlier,"

"Oh really?" Honda frowned, "And what's this problem of yours?"

"DO you really want to know?" he arched an eyebrow, "I don't think you should know about it. It's… personal."

"What? Okay, forget I asked," Honda complained to Yami, "Wonder what made Jou ticked off this time?"

Just on cue, Jou came in their conversation, creeping behind Honda, "Would you want to know?"

"Aah!" Honda slightly screamed as he fell off of his desk. His other friends laughed. "Not… funny," he glared at them as he stood up, brushing off the dirt.

Jou relaxed as he sat down, then his face became serious, yet a tinge of annoyance, changing the subject almost immediately after he came, "Well, Ushio DID shove that cart of books on me this morning, but my left leg only hurts for a day. And you know what that bastard said? "You-better-pay-up-otherwise-there-would-be-worse-things-happening-to-you-in-this-school-year!" What the hell did he mean by THAT?"

"…" Both Honda and Yami fell silent, arching an eyebrow at him with the look that read, "You-should-know-that-by-know…"

Ryuji, who was fed up with his friends not telling him anything about Jou OR Mai at all, spoke their responses for them. "What that monitor meant was you owe him money."

"Nani?"

"Jou…"

"How much?"

"Uh… Jou?"

"Tell me already!"

"JOU!" Yugi pointed at the dangling white paper that was stuffed coarsely from his right pocket. "You should look at that."

"Eh? What now?" Jou took the paper out, then silently read it. Then, his eyes widened in sheer anger and irritation when he read what the message was messily scrawled on the paper. As he flung the paper down and slammed his fist against the wall, loudly enough for the class next door to hear, his friends were surprised about his reaction.

"Jou? Hey, Jou, what did it say?" Honda asked his friend, breaking the sudden silence that formed inside the classroom. Ryuji noticed that Mai wasn't paying attention, but Anzu and Megumi were.

"That… damn… son of a…!" Jou never got to finish his sentence as he groaned in despair.

On the floor, the soon forgotten letter read:

"**Blondie baka: U owe me, Ushio the monitor and bodyguard, thirty two thousand yen by tomorrow or I will do something worse."**

-Lunch period: classroom 2-3 -

"I wonder what that was about earlier…?" Anzu asked Megumi as the two girls were eating their lunch and doing their homework at the same time.

Megumi shrugged, "I don't know." A silence formed, then she piped up again, "Hey, where's Mai?"

"Outside… she's hanging out with the popular group today, remember?"

"Oh… yeah. I forgot about that." Megumi wrote a sentence in her essay before she continued. "Hey Anzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like onii-san?"

Anzu immediately blushed, almost dropping her pencil from answering the math formula she figured out. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know…" her friend had a mischievous grin on her face, facing her friend. "Do you like Ryuji?"

Her brown haired friend was plotting revenge against her new friend inside her head as she tried to find her answer, embarrassed. "Erm… I… uh… well…"

Megumi giggled, "You go think about that. Maybe I should be glad I left you speechless for a while." Then she wrote another sentence before she even dared to talk in front of a seething friend of hers. "And I really needed that silence because you were bothering me for a while with the problems from Algebra 2."

"MEGUMI!" Her voice was laced in a warning tone.

"I'm just joking, Anzu!" she sweatdropped slightly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just grab something from the copy room…" Then she ran out of the door, panicking. Once she reached towards the hallway far enough from where Anzu was, she panted in relief, "Phew… what a relief. I was afraid I was a goner with Anzu there…"

"Meg? What the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked her. Too familiar to be exact…

_Crap. _Turning around, she came face to face with the last two people on earth she would rather see. And there was one more person she would rather talk to right now…

It was Ryuji, Yami, and Honda. And they were in the hallway she ran into just so she can get away from Anzu, who was about to kill her just because she asked her if she liked her "brother."

"Megumi? Are you okay?" Honda asked her.

She blinked, noticing Ryuji and Yami were waiting for her answer. The only word she can answer out of her mouth at this awkward moment?

"…erk…" she muttered to herself before she walked slowly out of the hallway. "Eh heh… Gomen ne, onii-san… I was… argh, I'm outta here!"

She dashed off, embarrassed for her own good. Ryuji blinked, "… Megumi is crazy for her damn good…"

"You said it," Honda grumbled.

Yami wasn't the only one surprised, "Why was she running out in the first place?"

Then Anzu came, blushing red, but she had a furious, yet embarrassed expression on her face, "All right, have you three saw Megumi?"

"She ran thataway," Ryuji pointed towards the direction she ran off. "And she looked a little scared."

Anzu smirked, "Oh she should be. After all, she nearly EMBARRASSED ME!"

Then she stormed off, looking for her friend.

The three men blinked.

_What was that all about?_ Honda thought.

Yami then realized why, but he needed an excuse from their conversation, so he had to make up a lie. "If the both of you don't mind," he said, walking off, "I'll be talking to Jou for a while. Meet me back at the classroom." _That's not the best one I can come up with!_

"Sure thing," the two others nodded. Their friend then left, going off on the same direction both Megumi and Anzu went, while the way to Jou as the other way. Honda rolled his eyes.

Then Ryuji nudged him, pointing after him, "Should we go after him? I highly doubt he's going to Jou at all."

Honda nodded, "Hoo yeah. Yami can lie, but he can't fool us."

"Tch… Jou went to see the other guys in the outside. And besides, isn't Mai with the popular group out there?"

"Yeah. I wonder why Jou wanted to go out there after Mai left earlier…?"

A pause came between the two of them. Then their faces slightly lost their color by a shade when they realized why Jou was REALLY going to the outside court.

"Crap," Honda muttered. "Jou's going wreck havoc on the lunch court again, and this time, on the popular guys."

"Do you think he's doing this to embarrass Mai?"

"… I guess… Maybe that's why Yami wanted to go the other way. Maybe we should be glad we're not with him and Yugi." Honda gave a smug grin, "I didn't fall for that lie of his for a minute!"

"Whose lie?"

"Yami's lie, dicey boy!"

His friend had the "What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?" look on his face, "… Honda?"

"Yeah?"

"You DID fall for one of his lies once."

"When was that?"

Ryuji slapped his hand against his forehead as he slapped Honda on the back. "At the first day of school, moron! Now c'mon!"

-Meanwhile, outside…-

"So, let me get this straight: that damn senior bastard wants thirty two thousand yen from you?" one of the boys asked Jou.

He nodded, "You bet! That son-of-a-damn-bitch wanted that much from me, even though I already have my own problems!"

"Oh, you mean like…" the other guy pointed at a certain girl with blonde hair, "Her?"

Jou noticed her with the popular kids and let out a smug grin, "Oh yeah. Time for some chaos and havoc!" All of the other guys in Jou's group nodded as they decided out their battle plans for today's lunch period in Domino High.

"And here I was, trying to figure out what to do with that lame jerk that dumped my best pal in the coffee store…" One of the popular girls started to chat about silently gossip when a paper ball bonked on her head. "Owie!"

"What was THAT FOR?" she exclaimed at one of the popular boys.

"What did I DO?" he barked back, but he snatched up the paper ball. Then he read it, and he glared at the rough boys. "Did you throw this?"

"What? Do you accuse us?" one of the tougher juniors asked him. Then they all laughed, even Jou. Now they were mad. "All right then, are all of you that tough?"

"Oh ho, so NOW you want a challenge!" another sophomore laughed, fisting his left hand.

"You betcha!" the popular junior that picked up the paper exclaimed. Mai was now interested about this after talking with a couple of students.

"So, you boys want a challenge to prove you're a man?" she snickered.

Jou smirked, then stood up on the table, pointing at her, "Hell, YES! SINCE I HATE YOU SO MUCH, MAI, WE'LL HAVE THE CHALLENGE!"

"Yeah!"

"You can take them on, Jou!"

"C'mon, mutt boy!"

Jou smirked triumphantly, _Since a lot of those guys are my pals, then I have a lot of support. Wish the other guys were here to see this, though!_

_This will be fun, especially in front of the bastard,_ Mai thought, smiling evilly. "So, how about it?" she asked the popular group, "Want to take them on?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's show them!"

"We'll be much better than those ugly thugs!"

"All right then, Jou," the junior guy smirked, standing up from the popular table, "How about it then? A fist fight?"

"A fist fight would be fine!" he smugly laughed as he jumped off from the table. "No cheating, though!"

"I should say the same, mate," the junior laughed, cracking his fists, "Let's have at it, then!"

Yugi and fifteen year old Ryou Bakura were talking to each other when they saw the now proclaimed fight that is going on, "Yare, yare… should we get involved?"

"Dame," Ryou sighed, obviously not wanting to join, "Can we see your other friends for a while?"

"Eh… okay," Yugi shrugged, "Why not?" The two left to enter inside the classroom while a fight was now broken out in the court.

-Back inside…-

"Chotto! YAMI!"

"I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

"SLOW DOWN, WHY DON'T YOU, HIGATO?"

"WHY ME? LOOK, ANZU, I'M SORRY ABOUT EARLIER!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Yami was running after Anzu, who was running after Megumi for teasing her about Ryuji, with Ryuji and Honda following him. Al couple or a few of the students blinked at this sight, wondering about the chase scene that was before their eyes. Anzu was close to Megumi in order to strangle her, Yami was close to grabbing Megumi from being killed, and Ryuji and Honda were about to grab Yami, when they heard a loud cheering and shouting on the outside.

"What the hell?" Honda stopped, but he crashed to Ryuji, who grabbed onto Yami's shirt, who nearly crashed into Anzu, who grabbed Megumi, who fell to the ground, laying face down.

"ITAI!" the four others screamed at the same time.

"Get off of me, Hiroto!" Ryuji groaned.

"Why don't YOU let go of my SHIRT?" Yami's irritated voice surprised Ryuji.

"Well, can't YOU get off me?" Anzu asked Yami (more likely irritated).

"If Anzu lets me go before she can kill me by crushing me to DEATH!" Megumi's voice was muffled from the pile as the result of the domino effect that happened. "THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!"

"Hey, I didn't know!" Honda helped the others up. "I didn't know I can create the domino effect! I just heard a couple of screaming out there!"

"Oh, and thanks to you, we nearly got squashed like a bug," Anzu glared at the pinhead.

Ryuji glared at him as he gave him a smack across the head. "You better not crash into me next time." Before he can continue, Yami gave him a kick on the leg.

"Bakatachi…" he muttered. "You are a hypocrite, Ryuji."

"Same for you!" Megumi glared at Yami, who tried to hit him, but his hand grabbed her fist to clasp it tightly. "You crashed into Anzu!"

"Oi, she was chasing you," he answered back, "And you were embarrassed back at the hallway. Do you mind explaining that?"

Before she did, another two voices reached them, "Oi! Minna!"

"Yugi?" Yami blinked.

"Ryou-kun?" Megumi asked at the same time as Yami. (Note that he never let go of her hand.)

The two boys ran towards them, panting and heaving at the same time.

"You okay?" Anzu asked them. "You look like you ran through the entire building."

"We nearly did!" Ryou panted, "You better look outside…"

"Huh?" all of them asked.

Yugi pointed, "Look out the window. You might find it interesting…"

They took a look and what they saw next had them horrified.

"Masaka?" Honda exclaimed.

"What are they doing now?" Megumi groaned, exasperated.

Anzu then saw who was in the fight, "Hey, isn't that Jou…?"

"Who is he fighting?" Yami asked, pointing at the junior he was fighting against.

"No idea." The two other boys answered at the same time.

"Just what are they doing? Getting themselves into more trouble?" Ryuji asked, "Didn't they cause enough trouble already?"

"For just one day…" Ryou muttered.

Yugi nodded in agreement, "I hate it when this happens."

They all nodded to agree with Yugi.

-On the outside…-

"C'mon! Beat the crap outta him!"

"You can beat him!"

"Hurry up with this fight; I want to see the casualties!"

"Ganbare!"

"I bet Jou would win!"

"No way, it's the junior guy I'm betting on!"

Mai let out a laugh as soon as she saw the two boys fighting. "One popular boy and the guy I hate so much in a fight. This is great!"

Jou and the junior boy had a lot of bruises and scratches all over them as they were fighting against each other. But just as they were about to get into a more brutal stage of fist fighting, somebody blew a whistle so loud, somebody's ear would just crack.

"All right, what the hell is going on here?"

It just so happen to be the gym teacher, Sagara-sensei. He was irritated and some other teachers were with them.

"I can see there was another fight here this week," A teacher for the seniors observed the damages done. "And it's the same two groups."

"Brilliant…" a teacher grumbled under his breath as he brushed his red bangs across to observe it more. Then he motioned the two students to come over. "Now I want a full explanation about this fist fight that occurred here. What happened?"

"Well, you see-" both Jou and the junior boy started off then a female teacher for the sophomores interrupted them.

"Hold on, Himura-san. Why can't you just let them get treated by Takani-san, then you can talk to them?"

"…" Thirty year old Kenshin Himura was silent as he faced the two boys. Then he sighed, "Fine. Do what Kamiya-sensei told you. Then meet me in my classroom after school in room 2-3. Understand?"

"H-hai!" the two boys exclaimed.

Then, once the teachers and students left, Jou glared at the junior that he was fighting against, "You know what? I will get you even one day!"

The junior guffawed, "Oh really?"

"Yeah! I BET!"

"Fine," he smirked, "Besides, that was a good fight."

Jou nodded, but he wasn't smiling, "Yeah. That was good." Deep down, he wasn't that happy it was a good fight. Then he glared at Mai, who was staying to glare at Jou and see that they were the ones to go to the clinic.

"Mai," Jou glared at her as they walked past by.

"Jou," Mai glared back at him.

"Witch,"

"Bastard,"

"Bitch,"

"Mutt,"

"Wench!"

"Blondie no baka!"

"DUMB BLONDIE!"

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"All right, all right, yamerou!" the junior sweatdropped at the "small" talk that went on between the both of them, "Geez! Can't those two rest for a while?"

-Back inside…-

"I can't believe this," Megumi was against the wall. All of the students have about ten minutes until classes begin again. "Himura-sensei stopped them in time before there was actually blood."

"We should be relieved," Anzu sighed, checking her watch. "Wouldn't the principal expel them?"

"More like giving them Saturday school!" Ryuji joined in their conversation, "If anybody knows Jou better, it would be Honda, Yugi, and Yami. I have no idea why I said Saturday school."

"Well, Jou doesn't keep with his studies, and yet, he gets the highest grades in class," Honda looked out the window. "It's funny. Mai's the opposite for studying, but she's smart."

Yami nodded, "Exactly. I'm even surprised the two can actually make it this far without killing each other,"

Megumi and Ryuji blinked at each other in surprise. "So… this has been on for how long?" Ryuji asked them.

"Since second grade," Yugi answered. "It's also weird that their families are best friends."

"I wonder how THEY survived?" Ryou wondered. They about it for a while.

Then they groaned at the same time.

"Aren't you supposed to be prepared for your next class by now?" The small teacher with blue eyes asked them.

"Ah, we already did, Makimachi-sempai," Honda answered, not realizing she was an adult. " We did it when lunch period started."

A vein popped out of her head as twenty-eight year old Misao Makimachi ran over to Honda and started to strangle him, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, PINHEAD?"

"Ack! I mean… (gags) Makimachi (gack) sensei!" Honda choked out his answer.

"Thank you," she was now relieved. The other students faced her in surprise.

"Sometimes, I worry about you, sensei," Anzu sweatdropped. "You are just like Jou…"

"That baka student?" she frowned, "Eh, I won't worry about him, you know."

"Uh, sensei?" Yugi pointed at the floor, "I'm sorry to bother you, but you dropped your files,"

"AAHHH! NO, Damn it!" she ran over to the dropped files, "I looked forever for those! They are for the next couple of classes!"

"Okay, NOW I'm worried," Anzu muttered out loud for the others to hear.

Yami nodded. A rumor has it that Makimachi-sensei has been into teaching for two years, but she can't keep organized.

Then, just as they were about to assist her, another teacher stopped by to help out the poor teacher.

"You should be more careful of where you drop things, Misao,"

"I know, I know, I'm sooo careless, aren't I?" she let out a small laugh as she grabbed a file. When the teacher gave her another file, she was about face him to thank him when she saw thirty-eight year old Aoshi Shinomori, handing her the file.

_CRAP! _She silently thought. _I see Shinomori-san here, and he's handing me a file! In front of the students! Ah, this is embarrassing!_

"Ah, Makimachi-sensei?" Ryou interrupted her thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"You're… blushing,"

"Nani?"

The students laughed as she tried to prevent herself from killing them when she realized the teacher was trying to hand her a file.

"Misao, here. I will handle them later,"

"You will?"

Now they all fell silent. "Crap, don't tell me you're gonna make us write an assignment, Shinomori-sensei!" Honda panicked.

"…"

"Did you really have to say that?" both Megumi and Yami exclaimed at the same time. Then, when they realized they said it at the same time, they slightly blushed, facing away from each other. Anzu, Ryuji, Yugi, Ryou, and Honda laughed at this.

"We'll see," the emotionless teacher answered in his deadpan tone. "Go to your classes." Then he left.

-Meanwhile…-

"OWWW!" Jou howled as the pain of the alcohol stung his scratches. Thirty-two year old Megumi Takani held his arm while the bandaged junior held him. "Itai!"

"Do you want to be treated or not, Katsuya?" the doctor demanded.

"It's Jou," he dryly answered, glaring at her.

The doctor arched her eyebrow before she continued. "Honestly… Mai?"

"Yes, Takani-san?" Mai asked politely, coming up to her.

"Can you hold Katsuya like this while I get bandages?"

"Sure…" she smiled evilly as Jou glared at Mai, "Why not?"

The doctor went up to look for bandages as Mai sat down to hold Jou. Then she turned her icy expression towards him. "Listen, you bastard. I don't care if you get into trouble or not. But I'm not going to be blamed for this!"

Jou narrowed his brown eyes at her, trying to punch her when she pinched his arm. "Itai! Listen, bitch, I''m not done with YOU yet!"

"Oh yeah?" Mai smirked, expecting his challenge. "What is it?"

"I'm going to do something to you, it'll ruin your reputation as the popular peacock of this school!"

"Ha! And I'm going to do something to ruin your chances of being the rough man, thinking that you are so tough and all!"

"Oh yeah?" Jou glared at her. "Well, are you going to do it by yourself?"

"Yes, I will! I'm not that stupid like you!"

"Tch, like I'd rather get stuck with another girl than you!"

"I would die than getting stuck with YOU!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The doctor sighed, thinking of someway to prevent those two rivals from killing each other literally. _This is what hell must feel like between me and niwatori-atama… I hope somebody can do something about those two already!_

-Later, after school…-

"Hey, Anzu! Megumi!" Ryuji hollered for the two girls to come with them for a while.

"Hey, onii-san," Megumi and Anzu ran towards where Ryuji, Yami, Yugi, Honda, and Ryou were. "What is it?"

"You know where Jou is?" Honda asked.

They all paused. "I… do not know that answer," Anzu answered.

"I think he got a detention from Himura-sensei," Yugi frowned, "but I might be wrong. How did that fight start, anyway?"

"I heard that Mai challenged Jou to fight with that junior guy at lunch," Ryou frowned, "Then that's when the fight broke out. Even after the fight ended, Mai and Jou were still arguing like… how do I say this?"

"An old couple?" Ryuji answered for him.

"That's it! That's how they always fight!"

"I swear to Kami-sama," Megumi complained, "I don't know WHY they are fighting like this, but I think they have something between them! Like… I don't know!"

"Like a relationship?" Yami frowned, "Megumi, they have been fighting for eight or nine years, and I highly doubt they will actually stop arguing for a very long time!"

"Or until we die…" Ryuji muttered. Then he had an idea, but would they agree to it? "Hey, guys? I think Megumi and Yami might be right. There IS something like a bond between them."

"… What are you getting at?" Honda motioned his to hurry up. The others were waiting for him to start talking about his idea. But they didn't know Himura-sensei and Shinomori-sensei were listening to them because they were about to ask them about the fight. (Sagara was in charge with detention.)

"Do you think Mai likes Jou by covering up her feelings by being his rival that hates him all the time?" Ryuji asked, surprising them.

* * *

**-To be continued-

* * *

**

A/N: My hands are tired, and here I am, staying up late at two in the morning! I guess this is what you mix me with sugar and pizza…

Okay, I'm writing their Japanese names here for a reason: I do not like the dubbed, okay? I watch it, and I'm thinking, wtf…? Okay, no offence, but it makes them act like idiots.

I'm sorry, but they do.

Second of all, I decided to place the Rurouni Kenshin characters as teachers for a reason. But I'm not telling you just yet.

And there might be spoilers for the YGO series since I'm placing the new characters, so, be warned.

And… if this story confuses you, then you can tell me by reviewing me. Gomen about it! To tell you the truth, I am not that good into making stories any sense…

Read and Review!

-

Glossary:

Hai: 1.(when calling roll) Here! 2.(when responding) Okay!

Itai: Oww!

Baka: Idiot

-san: this is honorific and the most polite to say somebody's name. Well, for the adults, that is.

-sensei: The term for teachers in Japanese schools

Gomen/Gomen ne: I'm sorry!

Nani: What?

Onii-san: Big brother

Doshite: Why?

Yen: the currency in Japan.

Chotto: Wait!

Bakatachi… : You morons…

Oi: Hey!

Minna: Everybody

Masaka… : I don't believe this…

Dame.: Don't.

Chikusho: In the RK series, Sano uses these as curse words.

Yare, yare… : Good grief…

Ganbare: You can do it! (Consider yourself lucky the friendship speech isn't involved with this fic…)

Yamerou: Stop this!

-sempai: addresses that one's a senior.

Niwatori-atama: apparently, Sano's nickname he was given by an apparent fox lady.

Kami-sama: God


	2. The Idea of Handcuffing

A/N: Well, five reviews are for a good start. Now, to thank those guys…

**Kiwigrl89:** (sweatdrops) You might be right… this is going to be long. But I'm typing this while looking at the internet and reading some other fanfiction, so, yeah, while I'm getting my ideas together, this IS long!

**anonymous Jewel: **Thanks for the review! And I think that handcuffing Jou and Mai is a good idea, too!

**The Cougar: **Arigato gozai masu! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Yami Evelyn: **Yeah, but I mostly got the insults my sister and I usually say, but mostly, I'm just thinking about some other insults some other people use. And… the pairings? Ano, about that? I hate letting you down on this chapter, but I'll reveal them next chapter. Gomen ne. And, a Mary Sue… (loooong pause) um, do you REALLY want to know?

**kaibaslillgal92: **Thanks for the comment. I'll be sure to check your fics out sometime!

Oh, I forgot to add this: I just realized that when I loosely based this fic on both series, I'm starting to have a feeling this doesn't involve Duel Monsters or millennium items, and that's how I'm going to keep it. Oh, and any connection from the last chapter to mine…

The very first part of the last chapter has to do with role calling. This is what the teachers at Japan do every day to see if anybody is there or not. But, also, they call then of the format last name first, then first name. It sounds weird, I know, but they do this in Japanese schools, so it's normal. But crashed into a wall with a cart of books is not normal at all. Wish it happened in my high school, though…

School fights in America happen every so often, so us teenagers usually get used to it, don't get used to it, or that we rather stay out of it. On a Japanese high school, however… That's a different story. I highly doubt there are any in there, demo…

Lunch time usually last about a period here, but I do not know how long in Japan, but it lasts the same amount of time… I think, but some prefer to eat in the classrooms or outside. It's their option. I had to experience that once, so it's not that bad.

That's all I have. (bleh, I'd rather start this chapter before I start ranting on. (And with the first opening of Bleach playing at the same time… -.- I hate my time on the computer.)

Disclaimer: (glares at the lawyers) … Must I do this? I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR RUROUNI KENSHIN! Happy Now? Good! (mutters) Remind me to grab something for those stupid lawyers next time…

-

-

-

**Stuck with You**

-

-

-

AU Fic (takes place in same place, same time, but different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Summary: Jou is the rough guy. Mai is the popular girl. Jou and Mai hate each other. Literally. Their friends believe that they like each other, but they really don't want to admit it. They were wrong... kind of. Things were already out of hand for Domino High because of a couple of events. To make things complicated, two of their friends decided to handcuff Jou and Mai, which made things get out of hand… literally, again.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Idea (of Handcuffing)

* * *

"So? Do you think Mai likes Jou, but she's pretending to be his rival?"

They all faced each other for a while. Finally, Anzu spoke up, "No, No way. There is NO WAY they like each other!"

"Well, why not?" Megumi asked her, agreeing with Anzu at the same time, even though she was guessing they like each other in the first place.

Anzu took a deep breath before she started to explain, "It's obvious they hate each other for nine years or more, which I highly doubt, but it's just that… well, I don't think it's a good idea to pursue the idea of Jou and Mai being together."

"In other words?" Honda blinked, not getting the message that Anzu just told them.

Her eye twitched as she smacked the clueless Honda across the head. "ITAI!"

"Baka. What I'm trying to say is that thinking that Jou and Mai as a couple is not a good idea. Happy now?"

"… Yes, and THANK YOU FOR HITTING ME ON THE HEAD!"

The others groaned as Anzu and Honda started to argue with each other. Just as Anzu was about to slap him, Ryuji ran in to hold her while Megumi ran to help her onii-san by holding Honda.

"Yamerou, why don't you?" the two siblings exclaimed at the same time.

The two arguing friends calmed down, "Fine, if she doesn't get in my damn way again…" Honda grumbled under his breath.

"Same for him!"

"Great, all we need is another Jou and another Mai," Yami sarcastically groaned, "Just what this school needs."

"YOU SHUT UP!" both Anzu and Honda glared at him. All Yami did was sigh, then smacked Honda by the head again. Then to almost everybody's surprise, he slapped Anzu.

"Onii-san! What the hell was that for?" Yugi was the first to speak out after his older twin did those sorts.

"… why else? They were acting like Jou and Mai,"

"Yeah, and thanks for the slap," Anzu groaned, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she gave a glare at Yami as Ryuji let her go. Honda gave him the same glare as she did.

"Oh, you're welcome," Yami smirked.

"THAT WAS NO COMPLEMENT, WASN'T IT?" the two exclaimed at the same time.

Yugi and Ryou faced each other with a worried look in their eyes, wondering if they would get back to their real subject.

"Um… guys?" the silver haired boy quietly interrupted their new argument between Honda, Anzu, and Yami. "I hate to bother you, but can we get back to the real subject now?"

"Oh, about Jou and Mai?" Ryuji blinked, then he remembered what they were talking about, "Sorry that I forgot about that."

"Well, Anzu interrupted," Megumi muttered under her breath as she released Honda from her firming hold.

Lucky for her, Anzu didn't hear the comment.

"So, does anybody think anything else besides, "No, they won't be that good to pair up?" or anything like it?" Ryuji asked them.

"I think they do like each other," Yugi answered, "But I highly doubt they will figure that out since they have that rivalry between each other."

"Well… that is true…" Megumi agreed, but she still kept her own opinion, "But they still hate each other for about nine years… I don't think they like each other at all."

"I hate to break it to you, Megumi, I have to agree with aibou," Yami decided to defend his brother's opinion, "There is a possibility he does like her; he told me once,"

"But that was back at first grade!" Ryou pointed out. "How could they like each other then?"

"That is a good point," Honda agreed, "But I agree with Yami and Yugi. I don't know why, but I do,"

"So you're agreeing with them for no absolute reason at all?" Ryuji asked his friend, arching an eyebrow.

"Well… yeah!"

"You're pitiful, Honda," Ryou groaned.

"Why don't we discuss this over at the park?" Anzu finally spoke after the small argument, "I have a feeling we were eavesdropped by somebody…"

"Or some people," Yami narrowed his eyes at the direction of two apparent teachers who were listening. "Let's go."

They all nodded, then Megumi tapped Yami's shoulder, even though it's a little impolite. "Oi… who was listening?"

"Himura-sensei and Shinomori-sensei."

"What? How do you know that?"

"… lucky guess,"

Back to the lockers at the entrance of the school, both Kenshin and Aoshi were relieved, yet annoyed that one of the students figured out two teachers were listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe that student of yours, Himura, figured out we were there," Aoshi finally spoke to the red haired man.

"I understand that de gozaru," Kenshin nodded, "However, Jou-dono and Mai-dono are the ones who started that argument earlier de gozaru."

Aoshi gave Kenshin a wry look, "Himura, you should be lucky you dropped the "de gozaru" when you teach in class,"

"So? It's my habit de gozaru,"

"And it's starting to get annoying if you don't drop it about right now,"

Kenshin was now silent.

"Good…"

"So, how about if we go check on those two troublemakers de gozaru?"

Now Aoshi had one emotion to show Kenshin. "KENSHIN HIMURA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK THE "DE GOZARU" OFF!"

-In detention in RM 2-3…-

"Consider yourself lucky Himura or Shinomori aren't here in detention for the both of you," Sagara-sensei was sitting on Himura-sensei's desk, placing his legs up on the desk, leaning back, enjoying the two students suffer in silence. "Then again, I'd like to see the two students suffer since they started the fight at the lunch period earlier today…"

Jou tapped his pencil, obviously annoyed at the gym teacher. _I'd wish somebody would just shut your big mouth up, rooster idiot…_

The junior noticed his tapping the pencil, then he realized what he was saying. The junior tapped back, snickering quietly.

Jou then saw his message, then smiled willingly, knowing that hey are the only two boys at detention, with an idiot gym teacher watching them. Lucky thing Sanosuke Sagara aka rooster head (a joke by many students) doesn't know Morse code.

'_You bored, bozu?'_ The junior tapped.

'_Yeah. Hey! I'm no kid!'_

'_Looks to me you are one.'_

'_That's because you're a junior…'_

'_Haha. Sucks for you.'_

'_Shut up. If it wasn't for that bitch earlier at lunch…' _Jou tapped back.

'_Are you talking about Mai Kujyaku?'_

'_Yeah, her! She was the one who caused me the trouble in the first place and let me here!'_

'_Hey, maybe you should be grateful Himura-sensei didn't give you detention with her.'_

'_Hm… good point. But why the hell did Mai get away with it and not us?'_

'_The teachers saw us fist fighting, moron,'_

'_Crap. Now I know why I hate her.'_

'_Oh.' _A pause came to the junior as he recalled the rumors that they have been hating each other for nine years. _'I feel sooo sorry that you have to suffer with this.'_

Jou gave a smile, then shrugged, _'Eh, I'd get used to it. Our folks are the problem… they have been friends even before we were ever born!'_

'_So, why do you and Mai hate each other so much?'_

'_Long story.'_

'_Ah.' _Then the junior took out his left hand as he turned to face the toughest kid, a sophomore. _'Yumi Takashi. Junior.'_

'_Katsuya Jyounouchii, but everybody at the school calls me Jou.'_

'_A pleasure, Jou.'_

'_You know, Yumi-sempai, back at the fight, you weren't such a bad fighter yourself.'_

'_Well, that's what you get for training at the family dojo after school…'_

Jou grinned, _'Hey, how about if you drop out from the popular group and hang out with us?'_

Yumi blinked, _'You mean the gang you hang out with during lunch?'_

'_Yeah that one.'_

'_Sorry man, can't. It's my reputation I'm worried about.'_

'_Let me guess… popular guy?'_

'_Actually… I'm popular because I'm a soccer player.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Actually, scratch that. Captain.'_

'_Damn. I'm friends with the captain of the soccer team?'_

'_You're looking at him.'_

'_I wonder what my other pals would say about this.'_

Yumi was now surprised to "hear that" comment, _'Wait a sec… you hang out with another group?'_

'_Yeah. A group of friends I know about. Unfortunately, two of them are Mai's friends and two of my very good friends are her cousins.'_

'_Oh, Well, I'm not-'_

"Oi!" Sagara-sensei's voice came booming in, "You better not ruin those desks!"

_Ah crap…_ both Jou and Yumi looked at the spot to where they were tapping their pencils in. It left a black mark in the desks.

'_Say… Jou? Do you have an eraser?' _Yumi tapped his finger.

'_I have one. Better hope rooster head here can't comprehend with the words, "We'll erase this spot before we leave." He's too stupid!'_

Um... Remember how I said before Sagara-sensei doesn't know Morse code?

"What did you say, Katsuya?" the fuming gym teacher apparently heard the taboo words.

Scratch that Sanosuke doesn't know Morse Code. He does know some, even the ones containing the ever famous two taboo words…

"Say what?" Jou finally blurted his voice out after twenty nine minutes of pure silence (expect for the Morse codes earlier…)

"I heard what you said to him…"

"I didn't say anything! HONEST!"

"Yeah, you did, kid! You said those two words, and I don't like it when somebody calls me-"

"Niwatori-atama!"

Sanosuke froze up as soon as he heard a sly voice through the doorway, belonging to a certain doctor of the clinic.

"Crap…" he faced Megumi Takani as she was standing near the doorway. "Um… hello, Kitsune?"

Like Sano, she has a taboo word.

"SANOSUKE SAGARA! YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THOSE TWO WORDS IN FRONT OF ME!"

"What? Kitsu-, I mean Megumi-"

"I repeat, you will regret calling me a fox!" Then she saw the two boys, "Hello, would you mind if I start beating up a certain idiot here?"

"Nope," they shook their head.

"Arigato!" Megumi then started to hit Sanosuke.

Yumi whispered to Jou, "She's not related to Megumi Higato, is she?"

"Nope…" Jou whispered back, "The Megumi I know is a lot kinder than that one arguing with Sagara-sensei right now…"

"So, the nurse isn't related to Higato?"

Jou nodded, "That's it!"

"Geez… how long are we supposed to stay here again…" he grumbled under his breath as he saw the fox bite the rooster's head off. Jou, on the other hand, was entertained by this scene that before his eyes.

Then Kenshin and Aoshi came in to find the gym teacher getting beat up by the doctor.

"Okay… um, Takani-san?" Aoshi's voice didn't stop them from arguing and beating up each other. "That will be all…"

"I'm not done with niwatori-atama here unless he receives his punishment!"

Both Jou and Yumi gulped, facing each other. Megumi saw their expressions, then she sweatdropped, "Not THAT kind, boys! I mean, beating him up and sort!"

"Oh," the two boys sighed with relief, yet worried for the gym teacher at the same time. Kenshin sweatdropped, then sighed, "Jyounouchii, Takashi, you may leave this room."

"THANK YOU!" the two boys ran out the door, shouting, "JIYŪ!" on the top of their lungs.

"Oro…" Kenshin sweatdropped as Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"And now to deal with Sano and Megumi before she literally kills him…"

_Like Jou and Mai,_ Kenshin was now worried if those four are somewhat related in a different way, not by relatives.

-Meanwhile…-

"Are you sure your Ojii-san owns a game store?" Ryuji asked Yugi and Yami as the four of them were walking over towards the store.

"Well, he does, but are you sure you want to do this idea?" Yugi asked him worriedly.

"Eh, why not? Megumi here agrees with me… do you?" he nudged Megumi, who was talking on the cell phone with a certain person.

"Uh, can I call you back? Thanks… ja ne," Megumi hung up her cell phone. "What?"

Ryuji's eyes twitched, "I was asking do you agree with me about the idea I told you back at the library?"

"Oh… yeah, I agree with you." She nodded, but she quickly frowned, "I highly doubt the fact that both Jou and Mai have to be… well, I have a bad feeling about this idea of yours, onii-san."

"Just what was the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Before Megumi was about to argue with her brother, Yami answered it for her. "She means that she has a feeling this plan is going to make things worse than it was, Ryuji."

"That's what you're worried about?" Ryuji gave Megumi a "wtf!" look.

"Well, yeah! What do you think?" Megumi glared at him.

"Hey, calm down, we're almost here," Yugi stepped in between their argument.

"Finally… let's just hope Sugoroku doesn't do anything stupid this time…" Yami muttered under his breath as they all entered inside the shop.

There a few high school kids there, some from Domino, and some little kids from elementary schools.

"Ojii-san?" Yugi called out.

"Oh well, why don't we come back after we finish our homework?" Megumi suggested, but before she turned to leave, a voice scared her to death.

"Well, why not stay here for a while?"

"YAHHH!" she screamed, scared out of her wits. The customers laughed at this sight. Yami sweatdropped as he held Megumi for support from the same that scared her.

"Che, Sugoroku…" he rolled his eyes. Yugi and Ryuji were laughing at the situation that happened.

"I'm sorry about that, I just want a customer to be scared for once!" the old man heartily laughed. "And I actually did a good job, now didn't it?"

"Do that again," Yami was about to threaten his grandfather for scaring the wits out of his friend when Ryuji interrupted, knowing what he'll do to the old man.

"Um... Excuse me, but do you happen to have some handcuffs on sale?"

"?" Sugoroku blinked in surprise to his request. "Handcuffs, you say?"

"Not the Chinese ones, Ojii-san," Yugi nodded to Ryuji, who knew what he wanted, "The… you know, the ones police use?"

"That one," Sugoroku snickered, "Are you playing police with those, I presume?"

"… We're not in drama class," Yami flatly answered, "We just need to use those for a good reason."

"And for a idea that will go wrong…" Megumi whispered to the three boys.

"Well, sister, I'm not surprised," Ryuji then noticed the position she was in. "And how the hell do you explain the fact Yami's holding you like you're… (snickers)?"

"Nani?" the two asked at the same time.

"You know…" Ryuji pointed at the current position, snickering, hoping to tell this to Anzu the next day so she can tease his sister. Yugi noticed this, and he started laughing. Both Yami and Megumi were clueless. Then, when Megumi was about to go over to where Ryuji was, she noticed why they were laughing.

"Um… Yami?"

"What?"

"Can… you let go of me?"

"Huh?" Now he noticed, then, blushing, he let her go. "Gomen…"

"Here you go!" Sugoroku then presented Ryuji with a pack of handcuffs. "Is this all you need?"

"Yeah," Ryuji grinned as he left. Then he relaxed, getting sick and tired of smiling at the elders all of the time. "Ugh, what kind of handcuffs are these, anyway?"

"Well…" Yugi looked at it, along with Megumi and Yami. "Those handcuffs are like the ones police use…"

"Yeah I know," Ryuji nodded, "Where's the key?"

Yami pointed at the shiny two keys that were supposed to be dangling from a metal loop, "The keys are right there… look, Ryuji, is this a good idea?"

"Well, all of the people want both Jou and Mai to calm down, now do we?"

"… You have a good point."

"There," The dice boy smirked, "Well, at least we found the pair of handcuffs we wanted for our little idea. Now for lour little trap…"

Yugi laughed at the way Ryuji said it while Yami chuckled, thinking of how the two would react to this. Megumi, however, wasn't fazed. "Oi… onii-san?"

"What now?" His tone of the voice told them he was getting irritated at the questions they have been bombarding him since he told his plan.

"Haven't you ever considered about how they're going to take off their clothes and such?"

NOW Ryuji froze.

"Megumi…"

"What?"

"Remind me to kill you after I say the following words…"

"More like you'd like a girl's help, thank you very much." Megumi gave a smug grin, knowing she would be smarter than him, "Now, what are your words?"

"SHIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!"

-Later, at the Jyounouchii residence…-

"Tadima!" Jou hollered through the door as he entered in. The only person present was Shizuka Jyounouchii, his sister.

"Oh, hey Jou," Shizuka softly smiled, looking up from her studies. "I'm with my tutor right now. Okaa-san and Otou-san went out shopping for a while,"

"All right," Jou wanted to see the tutor more than every, "Now, who's the tutor of yours?"

"Um…" his younger sister paused, knowing of the rivalry, "You wouldn't like it, onii-san…"

"What does that mean?"

"Shizuka?" a voice (familiar to Jou) asked her, "Did you solve the problem yet?"

"Oh, not yet," the girl confessed, "But my onii-san is home."

"Your brother?" the girl looked up to reveal… "JOU?"

"MAI?" Jou was surprised to see that his tutor just so happens to be the last person on Earth he'd rather hang out with.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they both asked at the same time.

Shizuka sweatdropped, _Hoo boy…_

"I'm her tutor!" Mai exclaimed.

"I live here! This is my house!" Jou barked back.

"Well then, I'm surprised to see that Shizuka is actually the younger sister of an immature baka like you."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Gomen ne, Shizuka," Mai smiled sweetly at her, trying her best to ignore Jou's barks and rants, "But can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Not at all…" she nodded. _This is not good…_

Mai then turned her attentions back at a certain mutt she is going to kill, "Now, if you excuse me for a minute, I have a certain idiot to kill…"

"Tch!" Jou's voice can be heard from the living room. "YEAH RIGHT! YOU'D KILL ME FIRST!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD, KATSUYA!"

"IT'S JOU! CAN'T YOU GET MY NAME RIGHT?"

"Oh brother," Shizuka groaned, turned back towards her studies, "They better shut up or else I won't concentrate…"

**CRASH!**

"YOU DID IT!" The two loud voices exclaimed at the same time.

"On second thought, I'd rather go to my room," Shizuka muttered, taking her books towards her room as Jou and Mai continued arguing before their parents arrived.

-Later, at the evening…-

"I can't believe this. The two of our children, arguing on the living room. And look what damage is done!" Mrs. Jyounouchii and Mrs. Kujyaku were talking to Jou and Mai in the living room.

"I don't believe this. Koishii!" Mr. Jyounouchii hollered, "The vase is broken!"

Jou's mother groaned as she shook her head.

"You are lucky to have insurance with the vase…" Mrs. Kujyaku whispered to her friend.

"Yes, I know that. And as for you, Jou," his mother glared at him, "I don't know what's worse… you breaking the vase or arguing with Mai."

"I'd rather break something than make up with Mai!" Jou glared at her.

"Well, the same goes for you!" Mai snarled.

"All right, that is IT!" Mr. Kujyaku groaned, throwing his hands up, "Mai, Jou, the two of you are grounded for two weeks."

"Um… sir?" Jou blinked, "I'm not your son."

"I laid out the grounding part for the both of you," Mr. Jyounouchii crossed his arms, "Is that a problem, my son?"

"Nope," he squeaked.

"Mai?"

""No questions for me, either!"

"Good." Mr. Kujyaku sighed, "But you are aware you cannot go anywhere but stay in the house for two whole weeks expect for school."

"Understood… sergeant…" the two teenagers muttered out of earshot.

"Oh, wait," Mrs. Kujyaku pursed her lips in concern, "Honey, aren't we going on a trip to Europe for three weeks?"

"Wait, what?" Mai's eyes shot open. "You're going to Europe?"

"Yes we are. It's for a business trip of mine and I can't refuse," her father sighed, "Maybe we failed to mention that to you earlier."

"Yes, you did," she grumbled.

"So, um, what we were thinking was that since Jou and Shizuka's family have a lot more room for guests, how about if you stay over at his house until we get back?" her mother asked.

Now Mai was horrified, "N…nani?"

Jou was also had the horrified look in his eyes too, "You can't! Are you crazy?"

"Well, my brother and my sister-in-law can't let anybody stay over for three weeks since they have a shop to run," Mrs. Kujyaku sighed, "And the others are busy. So… um, we have to let you stay over Jou's house, honey."

"Great," Mai bitterly muttered.

"What about me?" Jou barked.

"How about this," Mr. Jyounouchii had an evil smile on his face, signaling no good for him, "Since the two of you hate each other so much, we apparently agreed to let Mai stay over. But, we would be in charge of the punishment you both deserved. So, when the Kujyaku's leave, the grounding begins."

"WHAT?" both Jou and Mai were now officially horrified.

"Good luck… we'll be leaving tomorrow," Mai's mother chuckled.

Then, when the four adults left the room, both Jou and Mai faced each other with anger.

"I HATE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

"See, what did I tell you?" Mrs. Kujyaku snickered to her brother, Yoji Mutou.

"…I see why my sons hate having Mai over with Jou so much…" he grumbled. His wife sweatdropped, reassuring him by patting his shoulder to comfort him.

"There, there…"

-The next day…-

"So, my aunt grounded you and Jou at the same time," Yami snickered at Mai as they were walking towards school with Yugi. "And you have to stay over at the Jyounouchii's for three whole weeks. I almost feel sorry for you already, itoko!"

"Shut up," Mai glared at her cousin, "If you got into a fight with a girl in the living room and broke something valuable, what reaction would you get when you get grounded?"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at this. Yugi sighed, hoping his brother won't get killed by Mai.

"YAMI NO BAKA! STOP LAUGHING AT ME ALERADY!"

"But... haha, it's too funny!"

A vein popped from her head as she held a fist. "Itoko…"

"What?" Yami knew the tone of her voice. _Holy shit…_

"Run. Like. Hell."

Too late. All Yami did was run for his life while Mai was yelling at her cousin to get back and fight like a man instead of running form her wrath. Yugi groaned, slapping his palm on his forehead, "I can't believe you, Onii-san…"

Megumi and Ryuji were talking to Anzu, Jou, and Honda when somebody crashed into…

**BAM!**

"ITAI!" Megumi screamed, feeling the pain from her knees as she collided with the ground.

Anzu sweatdropped and the boys laughed at the sight. "Megumi? I think you have a bad luck with being hit over the place."

"…Shut up."

Yami groaned as he realized who he crashed into. "Megumi?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for crashing into you! It's just that-"

"All right," Mai was there, with Yugi running to catch up with them, "Where is that cousin of mine that I'm going to kill?"

"And what the hell are you doing to do with him?" Jou frowned.

Mai then faced with the mutt. "You."

"You!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Yami helped Megumi up as soon as they heard them arguing. "And here we go again…" Honda groaned, praying to the heavens they would shut up.

"Would you BOTH ever shut up?" Yugi shouted as he caught up with them. Ryuji caught him in time before he can crash into Anzu.

"Well, all of us hope for that, don't we?" Anzu groaned, then she faced her friends what fell down. "Are you both all right?"

"A few scrapes on the knee, yeah, I'm fine," Megumi brushed off the dirt.

"And you?" Ryuji asked Yami.

"I never felt better," he groaned, brushing off his own dirt. Then he sighed, "I'm sorry about crashing into you, Megumi. It… well, it's my fault."

"… Well, you crashed into me, but I forgive you," she gave him a reassuring smile, but then she glared at the two arguing friends, "Apparently, I'm not that happy about two other friends here…"

"Um, yeah," Anzu sweatdropped, "About that… when are we going to snap the handcuffs on?"

"How about now?" Honda hissed, "I'm getting sick and tired of the both of them arguing with each other already!"

"You know," Yugi saw Jou and Mai arguing, then facing away from, each other, "Now would be a good time."

"Are you sure this will work?" Yami asked Ryuji as he stepped in front of them both.

"I'm sure… what is the worse that can happen?"

Anzu had a bad feeling they would not stick out their hands to "shake" on a truce, so she tapped his shoulder, "Ryuji?"

"What?"

"Let me handle them sticking their hands out. I have an idea."

"…Would it work?"

"Yes, it will!"

Ryuji smiled, then shrugged, "What ever… you're the one who made this idea up."

Anzu giggled as she walked "oh-so-casually" to Jou and Mai. "Hey guys?"

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Can you so me one favor and… Jou, stick your left hand out. Mai, stick your right hand out."

"What is it now?" Mai groaned as she did.

Anzu giggled again, making the two wonder if she's playing some prank on them. "Now close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just close them!"

"Hai, what ever you say, ma'am…" Jou grumbled, closing his eyes while receiving a smack from her. Mai also closed her eyes, hoping to see Jou gone to another land (like lala land.)

Then they heard two loud snaps go at the same time. Then their hands were lowered.

"You can open them now," Anzu giggled loudly for them to hear. Ryuji snuck a key to Yami while he hid the other one in his pocket, snickering.

Jou and Mai's eyes opened, then they groaned as soon as they saw each other. "Crap, YOU'RE still here?" Mai complained to Jou.

"…As if I want you still here!" he groaned.

"Oh, so now you say you want me here…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"If you need all of us," Ryuji tried to hide his laughter, "We'll be on the classroom waiting for you guys to arrive."

"So…um," Megumi hid her laughter, "Good luck going to school on time!"

Yami chuckled at their clueless expression, "You might need it, ikoto…"

"And mutt," Yugi finished while Honda was laughing out loud. Then they all left… more like running away for some odd reason.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Jou hollered, trying to think of a way to kill them all when he noted he was still on the ground. He tried moving again, but somebody pulled back, causing a jerk and making him fall to the ground. "Itai! What the hell was THAT for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mai's voice made him freeze, "but why the HELL are you on top of me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Need help?" a teasing, yet amused voice asked them.

It was Yumi.

"Hello, Yumi-sempai," Jou grumbled under his breath.

"Yumi-sempai!" Mai blinked. "What… are you doing here?"

"Well, school's gonna start in about twenty minutes and we're going to be late if I don't help you both up," he answered, amused at the scene. "What happened here?"

"… Never mind that," both of them answered at the same time as Yumi helped them up. But, once he did, however, Yumi bursted laughing, realizing the source of all of their problems.

"NOW what's funny?" Mai demanded, giving Yumi a death glare that usually sends some guys running. This one however…

"Look (laughs) at your right hand, Mai," Yumi laughed, "And look (snickers) at your left hand, Jou,"

"Why?" Jou was about to ask when he noticed Mai's face was now pale, losing a shade of her skin. "What's the matter now, bitch?"

"Look… at… out hands…" she only answered.

Jou did, and then his face was now pale with the new discovery.

Their hands are now handcuffed together. And a note was attached to it…

Jou snatched up the note, then read it. Then a vein popped out from his head as he tried to figure out many ways to kill a certain group of friends. "WHY THAT LITTLE!" he seethed through his gritted teeth. Mai gently took the note from his hand and read the letter. The note read:

"**Hello, Mai and Jou! And welcome to your newfound nightmare for being handcuffed! Hahaha… good luck surviving with it, even surviving with it for one day! HAHA!"**

And on the bottom was what blew up Jou's fuse… and it now blew hers up.

""**By the way… we will discuss the terms and agreements to these handcuffs later. See you guys at lunch!**

**Ryuji, Anzu, Honda, Yugi, Megumi, Yami, and Ryou"**

Yumi sweatdropped as he stared to edge out of their view to go to the high school, _I'd… better get outta here…_

And it was a good thing he did.

And throughout the entire city of Domino…

"**THOSE BASTARDS! THEY ARE DEAD AND GOING TO HELL ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!**"

A supposed to be peaceful day just turned to be one of the worst for two apparent subjects… I mean people.

* * *

**-To be continued-

* * *

**

A/N: Whew! And… (looks at the time) Wow, I typed that fast?

-

Glossary:

Itai: Oww!

Baka: Idiot

Yamerou: Stop that! (The meaning from last chapter is the same.)

Onii-san: Big brother

Oi: Hey!

-sensei: The term for teachers in Japanese schools

-dono: the term Kenshin says when he uses a name. I find that he does this to mostly women, but really, it confers utmost respect for a person.

de gozaru: If anybody has read any facfiction with Kenshin in it, you can find that some of them had him saying that term in the end of every one of his sentences. To tell you the truth… it's rather annoying and he drops it from the sentences sometime. Well, on a serious business, actually, demo…

-sempai: addresses that one's a senior.

Niwatori-atama: apparently, Sano's nickname he was given by an apparent fox lady. (Just for fun, Sano can be called a rooster head. Or just plain rooster.

Sano: OI! NOT FUNNY!)

Kitsune: Sano's nickname for Megumi Takani.

Bozu: a word meaning "kid"

Arigato: Thank you!

Jiyū: Freedom

Oro: Kenshin uses this when he sees something weird or something funny happens.

-san: this is honorific and the most polite to say somebody's name. Well, for the adults, that is.

Ojii-san: Grandfather

Che: Shit!

Tadima: I'm home!

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

Koishii: beloved, darling

Nani: What?

Itoko: Cousin

(insert name of somebody you really, really hate here) no baka: (insert name of somebody you really, really hate here), you idiot!

-

That's the glossary there for today… but, again, one thing to explain: Megumi Higato and Megumi Takani are not the same person. Megumi Higato is the high school student and friend of the main characters. Megumi Takani is a character from Rurouni Kenshin, a sly woman who Sano calls Kitsune (Megumi: What was that? Me: It's true, isn't it?), in the manga and anime, she has a crush on Kenshin (Don't get me wrong, but that's true.), and she's a doctor for the clinic in this fic.

That's all for today!

…And probably start writing the third chapter… maybe…

Read and Review!


	3. Surviving the First Day

A/N: Ugh… my hands are sooo cold… but anyway… here's your answers…

**anonymous Jewel: **About that last review, that's okay. Yeah, this is getting interesting, even when I wrote this, I was thinking, "Huh… well, that's going to be interesting…" Thanks for the review!

**The Cougar: **I am pairing the rooster with the fox, all right! I swear, if you see/read the Rurouni Kenshin series, they NEVER admit it that they like each other, not even for one bit! Although if Watsuki-san could give some Sano Sagara/Megumi Takani in there, then the series would have been a little bit more hilarious. But, eh, it is still pretty famous!

**Yami Evelyn: **… all right, all right! I'll tell you what a Mary Sue is! But, give me your email address so I can tell you because... I'll just tell you when I write the email. (I'm sorry! Can you forgive me?) About the evil cliffies, though, it's a pity I have to leave those EVERY time, but it's the way an author uses to either: a) keep the readers on suspense or b) to annoy the readers. So, if I do leave some, I'll just let your mind do its thing.

**kaibaslillgal92: **(sighs) You really have noooo idea how long I write every chapter, but I have the time. But since school's about to start, I might have little time, but… eh, it doesn't really matter. I'll check your profile out sometime.

**Burgers and Fries: **Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it! (I'm still wondering about the penname, though… .-)

Some relations from last chapter:

I had detention once, so we had to clamp our mouths shut. Not kidding… we have to. Detention in a JHS is like the ones here, but they have chores if the teacher wants to let them do it. Actually, they have duties.

That was it for the relations part. And now if you don't mind, I'm getting bored, so I'm typing.

Disclaimer: (pauses and groans) For my own damn sake, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS SAME STORY? (groans) This disclaimer thing is getting annoying EVERYTIME I write this…. Okay, to make this easier… IdonotownYugiohorRurouniKenshinokay? (breaths) There… muuuuuch better.

-

-

-

**Stuck with You**

-

-

-

AU Fic (takes place in same place, same time, but different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Summary: Jou is the rough guy. Mai is the popular girl. Jou and Mai hate each other. Literally. Their friends believe that they like each other, but they really don't want to admit it. They were wrong... kind of. Things were already out of hand for Domino High because of a couple of events. To make things complicated, two of their friends decided to handcuff Jou and Mai, which made things get out of hand… literally, again.

* * *

Chapter 3: Surviving the First Day

* * *

"Higato Megumi,"

"Hai,"

"Hiroto Honda," Aoshi Shinomori does not enjoy roll calling for a very good reason.

"Hai," It's because one of his students are late. Recalling yesterday's events, he silently thought of a way to kill Jou if he ever tries being late again.

"Ikari Shigure,"

"Hai!"

"Jyounouchii Katsuya," _He won't answer,_ Shinomori thought, prepared to pick up the pen and mark him tardy or absent.

"Hai," Much to Aoshi's surprise, Jou's disgruntled voice answered the role call.

"Wow, Jou, you're actually here for once!" One of the students was surprised to hear him. Most of the class agreed. Only Ryuji, Anzu, Megumi, Yami, Yugi, Honda, and Ryou hid their laughter at his current position.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up…"

Aoshi then smirked at the new found sight. Mai Kujyaku was there with Jou, and he was also amused by their arms linked to one another. "Well, Katsuya-"

"Jou,"

"… It looks like you are somewhat stuck to Mai by a… very amusing way,"

Now the class started to crack up laughing as soon as they saw the handcuffed hands. Jou and Mai noticed that their friends started laughing loudly, but it doesn't matter. They were the reason WHY they are stuck like this.

Aoshi had no choice but to chuckle softly with the laughing class. He has to admit, this is hilarious to see both rivals, everybody at Domino High knows about, chained together by one single handcuff.

If only that happened to a certain gym teacher and a nurse.

"Ahem, enough, class," Shinomori-sensei cleared his throat, "let's continue with the roll call, shall we?"

Most of the class agreed, but they were still laughing at the now handcuffed and embarrassed Jou and Mai.

_Thanks a LOT, Ryuji, Honda, Yami, Ryou, and Yugi… _Jou gripped his hand into a fist, glaring at the directions of his friends.

Mai has her eyes out for revenge against two certain people, _Anzu… Megumi… you are sooo dead when we meet each other soon._

When Aoshi called Mai's name for roll call, he smirked as soon as he saw Mai groan out a "Hai," _This should be very interesting. I would like to know who did this clever idea…_

-Later, during third period…-

"Well, well, well," Himura-sensei was no less amused at the sight in front of him. Jou and Mai were glaring at each other, and what was the most amusing part in his history class?

They were handcuffed.

"Excuse me, Katsuya? Mai?"

"Nani?" the two were now surprised to see their teacher, who has the worksheets out for them to practice. Then they sat back, but their arms were still linked to each other with that handcuff. Some of the class snickered. By the time second period ended, most of the school heard about the rough idiot and the popular girl, stuck together with handcuffs. To the students, it's the gossip of the school. To the teachers, however, it's a very amusing sight.

"It's time for a little practice from our lesson from today," Himura-sensei started to hand out the sheets to each student, "And this is for a quiz grade."

Groans escaped from several students. Kenshin smirked, "Since you are so delighted about it, how about if I make a test grade instead?"

A loud groan came from the entire class as they decided to get ready and do their worksheets. Jou and Mai decided to work on it, but since they were handcuffed…

"Damn it, I can't move!" Jou hissed, glaring at Mai, who was writing with her left hand.

"Well, deal with it, moron," she glared back.

"HOW CAN I?" he hissed loudly for the entire class to hear.

"Well, I don't know!"

Kenshin smiled behind the historic novel that he was reading. _This should be interesting to hear de gozaru…_

"In case you haven't noticed, my left hand is handcuffed to your right hand!" Jou stated the plain obvious.

Mai arched one of her eyebrow at his direction, "I know that. What do you think? I'm lucky I'm writing with my left hand!"

"… well, lefty, consider yourself lucky I write with my right!"

"Am I the lucky one?" Mai mocked his with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Jou was ready to kill her, "WHY YOU!"

Then, one of the students raised his hand, "Himura-sensei? I need help…"

"All right, I'll be there!" Kenshin stood up, but what he didn't know was that Jou and Mai were sitting across from each other from the only way to get the desk the student was confused in. Another problem was their arms were extended, so, when Kenshin TRIED to walk across them…

More like running…

"Himura-sensei!" another student screamed. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Kenshin realized too late he was about to flip over Jou and Mai as soon as they noticed that Kenshin was going, I mean, running, to that student.

Well, like Kenshin, they realized it too late, also.

Before Jou and Mai did anything to help their teacher out, Kenshin immediately flipped over landing head and back first before he totally landed on the floor with a big "smack!", swirly eyed.

"Himura-sensei!" Jou and Mai exclaimed at the same time. Some other students were surprised themselves as they ran to check on the sensei they all know. "Are you all right?"

The only response?

"Ororororororo…" he groaned out.

"Somebody, get another teacher in here!" Mai barked at a student, who frantically nodded as he ran towards the class next door. Then she checked his pulse. "He's all right…"

"Then why do you think he said… whatever he said before?" Jou glared at Mai.

"I'm just checking!" Mai glared back, "And his head's not bleeding, thankfully…"

"What happened?" Thirty year old Kaoru Kamiya ran inside the classroom. Then she noticed Kenshin. "Kenshin! What happened to him?"

Nobody dared to tell her that Jou and Mai were the ones who "accidentally tripped" him.

"Never mind that," Kamiya-sensei went over to Himura-sensei and picked him up. "What were all of you doing before?"

"Working on worksheets…" a student answered meekly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the students started blankly at her. "Start working!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the students scurried back to their seats before Kamiya-sensei dragged an unconscious Himura-sensei out.

"And Katsuya? Mai? Mind if I suggest you better place your desk together? It seems to me those handcuffs will make your hands in no better shape than they are now,"

Snickers and chuckling can be heard from the class as Jou and Mai grumbled a string of curses, pushing their desk about a centimeter from the current position. Once she left, Jou stared to work when he felt a jerk from his left arm.

"Nani? I'm working here!" he hissed.

"I still hate you, you know that,"

"…Yeah, duh, so do I,"

-Lunch break, in room 2-3…-

Jou and Mai nodded at the same time as they now barged inside the room. The only people present in the room were the seven people they would rather kill than talk. And they didn't forget our favorite ice block teacher with a couple of his friends… or teachers…

"There they are," Misao snickered, since she knew about Himura-sensei's accident. "Let's just hope this is pretty funny as some of the students say,"

"You heard them earlier?" Aoshi was surprised to hear that the weasel teacher has one sharp ear when it comes to teaching classes.

"I'm not surprised myself," Kaoru sighed, "They nearly looked like they could kill each other when I was tending to Kenshin,"

"Speaking of Himura," Aoshi faced him, "How are you doing?"

"Fine de gozaru," Kenshin sighed. "Megumi-dono treated my wound very well."

"Consider the fact that you have one thick skull," Makimachi-sensei muttered. Then she turned to see what the handcuffed duo are doing to do with their friends, "This should be interesting to watch…"

"More like amusing," Kamiya-sensei giggled.

Shinomori-sensei thought, smirking, _This is the perfect way to torture Katsuya and Mai. For once, those two would stop arguing!_

_Things are getting more chaotic by the minute… with a funny twist de gozaru! _Himura-sensei lightly chuckled to himself.

"YOU!" Jou and Mai exclaimed, pointing at their friends.

"Yes?" Ryuji snickered, enjoying the scene. "What is it?"

Jou had a vein popped from his head, "All right, smart aleck, nice trick played this morning."

"And now," Mai glared at them, "If you do not mind me asking this, but TAKE THESE OFF, WHY DON'T YOU?"

"Gomen, itoko," Yami chucked, "It's part of the terms and agreements!"

Both Jou and Mai froze. "What… terms?" Mai slowly asked, trying her best not to get mad.

"And agreements?" Jou finished off the last part of the sentence Mai was about to say.

Megumi sniggered, "That's what we wanted to talk to the both of you about."

"All right, who was the idiot who made this idea up?" Jou glared at them.

"We won't answer unless you agree to the terms and agreements," Anzu hid her laughter.

"…" they faced each other. They never agree anything with each other. Finally, to get some answers, both Jou and Mai did something they would never like to do.

"Fine, we agree," both of them sighed, thinking, _I'm going to regret this!_

"Good," Honda smirked, pulling out a piece of paper. The others sweatdropped.

"Honda? Since when do we need a paper?" Ryou asked him.

"Right now! Since we know they won't agree with each other for just this once, we have to force them to sign an agreement!"

Megumi and Anzu gave him a slap on the head again. "That will NEVER work," the two girls flatly answered at the same time.

"You always disagree with us, haven't you noticed that?" Yugi looked with a look that read off, "There-is-a-good-reason-for-this-isn't-it?"

"Well, your ideas never work, onii-san…" Megumi started off, glaring at Ryuji.

"Not to mention that they always fail by crash and burn," Anzu finished off, "Besides, do we think this plan will work?"

"Well, yes!" Ryuji and Yami retorted back, glaring at them. The two girls blinked at this as they groaned.

"Brilliant…" Megumi muttered, out of their earshot.

"What terms and agreements?" both Jou and Mai were getting sick and tired of them getting off subject, so they would rather get to the chase.

They turned their attentions back to them and their little "truce."

"Oh those," Ryou smirked, "We still need to discuss that, shall we?"

"This will be fun to do," Anzu giggled, "You promise us to agree to them, otherwise we would never take those handcuffs off."

"…crap, fine," the two groaned.

"Good, besides, we were done with lunch," Yami faced the now two handcuffed rivals. "In order for this to work, you have to agree with everything we say, otherwise, we won't release you from those handcuffs."

"We told you! Fine!" Jou and Mai groaned at the same time, getting peeved at the others for repeating that same exact condition.

"All right… first of all, you have to promise us that you both have to keep those handcuffs on for the rest of the day and for a limited amount of time, which we will tell later," Megumi giggled. "You have to wear those for the entire day,"

"In other words, we have to wear those for that time without taking them off…" Mai flatly groaned.

"Well, about that," Ryuji sighed, "We're going to let you guys release those handcuffs ONLY for changing clothes,"

"WHAT?" Jou and Mai exclaimed at the same time.

"YOU HENTAI, DO YOU THINK WE CAN ACTUALLY SEE EACH OTHER WHILE WE UNDRESS AND TAKE A SHOWER?" Mai barked at them.

"Well, thanks to a certain SISTER of mine," Ryuji glared at Megumi, "I wasn't thinking about changing clothes or taking showers until she reminded me!"

"Maybe you should reconsider that their clothes should hang from the small chain?" Megumi glared at her brother.

"She does have a point…" Yugi agreed with her. "It might be embarrassing…"

"And… not to mention about taking a shower or some sort-" Honda was immediately cut off by Jou and Mai smacking across his face.

"Hentai!" Mai glared at him.

"Baka! Who in the right mind would do THAT?" Jou complained.

"What?" Honda made his "What-the-hell-did-I-do?" face at the handcuffed duo.

"Ahem," Ryuji cleared his throat to get their attention, which did work before both Jou and Mai can kill the helpless Honda. "Can we PLEASE get back to our SUPOSSED subject?"

"You mean the terms and agreements…" Mai grumbled. Then she glared at Honda, "Consider yourself lucky you weren't pummeled to death."

"Okay!" Honda let out a squeaky "eep!"

He could've sworn Yami and Ryuji were snickering when he said that out loud. It's the good thing Anzu and Megumi weren't listening to the shower conversation, otherwise, he'll be marking his own death.

"Anyway, that's the ONLY time we'll let you guys out of the handcuffs." Ryuji continued on, "But, we're going to entrust the key to only one people each week. There is another one, all right…"

"Wait, there are two keys?" Jou blinked.

Yami held up one, but as Jou tried to snatch it, he quickly hid it back in his pocket. "I have one, but you will never find out who has the other one. Ryuji gave the key to somebody, but you should try to find out."

"And who is that person?" Mai demanded, hating her cousin already.

Yugi sniggered, "It's the last person you expect to have the key."

"Well, why not give one to Ryuji?" Jou grumbled under his breath, "HE is the one in charge…"

"Because," a dice was flashed and hit on his face, "I have some work to do," another dice hit his face, "And taking care of little sis here," another dice smacked him in the face, getting Jou irritated by the minute, "Not to mention helping Sugoroku and my father on the game shop and-"

"Oaky, okay! SHUT UP!" Jou was about to crush the next dice that comes to his face. "AND STOP THROWING DICES AT MY FACE!"

"So he's not keeping the key…" Ryou smirked, "Then who is it?"

"Is it YOU, Ryou?" Mai glared at him.

"What?" the silver haired boy frowned, "No way! Even if it was me, I wouldn't spend time finding out ways to get rid of it so you won't find it!"

"Sure…" they all arched an eyebrow at his direction.

"Never mind the key," Mai was bored about the key subject already, "What about the other rules?"

"Oh, those," Yugi smirked, "About the next one… do you really want to know how long you're stuck in those handcuffs?"

"Well, I dunno, do I?" Jou arched an eyebrow at them.

Mai sharply nudged him, making him yell out an "OW!" "WE DO want to know, thank you very much, Yugi,"

The spiky haired boy frowned, "Actually… Anzu knows that answer, not me," then he noticed she and Megumi weren't talking to them at all. "Oi! Anzu!"

"Huh?" the brown haired girl faced her friends with a confused look on her face, "What did you say?"

The men but Jou and Mai around them slapped their heads.

"Next time," Yami grumbled, "PAY attention…"

_Hypocrite, _Megumi thought as she TRIED to hit him the second time, but he caught it… again.

"So, Anzu," Mai frowned, "How long are we supposed to keep this on?"

"Hopefully, not long to damage their wrists," Anzu muttered, then she loudly sighed, telling them her real answer, "But in reality, you're stuck like this for a month,"

"A MONTH?"

"Yup!" Megumi sighed, "A month's worth of torture in those handcuffs. So, if I were you, I'd start making lodging plans,"

"Oh, that's good," Mai groaned sarcastically, "My parents are on a trip to Europe for only two weeks and the two of us are grounded for THREE weeks. This is JUUUUST great!"

"That's settled then," Yami gave a smug grin. "I'm not asking Sugoroku to let the both of YOU spend the night over at our house. We already have enough chaos in Domino already!"

"Meaning those two?" Yugi snickered.

"… One more word, Yugi," Jou threatened, "And once we get out of those handcuffs, you will WISH one of you never bought this!"

"Actually," Megumi pointed to Ryuji, "Onii-san's the mastermind of all this,"

Now both Jou and Mai were horrified, as Ryuji smirked triumphantly.

"DICE BOY?"

"OTOGI?"

"YOU?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Good luck!" Ryuji laughed at their horrified expressions. "I mean, this is too fun to end,"

"So what the hell do you want us to do?" the blonde boy glared at him, "Suffer for the rest of our damn lives while all of you enjoy this?"

"Yes," they all snickered.

Both Jou and Mai glanced at each other again, thinking one thing: _CRAP. NOW I hate my life._

The teachers were listening, but the students didn't know.

"Huh… a month's worth?" Makimachi-sensei grinned evilly, "This would be fun…"

Kamiya-sensei smirked, "Ohhh yes. This would be good to get them for just this month."

Himura-sensei sighed, "Don't do anything too bad to them de gozaru…"

"Oh, we won't," Shinomori-sensei smirked, "And it's a good time because I have a project coming up…"

Kenshin blinked, _They are in for it now…_

-Meanwhile, in the clinic…-

"And here you go," Megumi sighed as she bandaged the wound. "You have to be more careful next time,"

"Hai!" the boy smiled, "Arigato, Takani-san!"

The doctor nodded, and once the boy left, she sighed, discarding the tissue. _I should be lucky that boy wasn't Katsuya at all… Besides, what trouble can Mai cause for him? _Then she paused, _Speaking of Mai, she was suppsed to help me today… what is taking her long? I'll ask her tomorrow…_

"Oi, Kitsune!"

_And that wasn't supposed to be there on my schedule today_, she groaned as she turned to a certain rooster head, "Hello, Sanosuke,"

"Hey! How are things going?"

Megumi gave him a deadpan glare. "Dandy. You?"

"Heard that the mutt and the peacock are tied together," Sagara-sensei snickered as he entered in.

"The mutt? The peacock?"

Sano blinked, "I mean Katsuya and Mai… it's something I picked up on during class today,"

"… You mean those two are hitched?"

"No, no," Sano frowned, "I mean, they were handcuffed together!"

"Oh," Megumi sighed with relief washing over her face, "It's a good thing, too…"

"What?" the rooster smirked, "You think that's a good idea?"

Megumi arched an eyebrow at his direction, "You think it's a bad one?"

"Well? It's your damn opinion…"

She sighed, "Whatever. If you happen to catch Mai Kujyaku, tell her to report for duty tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Kitsune!" Sano sniggered, getting a glare from Megumi. Before he left, however…

"Chotto, Sano,"

Sano faced her, "What?"

Megumi paused for a minute, then she sighed, "… tell her to bring Jou with her. He owes me big time for patching him up from yesterday,"

"Sure thing," Sano sighed, disappointed he didn't get something better than that comment. He left the room, looking for a handcuffed duo.

(What? Were you guys expecting a kiss from them?)

-Sixth period, room 2-4…-

"Remind me why I hate this class again…." Megumi whispered to Mai as Shinomori-sensei started to talk about the subject they were supposed to be paying attention at; however, it was utterly boring to many students.

"I'll tell you why," she whispered back at her friend, "Not only is Shinomori-sensei our homeroom teacher, he is soooooo boring,"

Megumi nodded, "Hoo yeah. Then why do many girls think he's so hot? Shinomori-sensei is so cold, you know, like a damn icicle!"

"You think he needs somebody to brighten his heart once in a while?" Mai whispered back, praying that the teacher won't catch them.

Megumi nodded again, "Like… Kamiya-sensei?"

"No way. Rumor has it that she's in love with Himura-sensei."

"How do you know that?"

"Some senior guy told me." Mai smirked, "I have my own sources since I'm popular."

Megumi blinked at her, then shook her head. _Boy, SHE'S crazy… _"I thought Himura-sensei teaches sophomores…"

"He teaches seniors, too,"

"Oh," then Megumi paused, then she sighed, "Takani-san?"

"No way. Knowing her, she'll make things EVEN worse."

"I think she and Sagara-sensei look good together…"

"Good point," Mai nodded in agreement.

Megumi then smirked, "Almost like you and Jou, you know,"

"Yeah, I kn- HEY!"

Shinomori-sensei cleared his throat for their attention, "I don't mind interrupting a very interesting conversation, but what are you two ladies talking about?"

Some of the girls nearly swooned to hear his voice. Only Megumi and Mai faced each other in dread, then they placed on face smiled when they faced him again, "Nothing, Shinomori-sensei," they faked their answer at the same time.

He nodded as he went back to teaching. Then the two girls decided to return back to their subject once he decided to stick to teaching his course, "So, what were you saying?" Megumi asked Mai.

"…nothing, so who else do you think looks good with the Tsurara?"

"Hmm…" before Megumi can say, "I don't know! DOES he ever look up internet dating?" when a knock came on the door.

"Excuse me," Shinomori-sensei sighed, placing down his chalk as he walked towards the door. "What?" he asked. "I'm right in the middle of teaching class and I'm not expected to be disturbed at this time,"

"In case you haven't noticed," Misao was there, with another young man, "I have something to tell you."

Aoshi noted the man, who was starting at him with his blue eyes. "All right, Misao…" he shut the door. "Make this fast."

Misao frowned, "Mou, you wanted me to tell you what the principal wanted to let you know and you expect me to hurry up and talk?"

"Just what did he want to tell me?"

She sighed, "This KID here, he's your new student tomorrow."

"A new student, huh?"

"That's right," the boy crossed his arms, meaning business, "And I'm not surprised about the class you are teaching right now."

"Aa," Shinomori-sensei nodded, "And you are…?"

In the classroom, Mai then remembered a teacher, "Wait… how about Makimachi-sensei?"

"You mean…?" Megumi frowned, "Hold on. The tsurara and itachi?"

Her friend sighed, remembering the LAST time Megumi blurted that "itachi" comment out loud. In front of Makimachi-sensei, who was furious enough to give Megumi duty for that same day.

"Um… I don't know, Mai…"

"I think it's possible," Mai snickered, "I mean, she's the only teacher besides Himura-sensei that can actually talk to him!"

"Well, that is a good point…"

"About what?" two voices asked them at the same time.

Both Megumi and Mai didn't expect the last two people on earth to talk to them. "What the hell do YOU want?" Mai groaned, facing Jou, her unfortunate handcuffed partner. Yami was there also, and they didn't know they were talking to each other.

"Oh, I dunno…" Jou smirked, "How about placing your damn reputation on the line just because you are now stuck with the leader of the toughest gang on the entire city of Domino?"

Now Mai wished she wasn't stuck with him in the first place, not met him. "Damn it you, Jou! NOW YOU REMIND ME OF BEING THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN THE SCHOOL!"

Now everybody was interested into their little conversation… which wasn't so little anymore.

Megumi and Yami groaned as they sighed at the same time. _And now WE caused a new mess…_

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I am toughest guy in this school!"

"Argh, bastard, NOW YOU MADE ME TICKED OFF!"

Jou smirked, enjoying her reactions, "How so?"

"YOU, mutt, had to remind me about how popular I am! Now, thanks to YOU, that's going to go away!"

"You still have those kids talking with ya, don't you?"

"Oh, and how about this then?" Mai had an idea, but she doesn't know if it will tick off Jou or not, "IF those guys from your gang find out you're stuck with ME, then they'll know immediately you're too soft, like a teddy bear!"

Now he was pissed.

"EXCUSE ME?" Jou's voice was heard outside the classroom, loud enough for Shinomori-sensei and Makimachi-sensei to hear. The new student wasn't fazed as he arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?"

"…It might be the duo again," Misao sniggered. Aoshi sighed.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry about that earlier…" _The things I do for the school…_

Then he opened to door and quickly shut it.

"What in the world is going on here?" he shouted over the argument. Everybody was surprised to see the ice block teacher, now furious at two particular students.

"All right then, Katsuya,"

"It's Jou!" he was irritated at everybody saying his real name.

Aoshi sighed, "All right, Jou, I am telling you this and this goes for you, Mai… I'm afraid both of you have detention."

"N…Nani?"

"But not today," he smirked, enjoying the expressions on their faces, "The detention will take place next week,"

"Next week?"

"You better be there and this time, I'll be in charge."

Two loud groans can be heard from the class as the rest of the students learned not only about the boring lesson, they better fear Shinomori's wrath.

Especially Megumi and Yami.

"I'd… better pay attention to him starting tomorrow," she muttered. He was the only person who heard her.

"I've noticed." Then he smirked as the sensei walked off back to the door. Both Jou and Mai weren't looking at each other, but they were talking with some other people from their own group. "Hey, Meg?"

"Nani?" she dully asked as she sat back down on her seat, picking up the pencil and started to write what Shinomori-sensei left on the board.

"Just what were you and Mai talking about before Shinomori-sensei interrupted you?"

She gave him a smirk… or was it frown?

"Do you REALLY want to know?"

"C'mon…"

"No way."

"Just tell me what they were talking about, why don't you?"

Megumi paused, then she sighed. _I hate talking to HIM… out of all people; I just have to talk with him…_ "Hai, hai… we were just wondering who the tsurara would look good with,"

"I think I know your answer," Yami remembered a certain itachi as he softly chuckled, "Makimachi-sensei,"

"What? You mean itachi-sensei?"

He nodded, "Haven't you noticed how she was around him yesterday?"

Then she realized what she was talking about, then she smirked playfully, "Oh yeah… she was blushing, wasn't she?"

Mai, in the meanwhile, softly snickered at the new sight unfolding before her, _Well, itoko… when you made your damn vow back at middle school never to like anybody again, I think you broke it all on your own…_

Jou also noticed as he turned around, snickering. _Well, well, well… when Ryuji told me you hated him sooo much, guess what? You're lying…_

"Hey, you see that?" Mai whispered.

"Yup… wanna do something about him?" Jou sniggered.

"Sure, why not?" Mai sighed, then she didn't expect Jou to ask her something back.

"Yeah… and do something about her?"

"Hey, al least I have nothing to do expect hang around with my pals this afternoon…" then Jou remembered something as his voice trailed off. "Hey, waitaminute, aren't we supposed to be grounded for three weeks when your parents leave?"

"Yeah… and I have to stay with you for at least two weeks..." Mai then remembered that they were still the mortal enemies, hating each other. "And don't I still hate you?"

"Yeah," Jou changed his voice back to the one with hatred, "I still hate you too, Mai."

"I still hate YOU, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jou sighed, then he muttered, hoping out of earshot, "And for your damn sake, I still hate you because you're just too prissy for your damn own good…"

"Nani?"

Jou had nowhere to go from Mai's wrath once the bell rang, signaling for seventh period.

-After school, Jou's house…-

"I… can't believe… this…" Jou groaned out loud, trudging home with Mai.

"This... is… a nightmare!" she groaned out.

They were out on the sidewalk, walking towards the Jyounouchii's residence. One thing was certain between the two: they still hate each other and they will always be.

Right?

"I wonder if Shizuka's home…" Jou muttered as he grabbed the keys to open the door. Mai was waiting patiently as he opened it and the two stepped inside when…

"Onii-san? Mai-san?" Shizuka's voice called out.

"Tadaimaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" the two screamed as soon as they fell on the floor, landing facedown.

Shizuka then ran over to where the fallen two were, then started to giggle, "I… forgot to mention about the bags. Mai, your mother and father dropped them off this morning."

"Anything else?" Mai groaned, disgusted at the fact she fell upon the ground with Jou.

"Your grounding starts today,"

"I knew they'll say that," they sighed at the same time.

Shizuka smirked, then she left. But she remembered something, so she giggled softly before she can talk to them again, "Oh, Onii-san? Mai?"

"Nani?" The two groaned at the same time.

"I got a few more things to say… first of all, Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't going to be back until seven. Second, you have to bring Mai's bags to your room, Jou,"

"Yeah, yeah, I get to- wait, did you say being them up to MY room?"

She nodded, "Yup. Both of you are stuck in handcuffs, right?"

"How did you know that?" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"A little birdie told me," Shizuka was now laughing. "And one final thing… tell me when you guys need to change clothes. I'll be in my room as soon as I'm done,"

"Fine, fine… whatever…" the two muttered at the same time as picked up the bags, heading up towards Jou's room. Then, in the middle of the stairs, Jou froze. Mai felt it as she tugged at him to go on.

"Oi! Mutt! Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…" Jou trailed off. "Since when did Shizuka knew that we were handcuffed?"

Now Mai realized something, too. "Yeah… how did she know about… well, you know,"

Jou nodded, "Something's not right…"

"Who could've told her about this?"

Then they two immediately realized that somebody told her earlier before class started...

_.: Flashback :. _

"_Anyway, that's the ONLY time we'll let you guys out of the handcuffs." Ryuji continued on, "But, we're going to entrust the key to only one people each week. There is another one, all right…"_

"_Wait, there are two keys?" Jou blinked._

_Yami held up one, but as Jou tried to snatch it, he quickly hid it back in his pocket. "I have one, but you will never find out who has the other one. Ryuji gave the key to somebody, but you should try to find out."_

"_And who is that person?" Mai demanded, hating her cousin already._

_Yugi sniggered, "It's the last person you expect to have the key."_

"_Well, why not give one to Ryuji?" Jou grumbled under his breath, "HE is the one in charge…"_

"_Because," a dice was flashed and hit on his face, "I have some work to do," another dice hit his face, "And taking care of little sis here," another dice smacked him in the face, getting Jou irritated by the minute, "Not to mention helping Sugoroku and my father on the game shop and-"_

"_Oaky, okay! SHUT UP!" Jou was about to crush the next dice that comes to his face. "AND STOP THROWING DICES AT MY FACE!"_

"_So he's not keeping the key…" Ryou smirked, "Then who is it?"_

_.: Flashback ends :._

"Shizuka has that other key!" Jou exclaimed, not knowing before his very own sister has the key to herself.

"Yeah…" Mai frowned, "And Ryuji said there was another one…"

"Yami told us it was the very last person we'd expect to have the key… we already figured THAT part out…"

"But," Jou paused, "Who gave it to her?"

_.: Flashback :._

"_That's settled then," Yami gave a smug grin. "I'm not asking Sugoroku to let the both of YOU spend the night over at our house. We already have enough chaos in Domino already!"_

"_Meaning those two?" Yugi snickered._

"… _One more word, Yugi," Jou threatened, "And once we get out of those handcuffs, you will WISH one of you never bought this!"_

"_Actually," Megumi pointed to Ryuji, "Onii-san's the mastermind of all this,"_

_.: Flashback ends :._

"**RYUJI OTOGI!**"

-Meanwhile, Mutou Residence…-

"Achoo!" Ryuji sneezed as he was about to leave for the day.

Yugi gave him a wary look. "Are… you okay?"

"Yeah," Ryuji nodded, "I'm fine."

Megumi frowned, "What's the matter with YOU?"

"Either that somebody's talking about him, or that he's having a little cold," Yami's voice whispered into her ear.

She shivered as she glared at Yami, who was now laughing at her scared expression earlier. "Why you son-of-a-!"

"Don't. Even. Try." Yugi covered her mouth tight enough for her to land out a muffle of curses.

Ryuji laughed, "I never thought about scaring her like that before…"

"Don't EVEN dare!" Megumi was trying to kill her brother again, but Yugi held her back.

"Out of all people…why am I always the negotiator…?" Yugi murmured to himself.

* * *

**-To be continued-

* * *

**

A/N: … what the hell… eighteen pages of this chapter…

-

Glossary:

Hai: 1.(when calling roll) Here! 2.(when responding) Okay!

-sensei: The term for teachers in Japanese schools

de gozaru: By the time people know Kenshin, you should know that by now Kenshin uses this when he's being nice and going along with others. Don't be surprised when I don't place this word in the glossary for the rest of the story.

Oro: …(sweatdrops) Not sure how to explain THAT one, demo, Kenshin uses that when he's knocked out… or… being goofy… or… erm, it's quite funny, actually.

Itoko: Cousin

Hentai: Pervert!

Baka: Idiot

Oi: Hey!

-san: this is honorific and the most polite to say somebody's name. Well, for the adults, that is.

Onii-san: Big brother

Tsurara: Icicle (And if you haven't noticed, that's how Aoshi Shinomori acts like in the anime. Geez!

Aoshi: … (pulls out his wakatshis … did I spell that right?)

Me: AAHHH! IT'S TRUE, YOU KNOW!)

Nani: What?

Baka: Idiot

Itachi: Weasel… and apparently, Misao's nickname (courtesy from Sanosuke, tahnk you very much! Oh, and let's not forget Saitou, either…

Misao: (pulls out her kudachis) You know, I can hit you with these!

Me: HEY! Blame the wolf and the rooster, not me!

Saitou and Sano: (pulls out their weapons against me)

Me: (starts to edge away) On second thought…)

-

That's all the time I have for now! (realizes there are four people after me) And if you do not mind, I have to get away right now…

Btw, couples… um, revealed next chapter! I PROMISE!

Read and Review!


	4. Enter in the Icy CEO Rival

A/N: Ugh… I am soooo bored…. But anyway…

Relations from last chapter:

Somehow, worksheets can be easy to fill out… at one point, however, my geometry teacher gave us a worksheet and said, "This is worth a quiz/test grade, so I expect you to do the best!" Wtf is he thinking!!??? But, not to fail, a lot of students did it, anyway. I pray for those people who are in his class next year…

When Ryuji said something about helping Yugi's grandfather for a job, I found out from a.k.a Arashi (her RK fics are good!) that getting a job while you're in high school isn't allowed. If you wonder why Anzu was worried about Yugi and Jou catching her in that restaurant to where she was working in the first book in the manga series and ep. 21 in the anime, this should clear up the answer. But in this case, Ryuji is just helping.

At some point in the class, a small interruption will disturb the class. Unfortunately, this happens quite a while… but, the most interesting thing that happened back at eighth grade was that while we were in Language Arts, an interruption was out on the hallway and it had to do with one of the kids that was… I forgot what condition he has… but, anyway, he was yelling at a science teacher I know and he actually was in trouble, so my L.A teacher came out and she was wondering what was going on also. The problem was… I forgot what it was, but all I know was that at the end of that argument, that kid got suspended from my middle school.

That's all… (mutters) for now… Oh, and from now on, the summary won't be up here anymore.

Disclaimer: Okay, let's get this matter settled: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. I do not own any of those. Believe me; I would have been sued by now.

(glares at lawyers, who runs away)

Thank you.

(Edit A/N: I have reread this and I have noticed a problem when I was looking through this in Word. It didn't change, but I fixed some errors I have encountered way back when I typed this. So, in other words, the story or chapter did not change; just some error involving the structure of the… yeah. Long story.)

-

-

-

Stuck with You

-

-

-

AU Fic (takes place in same place, same time, but different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter in the Icy CEO Rival

* * *

"I hate you…" 

"I hate you even more, you know that, right?"

"Well, DUH, I know that for a fact!!"

"Well then, why remind me how much I hate you!?"

"Because… right now, I'm THE ONE TAKING THE SHOWER! NOT YOU, HENTAI!!!"

Jou groaned as he was already dressed for bed, waiting for Mai to hurry up. They have done their homework like good little children, ate dinner, and they have gotten their few moments of freedom for a while, thanks to the key Shizuka had. What they did not like was the warning she gave them before they even started to change clothes or take a shower.

"_If I find out you didn't place those handcuffs back on after you're done, then I'm going to tell okaa-san and otou-san that you were out late!"_

"_What the hell, Shizuka!?" Jou was irritated, "For God's sake, WE DID NOT GO ANYWHERE TODAY EXCEPT SCHOOL AND HERE!"_

"_I know," his sister grinned, "Ryuji told me to tell you that. Actually, I think it was Yami… no wait…"_

"_Never mind…" Jou and Mai grumbled at the same time, trudging upstairs._

Jou sighed, then he realized the door was opened to reveal Mai, who has a towel wrapped around her. She was wet, and the towel clung to her in interesting places…

_What are you thinking!?_ Jou bonked his head, getting the dirty thoughts out. _For your damn sake, man, you still hate her! Remember that!_

"Jou?" Mai frowned, going inside the room, "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine… why do you ask?"

"It looks like you're thinking something nasty in your damn head, are you?"

Jou froze. "Why the HELL would I think about THAT??"

"… Moron," Mai grumbled as she shut the door. Jou groaned, slamming his fist on the door, annoyed.

"And you better get those damn handcuffs while you're in there!"

"Hai, hai, I get that…" Mai grumbled under her breath as she took out her pajamas. "Gee, can't that moron learn to be patient for once!?" she then paused, "Then again, he isn't that patient at school, either…"

By the time Mai was done changing, Jou was leaning on the door, waiting for her to hurry up. But since he was thinking of so many ways to kill Ryuji in his head for setting the both up, Mai opened the door, holding the handcuffs. However, when she did, Jou was still thinking when he realized there was nothing supporting his back.

"WAAAHHHH!" he screamed, flailing his arms for balance, but it was too late.

**THUMP!**

"Itai…" he groaned. Mai had no other option but to laugh. "NOT FUNNY, MAI!!!"

"C'mon, Jou! You do have to admit, you look like Himura-sensei when HE was knocked out earlier today!" she giggled, remembering their sensei saying "Orororororo…"

Jou had to admit, that was hilarious to see Himura-sensei knocked out. Sometimes, it just want to make him wonder how he survived that hit. He forced out a laugh, but he sat up as soon he calmed down. "The handcuffs…"

"Damn it. I hate Ryuji for setting us up." Mai complained as she placed her right hand on the handcuffs.

"Hey, it's a good thing my folks got a cot for you!" Jou pointed at the cot, which was the same level as his bed.

"Well, that is a good side…"

"But about the handcuff problem…" Jou frowned, "What if we decide to toss and turn?"

Mai sighed, "Do we really have to sleep with handcuffs on?"

"Wanna ask Shizuka for the key?"

"No need," Mai took out a hairpin, "This works out just fine." Once she did, she unlocked the handcuff. "There. Happy now?"

"Well, I still hate you since you have to stay with me for two whole weeks…"

"Not to mention how much I'm going to kill you because we have to be handcuffed for an entire month," Mai added.

The two groaned in unison as they flopped on the beds at the same time. Luck for Mai… the cot was sturdy.

"Brush your teeth?"

Jou gave a glare, "Are you my mother or something?"

"Why?"

"You sound like one,"

"Oh," the girl yawned, "Well, let's just hope they'll forget about the handcuff ordeal tomorrow…"

Jou nodded as he loudly yawned, "Hope so, too. If they DO remember it, then I'd rather shoot myself then be stuck with you."

Mai arched an eyebrow, "Huh. Same feelings, right?"

"What do you think, bitch?"

"Mutt."

"Oyasumi, wench."

"Oyasumi to you too, baka,"

"Smartasss,"

"Jackass,"

"Prissy Peacock,"

"Would you stop calling me that!!??" Mai was getting annoyed at her new nickname. "Bastard… since when do you start calling me peacock??"

"You ARE one, MAI!"

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Well, you wear makeup a lot…"

"And???"

"Not to mention you're too vain…" Jou's voice trailed off into a murmur.

"I AM NOT VAIN!! YOU HEAR ME!?"

No response.

"Hello…?" Mai propped her elbow to face Jou, "Can you hear me!??"

"Zzzzz…" Jou immediately snored, signaling that he is sleeping.

"… You are going to answer me about that question tomorrow, Jou no baka," Mai groaned as she slept.

The handcuffs were hanging from Jou's bed post, shining from the moonlight as the two fell asleep.

What they didn't know was fate had something in store for them the next day.

Or so they think…

-Next Morning…-

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**" Two very LOUD screams came from the Jyounouchii residence.

Yugi was already dressed up, but he was tired because a certain somebody woke him up too early and went to Jou's house for a while.

Well, about an hour and twenty minutes early…

"Yugi?" Shizuka frowned, "Are you still sleepy?"

"Thanks to Onii-san, yes I am," he yawned.

She sighed, "I don't know what Yami is doing to them at a time like this…"

"Well, who knows?" Mr. Jyounouchii sighed, sipping his black coffee, reading the paper. "I'm just about to leave for work soon…"

Yugi blinked to see Jou's father, who used to be the drunken man that was abusing Jou, now a man who works in a building. _Did his mother change all of that…?_

"Yugi?" Mrs. Jyounouchii caught his attention, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, please," he nodded, "Did I forget to mention my parents have to leave earlier than usual today?"

"Aa," the two parents nodded. Then they heard running from the stairs as Yami was flushed from laughing, running downstairs to escape from being killed by his friend and cousin.

"What happened to you??" Yugi and Shizuka asked him at the same time.

Yami was snickering, "Oh… you'll see…"

"What do you mean?" Yugi frowned, but then two drenched people came downstairs, furious and… they were handcuffed. Again.

"YAMI MUTOUUUUUUUU!!!!" Jou screamed, furious. His grey shirt was sticking to his skin while his pants were the same condition as the shirt. His blonde hair was drenched. Mai wasn't no less in the same condition as Jou, either. Water was dripping from both of them, and they were not only drenched, but they were furious and VERY mad.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!???" Mai barked, glaring at her cousin.

"You needed that, besides, it's your wake-up call!" Yami crowed, laughing. "Isn't it a little better than slamming the alarm clock against the wall?"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!!??" both Jou and Mai barked, glaring at him.

Then they heard laughter come from Shizuka, Yugi, and the parents of a now embarrassed Jou.

"Yare, yare, you better dry off or else you will catch a cold!" Mrs. Jyounouchii laughed.

"Sou deshou…" Jou grumbled under his breath, climbing back upstairs with Mai. She took a glare at Yami, then stuck out her tongue.

"You are sooo mean…" she grumbled with her childish voice.

Yami and Yugi laughed as they slapped a high five. Shizuka was giggling, then she couldn't contain it anymore, so she bursted out laughing.

"Laugh ALL you want…" Jou grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a towel from the closet, and grabbing another one for Mai. Then they realized right away, somebody handcuffed them.

"**YAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!**"

-Later, homeroom…-

"What happened to you?" Megumi nearly bursted out laughing at the sight she was seeing. Ryuji, Ryou, Honda, and Anzu had to agree with her. Jou, Mai, and Yami were there… and they looked like they have been in a fight. Yugi, on the other hand, was lucky enough to be clean as usual.

"Do. Not. Ask." Yami gritted through clenched teeth.

But Jou had other plans to say his answer, so he gave a smug grin, "Let's just say Yami here played a LOVELY prank on us this morning…"

Mai decided to join in, "He "dragged" the both of us in the bathroom, handcuffed us together, and then turn on the water on the shower, causing us to be wet!"

"Ahhahaha!!!" Honda and Ryuji cracked up laughing. Ryou and Yugi lightly chuckled as Megumi and Anzu doubled over, laughing, onto the point where they have to sit down and place their head down and laugh. The other three, however, had the urge to kill them if they don't stop laughing.

"Shut up!!" Jou barked, glaring at them.

"What???" Anzu ran over her eyes to prevent from crying while laughing, "This is… haha… too hilarious!"

"And would you be laughing when we threaten you to shut up or we'll beat you up?" Yami growled menacingly at their laughing friends.

Now they all shut up immediately, but they are still laughing in their minds.

Jou sighed, thinking of ways to get his friends back at laughing at him, but his first intentions were important.

Especially is its getting back at a certain pony-tailed boy.

"Oh Ryuji…" his voice was threatening this about something…

Ryuji froze before he was about to return to his seat, "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about…" Jou gripped his fist, "THE KEY YOU GAVE TO MY LITTLE SISTER!!!???"

Now Ryuji wished he could've gone back in time and got the key back. "Dammit…" he whispered under his breath.

"YOU WILL DIE, RYUJI OTOGI!!! EVEN IF IT MEANS YOU HAVE TO DIE BY MY OWN-"

"My own what?" a monotonic voice interrupted his rant.

Jou froze instantly as he slowly turned around and saw his LEAST favorite teacher, Shinomori-sensei.

"Eh heh… ohayou, sensei…" he meekly answered.

"… I trust you were about to say something to Otogi-san…" the teacher arched an eyebrow, wondering his threat statement earlier.

"Erm… that's nothing now…" Jou gulped, praying to Kami-sama that he would not get another detention.

Luckily for him and Mai, he sighed and returned back to his seat. Jou sighed with relief as Mai arched an eyebrow at him, enjoying the amusement that was provided for her earlier with the tsurara and mutt.

"Were you about to kill Ryuji?" Megumi asked him quizzically as she took her seat.

He groaned, smacking his head against the desk, giving her answer. Mai bursted out laughing, and so did half of the class.

"Does that answer your question?" Yami snickered.

Megumi gave him a death glare, "Since you scared me out of my wits yesterday, I WOULD like to say that it did not answer my question, but since my onii-san was about to be killed by Jou, I would have to say… not really."

"Are you still mad about that little scare?"

"WELL, Yami, this one I can answer," Megumi gave him another glare, "YES, I AM NOW PISSED OFF!!!"

Yugi sighed, shaking his head, "Okay, okay! We get that you hate my onii-san for that little scare-"

"I am still pissed…"

"Yeah, yeah, we get THAT part," Honda decided to engage into their little conversation,

"But, is it that aggravating for you that he scares you off?"

Megumi gave him a smack across the head. "ITAI!!! Why do I have to take in the smacks everybody gives me!?" Honda complained, rubbing his head. "Do you think I'm THAT stupid!!??"

"Well, Honda, it sounds like you ARE the dumbass of our little group…"

"I am not-! I mean!!! Argh!" he groaned, "I'm telling you, Megumi… I am not stupid! Jou's the dumb idiot!"

"I heard that!" Jou barked, glaring at him.

"You know it's true…" Mai teased him, hoping to set him off.

Jou glared at her, "Oh, suuuure… make fun of my stupidity, Mai. Even after those words you said to me last night!"

Mai then remembered that answer he forgot to answer, "Speaking of last night…"

"Oh god…"

Before Mai was about to remind him of that dreaded question, Shinomori-sensei cleared his throat, "Ahem, minna, I have an announcement to make…"

The students fell silent, afraid of his wrath ever since he nearly bursted his anger out of Jou and Mai.

Well, EVERY student in the school was frightened of him every since he came in Domino High.

But, that's not important right now…

"We have a new student in this class today, and I trust you will be on your best behavior. He is one of the most important people in this area, and he… well, owns a company."

"I wonder who…?" Ryou murmured to himself, out of earshot.

Aoshi motioned the student to enter in, and when he did…

A young man at the age of sixteen entered in, with dark brown hair, piercing icy blue eyes, and a stern expression similar to Aoshi, but a little more serious, business like.

"Class, this is Kaiba Seto. He is your new student for the rest of the school semester."

Most of the girls nearly drooled over his image. Anzu and Megumi, however, just rolled their eyes in disgust, realizing another good looking guy just came in their school.

Ryuji blinked, "Gee… one minute they look at a guy, the girls will fall for him! What their deal!"

Yami blinked for as he frowned at the appearance of the new student. _Funny… what the hell is he doing here?_

"All right, Mr. Kaiba," Shinomori-sensei arched an eyebrow, "You… may sit behind Mr. Jyounouchii Katsuya, the apparent handcuffed idiot."

"HEY!!!" Jou barked, glaring at him. The student laughed at this, even Mai. Kaiba suppressed a laugh.

All Shinomori-sensei did was wait patiently for Jou to move and let Kaiba take his seat.

-Later, during lunch…-

"Why in all of the people is HE here…?" Yami muttered to himself. Megumi noticed him as she walked back toward the classroom to start on her homework.

She frowned, "Oi… something wrong?"

"Nothing… really," he muttered softly.

Megumi arched an eyebrow, "Okay, NOW something is wrong. Are you all right?"

Yami blinked, "Huh? Megumi? What are you doing here?"

She groaned, "Oh wow. The guy I expect to be here doesn't know what he's doing."

Mai and Jou blinked, facing each other as they noticed the two talking to each other.

"And after that scare yesterday…" Mai grumbled.

Jou nodded, "Not to mention the terror of wearing handcuffs for the whole month…"

Then they snapped back to reality, "Wait, do I still hate you?" Mai asked him.

Jou groaned, "WHY in the world would YOU ask me that!?"

"Just wondering,"

The mutt groaned.

Megumi and Yami blinked at the awkward conversation earlier.

"Okay…" they blinked at the same time. Then Megumi asked again.

"Okay… Yami, Yugi tells me you were quiet back at class. Even after that new guy, Kaiba, came into the class, you were silent. That's not… how do I put this… normal of you, demo…"

"What are you trying to ask?"

"Are you okay!??"

Yami sighed, "I admit it, I'm not okay. Even after Kaiba made his sudden appearance by being the new student, I… well, I'm surprised to see him here again,"

She frowned, "See him again??"

"Kaiba and I are-"

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see Yami back here again, even after a couple of years I've been gone." An icy voice interrupted their conversation. Yami groaned as soon as he saw the source for the voice towering on top of him.

"Kaiba," he grumbled in irritation.

"Yami," Kaiba gave a smug, yet annoyed grin on his face. "I didn't know you attend school here,"

"Well, so did I," Yami gritted his teeth, hoping to place Megumi out of the picture as he decided to play battle of wits against Kaiba.

Well… that's not what Kaiba thought.

Noticing Megumi standing there, he decided to place her in, "I didn't know that's your girlfriend standing next to you,"

NOW Megumi was involved. _She's not my girlfriend!_ Yami silently screamed, but he couldn't get those words out.

"I'm not his girlfriend, you know," Megumi stated his answer in matter-of-factly.

Kaiba frowned, "Huh… you're the first girl I've seen that doesn't pay attention to my looks…"

"That's because I'd rather ignore a guy every girl falls for!"

"Oh really?" the CEO playfully smirked, "Well then… we'll see," Then he turned his attention back to Yami, "And you, Mutou… this isn't over yet. I'll be making sure."

Then he left them, standing in mere anger or irritation.

Finally, Megumi was the first to speak, "What… a bastard."

"You said it…" Yami grumbled.

Jou blinked, "I'd better stay away from HIM…"

"I don't know," Mai smirked, "That guy looks cute."

"ARE YOU BLIND, WOMAN!!!???"

"Excuse me, tsurara," another voice had a slight amusement in his voice. "Is… Jou and Mai there?"

Aoshi motioned them, "Yes… why?"

Sagara-sensei didn't answer as he walked towards them, "Hey, handcuffed couple!"

"Try that again…" both Jou and Mai warned him, but he interrupted them.

"Kitsune needs you at the clinic to help out. Pronto," Sano frowned, "And… consider yourself lucky you don't have gym this semester."

"Yeah, we SHOULD," the two muttered at the same time as they walked towards the doorway to go to the clinic. "Oh, Sagara-sensei?" Mai asked.

"Yup?"

"Don't EVER try that handcuffed couple phrase again,"

"Don't worry…" Sano snickered, prepared to tell Megumi Takani, "I won't…"

Aoshi rolled his eyes, _I highly doubt it._

-Meanwhile…-

Ryuji was looking at the worksheet Himura-sensei gave him earlier. Passing Himura-sensei's class should be simple enough. Trying to stay up in Makimachi-sensei's class without her killing her students is partly easy. Trying to survive Shinomori-sensei's class is going to be hard.

_But this worksheet is a KILLER!!!_ He thought, wondering what the sources of his worksheets were.

Anzu was watching him, then she decided to walk to where he was. "Ryuji-kun?"

His eyes shot up, "Nani?"

She sighed, noticing the worksheet, "I can… help you on that, if you want."

Ryuji paused, then sighed, "Fine, you can help… I'm having the worst time of my life, anyway."

Anzu giggled as she sat next to him, "Here, about that problem…"

What she didn't notice was Honda was watching them… and he has a jealous look in his eyes.

Yugi was the first to notice Honda's silence, "Oi… Honda?"

"Huh?" he snapped back to reality. Then he saw Ryou and Yugi looking at him, wondering about his silence. "Oh... haha.. gomen. As you were saying?"

"I think that idea of Ryuji's is a bad one," Ryou sighed, "I hate to change my mind, but both Megumi and Anzu were right. Did you notice how they were when we placed the handcuffs on?"

"Well, that is true, but I think Jou can handle it," Honda disagreed with Ryou. "I mean, he handled detention with that junior kid… what's his name?"

"I think I forgot," Yugi sighed, "But… when I talked with my itoko this morning, she wasn't that happy about staying with Jou and his family."

"Well, don't you think they look good together, though?" Honda asked them, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Both Yugi and Ryou gulped, "Okay, I know I shouldn't be asking, but, exactly what is your plan?"

He smirked, "Well, we need some willing volunteers for this idea to work out…"

_You better watch out,_ Yugi thought, praying that Jou and Mai would actually survive Honda's ingenious plan.

… scratch that. Honda's so-called ingenious plan.

-Later, after school…-

"I had to work with MAI!! IN THAT STINKING CLINIC!!!" Jou barked, hoping his friends can get the message.

They did, all right.

"Do you still hate her THAT much?" Yami complained.

"Yes!"

Yugi smirked, "Well, I don't know… you too start to agree with each other on some parts…"

Jou blinked, "You're kidding…"

"Not to mention how much you fight with her!" Honda teased him.

Mai's eyes twitched, "I can hear, you know!"

"Is it because you're handcuffed to one another?" Anzu snickered.

"Or… maybe you want to argue with him?" Megumi laughed.

"I think this plan's working out VERY well!" Ryuji smirked triumphantly, receiving glares from Jou and Mai.

Ryou chuckled, "And Yami told me how the two of you slept like a baby. How sweet…"

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT!!!!???"

Yami's complaining frown turned into a snicker, "Yes, I did. And do you know what happens if I ever tell the entire school about that?"

Mai's eyes widened in fear, "No… there is no way you could've…"

"I was just joking with you! I did tell to the others, but not the entire school!"

Now Mai was furious, "You son-of-a-bitch! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF EVERY POPULAR GUY FIND OUT!!??? I WILL NEVER DATE ANOTHER ONE EVER AGAIN!!"

"You ARE worried about your damn reputation…" Jou flatly muttered.

"What was that!??"

"I didn't expect a group of people to be here at this time, not the dweeb crew," a voice cut in their conversation short.

"What the hell are YOU doing here!?" both Yugi and Yami exclaimed each other at the same time, realizing Kaiba was following them the entire time after they left school.

Everybody was surprised to see Kaiba as he cut in front.

"I'm not surprised to even see that your friends haven't changed either," Kaiba decided to get Yami furious. "Even though I see your cousin and the mutt are chained together for… I don't know, eternity?"

"Say what!!!??" Jou barked.

Mai glared at him, "You DO NOT CALL JOU A MUTT! I'm the only person allowed to call him by that!"

"Well now, you lost privilege," the CEO smirked, noticing his limousine arrived for him, waiting for him to get in. "Not to mention you made some new people to join your crappy group,"

"Oh shut up!" Ryuji held his fist, "What do YOU know about us!!???"

"I know this for a fact," he swiftly walked towards Megumi and Anzu, "These two never changed at all."

"Say what!?" both girls exclaimed, embarrassed and furious at the same time.

"Even though," Kaiba held Megumi's face up, "I never saw her before,"

Now Yugi noticed Yami was about to kill Kaiba. Before he had the chance, however, he heard the horn honk for his attention.

"I'll see you soon," he smirked, then he faced Yami, "And this isn't over yet!"

Once he left, Megumi was the first to burst out screaming.

"THAT BAKA!! DOES HE THINK I'M CUTE OR SOMETHING!?"

"Well," Mai frowned, "Jou and I heard you and Yami talking to him earlier this afternoon… Yeah, I hate to say this, but I think he has an attraction for you,"

Anzu laughed, "And I thought you hate him."

"I do," Megumi's dry voice came out.

"Well, you're not the only one," Yami grumbled under his breath. Only Ryuji, Honda, Yugi, and Ryou heard him.

Jou sighed, "Just like you hate me, Mai,"

"Oh, right, and the next thing you'll tell me is the day when you nearly kissed me at kindergarten!" Mai glared at him.

"IT WAS A DARE!!"

The others blinked as they saw the two fight again, this time, blowing each other's fuse.

"I… don't believe this…" Honda grumbled loudly, "Those two will NEVER stop fighting…"

"As long as we live," Ryou sighed, "I'm afraid we will never see those two make up and get it over with,"

They all faced him, "You mean… k-i-s-s-i-n-g?" Ryuji asked him weakly.

"Nani? No!!! Not that way!" Ryou frowned, "You guys are thinking the wrong thing, you know that!?"

"Yeah, like onii-san here…" Megumi gagged, "You NEVER get your mind out of the gutter!"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"All right, yamerou!" Yami stopped them before anything happened to them, "Why don't you just be quiet and stop fighting so we can get over to Sugoroku's place before he can yell at us?"

"Hai, hai…" the two muttered at the same time.

"Well, that's settled…" Anzu blinked. "But what about Yami and Kaiba?"

Honda, Yugi, and Ryou groaned at the thought of placing them back into a truce. "Crap…"

-Later, Jyounouchii-residence…-

"I can't believe my throat hurts from yelling too much," Mai's voice cracked as Shizuka gave her medicine to clear her throat.

"I can't believe my hand nearly crashed into a pole before I tried to punch you! ITAI!!!" Jou winced in pain as his mother placed in alcohol for the wound.

"And I cannot understand why you hate each other so much!" Mrs. Jyounouchii sighed, wrapping his hand in the wrapping bandages. "Our parents are such good friends… why do both hate each other?"

"For a good reason!" Jou and Mai answered at the same time, causing Jou's mother and sister to finch.

"Gee, that explains it…" Shizuka muttered. Then, the doorbell rang, catching their attention.

"Oh, I will be busy bandaging this up… Shizuka, will you get the door?"

"Sure! I'll get it!" she ran towards the door as she opened it.

Mai sighed, smiling warmly, "You know, Jou? You are lucky to have a sister like her in your family."

"Eh?" Jou blinked, facing Mai.

"And me? I'm just an only child of my family,"

"Mai…?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you… talking to me in a nice way?"

Mai paused, "Oh, was I?"

"Yeah… you were…" Unfortunately, thanks to the handcuffs, he can't scoot away from her.

"Shizuka? Honey???" Mrs. Jyounouchii hollered, "Who was it?"

Shizuka came in… with Kaiba.

"ANATA!!!!????" both Mai and Jou exclaimed at the same time.

Kaiba frowned, "Oh. It's you."

"What are you doing here!??" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, apparently, the damn limousine broke down, so we have to wait for another one to arrive…. And just my luck," Kaiba glared at them, "We just have to land in front of the mutt's home."

"Well, it's your damn lucky day as the new student," Mai glared at him. "I think the two of us hate you already. Although I have a couple of girls wanting to go on a date with you just because you're rich."

"Ha! What does that have to do with my car!?" he glared at her.

"You wanna try and beat me up!?" Mai barked at him.

"Let's see you try!"

"Let me handle this," Jou cracked his knuckles. Then Mai said something that surprised him entirely.

"Be my guest, Jou."

"Good! I needed a pounding!"

Just before both of them engaged in a war, however…

"Yamerou! Onegai…" Shizuka was there. She was holding the two men back from punching each other. Jou's breath sucked in as he realize what happened last time there was a fight in this house, but not with Mai. Kaiba was even surprised that the girl that greeted at the doorway stopped them from fighting each other.

"Damn. I didn't know you were there for a minute…" Jou grumbled, lowering his fist. Then he sighed, patting her head. "Gomen ne, Shizuka."

"We didn't mean to make you really upset." Mai apologized with him. "Besides… you have been though worse things than seeing your brother get beat up."

Shizuka nodded, thankful the fight didn't start. Otherwise, their parents will ground those two again for sure.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was slightly disappointed that he didn't beat Jou up. But one of his biggest surprises was that Shizuka just so happen to be the mutt's younger sister. Another surprise was that he was intrigued by how she acted. She just acted like Mokuba, all right.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?" the driver was on the doorway, talking with Mrs. Jyounouchii. "The limo is waiting for you to get on,"

"Hold on," Kaiba said, "I need to one last thing before I leave."

The driver nodded as he started to head towards the limousine to start up the engine.

_I wonder what he has to do…?_ Both Jou and Mai thought at the same time.

"Shizuka, right?" Kaiba's soft voice asked her.

To her surprise, she nodded, "H-hai?"

"You're the only other person who can stop an argument besides Mokuba," he took her left hand, and to Mai and Shizuka's surprise and Jou's anger, he kissed the palm of her hand. "I think we'll meet each other again."

"I-I think…" she shakily took her hand back, blushing VERY deeply.

Kaiba nodded, then he smirked at the two classmates, "And as for the both of you… I expect you don't cross into my path again,"

"You already did," Jou growled, warning him to leave.

"Hmph. Let's hope not," then he fisted his right hand behind his back. "And by the way, mutt…"

"I told you!! DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT!!!" Jou yelled, "But what!? I have no time wasting with you!"

"You know what?" Kaiba gave a quick smirk, "SO do I. And I have the perfect thing to remember me by."

"Eh?"

**BAM!!!**

"Jou!" Mai and Shizuka exclaimed at the same time.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, mutt!" the CEO hollered as he left the door.

His mother blinked, then sighed as she shut the door. "That… I would probably not mention to my husband…"

-Later, that evening…-

"OWWW!!! How many times do I have to say this!? THAT SMARTS!!!"

Mai huffed as Shizuka helped patch his bruise up. "Well, if you wouldn't have talked back at him, then MAYBE, just MAYBE, you wouldn't have that bruise!"

"Itai!" Jou hissed in pain as Shizuka gently touched the bruise.

"It's all right, onii-san," Shizuka sighed, "And maybe you should be glad Mai's handcuffed to you and you helped out at the clinic earlier today."

"Lemme guess… Mai told you?"

"Yup," Mai sighed, "And this time… we better not be soaked under the shower in the morning like our damn early bird this morning."

Jou nodded as Shizuka placed in the bandage around his eye.

"So?" Mrs. Jyounouchii asked Mai, worried about her son's condition.

"He's… going to have a black eye for a while," Mai sighed, patting Jou's back so hard he can glare at her.

"Oh," she sighed. "Well… I have to get dinner started…"

"I'll help!" Shizuka volunteered as she dashed out. Both Jou and Mai sat there in silence in the living room as they heard a clatter of pots and pans.

"You all right?" Mai asked him.

"Yup,"

"I mean... Are you really all right?"

Jou sighed, "Well, counting on the black eye I'm going to have… what the hell. At least I know who my new competition is to see who's the best fighter!"

Mai groaned, "Well, and here is your damn ego again…"

"HEY!!! NOT MY FAULT!"

She snickered, and he looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know," she answered. "It's just that… well, compare that to how many times we've been arguing each other."

"You mean… for nine years?"

Mai nodded, "And look where these stupid handcuffs are going to lead us."

Jou had to agree with her, then he sighed, "Mai?"

"What?"

"Do you STILL hate me, even though I start agreeing with you with everything?"

Mai paused, then she sighed, "How's this for an answer: we get grounded for three weeks, my parents made me stick here for two weeks since they're out on Europe, Ryuji was the genius to handcuffed us to each other, and you start to agree me with everything. And did I forget to mention to you this is the second day we wore these?"

Jou blinked. "Say… all that again?"

"In lame man's terms, I still hate you,"

"Oh. I knew that!" Mai smacked his head for stupidity. "ITAI! What was THAT for!?"

"For being stupid,"

"I thought Honda's the stupid moron…"

"… Well, you're even worse."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!!!"

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

A/N: Eh heh… I'm stopping here… well, for a while. 

-

Glossary:

Hentai!: Pervert!!

Otou-san: father

Okaa-san: mother

Itai: Ouch!!

Oyasumi: Good night

(…insert a name) no baka!: (insert the name), YOU IDIOT!!!

Hai, hai…: Okay, okay…

Onii-san: Big brother

Yare, yare: Well, well…, Oh dear… or Good grief…

Sou deshou: I really thought you'd say that…

Ohayou: Good morning.

Kami-sama: God

Minna: Everyone

Oi: Hey

Demo: but

Tsurara: Icicle

-sensei: The term for teachers in Japanese schools

-san: this is honorific and the most polite to say somebody's name. Well, for the adults, that is.

Gomen: Sorry

Itoko: Cousin

Baka: Idiot!

Yamerou: Stop this!

Anata: You! (in the bad way)

Onegai: Please

O.O Holy hell… I have no idea what this is going to turn out…

About the couples: Well, here they are:

Jou/Mai (THE very main one)

Yami/Megumi (OC… gomen people!)

Seto/Shizuka (…for those fans out there…)

Honda/Anzu/Ryuji (??? Okay, I don't know WHO to choose for Anzu…)

Sano/Megumi (I got a reviewer asking me for the Niwatori and Kitsune to pair then up. Here's your wish!)

…If there are more, I'll tell you later. Oh, and if you're wondering why the hell Kaiba flirted with Megumi earlier, that's going to change. In the next chapter, his feelings will go more towards Shizuka. Happy?

Read and Review


	5. The Yugi no Ou part 1

A/N: I have my right ear clogged up with water, but eh,… I still hate when it usually happens…

MY sister and I usually call each other names before we go to sleep. Usually, it's not THAT harsh as Jou and Mai, but unlike Jou, either my sister or I get tired and say "Oyasumi," before we actually hit the hay.

…Funny. That's all that I have here.

…Nothing much to say.

Disclaimer: … (grumbles) Stupid, damn lawyers and their damn sets of rules and internships…

-

-

-

**Stuck with You**

-

-

-

AU Fic (takes place in same place, same time, but different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Chapter 5: TheYugino Ou (part 1)

* * *

"What happened to YOU?" Honda was walking with Jou and Mai the very next day. Luckily for them, Yami decided not to bother them. 

"Oh? You mean my eye here?" Jou asked, pointing slightly away so he won't touch the swollen wound.

His best friend nodded weakly, "Uh huh… who punched there?"

Mai decided to answer in HER way, "Oh, let's see… Ryou can't because he's not that strong enough, YOU can't because you're one of Jou's prank pals,"

"Yea-OI!" Honda glared at her.

She arched an eyebrow, unfazed, "Ryuji couldn't do it because he's the damn moron that got us into this mess, Jou obviously couldn't do it himself because he's either too stupid or too idiotic to punch himself and he's too uncoordinated to get his target,"

"That explains the hand…" he looked at the bandaged hand.

Jou sighed, "Gotta go to that damn fox lady again. DAMMIT! I hate her!"

She glared at him, "Takani-san's not THAT bad! She's nice!"

"Well then," Jou frowned, "How come I'm the person to annoy her all the time?"

Before Mai had the chance to answer, Honda interrupted, "Let's not get in a fight for a while, okay? Now we can discuss this later and talk about the black eye."

Both Jou and Mai eyed at him strangely, and Jou tapped at his head lightly, causing Honda to get annoyed at him after a while, "Okay… who are you and what have you done to my best pal Honda because he's not a shrink?"

"Okay, one: I'm not a shrink," Honda gently, yet tried his best to crush Jou's hand, "Two: I'm the same pal you know. And THREE: I want to know who punched you in the EYE, DIMWIT!"

"Whaddya call me?"

Mai placed her hand in front of Jou's face, "Uh uh. No way am I coming to school with a beat up pulp attached to me!"

Jou gave her a glare, but he let her continue.

She sighed, "Anyway, Yugi can't do it because like Ryou, he's weak, no offence, Anzu COULD do it, but not that hard. Megumi can't, but she'll get ticked at any certain time or moment. Yami, however, CAN punch Jou up, but again, not that hard."

"So? What about you?"

Mai frowned, "I can not fight, even if my life depended on it!"

Jou sighed, "Okay, Honda, since you're clueless, let ME tell you who is was." He took a deep breath, then sighed, "It's Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba gave you the black eye?" Honda's mouth was gaping like a dumbfounded fish in cold sea water. "I… I can't believe you, man! That guy actually gave you that mark?"

He gripped his right hand, "Tell ANYBODY ABOUT THAT AND YOU WILL BE DEAD FOR SURE, HIROTO! OWWWWW!" he winced at he felt the pain go through his hand again, "NOW my hand hurts really bad."

"Place some of the ointment I placed near your bed this morning, mutt!" Mai glared at him. "Is there something wrong with you, or you just can't comprehend the words "put on the ointment" and "it was near your bed"?"

"He's just dumb," Honda snickered, definitely enjoying this conversation.

"SHUT UP!" Jou gave him a glare.

"What? It's true! You just can't admit it!"

_When I get out of these handcuffs, _Jou was planted to the ground, thanks to Mai, _I'm going to beat the shit out of YOU, RYUJI, YAMI, and the OTHERS! Ugh, you will get what you deserve!_

Mai sighed as soon as she read Jou's face, _I hate to agree with you once again… you're not the only one that wants to get those guys back._

-In homeroom…-

"Well, well," Yami was the first person to see the black eye and the bandaged hand in school, "What ever caused you to do those idiotic stunts, you must be REALLY proud," he smirked, sarcasm covering every part of his sentence.

Jou was ready to kill him when Mai held him back.

"Maybe I should thank Ryuji instead of killing him once we're out of these handcuffs," Mai sweatdropped, "I can hold him back at anytime!"

Her cousin nodded, lightly chuckling. Yugi came in, and saw them.

"What happened to Jou?" he asked quietly. Yami decided to make a total fool of Jou, but he decided to lay that part off until Megumi came. THEN he decided to have fun.

"Oh… Kaiba gave him a black eye and Jou punch into a pole instead of a tree."

"Oi! I DID NOT PUNCH INTO A TREE!" Jou gave Yami a glare. Honda sweatdropped again.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head. _I think Jou was trying to punch Mai…_

It wasn't until Jou groaned in pain as he clutched his right hand. "Che! I really have to go to the clinic THAT bad…"

"I told you so," Mai gave him a triumphant smirk.

Jou glared at her again, "… You WILL die…"

"C'mon, Jou," Mai tugged the handcuffs as they started to head out. "We have to go to the clinic."

While she dragged him to the clinic, Megumi and Anzu came to where they were, along with Ryuji and Ryou.

"Hey, where's Mai?" Megumi frowned, "I thought she was going to meet the two of us today outside."

"She went to drag Jou to the clinic," Honda answered.

The three faced each other in confusion, then faced back. "Um… doshite?" Ryuji asked.

"Let's just say something happened yesterday…" Yugi stared off.

"And it ended with a black eye and a painful hit on the right hand," Yami finished off. "Mai's dragging him because he doesn't want to see Takani-san."

"Wait, you mean the clinic lady?" Ryou asked them.

"…Yeah… is something wrong?" Honda asked him.

"Yeah. Ano… She's too busy right now."

"Doing what?" they all asked him, even Megumi, Anzu, and Ryuji.

The quietest classmate took a deep breath, and then gulped. He wasn't so sure how to place the situation in his own words. "Let's just say they're starting their relationship in a way…"

They all froze. Especially the class, who went DEAD quiet after Ryou said his answer. They can't imagine the fox woman, falling in love? Even Shinomori-sensei had to look up from his novel to listen to what the silence was about.

"They?" Anzu first asked him.

Ryou nodded.

"Takani-san's on a relationship…?" Megumi asked quietly.

Ryou nodded again. "I… erm, was on my way towards the clinic…"

Yami decided to ask next, "Why?"

"I was about to get some medicine, when…"

"When what?" Honda asked him next.

"Well, when I came in, I saw her…" he paused, then coughed the last word out. "(cough)kissing(cough)"

This time, Shinomori-sensei decided to talk, much to the class's surprise. "What was that, Bakura-san?"

Ryou faced his teacher, "Do… you really want to know?"

He nodded.

"Erm… she was… kissing with another person,"

NOW everybody was shocked.

"With a student?" one of the girls asked, horrified.

"No, not that!" Ryou frowned, "She was there with another teacher!"

"Dare?" Yugi asked.

He paused, then he frowned. Then he sighed, "It's... ano, it's the last person you guys expected…"

"Tell us! We're in suspense here!" one of the guys pleaded. Most of the class nodded in agreement.

Ryou sighed, "Fine, but you will not like it. It just to happened to be…"

-Meanwhile, in the clinic…-

"Ack! MAI!" Jou gasped for air as Mai let go of his collar. "Thank you! Oxygen!"

She rolled her eyes. Mai could've sworn she saw half of her popular group noticing her with the handcuffs, and attached to Jou. If she told them she was stuck like this for a month, they would flip.

Literally.

Crap. Now she hated being popular for a minute.

"NOW can we go in?" Jou growled, demanding for an answer.

"Hai, hai, let's get it over and with!" Mai sighed, answering for him.

When they opened the door, however…

"Mai!"

"JOU!"

"What are you doing here?" Two voices exclaimed at the same time.

NOW Jou and Mai wished they weren't at the clinic right now.

"Sagara-sensei?" Mai exclaimed.

"Takani-san?" Jou was wide-eyed.

Both Megumi Takani, the nurse, and Sanosuke Sagara, the gym teacher, had the expressions of a deer caught in headlights. … Make it two.

"You guys are… are…" the two students were speechless.

"Shut the damn door already!" Sano barked.

"Yessir!" Jou squeaked as he slammed the door with a loud BAM.

Megumi sighed, as she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my god… I can't believe they caught us…."

Sano nodded, muttering a string of curses.

Jou blinked, "Um… did we interrupt anything important?"

Mai nodded, noting their expressions. "That… is a yes."

Sagara-sensei then turned to face the two, "Okay... in case you haven't noticed, you caught us kissing and there was a good reason for all that!"

Mai arched an eyebrow, "Okay… start talking,"

Before Sano started off, Takani-san decided to talk, "You see, it happened like this…"

_-Flashback-_

_Megumi sighed as she wrote down her reminders for the day. "And… give Gina her medicine during lunch… Talk to Kaoru and Misao into going to the mall with me this weekend… and-"_

"_Oi! Kitsune!"_

_Her pencil nearly went off towards the edge of her paper when she heard the all too familiar voice ringing in the clinic._

"_Damn it you, Sanosuke…" she glared at him as she turned to face the least favorite person on earth to talk with, "Why do you have to ruin my private moments?"_

"_What? I can see that writing in your planner isn't that important, not to a VERY good gym teacher, anyway!" Sanosuke gave her a smile of apology. "Look, Kitsune-"_

"_Call me by Megumi, please!"_

"…_Yeah, whatever, anyway," Sano sat on one of the patient chairs, facing her, "You do realize I have patients to go through."_

"_But, Kitsune, it's not time for the clinic to open, now is it?"_

"_And why are you here?"_

_Sano smirked, "I just want to say hi, Meg,"_

_She frowned, facing him, "Ha ha. Is that all you came in here for, niwatori-atama?"_

"_I got a lot of students calling me that now," the gym teacher sighed, "But I still look good, right?"_

_Megumi arched an eyebrow at his direction, "… right, and I have an ice-block as my brother,"_

"_Aoshi is your brother?" Sano gawked._

_Megumi gave him a slap across the head for being too stupid. "Yes, but we got adopted under different last names when we were little!"_

_He suddenly noticed the pain in Megumi's eyes as they started to well up in tears, remembering the past they had before sister and brother were separated. "Kitsune…"_

"_I know, I know, it's even worse than yours!" she tried to hold back the tears, but she can't. They silently poured out, even though she didn't want it to come out. "But at least you have a brother and a family!"_

_Then to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her frame, soothing her by gently patting her back. "Hey, hey… don't go all mushy on me, Meg…"_

Jou interrupted her talk, "So… you were crying because you… were thinking about your past?"

Megumi glared at him, "Hey, if you have a past like that, Katsuya,"

"Jou! How many people can get it wrong?"

"A lot," Sano glared at him, also, "Now shut up and let the Kitsune talk!"

"Sano…" Megumi blushed at his defense.

"It's not his fault he's too dumb for his own good!" Mai defended him, to Sano and Megumi's surprise, "I mean, he doesn't get anything you might say, but he understands! Right?"

Jou blinked for a minute, then blushed lightly, "Yeah… I guess… HEY! I'm not dumb!"

Mai softly laughed, patted his back as he gave her a slight glare.

Sano and Megumi blinked, then smirked, _I can't wait to tell the others about this._

"Go on… what happened next?" Mai urged Megumi to continue.

"Let me take over," Sano sighed, "You see, while Kitsune was crying…"

"_I'm sorry, Sanosuke, but it's just that when I think about it, I… well-"_

_Sano sighed, thinking, 'I really hate mushy moments, even when Katsu engaged to Tae two months ago… but for Kitsune's sake…' "It's okay, Meg." He reassured her, "Let it all out."_

_She did as she was told by Sano, but she was racked up with sobs. "But… it's just that-"_

"_Kitsune," Sano's voice turned from concern to serious, "Listen. As much I hate to say this, suck your damn past up already and just remember what's in store for you today. Believe me, I used to crack down about MY older brother's death when I was only ten. But listen to me, you have to remember that when you die, you will meet them again in heaven. I know I'm not a pastor or anything, but I'm just telling you. You and … ice block can take care of that little problem, right?"_

_Megumi nodded, sniffling. "I… I know, but how can I? I can't forget it… it's why I lived."_

_Sano sighed, then hugged her again, this time, tighter. "Meg… if you want, I can help you,"_

_Her eyes lit in surprise as she faced him, "You… can?"_

_He sighed, but he nodded, "I can, and I will! I will make sure you'll be happy for the rest of your life until the day the two of us die!"_

_Megumi blinked, "Sano…"_

"_Nani?"_

"_It's not like we're married…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know," Sano sighed, "But, just do what I ask and please try to be happy of where you are right now. For me."_

_For once, she smiled at the brash gym teacher. "All right… for you."_

_He smiled, they hugged each other. Then, Sano had the urge to kiss her, but, he wound up doing it on her soft, tear stained cheek. She blinked in surprise, then to his surprise, he wound up giving one back on his lips._

"_Arigato…" Megumi whispered as they took a breather when they let go._

_Sano smirked, "Hey, it's not over yet." Then he gave her a kiss when his lips met hers. They were like that state for a minute or two until they thought they heard the door shut._

"_What was that?" Sano asked._

_Megumi shrugged, "Whatever… just kiss me, you fool!"_

_Sano gave her a grin, "Gladly!"_

_-Flashback ends-_

"And… eh, that's what happened," the two teachers sweatdropped at the same time.

Both Jou and Mai faced them, pale stricken. Megumi knew what they said, then she laughed weakly, "Hey, we did not do that! I swear!"

"Wish Jou-chan and Kenshin did it though," Sanosuke muttered, receiving a smack from Megumi.

"Get your damn mind out of the gutter already!"

"…Errr… yeah, thanks for the story," Jou and Mai said at the same time. Then Jou winced as he touched his right hand.

"What happened to your eye?" Sano noted the black eye.

"And what happened to your right hand, Katsuya?" Megumi asked him.

Before Jou can be the hothead, Mai quickly answered, "He punched his hand into a pole really hard, and somebody gave him a black eye yesterday."

"Ouch," Sano flinched a bit, "Who hit you?"

"That new CEO brat," Jou's dry answer came towards their mind.

"I believe you mean Seto Kaiba?" Takani-san took out the ointment and new bandages.

The two nodded.

Sano smirked, "All right, what happened?"

Jou and Mai faced each other. "Should we tell them?" Jou whispered.

Mai shrugged, "Eh, why not? They told us why they were smooching…"

"Well," Jou smirked as Megumi decided to tend to his wounds, "Why don't you let ME tell them al-ITAI!"

"Calm down!" the nurse glared at him.

Mai sighed as she noticed Sano was waiting for an answer. "I'll tell them," she grumbled, hating this job.

-After a couple of minutes…-

"I can't believe I had to explain everything to that gym teacher!" Mai complained holding a hall pass for the two unfortunate students. "And consider yourself lucky that you had to be treated by Takani-sensei."

"Hey! The ointment hurts when you place it one, you know!" Jou glared at her, "What's why I would not do anything with that ointment that morning!"

"Yeah, yeah, and complain about it…" Mai grumbled.

The two were silent for a while. Finally, Jou remembered her defending him, "Mai…?"

"What?"

"Did… Back there, did you defend for me back when Sagara-sensei blamed me for… well, my name?"

"Well, would you like Katsuya better or Jou?"

Jou sighed, "Doesn't matter now. Katsuya, Jou, who cares?"

"I care," Mai was walking straight as he saw her in surprise.

"What…?" _She cares for me…?_

"I mean, it's not your fault... and yet, I kinda think it is your fault for telling people what to call you. Katsuya or Jou. I think they both sound cute."

He felt heat rushing up to him immediately. "Mai…"

"I mean, I hear a lot about you and… well, how good you are at fighting…"

"And?"

"Well," she sighed, "And your looks from a couple of girls-"

"Whoa, whoa, back up," Jou smirked, "They said I'm good looking?"

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Do you think I'm good looking them?" He asked Mai since she was in a good mood.

She gave him a wry look, "Jou, why in the world would I talk about you if we hated each other for nine years?"

Jou sighed, "Yeah, I know that, demo, do you think this entire thing is gonna change all that?"

Before Mai had the chance to answer however…

"What the hell are you both doing here?"

"Yumi-sempai!" the two exclaimed at the same time.

The junior laughed, "Oh man! You never saw me for a while, haven't you?" then he gave the two a bear hug.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Mai asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be in class by now?"

"Eh, yeah, but I'm taking over Ushio's spot,"

"Yeah, okay," then Jou froze, remembering the threat note he received. "Wait, say that again?"

"I'm… taking over Ushio's spot," Yumi frowned, "You know… the senior monitor that got kicked out-"

"Hold on... kicked out?" the two exclaimed at the same time.

Yumi sighed, "You haven't heard, haven't you?"

"It's been three days since we got handcuffed, and you tell us that guy was kicked out?" Mai asked in surprise. "Wow… I'm deprived already!"

"Tch, of gossip…" Jou grumbled.

He nodded, "Tell you guys how at lunch. Got a hall pass?"

"Right here," Mai answered, giving him the hall pass. Yumi looked at it, then he smirked.

"So, you've been to Tanaki's clinic?"

Jou nodded, "For my right hand and eye,"

The junior blinked.

"Tell you later."

Yumi sighed, then he smirked, "One last thing you should know… rumor has it that Takani-san and Sagara-sensei were kissing each other this morning."

"We'll tell you about that later, too." both Jou and Mai said at the same time as they left.

_So you guys know, eh?_ Then he frowned, trying to figure out how he could explain Ushio's absence. _And how the hell am I gonna tell you that the Yugi no Ou beat Ushio like a punching bag?_

(Note: that Yugi no Ou thing? I'll tell you what it means at the glossary.)

-Later, lunch period…-

"You saw THEM KISSING?" the others exclaimed at the same time in the classroom, facing Jou and Mai.

"Well, we did catch them…" Jou sighed.

"Wow," Yugi frowned, with a sarcastic look in his eyes, "You must be soooo proud,"

"Was that necessary?" Mai glared at him.

They all laughed at the argument both Mai and Yugi started. But then somebody tapped Jou's shoulder, "Hey, Jou!"

"What?" Then he smiled, "Hey! What's up?"

"The guys want to let you know that black eye should be a symbol of bravery because you stood up that ice freak, Kaiba!" the senior man smirked at his leader.

Jou gave a grin back, "Hey, if you want to know why, then maybe I could tell you what happened!"

"Sure thing, boss!" the senior joked as he slapped his back. Then the two started laughing.

They all glanced at the man, then Jou questioningly, "Boss?" Yugi arched an eyebrow.

Jou frowned, "You guys should know by now I'm the leader of the toughest group at the school!"

"Why the HELL am I not surprised…" Yami grumbled.

"Hey Jou," the senior tapped his shoulder, "Maybe after you get off of those handcuffs, you can hang with us?"

Jou smiled, "Hey, why not?"

The senior nodded as he left the class.

"Well, they told us why," Mai sighed, back to the kiss scene. "When I mean they, I'm talking about Sagara-sensei and Takani-san! I mean, we can't exactly blame both Sagara-sensei and Takani-sensei for liking each other."

"They never told us they like each other," Jou frowned.

"Well, it kinda gave us a hint they did," Ryou let out a sly smirk, "Besides… who would've thought?"

"I know!" Anzu giggled, "The rooster and the fox. I have to say, they do look good together."

"Like the tsurara and itachi?" Megumi smirked, "You know, I think they do look good together. Even Yami says so!"

Yami let out a laugh, "Well, it's true both Shinomori-sensei and Makimachi-sensei actually flirted with each other."

"Not surprised, but I kind of heard that Himura-sensei and Kamiya-sensei are going out, and everybody expected that to happen!" Ryuji nearly laughed. Then he frowned, "You know? It's funny we're talking about our teachers pairing up with one another. Don't you think it's kind of mean to do something like that?"

Honda gave him a "WTf-are-you-talking-about" look, "Eh… Ryuji? I think you're going soft."

"SAY WHAT?"

Before the two got the chance to argue with one another, somebody cleared his throat. "If you still want to know about that monitor, you mutt, then do you mind if I join in the conversation?"

It was Yumi.

"Oh, hey, Yumi-sempai," Mai smiled, "Here, pull up a chair."

"You know this guy?" Yugi asked Mai.

She nodded, "And so does Jou because those two got themselves in detention."

"So that explains why you can't answer the phone call…" Honda sighed.

"What do you think we do in detention? Duties?" Yumi frowned.

"Well, yeah…"

"Sagara-sensei was the one in charge, and besides, Jou told me so," Yami answered. Then he frowned, facing Yumi, "What about that monitor?"

The junior monitor sighed, "Well, all I heard was that when I took the job as a monitor, one of the monitors told me I'm taking over Ushio's place."

The others were surprised to hear that, "You mean that guy that threatened Jou to fork over that three thousand…" Ryuji paused. "How much was it?"

"I forgot the amount," Jou shrugged.

"Anyway," Yumi continued on, "That same monitor told me that he was beaten up by some… kid, I think, but the only thing we know was that he was beaten up like a beaten up punching bag!"

"Whoa…" Anzu lowly whistled. "Nobody can even TRY to beat him up… but Kaiba can, right?"

"Even if HE tried giving him a black eye like Jou," Ryou sighed, "Kaiba would still have no chance against him."

"So, in other words, Kaiba would be beat up anyway?" Honda asked, hoping not to discourage Kaiba, even if he's not around.

"Eh… well, the guy that beat him up was a LOT stronger than him," Yumi answered. "And believe me… that guy isn't a pushover. He's so tough, not even you can beat him, Jou."

"And did you say that guy is the Yugi no Ou?" Mai quietly asked him. Then she felt Jou playing with the chain from the handcuffs. "HEY! Don't play with that!"

"Mai's right, you moron," Ryuji stood up to prevent him from even messing up with it. "Do you know how much it cost to buy that crappy handcuff set?"

"About ten bucks because you and Sugoroku bargained for that set," Megumi answered fro her brother. He glared at her.

"HEY! NOT MY DAMN FAULT I PRETENDED TO BARGIN WITH HIM!"

"Well, you didn't know it was real!" Yugi snickered, "And even though you had the lowest amount, you still lost to ojii-san!"

"WHAT THE!" Ryuji glared at him.

Mai, Jou, Yumi, Anzu, Yami, Honda, and Ryou sweatdropped as the three of them started to argue.

"Are you guys gonna argue like that all day or do WANT ME TO TELL YOU HOW USHIO GOT SUSPENDED?" Yumi barked.

The three shut up almost immediately.

"Well, that out to shut them up," Mai smirked. "If it only works for Jou when he snores at the night-"

"SHUT UP, WHY DON'T YOU!" Jou glared at her.

"Hey, why don't the both of you shut up?" Honda glared at the two arguing couple.

_That's not such a good idea… _Anzu gulped.

"Well, why DON'T YOU?" both Mai and Jou shouted at him.

"Well," Honda decided to play around with them for a while, "Haven't you realized that there's a chance the both of you might fall in love with each other because of this ordeal?"

NOW they attacked him immediately, toppling the chairs of where they were sitting in. Yumi groaned, "Well, isn't it hopeless to shut them up?"

"Now that you mention it," Megumi nodded, "Yes, and we better you calm them down before there is detention for the rest of the entire school semester!"

"Good idea!" Anzu and Ryuji grabbed Honda, Yumi and Yugi handled Jou, and Ryou and Megumi handled Mai.

"Gee, with the handcuffs on, you two are the most vicious people we've met!" Ryou exclaimed at a furious Jou and Mai.

"NANI?" two loud screams can be heard.

Yami chuckled at the amusing scene, then his face turned from the ones their friends knew to serious as he quietly and swiftly passed his friends. _If I even tell them, I think they would be surprised, all right…_

-In the clinic…-

"Heard the two of you kissed!" Misao snickered as she was talking with the nurse, the gym teacher, and her friends. "The entire school found out!"

"What?" both Sano and Megumi gawked, embarrassed.

"I overheard one of the students talking about it this morning," Aoshi had some amusing tone in his voice. "Besides, whatever happened to my sister who said she would rather be alone than be with a rooster?"

"Call me that damn name again!" Sano was held back by Kenshin.

"Yare, yare…" he held his friend back. "There is no need for fighting de gozaru."

"Besides," Kaoru snickered, "You and Megumi are opposites, so the both of you will look good together!"

"NOT POSSIBLE!" the two barked, glaring at her.

The teachers (but Aoshi, who is emotionless as ever) started to laugh at their embarrassed reactions.

Then, before they can continue on, the door opened as a certain person entered in.

"Gomen ne to bother you, Tanaki-san," the student apologized, "But… I think the wound needs another bandaging again,"

"Oh, sure," she grabbed a roll, "Show me the wound,"

He took off his jacket and rolled up the left sleeve. A terrible wound was exposed, bleeding through the bandages that were already presented. When Megumi unwrapped it, however, it was clearly a scar, but it wasn't that deep for a stitch.

"What happened to you?" Kenshin asked him, noticing the wound as Megumi placed on some ointment. "It looks like you have been involved in a fight de gozaru,"

"In the first time I've seen you talk calmly, yet you're concerned about the wound," the student let out a small smirk, "Why am I not surprised…?"

Aoshi sighed, "So… what happened to you? I'm your homeroom teacher, and the least thing you can do is tell me if you want to go to the clinic, not borrow a roll of bandages from me in my desk."

The student sighed, "If you want to know why, then ask Yumi-sempai. He knows what happened at that night. Try taking the information out of me, and I will try to make you forget it."

Misao frowned, "You make it sound like a threat. I know you're a student, but… wait, did it involve that guy… what those students said…"

"The Yugi no Ou of Domino?" Kaoru remembered. "The students said that he was the one who beat up that monitor. I should be lucky… that was the last student I'd rather counter with and that guy."

_You have no idea what that damn temee was thinking… _The student thought, noting that Takani-san was done with the bandaging. "Arigato, Takani-san."

"Just be careful next time before doing something that reckless," the nurse sighed, annoyed at the number of patients that come to her everyday.

He nodded as he left. The only person suspicious of his wound was Sagara-sensei.

_Okay, I know I shouldn't be PRYING into a student's business, but first I want to know how Mai and Jou got handcuffed. They should be lucky they're not in the gym class this semester. NOW he comes in with a wound I don't like… my students never get injured THAT way. Something tells me that guy's that… whoever they called him… _

-Back at the class…-

"So, where's your brother?" Megumi asked Yugi.

"Well, I have no idea…" he confessed. Then they turned their attentions back at the three former arguing people.

"Who knew Honda would be beaten up easily?" Anzu sweatdropped. "It's not that serious to go to a clinic."

"Yeah, but one more hit, and I would be beaten up for real!" Honda groaned.

Yumi sighed, "How can you handle friends like these?" he asked Ryou, exasperated and tired, "And we have only thirty minutes left…"

"Huh… I just kept my cool," Ryou answered with a weak smile.

Ryuji sighed, "Next time, I should get some chains for the legs to you won't run off or kick anybody with them."

"Would you like a kick?" Mai smiled evilly.

"ARGH, no!"

"How many days do we have left until we get outta here?" Jou complained, showing the handcuffs.

"About… oh, let's see. About twenty-seven or twenty-eight days left," Megumi giggled.

"WHAT?"

"You got about that amount of days left of being in those handcuffs!" Yugi laughed.

"And eleven days until my parents get back," Mai groaned.

"And for us," Jou sighed, "The grounding ends in eighteen days."

The two let out a loud groan, causing their friends to either laugh or snicker at this.

"This is going to be sooo much fun…" Anzu laughed like a witch, causing the others to mutter, "Kowaii…"

"And with Kaiba around, it'll make thing MORE complicated!" Jou groaned again, remembering yesterday's incident.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Honda frowned, "I need to talk to Yami about him and Kaiba… where is he?"

Before they can start answering, Yami entered inside. "Hey, what happened?"

"You… where the hell have you been?" Ryuji demanded an answer.

Yami sighed, "Somewhere you shouldn't know, Ryuji,"

"Oh great…"

Megumi sighed as she shook her head.

"I can't believe this…" Yumi placed his hands in his bangs, "Oh well. At least I get my chance to tell you guys what happened to Ushio…"

"Thank YOU!" Jou sighed with relief. "Instead of the subject of what you'll do to me and Mai…"

"And we'll handle YOU later," Honda gave them a smug smirk.

"Crap…" Mai and Jou groaned at the same exact time.

Megumi went over to Yami and asked, "Hey, are you all right?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am… doshite?"

She thought she saw stitches on the jacket, but she decided to ignore it. "Na… nandemo nai.."

Jou blinked, then he nudged Mai, "Oi… is Yami really all right?"

She sighed, "No… hey, Jou?"

"What?"

"I… erm, got something to tell you. It's… about him."

_Great, moooore secrets… _Jou groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Ahem…"

They all faced him.

Yumi sighed, "I gotta make this quick because we have twenty-five minutes left."

They all faced him.

"Okay… what happened was... well, as I was saying before we got interrupted, I told you guys Ushio got beaten up like a beat up punch bag. Well, before I got to be monitor, some kid told me that last night, the Yugi no Ou beat him up."

"Well, you told US THAT!" Honda barked. Yumi blinked, then sighed.

"That's… not all of what happened, though. There's more. And, well, believe me… how that guy beat him, it's not pretty much violent or anything, but not only he did beat him up, but he kind of did something to tell the principal about Ushio."

Only Megumi noticed Yami's reaction. Instead of being shocked or surprised, he has a serious expression on his face like he experienced something like it.

_What's wrong with him…? I have to ask Yugi and Mai later about this…

* * *

_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

A/N: WTF am I writing now?

(looks back at it)

…Holy hell… I'm trying my best to connect this Ushio-got-beat-up-thing to the story, and if you are really, really, confused, then I AM SOOOOO SORRY! My mind's just being mixed-match! And damn it, I'm writing another fic that I'm gonna post up.

-

Glossary:

Oi: Hey!

san: this is honorific and the most polite to say somebody's name. Well, for the adults, that is

Che: Shit!

Doshite: Why?

-sensei: the term Japanese students give teachers

Dare: Who?

Ano…: Um…

Kitsune: fox

Niwatori-atama: Rooster-head

Arigato: Thank you…

Jou-chan: This is a nickname Sano gives Kaoru in the RK series. It means little missy.

(Kaoru: HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME!

Me: Well, then, consider yourself lucky I didn't place Yahiko in this story.

Kaoru: Well, if that little buzo appeared in this story-

Yahiko: HEY! BUSU!

Kaoru: (brandishes out a shinai) **YAHIKO!**

Me: (sweatdrops as Kaoru chases after Yahiko) Oooookay….)

Itai: OW!

-sempai: address that one's a senior

Ojii-san: Grandfather

tsurara: …means icicle, andAoshi'sadamniciclethatwon'topenup, dammit!

(Aoshi: ….

Misao: NEVER TALK THAT TO AOSHI!

Me: Would you like the next one then?)

Itachi: …. Unfortunately, it means: 1. weasel and 2. Misao.

(Misao: GRRRRR!

Me: AGAIN, blame Saitou! NOT ME!)

Yugi no Ou: It means King of Games… I'll explain why I decided to place this fic after this is done.

Nani: What?

Temee: bastard

Kowaii: Scary

nandemo nai: Nothing at all…

-

Okay, time to explain EVERYTHING in this chapter.

Aoshi Shinomori and Megumi Takani were brother and sister before a fire consumed their family and home, so they were adopted after placed in the orphanage. Megumi went to family of doctors, and Aoshi was placed in a world of teaching. They still know they were brother and sister, so… yeah.

In case you noticed Ryuji and Megumi call each other brother or sister, Ryuji is actually adopted, but he would rather keep his real name than pick up the last name of the adopted family.

The Yugi no Ou (King of Games) is used in this fic because this is the VERY reason Kaiba hates Yami so much. Since Yami beats him in every single game (…chess is a different story, demo…) and almost beat every person in Domino (he can't beat one person), he's stuck with the nickname since. And since Kaiba wants that title sooo badly, that's where the rivalry kicks in. Well, there, I gave you a future spoiler for the story, but just keep that in mind there's one person that can beat him. But, it's not one of Yugi's friends at all, and no, it's not Kaiba. You just gotta guess who, but do not tell me.

And before I actually leave you there, I will promise to weave why Ushio was suspended and why he's been targeting Jou. Also, I left some people with Sano/Megumi (rooster/fox) fluff (Okay… maybe not sooo little… more like a sappy romance there…) and I need some character from… okay, IOW, I need a character for Ryou to fall for. Because… my current answer for the question of is Ryou going pair up is between a maybe…

… And a no.

Read and Review!


	6. The Yugi no Ou part 2

A/N: I got to answer first, then write. Happy enough for me!

**anonymous jewel: **Well, it was either that or about two months. And I have to agree, it is pretty intense! And yes… it will take a miracle to survive… And how did you get that song with that Stuck with You on there?

**Yami Evelyn: **Yeah… Shizuka's the last person to get that key and she wouldn't know anything about it in the first place. And yes, the two are not in gym. And…I'm not sure if Ryou IS going to be paired with anybody because I'm still out on that one.

**The Cougar: **Hey, they get what they deserve after they handcuffed them. Besides… they are getting their revenge after an entire month. Eh, sorry about the pairings, but I'm glad you enjoyed Sano/Megumi being together. Although I think my mind's still stupid about placing in the sappy romance last chapter… (sweatdrops) And… erm, I usually write about seventeen to around twenty pages per chapter. And about that fluff? I was thinking about the kiss scene, so… yeah. It's either a fluff or sappy romance. (shudders) I cannot believe I wrote all that…

**Burgers and Fries: **Yeah, your penname's unique… (sweatdrops again) And there is a possibility I might give Ryou that character.

If anybody else has a person for him, you can send her to me by your reviews.

This chapter is the very first appearance of a certain wolf man from the RK series who always smoke, and he will be fully introduced next chapter. And… your opinion. Should I place Ryuji with Anzu for this fic, or get him another character to pair off with, or keep him single?

By the way, I have noticed something about the readers who usually read these. …Yeah, like some people, I read them, but I don't review. It's all right, but, if you want to say something, I mean it's fine with me.

Demo, if you say anything that can piss me off (no, not for these special reviewers that reviewed for this fic; they're pretty nice to me,) then I will… (pauses) I really don't know what I will do.

Relations last chapter:

… wtf… there are none…

This will get out the … drama/angst part of the story, demo, and the humor will return… (grumbles) my stupid mind BETTER get back, otherwise…

Disclaimer: Okay, what does it look like? A manga drawer? I can draw, I can write, BUT I CANNNOT MAKE UP DUELS! GEEZ, you think by now I'd be good at drawing Duel Monster creatures or the duels, but Takahashi-san is better than me on that.

And… erm, better make sure I get my lacrosse stick to hit myself with if this is getting too damn confusing… for my own good…

(grabs it and gets ready to hit my head)

… I better shut up and start this chapter. And I'm playing some FMA mp3s while I'm typing… brilliant…

-

-

-

**Stuck with You**

-

-

-

AU Fic (takes place in same place, same time, but different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Chapter 6: The Yugi no Ou (part 2)

* * *

WARNING: This is has slight angst (I think) and a little more drama. You have been warned.

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"**Ahem…"**

**They all faced him.**

**Yumi sighed, "I gotta make this quick because we have twenty-five minutes left."**

**They all faced him.**

"**Okay… what happened was... well, as I was saying before we got interrupted, I told you guys Ushio got beaten up like a beat up punch bag. Well, before I got to be monitor, some kid told me that last night, the Yugi no Ou beat him up."**

"**Well, you told US THAT!" Honda barked. Yumi blinked, then sighed.**

"**That's… not all of what happened, though. There's more. And, well, believe me… how that guy beat him, it's not pretty much violent or anything, but not only he did beat him up, but he kind of did something to tell the principal about Ushio."**

**Only Megumi noticed Yami's reaction. Instead of being shocked or surprised, he has a serious expression on his face like he experienced something like it.**

_**What's wrong with him…? I have to ask Yugi and Mai later about this…

* * *

**_

Yumi sighed, "Okay, I might be wrong, but this is what that same monitor told me because he saw the entire incident…"

"Just tell us, anyway," Jou frowned, "I'm getting annoyed at those interruptions already!"

"Oh, as if you trying to kill me wasn't enough?" Honda glared at him.

"I tried to kill you because-"

Two hits could be heard, smacking them almost immediately even before they started to argue. It was Mai (who hit Jou) and Anzu (who hit Honda). Megumi gulped, and the men feared for their lives already if they even tried to start an argument.

"Okay… As I was saying…" Yumi's voice calmed back down to his serious tone, "the monitor I was talking to said that he saw the entire thing. What happened was after school ended, that monitor was placed on duty for a while for keeping in charge to help the kids after school because they have to stay after school. But, Ushio was monitoring there also, and he was threatening bunches oh sophomores and juniors for money, just like Jou's little situation. Not to mention that there were a couple of threats that if they don't give him the desired money by tomorrow, then he will do something that terrible to them.

"But what happened was that deal never happened at all… well, not to mention Ushio also threatened a few monitors for money. Besides the fact he's the bully of the school, he just so happens to be one of the worst. But, enough about that bastard. The monitor stayed after school because of his schoolwork and he wanted to stay until nine at the night. But, he told me that Ushio was there, still guarding the gate, but then a kid showed up. He said the student was a sophomore. When the monitor came outside, however, he saw what happened to Ushio.

"Ushio said a few words to him… I think it was, "What the hell is a son-of-a-bitch like you doing here?" and all sorts of threats to leave the school of else. Then that sophomore tossed an envelope of money in, and it was the total Ushio needed from all those kids. Ushio was happy to see that the money was in, but he wasn't that satisfied about the person who delivered to him. When he actually tried to ask for his name, the guy wouldn't say his name at all and asked him about all those incidents, even the time about Jou's little grand entrance to the sophomore hall. What Ushio wanted to do was take all of their money like a leech and use them just because he's some greedy bastard. He even threatened Yugi once, and sometimes, with the girls of the school to get their money.

"When he asked the sophomore who he was, he didn't say his answer, but that kid actually asked him one more thing and that was if he had any weapons. At first that monitor thought he was crazy to ask that question. But he was right… Ushio brought in a gun to the school, and that's how some of the students got injured with mysterious causes or circumstances. Not to mention brass knuckles and a Swiss Army knife. But, when that kid was about to leave, Ushio attacked him with a hidden dagger… but the monitor told me he struck him in the left arm, but it didn't do anything expect leave a tear in the jacket and a wound on the arm.

"Then, that kid got so furious for harming him; he was beating the crap out of Ushio literally. Before Ushio got the chance to stand up, that sophomore revealed that he was recording the entire conversation between him and Ushio, and he just so happens to be friends with one of his victims. Then, he hit him everywhere again, and when Ushio was down, that guy said he was the Yugi no Ou. I really don't know how the King of Games can beat a person up into a pulp, but he took the money, and then he asked the monitor to open the door towards the principal's office. Then, after he placed in the cassette, he left, leaving a beat up Ushio and that monitor.

"This morning, while you guys were gaping about Sagara-sensei and Takani-san's lip lock, the principal found the cassette and played the entire conversation. Then, he demanded Ushio's whereabouts and since he was in the hospital, the principal told his parents… no wait, he told Ushio that he was suspended for the rest of the school year and never come back into this school again. Then I was called into the office to take Ushio's place as monitor since he thinks I'm more responsible than him. I was surprised, but that monitor that let the Yugi no Ou in that night told me everything."

Yumi sighed, his mouth was dry from doing all of the talking, but he still has some strength to go on talking. "That's what I wanted to tell you guys. And Ushio's not going to bother both you and Yugi, Jou. Believe me. After being beaten up into a pulp, he's probably not coming back again to his school. And… well, I kind of found out one more thing before he actually left. He was about to threaten Mai and a lot of the popular kids for money, no wait, it was something else, but that's not important right now."

A HUGE silence fell over the group, they can hear a pin drop since they were the only ones the classroom for the lunch period. The clock was ticking, and they have ten minutes left. Then, almost immediately, Jou was the first to break out the ice… well, not really…

"He was about to threaten Mai?"

Yumi nodded, "Yup. The very person you hated over nine years."

"NINE?" NOW he definitely broke the ice of silence. "YUMI, YOU MORON! WE DID HATE EACH OTHER FOR EXACTLY NINE DAMN STRAIGHT YEARS!"

"Hmph. That part's true, but Jou being an idiot is also true," Mai let out a sigh. "But… Yumi-sempai, did any of the guys find out about your position?"

"As a monitor? Eh, it's not THAT bad…" the junior sighed, standing up. "But Mai, just because I'm a monitor doesn't mean I'm not popular anymore. I'm still the same guy you know. I'm just telling you guys what happened to the moron." Then his smile turned from a frown to a smirk, "And you better tell me about how the rooster and the fox got a kiss from each other. And Jou,"

"What?"

"You owe me!"

"FOR WHAT?" Jou placed his hands up defensively, as he was saying, "What the hell did I do to you?"

"Oh, something…" then he left, laughing evilly.

They all sweatdropped.

"Okay… ano, Mai?" Yugi asked.

"Nani?" she asked her younger cousin.

"He's too scary."

"I second that," Honda agreed with him. "And not to mention how scary he is when he's serious."

Anzu sighed, "Don't blame her; they are friends and now, he's friendly to Jou,"

"That's right!" he smiled, raising his fist in the air, "And this is sweet! Out of him, maybe I can get some secrets from Mai straight from him and-"

"JOU! YOU TEMEE!" Mai has a vein popped out from her forehead as she threatened him with a gripped fist.

They all sighed as they saw the handcuffed couple pummeled to the ground, beating each other up.

"Oh great. Should we place a truce on them for al least a week?" Anzu complained.

Ryou sighed, "Maybe if Ryuji could plan it out…"

"And then what? There would be no reason to let the handcuffs do their charm, right?" Yugi was about to tell them it wouldn't matter, anyway. Truce or no truce, they will continue their arguments from no other place than their mouths.

"ITAI! MY HAND!" Jou screamed, holding his right hand. "IT HURRRRRTS!"

"On second thought…" Yugi sweatdropped.

"You might go back to clinic, Jou," Yami quietly suggested. They all faced him in surprise, realizing that he hardly spoke a word after he came back from… where ever he went.

"So, finally you talk," Ryuji sighed, frowning. "How come when Yumi was talking about Ushio, you didn't talk about anything?"

"I… just don't want to," he sighed.

"Anyway …" Megumi glanced at the now tired Mai and Jou, who were sprawling on the ground, exhausted. "Hey, you two all right?"

"They look like they've been in a wresting match!" Ryou groaned.

"Remind me to get the two of you to the clinic after this period ends…" Anzu glanced at the clock. "It's time for fifth period, anyway."

"Lay one more hand on me again, mutt," Mai huffed, glaring at him, "You will regret having to be stuck with me!"

He didn't bring back a sharp remark from his mouth. Instead, he said something else the gang swears they will never hear again, "Ooooh… birdies…." Jou said his answer in a childish kind of voice. "Look, momma! Birdies!" Then he was unconscious dead away.

The results were the guys laughing at his response while the girls groaned, thinking how immature boys can be at this age. It is sad, really…

-Later… -

"Mai?" Megumi was near the doorway of the school. Mai and Jou were surprised to see her after school, even though the two were supposed to be grounded.

"Do you know where Yami is?" she asked Mai and Jou softly. "Yugi told he he's probably hanging out somewhere, but… he was acting strange, and… ano, since you're his cousin, Mai,"

"He's up on the roof," Mai answered, interrupting her sentence, then she sighed, "Look… just to be sure, ask him if he's fine, all right?"

The girl nodded as she left. Then she stopped, with a smirk, "Oh, yeah… do you know Shinomori-sensei?"

_Oh HELL. _"What does HE want?" Jou asked weakly.

"He decided that your detentions will be served next Monday," Megumi giggled before she ran off, hoping she won't be killed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" two loud screams can be heard throughout the first floor.

"Crap!" Jou groaned, "As if being stuck with you for a month on handcuffs isn't bad enough!"

"Not to mention how much we hate each other, I have to stay over at your house for two weeks!" Mai wanted to commit suicide right away, but, unfortunately, she can't.

"Chotto, aren't we grounded for three weeks…?" he just remembered the grounding their parents gave them. "And that was never to leave the house for that period of time…"

Then the two groaned at the same time with a new sense of dread.

"Kuso…"

Then Mai blinked, realizing the time. "Didn't your parents say to get back home at around four or after school immediately ended…?"

Now Jou wished he would've never received the grounding.

"**CHIKUSO! WE ARE DEAD!**"

"We're just late by an hour or two…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! MY OTOU-SAN WILL KILL MEEEEE!"

Shinomori-sensei noticed the two students as he was about to leave his class. Softly chuckling, he was thinking about not only their detention, but the project he wanted to talk to the students about.

And it involves torturing two certain students.

_This should be veeeery interesting._

-Meanwhile… on the top floor of the school…-

"Yami?" Megumi called out as she opened the door to the roof. "Are you there?"

No response. Yami was there, all right, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to talk right now. But… he has the urge to talk to somebody… He tried to tell her he was there, but nothing came out. _Damn…_

She blinked, then sighed. "Okay… I can leave if you want me to. I'll just be going to-"

"Chotto matte," Yami's voice called out. "Ikanai de,"

She frowned, pursing her lips. "You sure? I mean, you want to be alone, so I can-"

"Please. Onegai…" his voice was soft, pleading, filled with concern.

Megumi sighed as she walked outside, and she saw him, leaning against the wall of the part where the door to the roof was. He has his jacket tied around his waist and he was deep in thought. The wind blew, signaling that autumn would be around the corner. His hands were in his pockets, and he noticed her when she stepped out. They were facing the back view of the school, but hey, it doesn't matter. The view of Domino could be looked through here, but when it's on the city, it's a better sight.

"Hey," he greeted her with a soft smile.

She nodded, "So, you want me to stay?"

Yami nodded. She dropped her backpack and sat down next to him. "Whew! I never felt this relaxed before! Well, besides working in duties for Makimachi-sensei's class earlier, I'm tired!"

"What happened this time?"

"I wound up saying itachi in front of her again, so she was about to kill me. Hey, it's not her fault she looks like a weasel."

He smiled as he recalled one time, a guy in his class called her a weasel so loud, and they thought he got the worst out of all punishments. But, when it comes to girls calling her by that, Makimachi-sensei doesn't actually mind. But girls like Megumi, however, they get duties or detentions like the one Jou had two days ago.

"Once you think about it, she's just actually trying to be nice," Megumi sighed, taking out the mp3 player. "But when people call her by… well, "weasel" or "itachi", then, eh, she gets REALLY pissed. You know, her detentions aren't that bad. And you know what's so interesting about her?"

"Nani?" Yami asked her.

"She actually has a thing for Shinomori-sensei. You were right," she sighed, placing on headphones, and turning her player on, "And she's going on a date with him sometime. Makimachi-sensei told me so. I know it wasn't part of my business, demo, she wanted to trust me with that secret."

"Aa…" he nodded.

Megumi sighed, and started to play the song where she left off before duties began. A silence formed around the two, only the soft vibration coming from the headphones. Then, feelings his legs giving up on him for standing up and leaning against the wall too much, Yami sat down next to her. Then, she noticed the bandages around the upper part of his left arm.

"What… happened?"

He blinked, "Hm?"

"What happened to your left arm?"

That was what Yami was thinking about before he let her come. Now he has to either tell Megumi, or shut up. Either way, it's a win-win situation for her. If he decided not to tell her, she would figure it out herself. If he tells her, well…

He decided the best way to tell her about it to get it over with.

"It got injured during… a fight." He sighed, "And well… it happened last night."

"I see," Megumi nodded. Then she blinked. _Hold on a second… Yumi-sempai told us there was a fight here last night…_

_-Flashback-_

"_But what happened was that deal never happened at all… well, not to mention Ushio also threatened a few monitors for money. Besides the fact he's the bully of the school, he just so happens to be one of the worst. But, enough about that bastard. The monitor stayed after school because of his schoolwork and he wanted to stay until nine at the night. But, he told me that Ushio was there, still guarding the gate, but then a kid showed up. He said the student was a sophomore. When the monitor came outside, however, he saw what happened to Ushio._

"_Ushio said a few words to him… I think it was, "What the hell is a son-of-a-bitch like you doing here?" and all sorts of threats to leave the school of else. Then that sophomore tossed an envelope of money in, and it was the total Ushio needed from all those kids. Ushio was happy to see that the money was in, but he wasn't that satisfied about the person who delivered to him. When he actually tried to ask for his name, the guy wouldn't say his name at all and asked him about all those incidents, even the time about Jou's little grand entrance to the sophomore hall. What Ushio wanted to do was take all of their money like a leech and use them just because he's some greedy bastard. He even threatened Yugi once, and sometimes, with the girls of the school to get their money._

"_When he asked the sophomore who he was, he didn't say his answer, but that kid actually asked him one more thing and that was if he had any weapons. At first that monitor thought he was crazy to ask that question. But he was right… Ushio brought in a gun to the school, and that's how some of the students got injured with mysterious causes or circumstances. Not to mention brass knuckles and a Swiss Army knife. But, when that kid was about to leave, Ushio attacked him with a hidden dagger… but the monitor told me he struck him in the left arm, but it didn't do anything expect leave a tear in the jacket and a wound on the arm._

"_Then, that kid got so furious for harming him; he was beating the crap out of Ushio literally. Before Ushio got the chance to stand up, that sophomore revealed that he was recording the entire conversation between him and Ushio, and he just so happens to be friends with one of his victims. Then, he hit him everywhere again, and when Ushio was down, that guy said he was the Yugi no Ou. I really don't know how the King of Games can beat a person up into a pulp, but he took the money, and then he asked the monitor to open the door towards the principal's office. Then, after he placed in the cassette, he left, leaving a beat up Ushio and that monitor."_

_-Flashback ends-_

"Yami?" Megumi took off her headphones, facing him in surprise, and at the same time, sheer curiosity, "What… happened to you last night?"

"Do you want to know?" Yami sighed, thinking what Megumi might hear wouldn't be very pretty.

To his surprise, she nodded. "Yeah. Yami, how did you get that injury?"

-At the Jyounouchii residence… -

"**Where in the world have the both of you been?**" a loud roar came from the house, belonging to Mr. Jyounouchii as he was furious at both Jou and Mai. "You come in late when you know you were supposed to return back at the house around four or immediately after school ended! What happened?"

The two gulped, as they thought about the punishment they will receive just for coming in late from their grounding.

"Well? What do you both have to say for yourselves?" Mr. Jyounouchii demanded.

"Well, our teacher wanted us to stay behind…" Jou started, but Mai nudged him, "What he meant was that our sensei wanted us to stay to help him for a while! And we had to; otherwise we were in a whole lot of trouble."

Mr. Jyounouchii faced Mrs. Jyounouchii, who shrugged. He sighed, "Fine… but this is your first warning. We will let you off for this once. However, you have two more chances before we can extend the days you are grounded. Wakari mashita?"

"Hai, otou-san!" Jou frantically nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Jyounouchii!" Mai nodded in agreement also.

"Now can we PLEASE go upstairs?" the two asked him at the same time.

Mr. Jyounouchii nodded, then the two rushed upstairs to escape from Mr. Jyounouchii's wrath. His wife sighed, facing him, "I'm taking that you did not fall for that "staying-after-school-to-help-teacher" trick at all…"

Mr. Jyounouchii nodded again, "Yes, and sometimes I wonder why I even bother falling for that same trick over and over again."

It wasn't until the doorbell rang. "I'll answer it," he sighed, "You're busy for a while,"

Mrs. Jyounouchii nodded as she softly laughed, shaking her head,_ The only reason you fall for that trick is because you want your eldest son to succeed in school. And you believe that he has to help out his teacher after school just so he can receive some help from the teachers. _

Shizuka then ran past Jou and Mai as the two were going up to their rooms. "Where are you going?" Jou asked Shizuka.

"I'm going to the front door!" she hollered back. "He's here!"

"Oh, okay," then he froze as Mai tugged the handcuffs. "Hey! Why aren't you moving?"

"Who is she seeing?" he asked her. Mai shrugged, then he turned around, "I gotta find out!"

_He is acting like a brother, all right. _She smiled to herself, but she felt dragged by the handcuffs by him. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop it! Why do you need to see who it is, anyway?"

"I do not want my sister going out with a perverted idiot!"

Mai sweatdropped as she blinked at his answer, "She said she's going to the front door, idiot. Not on a date!"

"I know, but…"

"Jou! I want to you to meet our visitor!" they heard Mr. Jyounouchii holler.

"Ha! He does want me down there!" Jou smirked, "So YOU'RE coming!"

"Why the hell am I not surprised, you-good-for-nothing-arrogant-mutt!" Mai barked, glaring at him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday I'm the only person to call him mutt?" an icy voice interrupted their petty argument. "I see that black eye is still there."

It was the VERY last person both Mai and Jou expected to see OR talk to ever.

"KAIBA!" the two groaned at the same exact time. Then, when they noticed that they exclaimed the same name at the sane time, a blush appeared on both of their faces. Shizuka was about to burst out laughing. Kaiba had an amused smirk on his face. He was wearing the school uniform, all right…

"Do you know him?" Mr. Jyounouchii asked them, a little less amused, but he was curious.

"Huh… yes, we actually do know each other," Kaiba entered inside the house. "And we go to the same school with each other. Isn't that right?"

"…Yes," Jou grumbled out, glaring at him. Mai sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder in order to hold him back.

"I see then…" Mr. Jyounouchii nodded. "I will leave you kids alone for a while."

Once he left, Shizuka noted the tension between Kaiba, Jou, and Mai. She sweatdropped.

"Ano… Onii-san?"

"What?" Jou asked, trying to prevent himself from trying to kill Kaiba.

"Kaiba's here to see me," Shizuka quietly answered.

"…Rewind that?"

Before Shizuka answered, Kaiba placed his hand on her shoulder, and stepped up, "Unless you don't want to get another black eye, Katsuya-"

"It's JOU!"

"I suggest you leave me and your younger sister alone," the CEO let out his victorious smirk, ticking Jou even further. "Get the message? Or do I have to translate that further to your little puny brain?"

Mai tugged the handcuff, signaling him to go. Jou gave him a death glare before he left upstairs. Then, once the two were gone, Shizuka sighed, "Onii-san's still overprotective of me… even after some guy nearly molested me, he doesn't want a guy near me. Gomen ne about his behavior earlier, Kaiba,"

He smiled at the younger sister, "It's all right. And… call me Seto if you want." A blush crept up to her face. "But what's the deal with the handcuffs? I heard that Mai's the popular girl in the school and… well, the mutt's the roughest guy, but all I've seen is the wimpiest guy I've ever fought with."

Shizuka softly giggled, "Oh that. Their friends decided to do something about that…"

Kaiba listened to the tale, but at the time where she mentioned Yami's name, he slightly narrowed his eyes, but she didn't notice. _Speaking of him… I still need to settle a score…_

Just then, the telephone rang. Shizuka grabbed the phone since she was the nearest, besides Kaiba. "Moshi moshi? Jyounouchii residence… oh, do you want Jou? … I'll get him." She held the speaker part, "Jou!"

"NANI? HAS THAT BASTARD LEFT YET?"

Shizuka sweatdropped as Kaiba chuckled, then hollered, "No, mutt! I left a bag of muffins for her! Of course I'M STILL HERE!"

Jou then ran down, with Mai rushing up to him. _They're still on those handcuffs… _he thought. _Just that is the deal with those?_

"It's Ryuji and Yugi," Shizuka handed the phone to him. "They're over at the Higato's."

"Okay…" Jou took the phone as Mai arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Shizuka? Why did they call?"

"Shiranai…" Shizuka shrugged. Jou decided to talk to them, anyway. "Yo?"

Mai glared at Kaiba, "I'm sure YOU have to do with something, rich boy."

"Hey, I was here earlier before those idiotic friends of yours called," Kaiba frowned, "Besides… I had nothing to do with it. So why accuse me?"

Then Jou hung up, and placed the phone back on its former spot. "Hey, Mai, we gotta go over to Megumi's for a while."

"Doshite?" Mai asked him as he put his shoes on. "You do realize we ARE grounded…"

"I know!" Jou sighed, "And that's the problem… Yugi and Ryuji called me to tell me that your older cousin came back from school… and Megumi fainted dead away."

"NOW I want to go,"

"I know that! We got to tell my folks we're going…"

"Actually," Shizuka decided to go in her brother's place, "Onii-san and Mai, you might get in real trouble again if you go. I'll go over to her house and see if everything is all right."

"Is Yami there?" Kaiba asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, he is there… why?" Mai asked suspiciously as Kaiba put his shoes on to leave with Shizuka.

"And why do you hate my pal so much?" Jou asked him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Because," Kaiba sighed, "I have a score to settle with him. That title is mine if he ever loses just because if my humiliation!"

Then the door slammed.

The two blinked as they faced each other in surprise. "You know what?" Jou gritted his teeth, "That good-for-nothing bastard just left MY house with MY sister, and he had a big EGO!"

Mai nodded weakly, "And you know what? I think you hate that egotistical idiot."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's because I hate him, too."

Jou nodded in agreement, but as she was about to leave, he stayed sitting down, remembering something Mai should have told him before. "Wait… Mai?"

"Hm?"

Jou yanked the handcuff, sending her to fall down. "Itai! Jou, I will get you for that!"

"Back earlier that afternoon… what were you about to tell me about your cousin?"

Mai frowned, "Oh that… you see, I think I know who actually beat up that monitor you loathe."

Jou blinked, then he frowned, "You mean Ushio… all right. Bark it up, peacock. Who was it?"

Her eye twitched at the "peacock" name. "I will get you back for that peacock thing earlier, moron. And that person is…"

-Two hours ago at Domino High… -

"I had a fight against that bastard Ushio last night," Yami clutched his left arm gently not to hurt himself. "And the reason was because I was tired of him demanding Yugi and Jou for money. I know it's one of the dumbest reasons… demo, I had to help! Otherwise, what would I have done?"

"Maybe you would just tell the principal," Megumi turned off her mp3 player to face him. "Otherwise, nothing like that would have ever happened."

"Nothing ever happened? Is that what you thought?" to her surprise, he faced her with seriousness and concern she never saw her friend before. "Megumi. He was threatening my friends and other people I know. He was about to kill them if they don't do what that temee said!"

Now she realized what Yumi said before. _"When he asked the sophomore who he was, he didn't say his answer, but that kid actually asked him one more thing and that was if he had any weapons. At first that monitor thought he was crazy to ask that question. But he was right… Ushio brought in a gun to the school, and that's how some of the students got injured with mysterious causes or circumstances. Not to mention brass knuckles and a Swiss Army knife."_

"So… he was about to beat them up or… kill them?" Megumi was surprised. "No wonder he brought so many weapons…"

"And well, when he attacked me," Yami sighed, ready to tell her the source of the injury, "Ushio gave me a mark… by giving me a gash by that dagger of his."

"_But, when that kid was about to leave, Ushio attacked him with a hidden dagger… but the monitor told me he struck him in the left arm, but it didn't do anything expect leave a tear in the jacket and a wound on the arm."_

"Hold on," Megumi faced him with a new discovery, "Did… Ushio attacked you with a dagger?"

He nodded, turning away from her, "Yes… why?"

"Yumi-sempai said that the Yugi no Ou got attacked on the same place YOU got attacked," then she slightly touched the bandaged area, which forced a groan of pain from him. "Gomen! I didn't know it hurts you that badly!"

"It's… all right," Yami smiled weakly, facing her. "I'm… fine."

"You will… right?"

He nodded again.

Megumi sighed, taking her hand back, then she faced him again. He blinked, "Nani? Is…. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong… I'm just thinking,"

He frowned at this answer. Since he told her what he was thinking, it's about time she should say something. _Besides… I should be relieved I didn't tell her yet._

_Right?_

"No, tell me,"

Megumi blinked, "Why should I?"

"I told you what I thinking, was I?"

She paused. "Dammit. I hate you. You know that? You just had to be the smart aleck of this school. No wait; the captain of the damn obvious!"

To her surprise, after being silent and quiet for the other half of the school day, Yami started laughing to her complaint, even though she hated it when he pointed things out, even the very most obvious.

"NOW are you all right?" she asked him again.

He nodded, calming down, "I'm sorry… it's just that besides Yugi, you say the most honest things."

"I do! And you know what? I think it was the stupidest idea of mine to talk to you in the first place!" Megumi huffed, embarrassed of her comment earlier. "I should be leaving by now and-"

He just grabbed her wrist before she bothered to take a step. "Stay."

"…Nani?" she blinked, facing him.

Yami's head was facing her, and he had that same serious look again. "Megumi, I… need to tell you something,"

Now she was suspicious, so she sat down again, "I need to get my backpack anyway… what is it?"

He sighed, then the next thing that came out of him shocked her, "About that Yugi no Ou earlier… well, when Yumi mentioned something about it, I… didn't say anything. I am the Yugi no Ou, Megumi. I'm that person that beat the shit out of Ushio."

Megumi blinked, thinking that she was hearing things. Then, all she can say was: "W-what? YOU'RE that guy that… beat up Ushio badly to send him to the hospital?"

Yami nodded. Then, her mind blacked out on her because… of it was either she was tired from the duties earlier, or her mind was spinning from the fact that her friend, Yami, was that famous Yugi no Ou. She fainted right on the floor, but he caught her.

"Megumi?" he asked, trying to wake her up. "Megumi!"

-One hour later, at the current situation… -

"You okay, sis?" Ryuji was looming over her.

They were in Megumi's bedroom, and Yami left… where was he?

Megumi groaned as she felt a pack of ice on her forehead. "Nani…? What happened?"

Yugi sighed, "You fainted in front of my onii-san back at the school. Then he carried you and the backpack, carrying you over here since we just figured out my parents went out for awhile and my ojii-san locked the door to the house, locking us out. Again!"

"He locked you both out before, didn't he?" Megumi and Ryuji asked at the same time, hoping that Yami would not kill Sugoroku after the parents and grandfather return back.

Yugi nodded, "Yup. And we called Jou's house a few minutes ago. But about the locked house situation… apparently, Yami's not that happy about it…"

"SUGOROKU!" A loud, angry voice came from the living room. "YOU LOCKED THE DOOR AGAIN!"

"And here he goes." Yugi sighed. Megumi and Ryuji blinked to listen to the very interesting conversation. Then, Megumi stood up from the bed, yawning.

"Why did I faint?"

"You really want to know?" Ryuji asked weakly. "I mean, you will faint again…"

"I won't! Believe me, onii-san!" Megumi glared at him, "I would never faint like that! Uh uh. There is no way!"

"Suuure," both Yugi and Ryuji arched an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!"

Then, Yami ran upstairs to see the three others in the room. "Hey, what happened here?"

"Oh, she woke up," Yugi pointed at Megumi, who was surprised to see Yami. "And I called Jou a few minutes ago. And he's coming with Mai because… well, you get the picture."

"Apparently, we have," Ryuji snickered, "They still have those handcuffs on, and they have them for two days now!"

"Make this day end, then it will be three," Yami grumbled under his breath. Then, the doorbell rang clear in the house. They heard the door open, some talk for a bit, then…

"Ryuji!" It was Mr. Higato. "Is Megumi awake yet?"

"Yeah, she is!" Ryuji hollered back before Megumi got the chance to. She glared at him, but she never got the chance to yell at him as soon as he ran off downstairs. "I'll be there!"

"Oh, you'll be there, all right…" Megumi gritted her teeth, then she started to dash in after him, "AS SOON AS YOU DIE, RYUJI!"

"WHAT DID I DO?" Ryuji hollered back at her. Both Yugi and Yami sweatdropped as soon as they heard them yelling at each other.

"Okay…" Yugi muttered with a big sweatdrop on his head. "I sure am glad both Ryuji and Megumi are not related."

Yami nodded, then the two followed after them. Once they reached downstairs, however, they were in for a surprise. There was a girl with auburn (more like light brown) hair and brown eyes (they can guess it must be Jou's little sister) and Kaiba.

Wait, Kaiba?

"Kaiba?" Yami was startled to see the last person on Earth with Jou's little sister.

The CEO smirked, "Well, well, well. Yami Mutou. I'm surprised to see you here. Then again, your brother called the mutt's house."

"You mean Jou," Ryuji just remembered that the two were grounded. "Oh, it's probably because they don't want to get into real trouble, right?"

"Yup," Shizuka nodded, "My otou-san was furious with them earlier, even with the handcuffs on, they can't escape my otou-san's wrath."

"Why am I not that surprised…?" Megumi muttered to herself.

"Yugi and Ryuji told Jou that you've been unconscious," Shizuka faced Megumi, worried. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Megumi nodded. "Why?"

"Well, what do you think?" Kaiba frowned, "It's obvious some of us were worried,"

"And it's plainly obvious for YOU to leave her alone," Yami stepped in to their conversation. Yugi came to it, also.

"Oh? And why is that… Yugi no Ou?"

"The Yugi no Ou?" Ryuji remembered what Yumi said about him. "Yami, you didn't tell us that!"

"… Thanks to this bastard, he revealed that I'm him," Yami narrowed his eyes angrily at him. "You couldn't accept defeat, couldn't you?"

Kaiba's frown went to a smirk, remembering the suffering defeat he had in front of Yami, "Hmph. Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I'm supposed to be the man with that title! But that's not the reason I came back here, but it was because my father left on his will I should inherit a company he owned here, along with Mokuba. However, before I left here," he narrowed his icy eyes back at him, "I can't accept defeat, no matter what!"

"So…" Ryuji blinked, "You would just rather give up your own life just to get that title back?"

"No," Kaiba simply answered.

"Well, because it seems to me you have a BIG ego I bet nobody can compare theirs with. Actually," Ryuji decided to mess the CEO around a bit. "You know what? I bet that even though you have that over-inflated ego of yours, maybe you should consider how to give up since Yami can beat you. And, well, you know what? Jou's the other person to mess with your ego for a while since he's attached to the popular girl in all of Domino High with handcuffs, you know?"

Kaiba had his fist clenched, gritting his teeth as a vein popped out of his head. Yami, Yugi, Megumi, and Shizuka sweatdropped to see the CEO get annoyed with Ryuji as he kept on talking about messing with the CEO's huge ego.

"It's a bad idea, you know…" Yugi started to say why, but Shizuka covered his mouth, pointing at a VERY ticked off Kaiba.

"Ryuji…" Kaiba hissed menacingly at him.

He paused, and then faced Kaiba. "Yeah?"

"You better have five seconds to run from your current position," Kaiba threatened, raising his fist, "Otherwise, I'll give you something that is VERY worse than what that MUTT got on his right eye!"

"Oh crap…" Ryuji gulped as he made a mad dash towards upstairs.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BAKA!" Kaiba hollered, running after him.

Soon, they heard a loud scream, punching, and… did something break in there?

"I cannot wait to tell this to the others tomorrow…" Megumi sweatdropped.

"Hoo boy. I better onii-san not to mess with Kaiba-kun," Shizuka gulped.

"Kaiba-kun?" Yami and Yugi asked her at the same time, having the amused grin on their faces.

Megumi blinked, then after she heard her brother scream for mercy, she faced her friends, but specially Yami. She can't forget what he said to her before she fainted.

"_About that Yugi no Ou earlier… well, when Yumi mentioned something about it, I… didn't say anything. I am the Yugi no Ou, Megumi. I'm that person that beat the shit out of Ushio."_

-The next day… -

"I can't believe this…" Jou groaned as he walked to school with Mai. They were pretty much tired, but they were alive to survive the third day. But the fourth?

"This is hell for me…" Mai yawned, "Besides, these days are going slower by the minute. You know that?"

Jou nodded, "Eh, at least it's a lot better than the first day, right?"

"Well, I'm still not used to wearing these," she nodded. "Demo, I promised Takani-san I'll help her at the clinic again today."

He froze, but Mai tugged the handcuffs, so he HAD to move. Otherwise he would be dragged. "You mean… the fox nurse again?"

"Oh, c'mon. It's not THAT bad, is it?" she asked him.

"It is. Remember what we saw YESTERDAY?"

Mai then groaned, "Great. NOW you force me to remember those lovely events!" she sighed, "Is your hand and eye all right?"

"They hurt, you know."

"Well, here, after school, I'll help you with these injuries. Does that sound fine?"

Jou nodded. Then the two fell silent. Then, he remembered what Mai told him yesterday about Yami. "Is Yami really the Yugi no Ou?"

She nodded, "You asked that about thirteen times yesterday! How many times do I have to say this? YES!"

"Oh," Jou sighed. "Then… do you think Megumi knows?"

"Who cares? As long she's all right from that faint yesterday, I don't care," Mai yawned. Then an invisible light bulb came to her head, "Hold on. Yugi told me Yami was concerned about her yesterday…"

"Yeah?" Jou blinked.

"Anzu had a crush on Ryuji, But Megumi told me that she thinks Honda's jealous and HE likes her,"

"Uh huh…" Jou nodded.

"And your little sister, Shizuka, and Kaiba would look good together…"

"Uh huh… Hold on!" Jou glared at her, "My sister and that damn ice cube?"

"Yeah. Kaiba's making your life worse by torturing you, isn't he?"

Jou paused. "Well, you do have a point… wait, what are you saying?"

"They were the ones that handcuffed us in the first place, you know?"

"And…" Jou urged her to hurry on while they were walking towards the gate of the school. "C'mon. I know we want to kill them after we're outta these handcuffs. But I have a feeling you know something better, right?"

Mai nodded, "I was thinking maybe since they forced US on handcuffs, the both of us should do something to get them back for doing THIS torture to us."

"Like what?" Jou was confused from these information Mai told him.

She giggled, "Well, maybe we should have Yugi, Ryou, and Yumi-sempai to help us out. What do you think?"

Jou paused for a moment, then he sighed, "So… Let me guess this straight. You want me to help you get them back for torturing us in the first place?"

"Exactly!" Mai smiled evilly, "And I think I know how to get them back."

"Like…" he smirked, "Let me guess… matchmaking?"

"Well, getting them together is more like it,"

"Well, I know that part," Jou urged Mai not to bang her head against a pole as they entered inside the front part of the school, "But… what about the others? They helped Ryuji out,"

"That, I"ll arrange," Mai snickered.

Jou smiled, "You know what? I was about to say the same things as you did!"

"Well, you couldn't get those words out of your brain, mutt,"

"Yeah, I kno-HEY!" he glared at her. Mai started to laugh at his reaction. "You know what? I was thinking the same exact things, but I do not get to be deserved to be called a mutt!"

"You think?" Mai smirked, taking out her purse, "What do you think we should do to Yami and Megumi first?"

"No, how about Ryuji?" Jou suggested, "HE'S the one who planned this entire thing out,"

"Well, who does he like?"

"Well, I really don't have a-" Jou was about to start when guy was trying to move his way out by saying excuse me. Then once he left, Jou frowned, "AS I was saying, I really don't know who-"

"Where's my purse?" Mai interrupted him for the second time.

"Your purse?"

"It's gone!" She complained. "It's not even with me OR you!"

"You're kidding, right? Check your locker," Jou suggested, which earned him a whack on the head.

"I took it out of my locker, dumbass!"

"Then where did it…" Jou trailed off, remembering a certain kid who bumped into them… or did he really…

"Where's that kid?"

"What kid?" Mai blinked.

"The one that "bumped" into us! He actually stole your purse , Mai!"

Now she was furious. "WHY THAT LITTLE!"

-Meanwhile… -

The young sophomore was running towards his classroom, with Mai's purse clutched to his chest. Once he reached towards a spot where nobody would look (he thinks), the boy sighed with relief.

"Thank God that gang leader Jou didn't find me," he panted. "Now, I gotta find the cash to-"

"What are you doing?"

A cold voice that wasn't of Kaiba's or Shinomori-sensei asked him, and the source of the voice came from a man of his mid thirties, with piercing amber wolf eyes, sleek black hair that was combed back, and he was glaring at the sophomore.

"Uh… um, dammit, I, uh, well, you see-"

"Ahou," the man grabbed his collar and grabbed Mai's purse. "Let's go find the owners. THEN you'll go the principal's office where I'll have a nice chat with you, me, and the principal."

"Crap," the boy groaned as he was grabbed by the collar by the man. "What he hell am I going to do now…? If that guy Jou figures out I stole from his girlfriend, then I'm prefect as dead!"

* * *

**-To be continued-

* * *

**

A/N:TWENTY PAGES? O.O

Ugh, I am tired, yet I'm still awake. And I'm still listening to Full Metal Alchemist mp3's!

Oh well. I'll update soon… well, school's gonna start, so… I'll tell about that next chapter.

Read and Review! Onegai… (puppy eyes, or… that cute face the Puss in Boots use. I'm pitiful, am I?)

-

Glossary: (By now, you should know what –san, -sensei, and –sempai is.)

Yugi no Ou: It means King of Games. Yami's nickname and the reason Kaiba hate Yami sooo much.

Ano…: Um…

Nani: What?

Temee: Bastard

Chotto: Wait

Itai: OW! Or Ouch!

Kuso: Crap! Or Shit!

Chikuso: Shit!

Otou-san: Father

Okaa-san: Mother

Chotto matte: Wait a minute, or Hold on

Ikanai de: Don't leave or Don't go

Onegai: Please…

Itachi: … you should know by now…

Wakari mashita: Do you understand?

Moshi moshi: The greeting Japanese people give for answering the phone. It's common in Japan.

Shiranai: I don't know.

Baka: Idiot!

Ahou: Saitou's way of saying, "Idiot."

-kun: The way used to greet with little boys or young boys. Usually, this is used with some guys if they are friends and all, but in the case with a girl and a guy, the girl can use it because she wants to call him by that name.


	7. Special short part 1

A/N: I hate my life and time. So, eh, just to let you know WHY I didn't update, it's because of:

My computer is on the fritz. (STUPID VIRUSES!)

I have to type at the computer at the library and the church.

School is killing me.

Hurricane Katrina. Need I say more? (No, I do not live not in New Orleans. I feel sorry for those victims, though…)

Yeah. Basically, I'm bombarded with these stuff. Hopefully, our computer will get fixed and I'll post my chapters up.

So, what the heck… I have this annoying scene in my mind that relates to this story. It's either short or long. By the way, these are divided up into four parts. This is during the first semester.

Disclaimer: Duh… it's obvious I don't own it.

**Stuck with You: Special Chapter Part 1**

-

-

-

AU fic (same place, same time, different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

"Class, may I have your attention?" Shinomori-sensei caught the class' attention immediately. "We have tow new students here today and please… with due respect, please be on your best behavior."

"Hai!" the students nodded in agreement.

"Good… now, this is Higato Megumi and Otogi Ryuji." He presented them the two new students. "They are from Tokyo and they recently moved here. Hopefully I will not see any bad tolerance towards them."

"Hai!" the students nodded again.

Ryuji blinked as he nudged his step-sister. "Oi… didn't you notice how scared they were by this teacher?"

"Yeah, some kid told me he's the toughest sophomore teacher in all of Domino High," Megumi whispered back.

"Yeah, a guy warned me of him, too," Ryuji nodded. "This is going to be hell…"

She agreed, "Enough said."

Luckily for them, the teacher wasn't listening. "Now… Megumi? You may sit in front in Hiroto-san. Ryuji? You may sit behind Nawakami-san."

"Hai," the two nodded in agreement as they took their seats.

Then, Ryuji grumbled, "Sergeant…" out of earshot.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" A blonde boy whispered to Megumi as their homeroom teacher started to talk about some unimportant things.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, just to let you know; don't hang with the popular group. They're either bitches or bastards in that group." He whispered at her.

Megumi arched an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Katsuya Jyounouchii," he smiled. "Jou's my name!"

"Please to meet you," Megumi nodded back.

"Yeah, yeah, cork it already, pal," the boy that is sitting behind Megumi groaned. "Name's Honda Hiroto. My pal, over here, is the gang leader."

"Of the gang in this school?" she frowned. "I heard about you before… aren't you the rival of a girl?"

"What girl?" Jou asked her.

"Some girl named Mai or something…"

"And that'll be me!" the girl with blonde hair smiled at her when she heard her name. "Hi. I'm Mai Kujyaku. Don't listen to mutt here. He's just trying to divert your very attention."

"DIVERT?" Jou screamed loudly to alarm the class. "**DIVERT? MAI! I'm not stupid!**"

"Looks like to me you are," she smiled smugly. "Baka."

"WHY YOU!"

"Kujyaku-san! Jyounouchii!" The teacher glared at their direction. "Would you SHUT UP?"

"Not unless Mai tells that I'm not stupid!"

"Not unless JOU HERE admits he's a moron!"

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Prove it!"

At this point, the class was interested about the argument more than what news their homeroom teacher has for them. Megumi and Ryuji were the only ones that were… lost.

_I don't want to know what's their deal… I gotta ask Megumi later… _Ryuji sweatdropped. _She's the one sitting next to him!_

To be continued in part 2

A/N: Told you it'll be short. I have no time to waste left, so… eh, I'll have the seventh chapter posted after this one! I promise!

Read and Review! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! (Want to know why? Look up in the first A/N.)


	8. Introducing Saitou Hajime: the Ookami

A/N: (groans) I hate my computer sooo much, so I'm using my pastors until I ask the computer manufacturer to get it fixed.

Yes, I said pastor's computer because I'm not only going to type this here, but I'm also typing at the library until the crap I call the computer gets fixed. Soon… I hope.

I had another version of Chapter 7 out, but since it's stored on the computer, I'm going to type this version of Chapter 7 instead.

Hopefully, it'll be like the other chapter 7 I typed.

Anyway, to answer the reviews:

**Burgers and Fries: **Yup, both Mai and Jou are getting the gang back, but I need someway to make their ideas sly and sneaky, yet romantic and comical at the same time. But I have a few ideas I have in mind, but I highly doubt they'll work, demo… oh well. About Momoji, I need some more information about her since I'm going to place her in next chapter… or will be after two chapters she'll be introduced?

**The Cougar: **(sighs) That's what time'll do to you when you type up that much during the summer. Unfortunately, this is school now, and (sarcastically) I'm having a great time! Not… But if you have time, then you will type up more than five pages.

**anonymous Jewel: **Thanks for the review! And the answer to my question about the song. Well, school's not that bad, but I have labs to write, so… (groans)

**Yugigirl05: **Thanks for the review, and yes; both Jou and Mai look god together. Too bad the show only relates to Duel Monsters though…

**TheWatcherandReader: **I'm not going to mock your name; I think it's creative! Thanks for the review! (gives imaginary cookies to reviews)

Relations from last chapter:

I wasn't meaning to listen, or eavesdrop, but I was walking with a friend in school when one of his friends told my friend that he got a detention just because he spoke out in class… actually, he got it for no apparent reason at all.

MP3 players like Ipods are popular in high school now, so, I decided to place that in.

My sister was locked outside of the house while I was attending drama club instead of going to the bus, and… eh, like Yami last chapter, she's not the happy about being locked out, either. Besides, she blamed me! Hey, I HAD to attend that meeting!

That's it… and a certain Mibu wolf makes his appearance this chapter.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the show, I don't. HOWEVER, if I did…

-

-

-

Stuck with You 

-

-

-

AU fic (same place, same time, different story)

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Chapter 7: Introducing… the ever love-able Mibu Wolf!

… (frowns) Not really.

* * *

**Previously…**

**The young sophomore was running towards his classroom, with Mai's purse clutched to his chest. Once he reached towards a spot where nobody would look (he thinks), the boy sighed with relief.**

"**Thank God that gang leader Jou didn't find me," he panted. "Now, I gotta find the cash to-"**

"**What are you doing?"**

**A cold voice that wasn't of Kaiba's or Shinomori-sensei asked him, and the source of the voice came from a man of his mid thirties, with piercing amber wolf eyes, sleek black hair that was combed back, and he was glaring at the sophomore.**

"**Uh… um, dammit, I, uh, well, you see-"**

"**Ahou," the man grabbed his collar and grabbed Mai's purse. "Let's go find the owners. THEN you'll go the principal's office where I'll have a nice chat with you, me, and the principal."**

"**Crap," the boy groaned as he was grabbed by the collar by the man. "What the hell am I going to do now…? If that guy Jou figures out I stole from his girlfriend, then I'm perfect as dead!"

* * *

**

"Where the hell is that kid…?" Jou grumbled under his breath as he was stomping his way to class.

He was storming down the hallway, grumbling a string of curses under his breath as Mai walked behind him. The students knew he was furious by his expression on his face as they started to move away from his way. So, instead of being in his wrath, they decided not to ask him what the hell's wrong.

Only Mai and Jou knew.

"So, where's that scrawny kid with your purse?" Jou asked Mai.

She frowned as she was dragged by him, "How the HELL am I supposed to know that? I didn't see him coming, all right?"

But he didn't listen to her as he stormed on.

_He NEVER listens to me. AS usual… _Mai thought, shaking her head.

He looked around, then he saw a certain kid that looks like the idiot who robbed Mai. Well, so he thought…

"All right, where is her purse?" Jou demanded.

No response. The boy just kept on talking with his friend. The blonde was slightly pissed.

"I asked you something, KID!"

"What?" the boy groaned, facing him.

"Where the hell is HER purse?" Jou pointed at Mai's direction, irritated.

The boy frowned, "You moron. What the hell are you talking about? I don't have her purse!"

"Yeah, right!" Jou glared at him. "Now… tell me where the purse is or else."

"Or else what?" the boy frowned, fearing in the inside he will not like this at all.

"Or else…" Jou cracked his knuckles as he grabbed the boy with one hand and once Jou released him, he started to punch him with one hand and kick him over the place.

Mai then realized right away this wasn't him. "Jou! Wait!"

"I'm gonna get your purse back, Mai!" Jou continued to kick him, ignoring the yells the boy was saying. "Don't worry!"

"Jou-"

"NOW WHERE IS IT?" he yelled at the boy once he stopped to beat him up. People were terrified of Jou once he starts to beat up a person he doesn't like or that he is his rival.

"I told you; I DON'T KNOW!"

"Jou!" Mai was irritated at him. "You do realize you are beating up the wrong guy…"

"Nani?" Jou stopped face the boy, then sweatdropped, realizing what he did. "Oh hell…" he grumbled under his breath.

"NOW will you listen to me?" the boy glared at him as he stood up. "I did not, or never will, steal ANYBODY'S PURSES!"

"Oh," the gangster leader sweatdropped again. "Damn it! If anybody saw that and told anyone about this, then I'm doomed!"

"Yeah. You are doomed." Mai nodded in agreement. "Unless you don't want anybody to know about this, why don't we just get outta here!"

"Not unless we find your purse!"

"Or maybe…" the popular girl coyly smiled, "Hey… mind telling me who stole my purse?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah. He just passed over here a few minutes ago with Hajime-sensei."

"Hajime-sensei?" The color on some of the students faces paled in fear, knowing the certain history teacher for the juniors that calls himself the Wolf of Mibu. That includes Jou, also.

"Oh man! His carts crash landed in MY face!"

"Well, goody, goody," Mai frowned, sarcastically, "I'm sure he won't mind telling me where my purse went."

"NOOOO! NOT OVER THERE!"

"And there he goes…" a student grumbled.

"You okay, Jin?" one of the students asked Jin Fuduka.

The boy nodded, "Hell, I'm fine. I've been in worse situations, though. This isn't bad, you know…"

"You're crazy!"

"Nope!" Jin smirked.

"Man, Jin IS crazy…" a girl muttered to her friend, who nodded in agreement.

-Meanwhile… -

"Where the hell is Ryuji?" Anzu asked Megumi as the two girls were on their way to school.

Megumi yawned, "Eh, I don't know. He decided to go somewhere. Actually, it's more likely he disappeared."

"Ah," her friend nodded in agreement. "I see… so, how was last night? Shizuka told me you were unconscious when Yami got you home last night."

Megumi sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… well, I still can't believe that Yami Mutou… is the Yugi no Ou, you know…"

Anzu frowned, "You just knew about that?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not surprised you even fainted!" Anzu giggled. "Yami must be soooo worried about you after that incident!"

"Anzu…" Megumi glared at her friend while Anzu was blabbing on, "Do you want me to remind you about a certain brother of mine?"

She stopped mid-sentence. Then she blushed red in embarrassment.

Megumi smiled in a triumphant smile. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"MEGUMI!" Anzu was about to kill her. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT PRANK!"

"And how are you going to do that?" her smile slightly faded, but she was still laughing.

"You do realize that I can kill you easier than it looks…"

NOW Megumi wished she never said that threat. "Oh hell…"

"Megumi Higato," her friend let out an evil smile, "Get ready to die…"

"Oh crap… oh crap, oh crap!" her other friend was about to run towards the other direction when she crashed into a wall…

Or so she thought…

BAM!

"Itai!" a voice groaned in pain as soon as the two collided with one another. Megumi groaned as she came face to face with the person she crashed into. Then she blinked.

"Um... do I know you?"

The boy had lavender eyes, light tan hair, and he was around sixteen years old. He looked like he was from a different country, but from the look from his face, he knew Domino very well.

"I don't think so," the boy answered as he stood up from the position he was in earlier. "I'm sorry for bumping into you... hey, don't you attend Domino High?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, okay then. I was wondering if you attend the school or not."

"Hey, Megumi!" Anzu ran up to her. "Are you all right?"

"Well, Anzu, that depends," Megumi glared at her. "You were about to kill me!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get that. But now," the brown haired girl smiled, "I forgive you!"

Megumi started at her bug-eyed. "Make up your mind! First, you want to kill me, and NOW you want to lay that off?"

The boy just blinked at this... rather interesting conversation. "Um... excuse me?"

"Yeah?" the two girls asked him at the same time, surprised to know he was still standing.

"I hate to interrupt this... rather interesting conversation, but I am just wondering if you guys can... well, I know it's stupid to ask this question, but do you mind if I walk with the two of you? Well, until we reach school, at least..."

Megumi sighed, "Eh, I don't know. I mean, my brother is supposed to be here in about a few minutes, and he doesn't like it when... well-"

"You can walk with us!" Anzu smiled eagerly.

_Oh great,_ her friend mentally groaned. _Here we go..._

Before they left, however...

"Hey! Sis!"

"Finally!" Megumi and Anzu faced the other guys that were running to catch up with them.

"What took you?" Anzu asked the men, who were panting for breath once they reached towards them. "We have been waiting here for a while!"

"Not to mention how long you took," Megumi complained.

"Well, sorry!" Honda glared at Megumi, "The guys and I were talking about something important!"

"Like what?" the boy grumbled, realizing how the girls felt.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Yami asked the boy in surprise. "I thought you were supposed to meet me at the school!"

The boy sighed, "Yeah, well, my sister was in a rush this morning and she wasn't going to tolerate me sleeping when she shuts the door. So she woke me up and there's the short version of the long story I would rather not tell."

"I... see," Yami blinked.

"Hey, you know this guy?" Ryou asked Yami. "You seem to know him very well."

"He does," Yugi nodded, "This is Malik Ishtar... and he was a transfer student last year. My brother knows him because my father is good friends with Mr. Ishtar."

"Did he die in an accident...?" Ryuji muttered to himself.

"Well, sorry if I didn't see you before, Malik," Megumi smiled weakly, "Anzu was about to kill me..."

"For what? Oh, don't tell me... making her pissed again?" Ryuji snickered at his sister.

She arched an eyebrow, "Yes," she answered dryly, "I'm not THAT stupid, dumbass."

"I AM NO DUMBASS!"

"Then how come you act like one?" Honda teased him, then he frowned, "Wait... isn't Jou the dumbass of this group?"

"Normally, I'd argue with you on that," Yugi sighed, "But... I have to agree, he is dumb at some time."

Yami nodded in agreement, "Hmph. Let's just hope he didn't cause ANOTHER accident like he usually does..."

Malik blinked, "Wait. Did I hear a rumor that Mai Kujyaku and Katsuya Jyounouchii get handcuffed by a couple of pranksters?"

"Yup," Megumi giggled, pointing at Ryuji and Anzu, "These two right here are the pranksters of this group!"

"MEGUMI!" Ryuji and Anzu glared at her, "YOU WILL DIE!"

Ryou, Malik, Honda, and Yugi sweatdropped. "I'm guessing that they will do something worse to her than what Honda planned for Jou later..." Ryou mused out loud.

Yugi nodded, "I agree." Then he frowned, "Are you sure your plan will work?"

"Oh you mean the one with-" Honda cut Ryou off by clamping his mouth.

"We... don't want to let Malik know what we're planning, do we?" He laughed weakly as Yugi and Malik sweatdropped more.

Yami sighed, "Why am I the only sane one in this group...?"

"Well, consider yourself lucky you're not getting beat up on by your brother!" Megumi complained, facing him. "A little help WILL BE NICE!"

To her surprise, his little "help" just so happened to be wrapping one arm around her waist. "Leave her alone, will you, Ryuji?" he asked him quietly.

Ryuji and Anzu were surprised to see Yami so calm, and he knew what he was doing without being stupid to realize it. Well, the thing he was doing was wrapping his arm around Megumi's waist. That, and she was surprised to hear him defend her from the very two people that were about to kill her. Then Ryuji let out a evil smirk, and instead of killing his sister, he has a better way to torture her.

"Hey Megumi," he snickered, "Didn't know your friend's so possessive!"

"Say what?" She blinked. Then Anzu, Honda, and Malik let out a laugh which made her realize what just happened earlier.

"Yami..." she grumbled.

"Hm?"

"Why... are you... eh, well..." she motioned his arm.

Yami smirked, "I know."

"Then why in the world... I mean, why the hell was THAT for?"

Yugi and Ryou slapped their palms against their foreheads. Then Malik brought them back to reality by looking at his watch, "Hey, you do realize we have about thirty minutes to school and it takes us about twenty to get there..."

"NANI?" they blinked, then before anybody can say anything, they wound up racing off to Domino High. Finally, Honda glared at Malik.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ABOUT THIS BEFORE?"

"YOU WERE TOO BUSY, BAKA! HAPPY?"

"Apparently, NO!" they all yelled back.

-Meanwhile, at the school... -

Jou and Mai were still searching for the idiot that stole Mai's purse after Jou was so stupid to beat up Jin. Well, he's not what you call the most brilliant guy ever...

"Where's that kid..." he hissed. Mai sighed, then slapped his head for the fifth time. "ITAI! MAI! YAMEROU! I hate it when you do that! What's the big deal?"

"YOU, Jou," she huffed, "Are being stupid! The only way we can go find my purse is if we go straight towards the principal's office!"

"No way!" Jou glared at her. "There is nooo way we can get in there!"

"Um, do I have any other options besides being so careless and beat up more people on my way?" Mai arched an eyebrow, thinking to herself he has no answer for that whatsoever.

He paused.

"Exactly," she sniggered. "YOU beated up a student so badly, he'd probably want to go to the clinic!"

Then it wasn't until somebody cleared his throat, making the two student freeze up in horror. "Oh hell..." she grumbled. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Apparently you did," It was the Mibu ookami, or Saitou Hajime. he was staring straight down at them, holding a student with one hand. That student has the desired purse Mai had, but that was not the main issue right now.

They got bigger problems.

"Um... hi?" Jou meekly waved his hand.

"I heard you, Jou, beated up another student," he frowned. "I hate to say this to you, but you have to go to the office with me and this other trouble maker I have here."

"That guy had my purse!" Mai was about to grab it when she fell towards the ground with Jou. She blinked, then realized why almost immediately as she realized why she is yanked towards the ground with Jou. "DAMMIT! The stupid handcuffs!"

"Oh man! I thought we forgot about those!" Jou groaned out loud also.

"Oh, so NOW you remember!" Mai glared at him.

"NOT MY STINKIN' FAULT!"

"OH YEAH?"

The boy groaned, "Oh boy... I swear! They are just like Takani-san and Sagara-sensei!"

Saitou, on the other hand, was amused by this talk. They do remind him of those two annoying adults many teachers and faculty thinks they are a good couple. "Come on, ahou," he grabbed Jou's collar as he forced him and Mai to stand up. "We're going to a lovely place called the principal's office!"

"Why me...?" Jou whined. All Mai did was snicker.

-In the principal's office...-

"Hajime-san tells me he heard that you, Katsuya-"

"It's Jou!"

"... Jou, you beated up another student for a careless reason, and Kujyaku-san here says it's because of a stolen purse of hers... right?"

"My father spends some of his money in America to get that purse!" Mai was holding onto it like a precious item. "It was one of his gifts!"

"Brat," Jou grumbled.

"What was that?"

The principal cleared his throat, getting their attention again. "Anyway, Katsuya,"

"How many times do I have to say this," Jou was getting annoyed at people mistaking his name, "My name is-"

"One of the students that won't keep his yap shut. Geez, you have to correct people on you name!" It was Sagara-sensei, who came in casually to see them.

"Hello, Sanosuke," The principal greeted him, "How is your morning?"

"Heard the Ookami baka came here," Sano answered him. "Now, where's that bastard?"

"I'm here, ahou," Saitou was leaning against the wall near the desk, eyes closed with a smirk planted on his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"None of you damn business!"

The three students and principal sweatdropped slightly, then he sighed, "All right... I understand the fact you and Kujyaku-san are... apparently in a tight situation right now..."

"More like a stupid prank our pals brought up!" Mai groused.

"Right. I will lay off the punishment for now,"

"I kno- what?" Jou and Mai blinked.

The principal smiled, "I'm letting the both of you off. Unless you want janitorial duty this afternoon..."

"No thanks! This is fine!" the two sweatdropped, smiling weakly at this. The boy scowled, wondering about his punishment.

"Then, I suggest you leave right now," the principal sighed.

"All right! And it's a good thing he didn't know I used to play pranks along with Honda!" Jou smiled triumphantly. Mai blinked.

"I'm guessing that was how the copy machine got busted last semester?"

Jou immediately shushed her, making the principal blink for a minute. Then he sighed, paying his attention to the boy. "Now, about you..."

Both Sanosuke and Saitou were listening earlier.

"That blonde ahou ruined the cart of books earlier this week," Saitou dryly grumbled. "I think I should give him a detention or something worse. He's getting on my last nerves!"

"Oh? Like me?" Sano snickered. Saitou glared at him.

"Or should I tell the faculty what happened between you and Megumi-san?"

"Everybody knew about me and the fox by now, wolf boy!"

"Not that one," Saitou now had a sly grin, "The other time. The time when I-"

Sano froze up. "You wouldn't. Nuh uh. No way, no way! THERE IS NO HELL'S WAY YOU'RE DOING THAT!"

"So, would you like them to know?"

The niwatori immediately got frightened by the ookami. "N-n-n-ope!" he squeaked, rushing out the door by the next second.

The principal's secretary blinked, then she let out a sly grin, "Guess you scared him, did you, Hajime?"

Saitou came face to face with Tokio Takagi. He let out a small smirk only she can see. "I did scare the damn rooster out of his coop."

Tokio laughed as she left to file some papers in the next room. Then she hollered out, "Hope he gets the pain!" then she laughs again.

Saitou shook his head. _What an odd woman..._

-Outside the office… -

"I can't believe you nearly got the both of us into trouble!" Mai huffed at Jou, glaring at him.

"What? Can't I at least get some decent respect?" Jou complained, "At least you know that I got saved your "darling" purse!"

"Well!" Mai paused, then she sighed, realizing Jou has a point. Not to mention he caught her before she can yell at him some more. "Arigato, Jou no baka," she grumbled under her breath.

"Hmph. You're welcome," Jou faced the other way, irritated.

There was a long silence between the two as they continued walking. By now, they already gotten used to the handcuffs around their wrists. However, they were still not used to living with each other for two weeks.

Then Mai realized something.

"Hey, Jou?"

"What?"

We were supposed to have these handcuffs on for a month, right?"

"Yeah…"

"We were grounded for three…"

"Yeah," Jou nodded, "And then you're gonna stay at my place for…" his voice trailed down, "Two… weeks… Damn you, Ryuji!"

Mai groaned, "Oh, great; just when we thought we were out of the woods…"

"Argh!" he pushed his hand over his hair, "Brilliant! Just brilliant! He knew that was going to happen!"

"Um, not likely," she frowned, "We told them we were grounded AFTER we were handcuffed."

"Oh, really?"

She had the urge to smack him on the head for being a dolt.

"ITAI! MAI!"

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" It was Makimachi –sensei, and she was watching their conversations.

What's worse is that Kamiya-sensei and Takani-san were there, too.

_OH MAN! And to make this day even worse…_ Jou thought, but Mai smiled to see her favorite teachers.

"Ohayou! Takani-sensei, am I still working with you on your shift today?"

The fox nurse nodded, "Apparently, yes. And I would love it if that mutt of your came along…"

"I AM NOT A MUTT!" Jou glared at her.

Kaoru clucked her tongue, shaking her head, "Katsuya! Where are your manners?"

"Down the damn drain," he grumbled under his breath. "Busu…"

"What was that?" Kaoru's tone of her voice was threatening, realizing what she heard. That "b-word" made her remind of a certain black haired middle school boy who calls her by that name.

"I meant, my manners are still here, your royal highness!" Jou panicked as soon as he heard her tone of her voice.

"Royal highness?" Mai said in an amused tone while Makimachi-sensei, Takani-san, and Kamiya-sensei laughed at his red face.

"Not… funny…" Jou growled, glaring at her. "Do not… say this… to anybody else…"

"Why would we?" Makimachi-sensei let out an evil laughter. "I've been known to torture people, you know…"

Jou gulped, _Makimachi-sensei is another version of the devil in female form, all right!_

"So, fourth period?" Takani-san asked Mai.

"Hai! I'll be there! Right, Jou?" she jabbed him on the ribs, causing to squeal out in pain.

"I'd take that as a 'Yes'," The older Megumi laughed. "And don't worry… Sano won't be there!"

"Like the time when the both of you made out with each other in the clinic?" Kaoru asked her blankly.

Megumi nodded, with fox ears peering out her head, "Ohh yes! I did! Oh hohoho! Just like you and Kenshin! Ohohohohoho!"

The students that heard her laugh sweatdropped in fear.

"Remind me NEVER to mention what Kenshin and I do in spare time again…" Kaoru whispered to Misao.

"Said and done. I agree!" the genki teacher nodded in agreement.

"Kowai nurse," Jou grumbled to Mai, "How the hell did you deal with HER?"

"I'm asking the same for Sagara-sensei!" Mai whispered back. "I have to agree with you about her; she is scary."

"Still, how do you deal with her?"

"Oh," Mai then gave him a sly smile, "Not telling."

"NANI?" Jou complained, "So now what the hell are you doing? Keeping secrets from me?"

"OI!" Mai was now irritated, "I was NOT keeping a secret from you!"

"Looks like you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"And here they are; they are at it again!" Kamiya-sensei smiled, laughing with the others.

"Hey! Shut up!" the two barked at her, glaring at her.

"Well, I see there is some enjoyment in this conversation," another voice caught their attention, especially Kamiya-sensei's.

"K-Kenshin!" Kaoru stammered, blushing. Misao and Megumi patted her back, telling her, "Good luck!"

"Where are YOU going?"

"I've got business at the clinic!" Megumi made her evil laughter again.

Misao smiled, "Sorry, demo, I have to meet up with Shinomori-san about something!"

Jou and Mai just blinked. "Pleeeeease tell me you have to be joking," Mai grumbled. Jou shook his head.

"Nope. I think the tsurara and itachi are together… or something like it…"

"And I presume the both of you are going?" Himura-sensei asked the handcuffed couple.

"Ah… yes! We are!" Jou answered quickly before Mai did as the both started out. Once they left, Mai glared at him.

"What was that about?"

He frowned, placing his right hand on his neck, "Hey, they need some time to be alone. You know?"

"What are you now, baka? The softie?" Mai blinked.

"I AM NO SOFTIE!"

"Then how come you are to Shizuka?" another voice asked him. Both Jou and Mai froze as they realized who was there.

Actually, they should be worried about how many people listened to the last two comments.

"Where have you been?" Jou barked at his friends. "Mai and I have been waiting for you about… oh I dunno!"

"Let me guess," Yami frowned, "You've been waiting here for thirty minutes for us to get here, right?"

"… Yeah." Both Mai and Jou nodded at the same time, sounding VERY ticked off.

Malik blinked, "So, that's the handcuffed couple I've been hearing about at school… I'm even surprised they are your friends."

"SAY WHAT?" Jou roared in anger.

"COUPLE?" Mai was irritated. "Where did you hear that?"

"A group of teachers made it up!" Ryuji sarcastically glared at her, "What do you think?"

"WHAT?" the blondie roared again. Mai frowned, _It must be the others. Brilliant._

Megumi blinked, "Ano… are you both all right?"

"I don't think so…" Yugi gulped. "I do not want to face their wrath right now…"

"Okay, what happened?" Anzu demanded at Mai and Jou.

"Let's make this short before we can actually kill you," Mai huffed, "My purse got stolen by some scrawny kid, Jou beated up some kid who he thought stole my purse-"

"That guy looked exactly like the other one!" Jou pointed out.

"And, let me guess: you wound up in trouble just because you were stupid?" Honda arched an eyebrow while Anzu, Yugi, Ryou, and Ryuji sniggered. Yami, Megumi, and Malik heaved an exasperated sigh.

Jou's eye twitched in annoyance, "Yes, Honda," he scowled, "I got in trouble thanks to the annoying Mibu wolf!"

"I'm guessing you encountered Hajime-sensei?" Yami asked, forcing a sI mile once he heard this.

"Yeah! Who the hell did you think we were talking about, itoko?" Mai glared at him. "Besides, you talk with him at some point! How the hell did you get that Mibu bastard to talk to you?"

He smirked, "I have my reasons. Despite the fact he is a history teacher, after all."

"In other words, he helps him in projects," Yugi sighed.

"Ah," Jou then started up again, "As I was saying, that son-of-a-bitch dragged us to the principal's office and we got off on detention because of our folks' punishment!"

"You mean the grounding," Anzu flatly muttered.

"Yes, that one…" he nodded. "Then we encountered with three of the worst teachers at this school!"

"Hey, hold on!" Mai glared at him, "They are pretty nice if you don't bother them with your pranks all the time!"

"And when was that?"

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Ryou pointed out the answer, "But you did that last semester."

"Oh…" Jou nodded.

"I'm betting you he remembers that," Honda muttered.

"Really?" the blonde asked, clueless.

The rest all let out a groan of annoyance, even the girl that was handcuffed next to him.

_I want to hit his head against the wall! _Anzu mentally thought. _For being soo stupid!_

Mailk then nudged Ryuji, "Hey… does he act like this?"

"All the time," Ryuji grumbled out. "He's too stupid."

"NANI!"

"We're sorry!" Megumi groaned, facing him, "But Jou, you act stupid for your own good!"

"Now that I can agree with her on," Mai smirked, knowing the right words to set off Jou. "I mean, Jou, you do act stupid!"

"That doesn't mean I get good grades on tests and quizzes!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

Before he can fire back another insult at Mai, the bell rang for homeroom. They all rushed towards their classes.

"Saved by the bell!" Yugi said with relief.

For once, the others but Jou and Mai have to agree.

But what happened in the next few events signal not only trouble, but hell is bound to be loose…

…if the handcuffed couple can handle today and the weekend.

* * *

**-To be continued-****

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry to end this short. I have school to worry about.

If anyone wants to ask, Malik is the Japanese name for Marik in the English dub. Oh, and… the Yami no Malik will not appear in this story. If you want me to… eh, you better give a good reason to let him in. The English dub made him a bastard. I don't know how the Japanese dub did him.

Glossary:

Nani: What?

Sensei: teacher

Yugi no Ou: King of Games in Japanese terms

Baka: idiot, stupid, bastard…

Itai: Ow!

Yamerou: Stop that!

Mibu ookami: Apparently, in the RK anime, that's Saitou's unfortunate nickname.

-san: term for somebody higher than you; you have to say that for respect.

Ahou: Saitou's favorite term meaning "stupid", especially to poor Sanosuke Sagara…

(_Sano: OI_!)

Ohayou: Good morning!

Genki: usually means glad, happy, joyful

Tsuara: icicle

Itachi: weasel

(_Me: And these are the lovely two nicknames of Aoshi and Misao!_

_Aoshi and Misao: (takes out weapons)_

_Me: (sweatdrops)_ )

These are it. And… it might take me a while to post up the next chapter… sorry! SCHOOL IS HELL!


	9. One Hell of a Nightmare part 1

A/N: I will have to say school is hell. Once again, I haven't had the chance to update… because of:

-My school work

-I have to help out the drama tech after school to help with the play.

-my younger sister, who, unfortunately for me, hogs the computer.

Joy, ain't it? (rolls eyes)

Well, I can't respond to reviewers because of what did now. (groans) WHY IN ALL PEOPLE DO THEY HAVE THE SYSTEM MORE COMPLICATED?

(Sighs) I hate this…

Connections to the chapter:

I kind of figured out in my high school, a lot of fights happened. But there was one I heard about: two girls were fighting (my guess) and the girl who caused it didn't get in trouble. Well, that was what I heard. On some accounts, I could be wrong… (part when Jou beat up a kid)

On the eighth grade, I had a science teacher that had taught a class which a lot of people thought as hell. I mean, her teachings are applying to me now, but… anyway, her tests were too difficult for her own good, so I decided to ask another teacher that I know for help on the tests. Turns out I wasn't the only one… (part when Mai was asking Yami how he knew Hajime-sensei so well)

That is all… I think…

And I just got beaten up by my younger sister. Great. Need anything else?

Disclaimer: I just saw Yugioh (English version, people!) this morning and all I want to do is to shoot the annoying thief Bakura in the head for being a bastard. Sadly, I can't do that because there are fans and I don't own YGO. Kazuki Takahashi does.

**Note: This is mostly a flashback chapter, so, for reference, the italics represent the flashbacks and the thoughts of the characters. The plain text is the events happening in the chapter as they discuss the events from earlier. Just to let you know.**

-

-

-

**Stuck With You**

-

-

-

AU fic

PG-13

Romance/Humor/Drama

* * *

Chapter 8: One Hell of a Nightmare… Part 1

(Reminder: grounded for two weeks, off to Europe for three. I just realized I screwed that part up for the last chapters I posted up.)

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

Jou and Mai were pissed off. Literally.

"What's so wrong about a three-week project?" Anzu asked them as she walked with them towards their home, along with Honda. Yami and Yugi had something to do at the very last minute (on last minute notice) that they have to go to the museum with Malik for helping his sister with some project at the museum. Megumi, Ryou and Ryuji decided to stay after to help Himura-sensei run errands. Kaiba was working at his company, Kaiba Corporation. That left the other four to go off towards their home.

Well, that was Jou and Mai. Anzu and Honda decided to go with them, feeling pity for them.

"You can't expect Shinomori-sensei to give out that information about the project that immediately!" Mai complained, "I mean, Jou and I have been stuck with each other for only…" then she paused, "I don't know. How long have we been in handcuffs?"

"Four days," Honda answered, tired of hearing their complaints. "Counting today."

"Crap!" Jou groaned. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Well, mister I-nearly-got-myself-in-trouble-for-beating-up-an-innocent-kid!" she glared at him, "I wasn't the one who started to complain to Shinomori-sensei about this project!"

_Yeah, and made me stuck with HER! _Jou turned to glare at Mai.

"What's wrong, man?" Honda frowned, "You don't look to happy with your," then he started to snicker, "soul mate!"

Anzu and Honda started to crack up while Mai was too busy calming Jou from beating them up like the way he did to the other kid earlier that morning.

"HONDA! ANZU!"

"Would you both stop it?" Mai exclaimed, glaring at their two friends who were laughing their hearts out.

"Gomen, gomen!" Anzu was leaning against the pole, calming herself. Unfortunately, Honda and Anzu continued to shake with giggles and laughter. The handcuffed duo groaned.

"Gee, I wonder what HAPPENED after we nearly came LATE to class!" the blonde girl huffed, giving a glare at the laughing duo.

"_Consider yourself lucky we weren't late," Ryuji sat down on his seat, facing Megumi. "I was wondering when we were about to go to homeroom!"_

_They weren't late for the class because Shinomori-sensei was running late. The students in the homeroom started their daily routine by talking their usual conversations._

"_Tch, you were wondering when we get in class?" his sister frowned, "Gee, Ryuji! I never thought you actually 'enjoyed' class for this once!"_

"_That's not why, imoto!" Ryuji then pointed at Jou and Mai. "I'm afraid to what those two might do…"_

"_Let me guess," Megumi arched an eyebrow, "You don't want to see Jou and Mai argue."_

"_How do you know that…"_

_Yugi sighed, "It's been three days since this experiment began, and the plan's already turned into chaos. How worse can it get?"_

"_Well, they are grounded for two weeks…" Yami frowned, "And my uncle and aunt won't be back from Europe for three weeks."_

"_I thought they were grounded for three and went off to Europe for two…" Megumi muttered out loud._

"_That's what they said. For the past three days!" Anzu rolled her eyes, "At this rate, they will mess up the date they are supposed to be off handcuffs!"_

"_I heard that!" Jou turned to glare at them, "Are you implying that I am careless?"_

"_Yes," Honda gave him a smug grin. "Unfortunately… you thought you guys were grounded for three weeks!"_

"_What?" Jou blinked, "That's how long I thought we were grounded! Are you saying that we are grounded for only two weeks?"_

"_Well, duh!" Ryou frowned, "And Mai's parents won't be back from Europe until three!"_

"That's the part I got screwed up, didn't I…" Jou muttered weakly as Mai glared at him.

"Well, thank you for lying that to me…" Mai muttered. "I thought my folks would be back for two weeks. Then I will convince them, in a way, to get out of here!"

"Well, considering your folks would stay in Europe for twenty-one days, I highly doubt it…" Honda shrugged his shoulders. Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I hope the both you get along before then,"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Jou growled, "There is no HELL'S WAY MAI AND I WILL EVER GET ALONG!"

"Oh crap…" Anzu grumbled.

"OH YEAH?" Mai glared at him back. "I won't get along with YOU either!"

As the two started to yell insults in the sidewalks (passersby either get used to it, or they just started at them.), Honda tapped Anzu, "So… what happened after that?"

"Eh…" Anzu paused, "Well, Shinomori-sensei was late for homeroom and he passed though the roll pretty quickly…"

"Uh huh…" he frowned.

"Then he told Jou and Mai their time of detention."

"Did he tell that in front of us?"

A pause.

"Ano…"

_Shinomori-sensei then came in the classroom as the students fell silent, ready to answer roll call. "I apologize for being late," he took out his attendance book. "But I had some meeting before I realized the teachers were running late."_

"_As usual, he's the cold-hearted bastard of the school…" Yami whispered to Yugi, who nodded._

"_And the same bring history teacher…" Honda nodded in agreement with the other two._

"_Before I call out the roll, however," Shinomori-sensei smirked, "I will have a word with two of our students…"_

_Both Jou and Mai faced each other as they walked towards his desk. Then, while the two students and teacher were talking, the other students started to talk about the plans for weekend, hopefully not talking one bit about the "handcuffed couple." Malik, however…_

"_How did they get handcuffed?" he asked them._

_Before Ryuji was about to answer and explain his brilliant plan, the others cut in._

"_You see," Anzu smiled weakly, "Ryuji was the genius of this entire idea. Well, we wanted to see how they got along, stuck with each other."_

"_Didn't we want them to stop arguing?" Ryou asked them._

_All but Malik nodded, "Yeah. Then the next day, Ryuji and Anzu snapped the handcuffs on," Yugi pointed at the two._

"_Then… that's when all hell broke loose," Yami finished it off._

"_Those two have been arguing ever since," Megumi faced Mai and Jou, who were done with their conversation. "Speaking of them, I wonder what Shinomori-sensei talked to them about?"_

"So he didn't tell out loud, did he?" Anzu frowned.

"Uh huh…" Honda nodded. "Jou and Mai told us, actually. They weren't happy about it…"

"We noticed,"

"_I HATE THAT TEACHER!" Mai groaned out loud, only audible enough for their friends to hear. It was strange; Mai wasn't mentioning any of this to her posse._

"_What happened?" Anzu asked her._

"_Shinomori-sensei, that bastard, wants an AFTERNOON detention." Jou answered for her._

"_And that's bad, why…" Malik frowned._

_Megumi was the first to know why, "Let me guess; you're grounded?"_

"_YES!" Mai and Jou groaned so loud, nearly the whole class became quiet, wondering what they said. Then they resumed right away._

"_That's going to bad," Yugi frowned, "My uncle won't be too happy when he figure this out."_

"_Well, Mai told me what happened when they arrived late last time…" Megumi faced her, "when you and I were talking on the cell phone."_

"_Unfortunately, that took FOREVER!" the blonde boy glared at her direction, but she wasn't bothering to listen. "You were talking sooo loud; I want to cover your mouth with duck tape!"_

"_Apparently, so do I!" Mai finally lost her cool, glaring at Jou. "You are just so damn annoying!"_

"_ANNOYING!"_

"_And here they go again…" Yami shook his head in disbelief. The others nodded in agreement, having a sweatdrop in the back of their heads._

"_Why am I not even surprised to see the mutt arguing?" Kaiba, to their surprise (Jou and Mai were too busy arguing) joined in their conversation._

"_What are you doing here?" Anzu frowned. "Don't you have a company to run or something?"_

"_I don't run it in the mornings, Masaki," he gave her a glare. "And apparently, I'm just amused by the mutt, arguing with his little girlfriend attached to handcuffs."_

"_Well, there's one thing we can agree with…" Ryuji muttered. "They never stopped arguing with each other. Even when they have been doing this for over nine years!"_

_For once, all of them, even Kaiba, agreed._

"I was surprised to see Kaiba agree, even if I thought he was the coldest bastard ever to walk the earth," Honda sighed.

"Well, be lucky he did for this one time," Anzu sighed. "Sadly, he still doesn't like us."

Mai frowned, "Wait… rich boy agreed with you on something?"

The two nodded.

Even Jou was surprised to hear that.

"Wow. I wonder what made him talk to us."

"Who knows?" Honda shrugged. "I don't care, as long as he stays away from us."

The other three faced each other. "Not… really what happened today…" Anzu gulped weakly.

_Now _Honda was suspicious. "What happened? I know Kaiba hates you, Jou, but did you make him furious?"

"Yes?" Jou squeaked.

Before the three can smack his face for being the worst idiot they know…

**BAM!**

Jou slammed into a metal pole, jerking Mai back, causing her to fall on the back.

"Itai! Jou!" Mai groused as she tried to stand back up. However, it was unsuccessful, considering Jou fell on her from the force he felt from slamming into a thick and metal pole. "Get off me!"

Anzu and Honda helped them before another fight between who didn't tell the pole was in their way ensued.

-Meanwhile, at the school…-

"We are DONE!" Ryuji stretched his arms out for freedom. "Thank God it's Friday!"

They were outside of the school, walking towards their home. Himura-sensei was grateful enough for them to help with the errands so he can actually leave early. When asked why, he only told them it was business. They didn't mind that… except with a little encounter with Makimachi-sensei and Shinomori-sensei.

"You sound like a moron, onii-san," Megumi arched an eyebrow.

He was about to kill her, but Ryou broke the fight.

"Yare, yare…" he sweatdropped. "Let's not fight, even if it's a Friday!"

The two calmed down.

"Himura-sensei is harder than Makimachi-sensei! Geez! Who knew he had a lot of errands to run?" Megumi complained.

Ryuji arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you got in trouble with her again…"

"What? No!"

"Lucky thing you didn't," Ryou sighed. "But I feel pity for Jou and Mai for having a detention with Shinomori-sensei…"

"Well, he did pair them up for that big project!" Megumi groaned. "And they should be lucky! At least they have to do it, even if they hate each other."

"Why are they lucky?" Ryuji frowned, "They argue a lot, they hit each other up like lifeless punching bags, and Jou is a careless idiot who tends to screw things up by mixing up the dates and the length of time!"

"Like this morning about his grounding…" Ryou muttered.

"Who do have as a partner?" Megumi asked the other two.

"I have Miho Nosaki as my partner… whoever she is," Ryou sighed, "Unfortunately, I heard she has a crush on me…"

"You mean the girl that has a crush on the guys she considers as…" Ryuji paused. "I don't talk what girls talk about, all right?"

"You mean cute guys she has a crush on every week?" she asked her brother in a deadpan voice.

He nodded.

Megumi was surprised, "Geez! Last week, Miho's crush was Takashi Watanabe! Then that week before, it was you, onii-san! The week before THAT was-"

"Okay! That's enough ranting!" Ryuji covered her mouth. She gave him a glare. "I have some other girl, but you won't know her. She's one of the girls from Mai's group, though."

"That's scary," Ryou gulped. Ryuji took his hand off her. "Megumi? Who do you have as a partner?"

"Well, it's Yami I have partners with."

Now Ryuji was surprised. "I thought you hated that guy!"

"Well, I still hate him for scaring me to death…"

He frowned, "Seems to me Shinomori-sensei is the scary guy we should be worrying about… since he knew Mai and Jou were handcuffed, he's wanted to do this."

Megumi frowned, "So why partnering up the girls with the guys first?"

Ryou blinked. "Are you saying he didn't pair all girl/boy in every class?"

She shook her head. "There were only seven groups in our class that are girl/boy partners. Actually, we were surprised about the partners we got and who the others got. Yugi, Kaiba, and Malik didn't have girl partners. And they were pretty relieved!"

"You talked with them?" Ryou asked.

"Ryuji told me."

"And I still hate Shinomori-sensei!"

"Figures," the two muttered at the same time.

-Meanwhile, at the Domino Museum… -

"I'm taking that you don't want to do this project…" Malik was unpacking the artifacts from the boxes marked: **_From Cairo, Egypt. To Domino Museum. Handle carefully._** They were in the Domino Museum, helping Malik's sister prepare for the exhibit that was supposed to be on display on Sunday night. There were workers helping to set up, but Malik, Yami, and Yugi were the unfortunate three who were helping them. And they don't enjoy it as well as the others do.

"I don't know. Shinomori-sensei is being the bastard for once and chose our partners!" Yami was helping unpack, also. He was pretty mad at Shinomori-sensei… then again, he was pretty ticked off at Makimachi-sensei for making him furious in the first place.

"Why am I not surprised..." his friend grumbled. _Why is he ticked off? I can tell he hates the project… but he's also angry at something else. I better ask Yugi. He should know why…_

"Hey, a little help would be nice!" Yugi was holding onto two boxes that were heavy enough to crash on the floor. The both ran over to him and grabbed a box before he tipped the boxes over. "Arigato. This is all of the boxes your sister needs, right, Malik?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Since she wants this all done by Sunday, I feel like we've been purposely selected for this work."

"What? Unpacking these artifacts?" Yami asked him. "It looks like you don't like this job. I thought you volunteered to help your sister."

"Tch, volunteer my ass!" Malik groaned. "My brother-in-law forced me!"

"How did he exactly-" Yugi paused. "Wait… your sister got married?"

Malik nodded. "What? You didn't know?"

"No…" the two boys shook their heads.

"Funny… I told Megumi, Ryuji, and Ryou to tell you two…" then he shrugged. "Oh well. Must have slipped out of their minds."

"Wait, they knew?" Now Yami was surprised.

Malik nodded, "Yeah! Why?"

_Shit. Then I wouldn't be surprised._ Yami groaned mentally. _I hate these surprises!_

"Your brother," Malik whispered to Yugi. "He hates surprises, doesn't he?"

Yugi nodded. "Let's just say that's ONE of the reasons why he is pissed off."

"Huh?" Malik blinked. "All right, Yugi… what happened?"

_The bell rang as the students left third period for their lunch period. Some of them remained inside while most of them went outside to either go outside to eat or hang out with the groups._

_Jou, Mai, Honda, and Anzu were somewhere in the building, Ryuji, Malik, and Ryou had to go outside… actually, they wanted to go outside to avoid anymore trouble, and Megumi and Yugi were in the classroom, playing some game with playing cards _**(no, not Duel Monsters! Did you see the note placed about it in chapter 2?)**

_And so far…_

"_Ha! You get that pile." Yugi smirked as Megumi took the stack of cards after an Ace of Spades were placed on top._

_Megumi groaned. "Out of all people, Yugi… why do I have to be the one losing?"_

"_Too bad you can't say it," he smirked._

"_Dammit!" she groaned. "This is a school zone. You see, this is why I hate playing this game."_

"_Well, the rules do state that if you don't have any other cards to place down-"_

"_Okay, okay!" she dropped her cards. "I give up! I don't get this game…"_

_Yugi straightened all the cards again as he started to shuffle them. "All right… what do you want to play next?"_

_Before Megumi can answer "Either Speed or any other game," another voice interrupted them._

"_Well, well, well. I was wondering where the two of you were!"_

_Megumi nearly jumped in surprise out of her seat when Yugi and Megumi noticed Yumi there._

"_Aren't you supposed to be with Mai and the others?" Yugi questioned him._

"_Yeah," he nodded, "Have any of you seen Mai or Jou around?"_

"_No," Megumi shook her head, "Not me!"_

"_Sorry… me neither," Yugi shrugged. "Why?"_

_Yumi sighed, "There was some talk about those two getting into trouble with Kaiba, that CEO guy, earlier this morning-"_

"_Oh no." Megumi and Yugi groaned at the same time._

"_What did those two do-" _

"Chotto. Jou and Mai got in trouble with Kaiba?" Malik interrupted Yugi. The two were sitting on the benches provided in the museum as the two were talking. They were either done with the unpacking or that they decided to take a break. "Didn't Kaiba give Jou a black eye?"

"It's still there?" Yugi blinked. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah. The black-eyes do last for a week or so, if given some treatment…"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Yugi, why did those two get in trouble?"

"Well, I don't know that part," Yugi shrugged. "Anyway… back to what happened…"

"_What did those two do now?" Megumi asked Yumi. She wants know what ticked off the great CEO businessman. Besides the day Jou got a black eye from him…_

_He sighed, "I…"_

_They were waiting for an answer._

"_Have no absolute idea at all."_

"_Damn!" the two groaned at the same time._

"_Maybe I can help?" another voice surprised Megumi again as she nearly fell out of her seat. Yugi and Yumi sweatdropped, thinking whoever surprised her would get the treatment of hell from her._

"_Aaaarrrggghhhh…" she groaned, standing up. "Yami!"_

"_Surprised?" he smirked._

"_I HATE it when YOU do THAT!" she gave him a death glare._

_Yumi groaned. "I'm not going to stick around to see this… I'll ask you guys later."_

"_Okay. I'll tell you soon," Yugi nodded, then after Yumi left, he gulped to see Megumi, furious at Yami._

"_Why do you always do that?" she groaned. "I hate it when you surprise me like that!"_

_His brother let out a laugh, "Well, Ryuji told me how much you don't like people surprising you during a conversation or something."_

_Yugi sweatdropped, 'Bad idea to tell him, that, Ryuji…'_

"_Ryuji! He told you?" Megumi was now red with embarrassment. She sat down with a groan. "Great… just great. Anything else he embarrassed me to you with?"_

"_No… just that," he then realized her embarrassment. Yami then pulled a seat and sat down, facing her. "Hey, do I really bother you that much?"_

"_At this rate…" she muttered._

"_Well, that's interesting!" another, chirpy voice exclaimed, "Higato, you, embarrassed?"_

"_Aaahh!" Yami was surprised to see a certain teacher._

"_Makimachi-sensei?" Yugi blinked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, looking for Aoshi-sam- I mean, Shinomori-sensei! Do you know where he is?"_

_The three shook their heads, not knowing where their homeroom teacher was._

"_Oh," a disappointed look came to her face. Then she brightened up… again. "So, Mutou, hanging out with your girlfriend again?"_

"_What the…!" NOW Yami was furious. Yugi caught his brother's reaction earlier when the genki teacher surprised him. He didn't look too happy… Yami was… wait, mad?_

_Looks like Megumi isn't the only one hating surprises._

"_Makimachi-sensei…" he gritted his teeth, gripping his fist. "She… is… not… my… girlfriend…"_

"_Well, looks like it!" Misao laughed. Megumi also saw Yami's reaction._

"_Ano… sensei?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Now might be a good time to run…"_

Malik blinked. "He was furious… over THAT?"

Yugi nodded. "That made no sense to me whatsoever. But I can tell why he hates being surprised by Makimachi-sensei…"

"Isn't she the itachi?" Malik blinked.

Yugi sweatdropped.

"Anyway, what happened next?"

Yami then joined their conversation, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah… you were pissed off!" Malik frowned, "Yugi told me it was because you got surprised by Makimachi-sensei?"

"I don't like that teacher at all." Yami sat next to his brother. "She is way too annoying. I'm starting to think she should take graduate class instead of bring a teacher!"

_So do I… _Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but, didn't she think you and Megumi were a-"

"We are not together!" he groaned. "But Megumi told her to get out before I get really angry at her."

_Misao took one look at Yami, then she ran off. Then she poked her head back in. "Oh, and Higato? I'll see you in fifth period…"_

_She nodded, then she faced Yami. "Oi… Yami? She's gone."_

"_Nani? Crap…" he sighed, bottling all his anger. Well, not all of it. "I can't believe that no-good teacher actually-!"_

"_Calm down, onii-san…" Yugi calmed him. "You and Megumi are alike in a way. The both of you hate being scared off by another person."_

"_That's one thing the both of us have in common," Megumi grumbled._

_Yami nodded in agreement. Before they can finish, however…_

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**!"_

"_What the hell…?" Yami blinked._

_Yugi and Megumi were surprised, too._

_Then the three ran outside the class to figure out what was going on._

"What happened there?" Malik asked them.

"No idea," Yugi and Yami answered at the same time.

"Brother! What are you doing?" a young lady at the age of twenty-six was in front of her brother, looking annoyed at them. "I thought you were supposed to be unpacking."

"I did unpack the artifacts, onee-san!"

"Well," she frowned, "Looks like you have to help the workers set the entire exhibit then!"

"What!" Malik then glared at her, "Ishizu, did your husband set you up for this?"

"Yes," Ishizu Ishtar smirked, "Now get back to work!"

"I hate you, sister…" he muttered. Yugi and Yami sweatdropped. Then Ishizu's husband joined them. Unfortunately, he heard that comment.

"What was that?" her husband exclaimed, hearing that. Then a fist met Malik's head.

"ITAI!" he howled. "All right, all right! I'll get back to work!"

"Maybe we should help…" Yugi ran off with Malik and Yami followed, afraid to face the Ishtar's wrath at all costs.

(Note: The husband is not Kaiba. You better figure out who Ishizu's husband is!)

-Meanwhile, at the Jyounouchii residence… -

"Well, that was pretty much a nice walk…" Anzu sweatdropped at see Jou groan at the pain he received. Honda nodded.

"Hey Mai, is he going to be all right?"

She sighed, "Well, Jou, you have a black eye, a bandaged hand, and now you smashed yourself to a pole. I say you are pretty lucky!" Mai dripped the last part in sarcasm, showing how stupid Jou was.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Shut up, Jou! Geez," Honda groaned, "I need to get earplugs if I want to get used to him screaming…" then he remembered they didn't answer his question before Jou smacked into a pole. "Hey, what happened between all of you and Kaiba?"

Now they want to talk to him about that.

"It happened back at third period… and trust me. It wasn't a pretty good idea to mess around with Kaiba." Mai started.

_Himura-sensei wasn't around at the time their class started, so some of the students started to talk about their usual conversations, even Mai started to talk with some of the popular girls, even Anzu. Jou pretended to ignore them and started to talk with his gang. Ryou and Ryuji noted this._

"_That's weird… I thought they argue during this period…" Ryou muttered to himself._

_Ryuji shrugged, "Eh, let's just say they would rather stay out of their own social life… until they feel like they want to argue."_

"_I thought Jou says something to blow Mai's fuse…"_

"_He does that, too,"_

"_Oh crap,"_

_Then Kaiba came in, a little too late._

"_Well, well, well," Jou gave a smug grin, "Guess the rich boy came in late!"_

_Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "You mutt. I was asking the teacher about the assignment for tonight. That's why I came in late!"_

"_You know Himura-sensei would find out eventually…" he was still grinning. Mai sweatdropped to see his sadistic smile. Knowing him, he would do anything to get a person he doesn't like into trouble at all costs._

_And Kaiba just so happen to be one of those hated people on top of Jou's list._

_The CEO, however, was quick to realize this. "Hmph. Even if you tried telling Himura-sensei, you mutt, he won't believe you."_

"_What!" NOW he got Jou into the point where he will get ticked off. The other classmates heard as they sweatdropped. Mai and Anzu noticed this, also._

"_You think you have it easy, don't you," Kaiba let out a smug grin, furthering ticking off Jou. "This isn't your territory. Oh, maybe I would like to speak slowly so even you will understand. This is called a school, where people here like to learn, not getting involved in arguments and wound up caught in handcuffs with a person you hated for over nine years!"_

"_Since when did you know that!"_

_The icy man let out a smirk, "Oh… someone apparently told me…"_

"_NANI!" Jou stood up, but then he remembered the handcuffs. "Damn it! I'm stuck! Oh shit…" then he glared at Ryuji, who was enjoying what was happening. "CURSE YOU, RYUJI!"_

"_Too bad!" Ryuji hollered._

_Mai gulped, "Jou…"_

"_Nani?"_

_Before she can warn him, Kaiba was next to him, holding out his right fist. "Do you want another black eye, mutt?"_

"_WHY YOU SONOFA-"_

"_Leave him alone!" A pencil case was thrown at him. Mai was standing there, holding a pocket dictionary. "You want some more?"_

"_That was barely a hit!" Jou was horrified to what Kaiba might do to them. But Kaiba smirked._

"_Was that all you got, Kujyaku?" he tossed the pencil case that was aiming at her head, but she caught it in time._

"_Mai!" Jou was about to ask her if she was all right, when Anzu smacked his head with… a textbook._

"_Hey Kaiba!"_

"_Che, now she's in trouble," Ryou gulped. Ryuji nodded weakly. Anzu was there, behind him. Kaiba turned to face her, gripping his fist, ready to kill her._

"_What was THAT for, Masaki?"_

"_Well, Kaiba," she let out a smirk, "Apparently, your big, fat ego has been bruised in front of this class just because I, a girl, hit you with a textbook!"_

_Some people whistled lowly, some muttered that she is going to be dead. Some girl even admired her for her bravery. Jou, Mai, Ryou, and Ryuji were just worried about what would happen next._

"_Hmph… we'll see about-! ITAI!" Kaiba howled as he felt his back hit. Jou smirked as he took his hand (he hit Kaiba with that hand) and whistled a melody, hoping Kaiba won't catch him._

_He did._

"_KATSUYA! YOU LITTLE NO GOOD-"_

_Just as the door started to open, the class settled back to their seats, working on the assignment on the board. Himura-sensei entered in. He already knew what happened; he just wanted to see if the class was doing their work._

"_All right… I'm sorry if I am late…" Kenshin entered in. "I will take the attendance, check the homework, then we'll start class." Then he faced Jou. "And Jou, please, no last minute homework."_

_A wave of laughter escaped the class as he blushed in embarrassment. Mai softly laughed, but then she caught Kaiba's death glare._

"_You, Jou, and Masaki will die after this period."_

_She gulped fearfully, then she nudged Anzu._

"_Hey…"_

"_What? I'm doing my work… doushita?"_

"_It's Kaiba," Mai whispered, "He wants to get even…"_

_She froze._

"_Chikuso… we are dead, aren't we?"_

"_So is Jou…"_

Honda couldn't help but laugh over this. He has been containing his laughter long enough, but after Mai told what Anzu's reaction was, he couldn't help but laugh right out loud.

"What the hell is soooo funny?" Jou glared at him.

Honda calmed down a bit, "Well… hehe… when Anzu smacked the… AHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO HILARIOUS!"

_For you, _Jou thought, raising a fist to threaten Honda to shut up or he gets it.

_After the class ended, Mai, Anzu, and Jou were the very first to leave class. Once they left, they encountered…_

"_Yami!" Mai saw her cousin leave class. "There you are!"_

_He blinked when he saw them, "Why do you three look like you are about to panic…?"_

"_Some "hello", Yami!" Jou glared at him._

"_Hey!" Ryou and Ryuji joined them as they greeted them. Anzu, Mai, and Jou were nervous when they responded._

"_Are you three all right?" Ryuji asked them._

"_You really want to know?" Anzu asked weakly._

_The three men nodded._

"_Is Kaiba around?" Mai asked them._

_Ryou shook his head, "No…"_

_Yami sighed, "All right… what happened?"_

_-After a few minutes…-_

"_Oh hell. You all are going to be dead," Yami gulped, reminding himself not to hit Kaiba with a book over his head._

"_Look, mind if I can say something?" Ryuji faced them, "You three better run. I'm not going to be there to help…"_

"_So am I," Ryou nodded, agreeing with him. "Just… eh, stay away from Kaiba. That's all we are suggesting."_

_Anzu, Mai, and Jou nodded._

"_Let's get outta here before Kaiba notices us," Yami muttered._

"_Yeah, Let's go," they all went to separate areas, hoping Kaiba won't catch all of them at once._

"So, what happened after THAT?" Honda calmed himself down with a glass of water Anzu gave him.

"Eh, it was after a couple of minutes…" Jou started when he noticed the rest of them couldn't.

_Anzu was reading on her novel when she heard footsteps heading her way. She tensed up immediately._

"_Is it Kaiba…?" she softly muttered to herself._

_When the origin of the footsteps appeared, she saw Jou and Mai going to her. She sighed with relief, thinking that is wasn't Kaiba._

"_I thought you were Kaiba for a minute!" she heaved another sigh._

_Jou frowned, "What are you, delusional? I am not Kaiba!"_

"_At this rate," Mai snickered, "Maybe Anzu will think you ARE Kaiba!"_

"_SAY WHAT?" Jou barked, glaring at her._

_Anzu smacked him on the head, "I am NOT delusional, Jou! I just thought that when Kaiba got here, he will kill me."_

_Now they realized why._

"_Oi. It's not like HE'S actually going to kill us…" Mai paused. "Right?"_

_Jou shrugged, "I dunno… he's been glaring at me all last period!"_

"_Tch, he wants to kill you," Anzu placed down her novel to talk to them. "Do you know where Honda is?"_

"_Right here!" Honda ran towards them, flushing while panting to calm himself down._

"_Dude, you look like you ran a mile. You all right?" Jou asked his friend as Honda took deep breaths._

_Honda nodded, then he took off the jacket, "You know, there was another fight outside."_

"_Oh no, who started it?" Mai asked Honda as Jou smirked at the mentioning of another fight._

"_Some guy from Jou's gang and two other juniors that we don't know where the hell they came from…"_

_Mai and Anzu blinked, "Huh?"_

_Jou, on the other hand, was listening, especially when Honda mentioned two juniors that weren't from the same high school. "Honda… are you sure they weren't from this school?"_

"_Yeah, positive!" his friend nodded. "They have the same uniform as us, but they are black! And… eh, they buttoned up their jackets. That's not important, but the teachers saw what happened, so they broke the fight up."_

"_And?"_

"_And," Honda paused, "Before those two juniors got dragged towards the principal's office for the chat, they told us they want the leader of the toughest gang in the school to come and fight."_

_Mai groaned, "That's… who?"_

_Anzu faked a cough, "(cough)Jou(cough)"_

"_Anata?" Mai was surprised. "I don't get it…"_

"_Why do they want to fight me?" Jou asked Honda, suspicion raising in his tone._

_His friend sighed, "Who knows… I didn't ask your gang, Jou! YOU ask them!"_

"_Are you mad?" That was one of the things on the "NOT TO DO" list for Jou. "No way! Those guys already know I got handcuffed to Mai! They usually make fun of me for that!"_

"_Hey, blame Ryuji," Mai frowned as Anzu snickered._

"_I swear to God, when I am released off of these handcuffs," Jou seethed, "I will kill him!"_

"_Unless I kill you first, mutt," another voice made him freeze. Mai and Anzu gulped to hear him too. Honda was the first to speak after a few seconds._

"_May I make a suggestion?"_

"_Nani?" Jou squeaked._

"_You better run," Honda crept away._

_Kaiba smirked, "So, do you want the easy way, or hard way?"_

"_Look," Anzu gulped as he noticed her, "G-gomen for hitting you with that book earlier… and… erm… bruising your ego… and-"_

"_You, I forgive." Kaiba smirked, "I don't think I would beat you up at all."_

"_What about us, icicle?" Mai glared at him._

"_You two, on the other hand…"_

'_CRAP.' Jou and Mai thought at the same time._

"_Especially the mutt," Kaiba cracked his knuckles, "I will enjoy beating you up. But not on Mai. I'll have something planned later."_

"_That is?" she frowned._

_He whispered in her ear, then her face paled._

"_Oh hell…"_

_Then, before the school can settle back to the calm self again…_

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**!"_

Honda then remembered, "Oh yeah…" then he paused, the others hoped he actually knew what happened after that. But he didn't.

"So… then what happened?"

Two loud groans can be heard from Jou and Mai as Anzu started to crack up laughing.

* * *

**-To be continued-

* * *

**

A/N: And… I'll just leave it at that. Sorry if this is a cliffhanger… but there is another part to this.

Read and Review!

-

Glossary:

Gomen: Sorry!

Ano…: Well…

-sensei: teacher (common to say in Japan)

Itai: Oww! Or Ouch!

Onii-san: Big brother

Yare, yare: There, there… (I had another definition of that in the story…)

Arigato: Thank you or Thanks

Chotto: Wait…

Itachi: Misao's unfortunate nickname, meaning "weasel."

(Misao: (brandishing a kunai at Saitou) THANKS A HELL OF A LOT, SAITOU!

Saitou: (sarcastic) You're welcome.

Misao: GGGRRRRR…..!

Me: (sweatdrops) Okay… I can see how much you hate Saitou, Misao…

Misao: I STILL HATE THAT BASTARD!

Me: (sighs) You never get tired of hating him, do you…)

Oi…: Hey…

Nani: What?

Onee-san: Big sister

Doushita: What's wrong?

Chikuso: Shit…

Anata: You?


	10. One Hell of a Nighmare part 2

A/N: DO you know how long it takes just to complete ONE entire puzzle with 300 pieces in ONE night?

It took us about… oh, let's see: started around eight in the night, then ended at three-thirty in the morning. You see, this is WHY I hate doing puzzles!

(clears throat) ANYWAY…

Relations with last chapter:

Okay, I wasn't thinking of any last chapter, so there were none.

And now, (takes a deep breath) when my sister gets back in this room, I know I'm going to die.

NOT LITERALLY!

Disclaimer: … Does it look like I can own YuGiOh or Rurouni Kenshin? Hell, no! (I forgot to include that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin last chapter. Gomen, people!)

-

-

-

**Stuck With You**

-

-

-

AU fic

PG-13

Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

Chapter 9: One Hell of a Nightmare… Part 2

* * *

**Previously…**

_**Kaiba smirked, "So, do you want the easy way, or hard way?"**_

"_**Look," Anzu gulped as he noticed her, "G-gomen for hitting you with that book earlier… and… erm… bruising your ego… and-"**_

"_**You, I forgive." Kaiba smirked, "I don't think I would beat you up at all."**_

"_**What about us, icicle?" Mai glared at him.**_

"_**You two, on the other hand…"**_

'_**CRAP.' Jou and Mai thought at the same time.**_

"_**Especially the mutt," Kaiba cracked his knuckles, "I will enjoy beating you up. But not on Mai. I'll have something planned later."**_

"_**That is?" she frowned.**_

_**He whispered in her ear, then her face paled.**_

"_**Oh hell…"**_

_**Then, before the school can settle back to the calm self again…**_

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**Honda then remembered, "OH yeah…" then he paused, the others hoped he actually knew what happened after that. But he didn't.**

"**So… then what happened?"**

**Two loud groans can be heard from Jou and Mai as Anzu started to crack up laughing.

* * *

**

Malik sighed, wiping his face with a paper towel as he sighed in relief. Yugi and Yami were with him, also; it was just that Yugi was washing his hands and Yami was drying his hands.

"Thank God we are done…" Yugi said what the two were thinking. "Malik, your sister is nice… but strict! Do you have to put through that every day?"

Malik nodded, "Yup… she has been like that once the artifacts arrived from Cairo."

"What a neat freak," Yami groused. "She really wants everything to be done by…" he paused. "When was it again?"

"Sunday," Malik threw the paper towel away. "And, well, thank my bro-in-law; he let us off."

"Good," Yami sighed, throwing the paper towel in the trash can, "I need to visit someone."

"I shouldn't ask what time…" Yugi muttered. Then he remembered something… "Oh yeah! Malik, do you remember when I was talking about why Yami was pissed off earlier?"

"Yeah… you ended it when you heard screams," Malik frowned, "Why? Do you…" then he grinned, "Oh… right. Who screamed earlier?"

_The three rushed out of the classroom to find the source of the... terrified… never mind._

"_What the hell…?" Megumi asked, then something rushed past them… or someone… "Okay, what the HELL was that?"_

"_You mean who was that," Yami stepped out of the door. Then he noticed somebody else running behind them. "And who the hell is that right now?"_

"_Eh?" Yugi and Megumi noticed another blur… but this time…_

_**BAM!**_

"_ITAI!" somebody yelled out… more likely yelled out in anger._

_Both Yugi and Megumi knew who it was right away._

_It was Kaiba; face flat on the floor. Yami had his left foot sticking out to trip him, trying to figure out who the blur was. Megumi and Yugi had fears that Kaiba will definitely kill Yami now that he tripped the CEO._

_That was what Kaiba was about to do as soon as he stood up… VERY pissed off. Yami didn't look scared at all; he was just amused._

"_YAMI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kaiba yelled, "Now you made me lose the mutt!"_

"_Figures it was you," Yami was still smirking. Kaiba gritted his teeth, getting annoyed at every second. Yugi and Megumi sweatdropped as they cautiously stepped out of the door._

"_This… can't be good," Yugi muttered to himself. "Kaiba was after Jou and Mai."_

"_He was chasing Jou and Mai?" Megumi exclaimed, mixing surprise and annoyance at the same time. "Whatever happened to those two?"_

"_Make it three," Kaiba noticed the other two, "Apparently, that mutt will be dead if I don't catch him!"_

"_Get ready," Yami grumbled in sarcasm. "Jou and Mai are already scared of you already, thanks to that damn ego of yours."_

"_NANI?" Kaiba was pissed. "Look, Mutou, be VERY lucky I can't beat you up right now because of the current matter I have to deal with. Next time, I will have the damn urge to kill YOU! Right now…" he then ran off in the same direction both Jou and Mai ran off to._

_All three were silent. Finally, Yugi asked his brother the very same thought Megumi was about to ask: "Onii-san… what happened earlier?"_

"You tripped Kaiba?" Malik snickered at Yami, who was glaring at him, "This should be veeeery interesting news to Jou and Mai."

"Shut up," Yami answered back. Then he looked at the watch, "I'm already late for my meeting already." But Malik wouldn't give up on that.

"Who's the other guy?"

"He's meeting up with Ryuji at his house later," Yugi said the answer for Yami. Then he grinned, "Or maybe it was to meet up with Megumi…"

"YUGI!" Yami was ready to kill him.

Malik started to laugh at this new conversation that sprung out. But he was still wondering about one thing:

_What happened after that?_

-Meanwhile, at the Jyounouchii residence…-

"Okay; so Kaiba started to chase you both around just because you "bruised" Kaiba's ego," Honda started to recalculate what happened. "Then… what?"

Jou sighed, "Eh, then Kaiba stopped following us after that…"

"And?"

"And, well…" Mai paused, "Eh…"

"_JOU! YOU DAMN MUTT!" Kaiba's voice came again as Jou started to panic. Mai let out a groan, knowing that they would have to run around the same floor again. Jou tugged Mai with the handcuffed arm, urging her to get moving._

"_I can't believe he will actually kill me!" Jou said as he started to pick up the pace each time._

_Mai was running too, but this is too tiring! "Jou! Can we get a rest or something?"_

"_Che, no!"_

_Mai groaned, "Jou! You do realize my part of his torture would be AFTER he beats you up!"_

"_Nani?" Jou then slowed down to face Mai. "What did Kaiba say to you?"_

"_He said something about that he will forcing me to… eh…"_

"_To do what?" Jou had a hint of jealousy in his voice, which surprised Mai for a second, then she resumed her answer._

"_He told me he'll force me to baby-sit his cousin for a week."_

_Jou blinked at this response. He was silent and dumb-founded for another second._

"_You're kidding."_

_Mai shook her head._

"_DID HE REALLY SAY-"_

"You're joking, right?" Anzu asked Mai, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"He really did say that…" Mai shook her head. "I'm not joking!"

Both Honda and Anzu stared at the two for a minute. Then they faced at each other.

"?" Both Jou and Mai were wondering what they were thinking. "Are you both all right?" Jou asked them.

Their response was?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Anzu and Honda started to laugh as they couldn't keep a straight face.

"Just because-hahahaha," Honda was snickering, "Kaiba asked you to-haha-baby-sit a baby cousin? Ahahahaha! This is good!"

Anzu was laughing uncontrollably to the point tears were coming out, "Oh my freaking God! Hahahaha! Wait till I tell the others this!"

"Nice," Mai gritted her teeth and balled her hand in irritation, hoping they would shut up.

Jou was irritated as well, but his eyebrow was twitching as he tried to grab something to throw at the laughing duo. Unfortunately, he was a little bit scared to even find something to throw and hit both Anzu and Honda with since he and Mai broke his mother's vase.

"Shut up…" Mai was blushing with embarrassment now, not with anger as she loosened her fist. Jou sighed, leaning against the couch.

"While we wait for those two idiots to shut up, can we relax for a bit?"

Mai paused, looking at him, "Ano… sure. I was getting tired of talking about this subject, anyway. Besides… were we about to be sitting ducks after I told you what Kaiba said?"

Jou groaned, "Che… you were right about THAT part…"

"_DID HE REALLY SAID THAT?" Jou was surprised in a really surprised way._

"_Yes, baka!" Mai was about to give him a good slap on the head when they heard Kaiba running towards them._

"_Oh gee!" Jou and Mai started to run again as soon as they made eye contact with Kaiba._

"_GET BACK HERE, YOU MUTT!" Kaiba started to catch up with them as he sped up his pace towards them._

_Finally, he caught up to them. Not a good idea for both Jou and Mai._

"_W-w-w-what do you want from me?" Jou stammered in fear. Mai looked at him, arching her eyebrow._

'_Is he a chicken? I thought he was supposed to be a really good fighter!' Mai thought._

"_It's obvious," Kaiba smirked, cracking his knuckles once again, Then he grabbed Jou by the shirt, "To beat the crap out of you and-"_

"_Yare, yare," another voice interrupted what Kaiba was about to say, "I thought you were supposed to be quiet type, Kaiba."_

_The three realized immediately it was Himura-sensei. He was with Sagara-sensei and Kamiya-sensei, who were just as surprised._

"_What the hell were you three…" he sighed, "Okay, never mind that. I can immediately see that you, Kaiba, were about to beat up Katsuya-"_

"_It's Jou!" Jou glared at the gym teacher._

"_Whatever," Sano smirked. "Were you about to beat up Jou, Kaiba?"_

"…" _Kaiba let go of Jou's shirt immediately then he stepped away to let the teachers pass._

"_Arigato," Kenshin nodded to Kaiba. "For letting us pass. But," his face turned serious, "I did figure out what happened earlier,"_

"_Who told you?" Jou and Kaiba exclaimed at the same time._

_Kamiya-sensei then stuck her tongue out while feeling proud of herself. "Hehe!"_

"_ANATA?" Jou and Kaiba were on the edge to kill Kamiya-sensei when Mai held the both back just before he can kill them._

"_Good luck in detention with Shinomori-sensei Monday, Katsuya!" Kaoru laughed evilly, causing some students and the two other teachers to sweatdrop (whoever heard her, that is)._

"_Oi…" Jou muttered to himself, "She is kowaii…"_

_Kaiba then faced the two of them, "Now…" he glared at Jou, "Consider yourself lucky I did not beat you up. But, Mai," he smirked, "You will do that-"_

"_I get it…" Mai growled, threatening to get out or leave with a bruise on his eye._

"_You see," the CEO drawled, "I always get even with the idiots I dislike MY way. This is one of the ways I do that. But this time," he faced Jou, "Be very afraid to what I will do to you."_

"_Bring it, Icy boy!" Jou gripped his fist, "I will get even! I WILL get even, Kaiba! YOU HEAR!"_

_Kaiba rolled his eyes as he left the handcuffed duo together to blow off their steam. Then the CEO had a better idea to tick off the mutt._

"_How about letting me talk to that cute sister of yours?"_

"_**KAIBA!**" Jou was really about to throw and hit Kaiba with an object… if he can find one appropriate for this moment._

_Too late for him, Kaiba left._

"_He really hates you…" Mai muttered._

"_Isn't that obvious?" Jou glared at her in sarcasm. "You just noticed that by… oh I don't know… NOW!"_

"_Shut up, Jou!" Mai huffed. Then she remembered seeing something on Kaiba. "Ano… why was he held back earlier?"_

"_Who knows?" Jou huffed, crossing his arms, yanking the handcuff in process, pulling Mai to the floor. Thankfully, she caught her balance as she stood up and gave Jou a great smack on the head._

"_ITAI!"_

"_THAT'S for yanking the stupid handcuff down!"_

"And that smack still hurts!" Jou whined to Mai. They noticed that both Honda and Anzu calmed down, but they were discussing about something else by themselves.

"Deal with it," Mai sighed, "You were about to smack my face on the floor!"

"What!" Jou glared at her. "I was trying to move with my left hand, thank you very much!"

"You were trying to smack me to the floor with the right hand!"

"Grrrr…." Jou glared at her, "Haven't you ever heard of 'I'm trying to do the best I can not to kill you!' "

"What?" Mai blinked, "FYI you moron, that is not a true statement!"

"SO WHAT!"

Anzu and Honda immediately noticed another argument. Again.

"That argument… is pointless…" Honda groused.

Anzu nodded, "I agree…"

Mai sighed, then she looked around the room, "Hey, Shizuka wa doko?"

"Eh?" Jou, Anzu, and Honda blinked.

"Shizuka's not here," Mai finally announced.

Jou then realized that he hasn't seen his imoto since he came back home. "What the…? Damn!"

_Where the hell is she!_

Then Jou sighed as he grabbed Anzu's cell phone, "I gotta call her…"

"Ah! Jou!" Anzu grabbed it back. "Remember that LAST time you used my cell phone…"

"What did I do to it? I was using it!"

"You nearly threw her cell phone in the street, idiot," Honda flatly answered.

"Oh… did he really?" Mai then hid her cell phone away to make sure he doesn't do the same thing to her cell phone.

"He NEARLY did," Anzu grumbled.

"Are you saying I'm **irresponsible**?"

"Technically, yes," Honda smirked.

"Whose side are you on, Honda!"

-Meanwhile, at the Higato residence…-

Ryuji was flipping over the pages of one of his father's novels as he lied on the couch. Megumi was there, all right; expect she was watching television by flipping the channels.

Then Ryuji let out a groan that surprised her.

"Aaarrggghhh! I'm bored to hell here!" Ryuji complained. "There is nothing to do expect read or watch TV!"

"I thought you have a Playstation Two in the room…" Megumi sweatdropped, hearing her brother's complaints.

"I know!" Ryuji sighed, "But I've already finished Final Fantasy Eight, Ten, Ten-Two, and Twelve!"

"What about Kingdom Hearts One and Two?" Megumi dully asked him.

"You're the genius on those games," he grumbled. "I can't beat them."

"Don't you have any other games to play?"

"Hell, no!" Ryuji groaned. "The other games are boring!"

_Not what I heard from you, _Megumi thought, glaring at him. Then she remembered the cursed assignment called the project for World History. "Ahhh! Damn! I forgot to do research minutes ago!"

Ryuji blinked, staring at her, "Sis…"

"Nani?"

"You overreact too much,"

"What! Doesn't blame me Shinomori-sensei partnered us up and did the topics assigned to us!"

_Good point,_ Ryuji thought. "Ano… Megumi? What happened when your class learned about the project?"

"Well…" she sighed, "What happened was…"

_It was sixth period and everybody was in a tense mood after hearing rumors from other students about Shinomori-sensei's projects._

_The rumors were that the teacher was not only assigning the groups, but he is also assigning the partners for the project. _

_To them, it's hell._

_To him… ah, who cares what he thinks… for now._

"_Can you believe these rumors?" a girl was talking with both Mai and Megumi before class began. "I mean… is he THAT harsh?"_

"_Take last semester as an example," Mai sighed, remembering these very LOVELY rumors about the teacher, "Remember that rumor about him giving out the quiz that was supposed to be for a quiz grade?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Didn't he change that to a test grade after he caught one student cheating?" Megumi asked her, clearly remembering the rumor._

"_Yes, that was true," Mai sighed. "This is what happens with rumors."_

"… _Like the one about you and Jou in handcuffs?" the girl giggled. "Rumors say it was because you can't stand being alone without each other-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mai paused right away, "Who said THAT rumor? That isn't true!"_

_Megumi sweatdropped, "I think it was that senior girl who hates you…"_

_Mai gritted her teeth and slammed her fist against the desk, hard enough to make a loud BAM._

_Everyone in the class faced her in surprise. Even Jou was surprised himself. Then he made the first comment to tick her off._

"_Wow, Mai! Who knew you had incredible strength over one stinking rumor!" he joked in sarcasm._

_Before she has the chance to kill him, Shinomori-sensei arrived to the class, which the students automatically fell silent, not wanting to face his wrath. He already knew that by now the students have heard about the rumors of his project "of hell." Well, to them, that is hell. To him, it's just plain amusing to see how they would react._

_He took out sheets of paper to explain more about the project, "Since some of my students from other classes must have told every single one of you about my project, them it's about time I start explaining about the project. Obviously, all of you also know that I am the one pairing you into groups of two; you must have also known that I also assign the topics to each group based on the unit you are learning. **However**," some of the classmates let out groans, "Since this class is farther ahead than I intended for all other classes, I will assign the topic we learned last unit."_

"_When is this due?" a male student asked him._

"_This will all be due in about three weeks," Shinomori-sensei smirked. "I just want to get this project done and over with."_

_The reactions made an indifference to the teacher's brain in changing the amount of weeks given. _

"_Nani!"_

"_What?"_

"_I have no time to complete it!"_

"_That's not fair!"_

"_Isn't that too little time?"_

"_Crap!"_

"_Damn! I can't procrastinate again!"_

"_Of course," Shinomori-sensei smirked again, "You may come in the mornings or stay after school to have time for this project. But you need my permission first."_

"_Great…" Mai grumbled. "And I was really hoping the detention was the only thing on my mind."_

"_What about you and Jou, who were grounded for two weeks?" Yami snickered._

"_You just HAD to remind us…" Jou hissed at him, giving his good friend a glare._

"_Now, I will assign the groups," Shinomori-sensei took out the name chart. "But there is no absolute way you will change your partner at all times."_

"_And **WHY** is that?" Jou asked his homeroom teacher in his smartass tone._

"_Because," Shinomori-sensei's eyebrow was slightly twitching in annoyance, "In the future, if you have jobs, you will have to be paired with someone you will not know or enjoy. However, working with each other equally will result in a good project."_

'_The day I will be working with Mai is the day I will have a truce with that Icy bastard!' Jou thought._

_Mai glared at him, 'The day I work with Jou is the day hell would freeze over!'_

"_Let's see… oh, and the very first group of my interest goes out to Jyounouchii Katsuya and Kujyaku Mai," Shinomori-sensei can't help but resist looking at their reactions, which is a VERY horrified and shocked look on the both of their faces. "You both will be partners."_

_Everybody in the class were either laughing or whistling for the apparent handcuffed couple. Yami and Megumi were snickering, expecting Shinomori-sensei would pair them as partners._

"_Next is Bakura Ryou and Nosaki Miho,"_

"_Who the hell is that…?" Ryou was heard muttering about the girl's name._

"_Mai, who's Miho? I thought she was a part of your group…" Megumi whispered to Mai, who was still annoyed at her paired with Jou._

"_Oh her… she's the girl who has a crush on every single guy in this school every week."_

"_What? Her?"_

"_Kobayashi Ken and Morimoto Meiko, you will be a group,"_

_Shinomori-sensei continued with the boy-girl partners three more times before he called on the next partners, which actually satisfied Jou and Mai for having one part of their "revenge" done._

"_Mutou Atem and Higato Megumi, you two will be partners as well," then to the class' surprise, he actually smiled, "Your friends wanted a small get-back at the both of you."_

_Few of the students were laughing, but most of them… they were in total shock. Especially Jou, Mai, Yami, Yugi, Megumi, Kaiba, Malik, and Ryou. The tsurara actually smiled in front of what he calls his "annoying class of the day." He smiled for the first time in Domino High._

"_He… actually… smiled…" Kaiba managed to get the very exact words everyone has planted on their minds as the icicle sensei continued to read off the list of students for the rest of the class. Even if Kaiba was sharp-eyed, he heard rumors of Shinomori-sensei. But even he wasn't prepared for that smile at all._

"Shinomori-sensei **smiled**?" Ryuji was in total surprise as well to hear his icy, emotionless homeroom teacher, smiling.

"At least it wasn't in front of your class…"

"Our class?" Ryuji groaned, "He doesn't like our class at all! I swear; we have the prankster in our class!"

"Honda?"

"No, but Anzu and he have a same period as me," he glared at her. "Our class is what he calls irresponsible. He says our behavior is the worst out of all of his sophomore classes!"

Megumi was now glad she wasn't stuck in that class. It wasn't until the doorbell rang at the front door.

"I'll get it," Ryuji stood up from the couch, "I am going upstairs afterwards. That girl I have as a project partner…"

"Yeah? What about her?" Megumi asked her brother as she took out a One Piece DVD for her to watch since there were no shows on the television.

"She is coming over here tomorrow, so please do not embarrass me!" he hollered his answer as he went to the front door to open.

She groaned at her "brother's" request. "Are you kidding, Ryuji? Back at freshmen at Tokyo, you were called the playboy before we moved here! You go out with every single girl that laid eyes on you!"

"So? Just what was that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes as she started to watch the One Piece episode that was shown first on the DVD.

Ryuji shook his head as he turned the knob, _I still can't believe Shinomori-sensei smiled… I still can't believe it!_ Then he opened the door.

Yami was there and he doesn't look too happy about coming over at his home. "Hey Ryuji. Are you both busy?"

"Not really. Sis is watching some One Piece episode… it's from that new DVD we bought from the internet."

"Aa," Yami stepped in as Ryuji shut the door. "Your folks are…?"

"Mom is still out, and Dad is still helping out Sugoroku, remember?"

"Oh," he frowned, facing his friend, "No wonder Megumi complains about you sometimes… you are bored with everything."

"Shut up! That's if I have nothing to do except for that damn project!"

"Ryuji?" Megumi frowned as she paused the DVD, "Who the heck was that at the door?"

"It's Yami, your partner," he answered with an amused tone. "You do realize you have to work on the project,"

"Ugh…" Megumi sounds like she's been dreading the project like she wasn't ready to face her doom.

"You are not the only who hates doing the project," Yami decided to place his backpack next to the desk. "This is not what I've been hoping to do, either. Especially when we-"

"Saw Shinomori-sensei smiling earlier?" Ryuji took the seat on the other couch, "Yeah; she told me that and I was very surprised to hear about it myself." Then he frowned, "Speaking of, what topic did you get, anyway? The topics we got were based on the Middle Ages… what did you guys get? He did say your class was farther ahead than the rest of the other classes."

Both Megumi and Yami immediately said, "They were based on Ancient Greece and Rome,"

"Oh wow, you really do hate Shinomori-sensei for giving that topic since you are far ahead…"

"But what happened after class…?" Megumi frowned. "I did remember Shinomori-sensei telling Jou and Mai the time of detention…"

"That was earlier this morning," Yami reminded her, "What happened after was… well, Kaiba confronted us."

"Again?" the two looked at him in surprise. Then again, they shouldn't be.

"_I can't believe our project is on the city of Athens and their culture..." Mai was complaining to Megumi, who was talking with her. Jou was already talking with Yami and Yugi about their projects. Sadly, they are still handcuffed._

"_Tch, consider me lucky?" Megumi frowned, "I'm not that happy about the topic I'm doing with Yami, either! It's with the God twins, Artemis and Apollo… and we have to present it with a poster!"_

"_That's the bad part," Mai clucked her tongue, "And he's checking for notes as well."_

"_Che, how nice of him…" her friend groaned in sarcasm, "As if pairing with your cousin was a bad idea…"_

"_Why is it that bad?" Yami's cousin frowned, "I thought you like him…"_

"_What the!" Megumi blushed in embarrassment… and irritation, "What made you think THAT? We have only known each other for a short while and this is like… what? The fourth day of stuck in handcuffs?"_

"Wait a minute," Megumi interrupted, "Mai thought I liked you?"

"She assumed…" Yami grumbled, looking away so she won't catch him blushing in embarrassment. "She said she heard us talking to each other more and more. I kept on reminding her it was a few months ago the both of you moved here…"

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Time flies by too fast… you know that? One day we placed Jou and Mai in handcuffs, the day of the apocalypse arrives. They get along… slightly…"

"But they get into sooo many arguments," Megumi groaned. "Would they EVER shut up…?"

"Not what happened after Kaiba arrived, that is," Yami started to continue with the final event of the day before the first weekend.

"_What was that?" Jou, Yugi, and Yami were interested about the women's conversation. Megumi was now flushing in red by embarrassment… and irritation that can be used to kill her friend._

_Both women sweatdropped, "This… is awkward," Mai muttered to herself._

"_For you dweebs, maybe that's the reason you do feel awkward," Kaiba's dry voice unexpectedly entered inside the conversation. "Looks like your four," he motioned to Jou, Mai, Yami, and Megumi, "are stuck looking like a couple. Oh wait, Jou and Mai ARE a couple. Isn't that nice…" he said the last three words in a sarcastic tone._

"_Why you-!" Jou was about to punch him when he felt the tug of the handcuffs, ordering him to sit back down. "Mai and I are not a couple, you smartass!"_

"_Hmph, you do look like one," Kaiba slightly smirked in his evil way. "Besides, not only will I make fun of you, but I will also make fun of my rival and his girlfriend as well!"_

"_She is-"_

"_He is-"_

"_Not your girlfriend OR boyfriend! Okay, WE get it!" Yugi was annoyed. _

"_And wait a sec, I'm your rival as well, Kaiba!" Jou glared at the CEO._

"_So?"_

"_So… you should be dealing with me, not my pal over here!"_

"_Jou…" Mai warned with him, 'Mess with Kaiba and you are dead, Jou,'_

"_Hmph, why the hell should I deal with a mutt like you?"_

"_Wait a second, isn't that Mai's nickname for Jou…?" Megumi whispered to Yami and Yugi._

"_Kaiba told her she lost privilege of calling him that, but so far, she has no other name for him besides 'bastard' or 'moron'…" Yugi answered._

"_You haven't noticed?" Yami blinked._

"_No…"_

"_Maybe because…" Jou paused. He has no other good reasons to be rivaling against Kaiba. Against other gang leaders… that could be a problem now that Mai is handcuffed to him. The only other reason he could think of it to beat him up senselessly, but then again, that could be a VERY bad idea._

"_Ano…"_

"_You have no idea, do you," Kaiba's tone changed from a bored tone to a deadpan tone, like Shinomori-sensei. "You are a moron AND a weakling, Jou. DO you know that?"_

"_Shut up! You've been new here when it was… what day was it we were in handcuffs?"_

_Immediately, two fists and a slap met his head, thanks to Yami, Kaiba, and Mai._

"_ITAI! Am I THAT stupid?"_

"_Let's see… you've been acting stupid in all of the classes and you are called the slacker of the school. What the hell do you think?" Megumi glared at him._

"_Eh?"_

"_She means, 'Yes, Katsuya, you are stupid,' But not really stupid," Malik joined the conversation, "I mean, you lost a few more brain cells-"_

"_What does THAT have to do with me being stupid?"_

"_You want me to translate that slowly so your feeble brain comprehends what Malik said?" Kaiba was "amazed" at his stupidity. Actually, he's enjoying it._

"_I know I- hey, Malik, what did you call me?"_

"_Katsuya?" Malik grinned amusingly, "Oh that. I've heard a lot people say that if anyone mentioned this name, you get REALLY pissed off."_

"_Oh yeah, but not this time,"_

"_?" Malik, Yugi, and Yami faced each other in surprise._

"_So… do mind if I called you Katsuya, mutt?" Kaiba frowned._

"_Except YOU!"_

"_WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"_

_Mai and Megumi were trying to get out of this conversation as best as they can._

"_How did we get from talking about out project topics to **this**…?" Mai frowned._

"_Blame Kaiba," Megumi muttered out of Kaiba's hearing range._

_Then Mai felt the cuffs tug as she got yanked into the argument with Kaiba and Jou._

_The next following events are involved within the argu- I mean a supposed fight._

"_JOU! Why'd you drag me in for?"_

"_Me? Why blame me all of the sudden?"_

"_Isn't it because YOUR brain forgot you and your girlfriend got handcuffed?"_

"_WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"_

"_So? You do look like one…"_

"_Why you!"_

"_Did you hear this from somewhere?"_

"_A couple of things I picked up from the lunch period,"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Oh great…" Ryou joined with the other four while they saw the three arguing students yelling at each other. "Counting the last four days, this is the first time I've seen chaos break out EVERY single time…"_

"_I agree," Yugi nodded._

_Malik was surprised, but he decided not to ask. Then he noticed Shinomori-sensei walking towards the crowd of three. "Eh… should we warn them?"_

_They all looked at each other._

"_Nah… this is going to be amusing," Yami was actually enjoying this._

"_Wait," Megumi frowned, "I thought you wanted to get Jou out of trouble,"_

"_He is already in detention with Mai, so what's the point?"_

_Yugi blinked, 'He's cold-hearted…'_

"_Besides, if I helped, I'd get in major trouble as well!"_

_Megumi, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik nodded in agreement. "Word," they all said at the same time._

"How did…" Ryuji was confused, "How did the conversation about the topics get into… this mess?"

"Just… don't ask. Kaiba entered in and that's when it turned into a pointless conversation," Yami groaned.

"You should have seen what happened after that…" Megumi groaned, "Just to let you know, it wasn't pretty…"

"_What is going on here?" Shinomori-sensei's voice nearly stopped the three from arguing any longer as the three faced the emotionless icicle that everybody was gaping earlier for smiling in front of them. Now every the students in the class were wondering what trouble the handcuffed duo did this time._

"_Eh..." Jou blinked._

"_Ano…" Mai sweatdropped._

"_Um…" Kaiba paused._

_Aoshi frowned, "Never mind. Just to let the both of you know," he faced Jou and Mai, "You both still serve detention on Monday afternoon. EXCEPT I will increase the amount of minutes in detention."_

"_Thanks, sensei," Jou grumbled out of earshot with sarcasm and embarrassment._

"_You already told us… that…" Mai realized the last part. "Man… this sucks,"_

"_As for you, Seto," the tsurara faced him, "You have two choices: detention with them on Monday afternoon, or writing a ten paged essay on how to behave properly."_

_Kaiba's eyes slightly widened, but he scowled, "Detention wouldn't be so bad… as long as the mutt's there. I can blame him all I want for this fight,"_

"_What was that?"_

"_You were the reason I got detention now, mutt!"_

"_Don't I still call him that, Kaiba?"_

"_Didn't I tell you lost privilege over that!"_

"_You still remembered THAT deal!"_

"_And here we go…" Yugi groaned as the bell rang for the end of school, "That's it. I'm getting out of here…"_

"_Me too," Ryou went to his desk to grab his backpack and books._

"_I promised Himura-sensei I'd help him with errands today…" Megumi groaned. "Did you check his paperwork?"_

"_I don't want to know." Yami grabbed his bag as well, "Oh wait… maybe I can come by tonight to help with the project. About… six or seven?"_

"_Actually, you might want to reconsider," Malik bit his lower lip, "My sister is wondering if you and Yugi might help us set up the museum exhibit for the Egyptian Showcase that is supposed to be on Sunday night…"_

"_You're kidding," Yami groaned. "I knew I was forgetting something this morning…"_

"_Well now you know," Yugi tossed him his keitai, "I suggest you call okaa-san and otou-san. Ojii-san knows about the exhibit set-up."_

"_Nani? Sugoroku knows about this?"_

"_Looks like it," Megumi nodded before she left the classroom to find Ryuji. Ryou followed suit._

"_Damn…"_

"_At least you got a better deal," Jou and Mai grabbed their backpacks while Kaiba grabbed his leather briefcase, "Mai and I now have detention with the Mr. Ego over there."_

"_Oh wow," Yugi whistled lowly, "That… is bad,"_

"_Really bad," Mai nodded. "And Shinomori-sensei threatened the three of us with reducing our average if we don't show up!"  
_

"_That… is bad, isn't it," Malik frowned._

"_For our grounding, yes," Jou and Mai groaned._

"_What about Kaiba…" Yami saw his exit out of the classroom, irritated._

"Okay… that's not good," Ryuji was now worried about Jou, Mai, AND Kaiba. "I've heard a lot of Shinomori-sensei's detentions. Let me tell you… that sound pretty harsh, they ARE harsh.

"What?" Yami and Megumi cried out at the same time in newfound shock.

"Where did you learn this?" She asked her brother.

Ryuji paused, "Well, some guy warned me about it before I went to Himura-sensei's room. He says that tsurara shows no mercy to his students in detention WHATSOEVER."

_Now we're worried,_ both Yami and Megumi faced each other in fear.

-Meanwhile…-

"So?" Mai frowned as Jou hung up Anzu's keitai, "Where is Shizuka?"

"I left a message in her cell so she'll know it's me," Jou frowned, "But where is she…?"

"You don't know?" Anzu took her keitai from him, "I mean… I should be worried… but I'm just glad to be the only child."

"Oh great. I have to be home in about twenty-minutes and we are spending the rest of our time worrying about Shizuka…" Honda groaned. Then he remembered something, "Hold on… do you guys know where Kaiba went after school? I didn't see his limo leave."

"Now that you mentioned it…" Anzu frowned. "I have no idea,"

"So do I," Mai frowned. "I did remembering him leaving class in a hurry,"

"Did Ryou, Ryuji, or Megumi saw him?" Jou asked. Then he finally found his keitai in the charger, "Oh, that's where it went!"

"You moron!" Anzu and Mai were about to give him a big slap on the head when he ducked.

"You miss!" he laughed playfully before Honda decked him, causing Jou to slightly fall. The handcuffs, unfortunately, cause Mai to jerk back and collide with the handcuffed partner.

"Get off," Jou glared at her.

"Hey, at least I didn't fall onto the floor," Mai glared at him back.

Anzu and Honda blinked, shaking their heads. Then just as Jou flipped his keitai open, Anzu's cell phone rang.

"What the hell is THAT song?" Jou asked her as Anzu answered the phone. "It's sounds too… eh…"

"Perky?" Anzu grinned evilly, "Do you want me to annoy you with this song… or better yet, how about if I-"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Jou was a little scared of what she might do.

"Moshi moshi, Anzu Masaki speaking," she then paused to hear the person from the other line. "Uh huh… yeah, he's here… oh, really? Here, let me hand the phone to him." Anzu then handed the phone to Jou, "It's for you. Don't throw my keitai across! Get that?"

"Oh shut up!" Jou grabbed the phone with his right hand as he answered it. "Moshi moshi, Jou here,"

"Who was that?" Honda asked Anzu. Mai wanted to know as well.

"That… was Shizuka," Anzu paused. "You see, I don't think she' sill back at the middle school…"

"We know that," Mai frowned, "But did you ask why she isn't here yet?"

"Ano…" Anzu paused again, this time, she seemed a bit more tense. "Jou's going to figure that one out for himself."

"What? C'mon, Anzu… what is it?" Honda can tend to be impatient, "Where is his sister, anyway?"

"Um…" before Anzu can answer, however…

"WHAT! YOU'RE WITH KAIBA? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?"

Mai covered her right ear just to prevent her ears from hurting. Anzu and Honda blinked.

"This is bad, isn't it…" Anzu gulped.

* * *

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

**

A/N: My head hurts from headache and schoolwork. And I'm really tired and I had to wake up at six in the morning. NOT to mention I slept at around twelve-thirty in the morning! AAAHHHH!

Thank goodness today's a Saturday…

(groans, then slams head against the wall)

I am sooo dead…

… and I just realized I gave away a spoiler (people should know it by now...)

I **AM** dead, am I?

Glossary:

Itai: By now, you should know what that is: OWW!

Nani: What?

Che: Shit! Or some other bad/curse word.

Ano…: Well… or Um…

Yare, yare: Well, well…

Baka: That is another word they should know: This means idiot.

-sensei: Again, this means teacher.

Keitai: call phone

Tsurara: Icicle, or Aoshi's nickna-

(Misao: (throws kunai)

Me: WTF? What the hell was that for, itachi?

Aoshi: (throws kodachi; joined up by the thrown kunai (they were thrown to the wall))

Me: O.O)

(insert name) wa doko: Where is (insert name)?

Read and Review!


	11. One Hell of a Nightmare part 3

A/N: My headache still remains here. Ugh… Okay, I don't know about you, but my English teacher is an old woman and she is nice and all…

She's just too picky. (groans)

Anyway, I am on the edge on stress, but the reason for the long update from the last chapter was because I was too busy. No, I wasn't having a writer's block; just too much schoolwork.

(groans again) I want to sleep in but I can't...

And besides, there were too many events at our school:

My World History teacher got pregnant again (she has two boys) and she had a baby girl; I'm stuck in Personal fitness with few of the peanut gallery (that took up nearly one-half of the class) and I am bored to death except amusing myself by watching animes on TV.

Besides, it's not like anything bad is bound to happen to me while I'm still in the second year of high school (which is in the second year, by the way)…

(thinks for a while) On second thought…

Relations with last chapter:

I just realized that a month or two ago, I had to help set up some event that was school related. (relation to the three boys setting up the exhibit)

The games I mentioned in the last chapter are actually quite popular in Japan. In there, Kingdom Hearts Two already came out, but I don't know about Final Fantasy Twelve. Did it come out already in Japan…? If it didn't then it's my fault. (relation to the games Ryuji had for the Playstation Two, although the PS3 is coming out… in November. (sarcastically) Oh yay…)

The projects for Shinomori-sensei's classes are actually based on last year: Our class had to do projects either with Power Point or Poster board. And it was on Ancient Greece and Rome. Well, there was an optional project for Medieval Europe, but looking at Chapter

Nine again made me think, "Hey, did I make a REALLY huge mistake on there…?" Oh, and by the way, some people procrastinate on the projects and last time I went inside the school media center, there were some people who were working on it the very last minute before school stared. I felt sooo sorry for them…

I know this is really an obvious fact, but the manga/anime One Piece is VERY popular in Japan, as well as Naruto.

It's pretty amazing how we live though the terrible dubbing…

And there were a bunch of One Piece DVDs out in Japan. My sister and I got a chance to see the Japanese Version and it was pretty good! Still funny, though. And the thing is, One Piece is still being premiered in Japan and the manga is still out to… what number? (relation to the One Piece DVD in Ch. 9)

That's about it… and I need to say a few more things.

If any of you don't know who Miho Nosaki is, she is one of Takahashi's characters. She appeared on the YGO OVA and she's the girl with the purple ponytail. She is the girl has a crush on in that series, but I think she fell for Ryou… (shudders)

And my head still hurts! (groan) Does anybody here have a headache remedy…?

Review Reponses:

**Digital Damita: **To your honor, here's the next chapter for you! (And for the other reviewers as well) And I was too busy b/c of school and now that summer's here, I'll have a LOT of time typing this. Again, here you go!

**The Cougar: **It was kind of hard to figure out what their personality is in the real anime (I have to find out by "research"…) but the dialogue and the way they act around each other was probably from experience or… okay, my brain just died on me.

**animeromance92: **You haven't read a Yugioh story this funny before? (sweatdrops) Just wait til you read the Author's Note at the end… O.O But here's the next chapter!

To the others, well, school's the main reason to why I've been slacking off. Sorry! (Blame my teachers… my previous high school was crap and thank goodness I'm going to another school next year!)

Disclaimer: You know the drill: YuGiOh belongs Kazuki Takahashi and Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki… oh crap. What's his full name?

-

-

-

**Stuck With You**

-

-

-

AU fic

PG-13

Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

Chapter 10: One Hell of a Nightmare… Part 3

* * *

**Previously…**

"_**Moshi moshi, Anzu Masaki speaking," she then paused to hear the person from the other line. "Uh huh… yeah, he's here… oh, really? Here, let me hand the phone to him." Anzu then handed the phone to Jou, "It's for you. Don't throw my keitai across! Get that?"**_

"_**Oh shut up!" Jou grabbed the phone with his right hand as he answered it. "Moshi moshi, Jou here,"**_

"_**Who was that?" Honda asked Anzu. Mai wanted to know as well.**_

"**_That… was Shizuka," Anzu paused. "You see, I don't think she's back at the middle school…"_**

"_**We know that," Mai frowned, "But did you ask why she isn't here yet?"**_

"_**Ano…" Anzu paused again, this time, she seemed a bit more tense. "Jou's going to figure that one out for himself."**_

"_**What? C'mon, Anzu… what is it?" Honda can tend to be impatient, "Where is his sister, anyway?"**_

"_**Um…" before Anzu can answer, however…**_

"_**WHAT! YOU'RE WITH KAIBA? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?"**_

_**Mai covered her right ear just to prevent her ears from hurting. Anzu and Honda blinked.**_

"_**This is bad, isn't it…" Anzu gulped.

* * *

**_

Shizuka slightly winced once she heard her onii-san's voice, shouting where the heck she is. She held the phone back to prevent her ears from splitting.

Kaiba frowned at this, noticing Shizuka's reaction to her brother's loud screaming.

_Obviously, he needs his sister right now… _then he grinned in amusement, _Why am I entertained by Jou's loud-mouth reactions? Oh that's right… he's stuck with Mai. That makes his life better._

"Gomen nasai, onii-san," Shizuka gulped, "But I went the wrong way… Do you want me to start from the beginning?"

"He's going to say yes," Kaiba rolled his eyes as Shizuka glanced at the CEO. "He needs to know why you are here with me in this limo."

"I know that…" then she turned back to talk to her keitai, "Well, you see, onii-san, I was walking with a few of my friends from school… then I got lost after they left… I was about to head towards your high school, onii-san then… well, Kaiba found me."

Another pause.

"Kaiba-kun found me since he was going the same direction I was," Shizuka hoped that comment didn't make Jou furious.

Unfortunately…

… it did.

"NANI!" Jou was not happy, "He just found you in the same direction as you were going?"

While this has been going on, Mai had no choice but to stand next to Anzu and Honda, having her arm stretched from a limited distance due to the handcuffs.

"I can never realize he can yell this loud…" Mai shook her head.

Honda and Anzu nodded. "It'll pass," Honda reassured her. "The next day, don't be so surprised to hear his voice crack or fade. That's the result of him screaming too loud."

_Or yelling too much,_ Mai silently thought.

Anzu was still covering her ears, "Is this over?"

"Not yet," both Honda and Mai shook their heads.

Anzu groaned.

Jou was still ticked off, but he wasn't shouting so loud from the first few minutes of the phone conversation.

"Oh great, so NOW you tell me you're coming home now…"

"I'm sorry," Shizuka quietly muttered. "I didn't know you hated Kaiba-kun so much,"

"So you've finally noticed," Jou frowned, "Look, if you get home early, I won't tell okaa-san or otou-san what happened."

"Hai, onii-san…" Shizuka hung up her phone. Kaiba was quiet as she placed her cell phone inside her bag.

"Was that the mutt?" he finally asked her in a slightly worried tone. Shizuka didn't face him, but she nodded.

"He wanted me to get home as soon as possible… he doesn't want my okaa-san and otou-san to get worried."

"I see then," Kaiba frowned. "Well, I'll tell the driver to go another route… there is a faster way from the street to your house."

"Huh?" Shizuka blinked in surprise. "What about your little brother?"

"Oh, Mokuba?" Kaiba smiled at her, "He's fine… he's back at the mansion right now and I called him before that MUTT started to call you."

"I see…" then she turned away from his view to prevent herself from blushing red. _Did I just see him smile at me?_

-Meanwhile…-

"His detentions are notorious for... what? Why did you say that Shinomori's detentions are bad?" Yami was still worried about how Mai and Jou's punishments turn out when they go to detention for Monday afternoon.

Ryuji bit his lower lip, thinking the last time somebody he knew got a detention. Then he realized Honda received detention from Shinomori-sensei. "Oh... Honda had a detention last semester for pulling a prank on Shinomori-sensei, causing him to be... how do I put this..."

"Furious?" Megumi asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah... it wasn't the best thing that happened to Honda. After they settled for a detention in the afternoon, Honda decided to skip detention at the last minute."

"Oh yeah," Yami finally remembered. "He was complaining about Shinomori-sensei for giving him a detention that day. I think he skipped it because he wanted to ask Miho out...?"

"You mean Ryou's partner..." Megumi mused to herself.

"That might not be it," Ryuji protested, "He skipped it just because he was scared of that sensei."

"Well..." Yami was thinking that could be another reason.

"That could be it..." Megumi said, and then she thought of another reason. "Or that Honda just wanted to see Shinomori-sensei's reaction when he realizes Honda didn't come for detention that day..."

The three students fell silent, thinking about the real reason to why Honda Hiroto will skip Shinomori-sensei's detention. Sure, he could skip just because he wanted to, or that he wanted to ask Miho out (even though to both Yami and Megumi that was the most pathetic excuse ever created), or that he was too scared of Shinomori-sensei. Either that teacher had a reputation of scaring many students due to his personality, the way he talked, or his temper, which he rarely shows (unless counting the incident that happened earlier this day...)

Finally, Ryuji broke the silence.

"Do you want me to call Honda and ask why he skipped detention that day?"

-Meanwhile...-

"I'm going out to find Shizuka! This is getting annoying. I don't trust ice cube for a day with my imoto!" Jou was shaking his head, but he was more worried about Shizuka and Kaiba. His expression was irritated and annoyed.

Anzu frowned, "Don't you mean that Kaiba is an iceberg instead of an ice cube?"

Jou smirked, "Huh... he is really cold and mean..."

"Like a certain sensei," Honda muttered. Mai nodded in agreement. She was next to Jou, handcuffs still linking the two together.

"Jou, maybe you should wait. She did say she is going to be there in a minute," Mai tugged his hand with the handcuffs. Jou frowned at this as he glared at his nemesis. Well, sort-of nemesis... Kaiba was still the number one enemy he hated.

"Who asked YOU?"

"Apparently, aren't you still in handcuffs with me?" she held up the linked arms to show proof.

Jou groaned. How in the world did I forget about those things...?

"Mai's right," Honda decided to agree with Mai. "Didn't you remember you are still grounded by your parents?"

"Yeah, I know, but that only lasts two weeks!"

Anzu sighed. Mai arched an eyebrow, "As I remembered, Mister-I-think-I'm-an-smartass, didn't your parents say I'm supposed to stay here with you for three weeks?"

"What!"

Mai snickered as Honda and Anzu started laughing. Jou groaned aloud again, this time, slapping himself against the forehead with the palm of his hand.

At this, the doorbell rang Honda ran to answer the door. At the same time, Honda's keitai rang out the tune of "Black and White" (A/N: Michael Jackson... insert shudders), causing silence to reign in the room until Honda answered the door.

"Hey guys! It's Shizuka and Kaiba! They're here!"

Then immediately, a roar of laughter was heard from the living room. Kaiba and Shizuka blinked in surprise as Honda frowned, wondering why they were laughing. Then he realized immediately why they were laughing as his keitai went off again.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT'S MY RINGTONE!"

"Who made you do it?" Jou and Mai were laughing on the couch.

Anzu snickered, "What made you do it... Didn't you lose a bet or something?"

Honda groaned in exasperation as he faced Kaiba.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but can you PLEASE shut Jou and the others up...?"

Kaiba paused. Shizuka looked worried.

Then he sighed, "Well, I don't know, Hiroto. Shizuka asked me not to do anything with Jou..."

"C'mon!" Honda pointed at Jou accusingly as he saw his good friend laughing. Mai finally calmed down as she wiped the tears of laughter off her eyes. Anzu decided to stop by handing Honda his keitai. Unfortunately, she got into a fit of giggles again. "He's going to bribe to me about this!"

Kaiba looked at Shizuka, who finally sighed, "Well, it does sound embarrassing..."

He smirked, "I'll see what I can do with the mutt," he said, audible enough for Honda to hear.

Anzu also heard it, though, so she froze. Then she sighed, Well, I hope Mai can help him with this injuries again... despite the fact Jou's been injured enough.

Jou did not pay attention to the fact that Kaiba was approaching him, cracking his knuckles to give Jou a very good beating. Mai paused to tell him that Kaiba's approaching, but she didn't. She decided to leave this one out.

Before his keitai went off for the third time that night, Honda finally answered it. "Moshi moshi? Honda speaking."

-Meanwhile...-

"Why the HELL haven't you answered the first two times?" Ryuji barked on the other line. Megumi groaned, rubbing her temples. For the last five minutes, Ryuji left two different messages, depending on his mood. The first time, he sounded like any other human being. The second time, however, he started to yell out a few times. Finally, Honda finally managed to answer... earning him an earful of curses as well as yelling from Ryuji.

There was silence on the other line. "Well, I don't care what happened earlier..."

Silence again. "Well, dammit, why didn't you say do before?"

Silence only reigned for three seconds before she received a pounding headache from this: "WELL I DON'T FRIGGING CARE YOU HAD THAT MICHEAL JACKSON RINGTONE! IT SOUNDS STUPID AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU DID THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST A BET WITH THAT ITACHI-SENSEI! NOT TO MENTION I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU TO ASK ABOUT A DIFFERENT MATTER!"

Yami blinked in surprise as he heard Ryuji through that screaming. _Ouch... I hope Honda has a better comeback for that..._

So much for that relaxed Friday night, Megumi thought, taking a drink of cold water. Now I have think about is the project and how to stop Ryuji from screaming so loud...

"Are you all right?" Yami asked her, noticing her hand on her head.

"I just got a terrible headache, thanks to my onii-san," she answered, taking another gulp of the water. "I'm getting tired already, but I'll manage."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'm sure I'll be fine with the project."

Yami nodded, but he was worried about her. Already the week is going by and so many things happened all in that one week.

Scratch that.

It's been crammed in this week.

First, Jou and Mai had to start a series of arguments, landing Jou into a fight with Yumi in detention with Sagara-sensei.

Second, Ryuji had to mention his plan for handcuffing Jou and Mai together, which they used the next day.

Third, Seto Kaiba just had to come back to Domino after... what? Eight years? Out of all people... (A/N: I actually forgot how long it has been for them to meet up...)

Fourth, Sagara-sensei and Takani-san were seeing lip-locking each other. Although that was unexpected; they were practically the adult version of Jou and Mai. Unfortunately for Takani-san, Sagara-sensei has half the intelligence of Monkey D. Luffy, who actually seems smart for a change compared to Sagara-sensei. In fact, Monkey D. Luffy is a character in that anime One Piece, so that doesn't help. (see A/N about that...)

Fifth, Yami just had to beat up Ushio, causing the rumor of that... what was it? Oh never mind. He already knew what it was.

Sixth, Shinomori-sensei gave Jou, Kaiba, and Mai a detention at the same time. As much as he felt pity for Jou, he would be glad Kaiba is in detention.

Then, Shinomori-sensei just had to torture his students by handing out the long-dreaded partner project that he was putting off all week. At least, that's what his students hoped for.

Finally, to top it all off, her onii-san is yelling at Honda for being an idiot.

"What a week..." Yami groaned aloud.

Megumi nodded as she took her seat in the dining room, still having her hand on her forehead. She still has that cup of water. "I can't believe it went slower than usual."

"With all the chaos and all... I still can't believe we survived it all,"

Megumi nodded, then she let out a groan. "And then since it's supposed to go over a month..."

Yami groaned out loud as well in disbelief that he actually forgot about that both Jou and Mai were handcuffed for a month. "Can't we just get started on that project NOW..."

Megumi nodded as Ryuji hung up his phone. "Agreed."

-Meanwhile...-

"Who was that?" Jou asked Honda as he hung up his keitai. Instead of telling who it was, Honda was fuming.

"That... AARRRGGGGHHHH! I can't believe he called me just for THAT!"

"For... what?" Mai asked him. Anzu had already left to go home since her folks called her.

"Let's just say he wanted to know about Shinomori-sensei's detention and how bad it was-"

"Chotto," Kaiba interrupted him. "Was that Ryuji?"

Honda nodded. "Why do you ask...?"

Jou immediately knew what Kaiba was really going to ask as he interrupted, "How bad are Shinomori-sensei's detentions, Honda? I mean, Mai and I are going into one of his afternoon detentions Monday..."

"I thought you were more worried about us grounded," Mai frowned.

"Yeah, I know, I know..." Jou gulped, "But now that Honda said something about his detentions are being really bad... what do you mean by that?"

"Um... well..." Honda was about to ask to change the subject when his keitai went off for the fourth time. Now Honda was annoyed as he answered the phone. "Moshi moshi..." he growled in irritation. Then once he heard the voice that came out on the other line, he finally realized who he was speaking to. "Oh... well, somebody was really annoying me so I told him to stop calling me or else..."

_Liar,_ Mai thought. _Ryuji called you three times!_

"Yeah, I know... Okay... okay! I know! I'll be there in about thirty minutes!" Then he hung up. "That was... my mom. Um... gotta go!" then he sped out, feeling glad he didn't have to talk about detention.

"Well, if that happened to me," Jou sighed as Kaiba closed the door, "I would probably yell back at Ryuji for calling me so much."

"You did realize Honda didn't answer for the first two times..." Mai frowned.

"Yeah yeah, I know..."

Kaiba scoffed, "Besides, Mai, you do realize you have to take care of Jou tonight."

"Oh great," she groaned in sarcasm, noting Jou's injuries. He has more bruises than the usual amount he receives when he gets beat up by other gangs.

Jou groaned as well. He didn't enjoy the fact Kaiba was here in his house, but for Shizuka's sake, he let him stay. What's worse was that Mai just had to be the person to take care of him tonight; his parents called in while Honda was talking on the phone to tell Jou they were going out to dinner. To top it all off, they allowed Kaiba to stay, hoping Jou and Mai would not wreck anything in the living room while they were gone.

Then all at once, the three had just realized Honda forgot to tell them about the detention Shinomori-sensei gives out. _What were Shinomori-sensei's detention notorious for again...?_ that thought went in their minds the second part of their list. The first thing on their mind is...

_I'M GOING TO KILL THAT COWARD!_

-Later, at 11 PM...-

Yugi was listening on the other side on the phone as he heard Jou complaining about his cousin, then Honda's take-off on the other line. Yami already came home and he was sleeping in his own bed; Yugi could probably guess he was exhausted from working on the project with the person he doesn't want to be partners with. He was his brother and he could tell about anything to make his elder brother irritated or feel better. Unfortunately... they share the same room (the advantage was it was a little bigger than the other bedrooms) and he was the target for Yami's agitated personality in the morning.

But now wasn't the right time to wake him up...

"What do you mean Honda ran off?" "Yugi quietly asked as he typed the email to his grandfather.

Jou groaned on the other side of the phone; Mai was still in the restroom, taking a shower. More like a bath, Jou thought. "Honda just took off without telling us anything about Shinomori-sensei's detentions at all... I'm going to kill him Monday..."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Well, I'm not surprised to hear Honda ran off without telling you guys anything; he was probably too scared!"

"Yeah, well... I want to know why Shinomori-sensei's detentions are bad."

"I'll find out tomorrow. You told me Ryuji called him, right?"

"Uh huh." Jou then changed the subject, "So... what about your brother? Where was he all evening?"

"Oh," Yugi snickered quietly, hoping not to disturb his brother while he was sleeping. "He went over to Ryuji and Megumi's home."

A snicker (or was it a laughter…?) was heard on the other line. "Well, well... what for?"

"That project in world History,"

"Oh that... anything else?"

"He said he had to comfort Megumi's headache from Ryuji barking at Honda on the other line."

Jou laughed out loud, causing Yugi to jump and cover the earpiece with his hand. Unknowingly to him, Yami awoke to the conversation and he kept one eye open to hear if anything happened.

"What did he do? Kiss her?"

"Are you crazy!" Yugi hissed, "Ryuji would kill him first!"

"The same thing for me if Kaiba ever tried that on my sister... what did they do, really?"

"I think he told me they played on the Playstation 2 on Kingdom Hearts 2 for a while... then I think Ryuji took Yami home after both Megumi and Yami fell asleep."

"Together?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE DAMN GUTTER!" Now Yugi was annoyed at these stupid assumptions. "Look, Jou, my brother fell asleep first, then she did! Ryuji woke him up and took him home! Happy now?"

A laugh was heard on the other line. Yugi was about to tell Jou to shut up when Yami tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let me talk to him..." he sighed, "I'll help you..."

"Please do," Yugi nodded. Then he blinked, "You were listening?"

"I was awake," Yami frowned. "That laughter woke me up."

"Oh," his younger brother was embarrassed his older brother heard everything... well... not really... "I was getting sick and tired of the way Jou assumes you and Megumi the wrong way-"

"NANI!" Now Yami was irritated and furious. "What did he say?"

Yugi told him the conversation starting from when Jou asked about Yami's whereabouts.

"I'm going to kill him-" Yami paused, then he smirked. "I have a better idea..."

"What is it?" Yugi gulped. Sometimes, his brother can be a little evil...

He whispered in his brother's ear. Then Yugi started to laugh, but he covered his mouth with his hand to try his best to die out the laughter. "Oh man... Jou is definitely going to crack. Mai won't like it though..."

Jou blinked on the other line as he was waiting for Mai to hurry up. What the hell is taking her so damn long? He silently cursed. Then he went back on the keitai, "Hello...? Yug?"

"Hello, Jou," Yami's voice can be heard, sounding irritated. Jou gulped. Uh oh...

"You heard it... right?"

"Uh huh... all of it,"

Jou gulped again, hoping his friend won't kill him over the phone. "Um... hi... what's u-"

"You know I'm going to get you for this right now," Yami flatly said Jou's death warrant.

"Oh shit... what are you going to do?"

-Later, after fifteen minutes...-

"Jou! I'm done!" Mai stepped out of the restroom.

No response.

"Jou?" she frowned, looking around for a dirty blonde haired boy. Then she started snickering at the sight before her.

Jou was curled up in the fetal position, muttering, "Find a happy place, find a happy place..."

"Jou?" Mai couldn't help but laugh.

"Find a- Mai?" he was blushing madly to see her. "Uh... erm... uhhhh..."

"You look nervous. What's wrong?"

"N...nothing!" then Jou made a mad dash into his room, forgetting the handcuffs that were lying on the floor.

Mai frowned as she picked up the handcuffs... and then she heard two men laughing on the other line. She groaned. Yami. He's the one responsible for this...

"What the heck did you do Jou?" she barked as soon as she talked into Jou's keitai.

Yami was snickering, "If I would tell you that, cousin, you wouldn't like it."

"Oh?" she frowned. "Look... what did you tell him? He looks nervous for goodness sake!"

"Do you really want to know..."

"It's not going to be that bad!"

"I'm still not telling you anyway,"

Mai pouted for a second, then she smiled evilly as she entered inside Jou's room. He was looking at her in surprise, "If you're not telling me, I'll just have to ask Jou,"

"Fine, go ahead," Yami smirked on the other line, "See if I care,"

Mai placed her hand over the mouthpiece as she faced Jou, "Hey Jou..."

"Nani?" he looked at her weirdly, "I'm not going to tell you about-"

"I'm not asking about that... I just need something to pay Yami back for whatever he said to you before!"

"Oh," Jou then remembered something, "Hey, didn't we agree to get back at everyone who made us suffer?"

Mai paused, then she smiled, "Oh yeah... I did forget about that for a minute. Thanks for the reminder, mutt."

"What!"

"Nothing," she sighed, "so... what's the best thing to torture him?"

"What? Yami first? I thought it was Ryuji!"

"Well, he is my cousin and I still want payback for that... shower incident..."

"Oh that too," Jou smirked evilly, "I got the perfect thing for him..." Then he whispered into Mai's ear. She blinked for a minute, stared at him in surprise, then she grinned.

"That... doesn't sound too bad..."

"Then we'll start torturing the others bit by bit," Jou nodded. "So... will you tell him?"

Mai smiled evilly, "I'll lead the way..." then she went back to Jou's keitai, "Hello, Yami?"

"Well, well... what do you want?" Yami asked on the other line. Yugi was already finishing last minute things to say on the email to his grandfather. While both Jou and Mai were conversing, Yami typed his part in the email.

"I guess I will ask him... if you do this,"

The tone on her voice made him realize something is going to go terribly wrong. "I don't like this... what is it you want me to do?"

Mai grinned as Jou nodded. "You like Megumi... right? So this is what I want you to do... I want to ask her out on a date on Friday night... in front of us at school. But, if you don't like that... you can just tell her you love her and kiss her in front of us!"

"WHAT!" he was really furious. "Did you make that up?"

Mai laughed... along with Jou.

"YOU!" he growled in irritation. Yugi blinked in surprise as he noticed the way his older brother was reacting to... whatever Jou and Mai said to him.

Get ready for hell on school Monday... Yugi thought silently.

"Hahahahaha! Payback!" Jou laughed.

"Well? Do one of these options and if you don't, I'm going to assume that you DO like her... to my posse."

"Ugh..." Yami groaned. Why do I have Mai as a cousin...? "Fine," he groused in defeat. "I'll do one of them..."

"Good," Mai grinned smugly. "Glad you agreed to it."

"Ha ha ha... good luck! And make sure to tell us which one you're going to choose!" Jou snickered as Mai doubled over laughing.

"You are NOT going to tell ANYBODY ELSE ABOUT THIS!" Yami barked.

"Oh really..." Jou snickered. "How about Kaiba?"

"..." Yami was really angry... and he was blushing from embarrassment. "You are going to be beaten up, Katsuya..."

It seems this time, Jou didn't mind what his name was. He was too happy for a payback at Yami. "Oh well. See ya and make sure to tell me what your decision is!" Then he hung up, laughing his head off.

Yami was already pissed off when he handed Yugi the phone. "I'm going to kill him!" he groaned out loud before he went back on his bed.

Yugi blinked in surprise at the phone, then at his pissed off brother, the phone, and back to his brother again. Before fifteen seconds passed by, Yami woke up... again to grab the phone.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Yugi asked his brother.

"Tch... thanks to Jou and Mai, I'm already pissed off," he answered as he started to dial a number on his phone.

Yugi didn't want to know what happened. Nor he ever wanted to.

After waiting for a few seconds, Megumi answered the phone. "Moshi moshi? Yami? What are you doing up this late...?" a tired voice asked on the other line.

Yami blushed red, but when he caught Yugi looking at his direction, he turned away, embarrassed. "Um... I just called... to... um... tell you something..."

"Eh?" Now Megumi's voice perked up. Wonder what he wants to talk about... she thought, confused. Ryuji was surprised to hear this conversation while he paused the current battle while replaying Final Fantasy X.

Yami paused. Then he told her, "What would happen if I asked you out on a date...?"

She blinked in surprise, "W... wha..?"

-Meanwhile...-

"I can't believe you made that up," Mai was laughing as Jou snickered.

"Yeah... I decided it was payback for Yami... I mean, he does like her, right?"

She nodded. "That was too obvious..."

Jou nodded again. "What about Ryuji and Anzu? I heard Megumi tease about that to Anzu at some point..."

"Well... that could be possible, but Honda likes Anzu... right?"

"What? He does?"

"Didn't you know that?" Mai asked him. "Honda is your friend from the beginning... right?"

"Yeah, but... whoa..." Jou blinked in surprise, "Who knew..."

Mai nodded, "Then what about Yugi?"

"Eh... don't know about him, Malik, OR Ryou..." Jou frowned, "But we'll probably asked them to help us."

Mai frowned, "Oh c'mon... I think a girl likes Ryou, you know?"

"Oh really... who is she?"

"Her name is Momoji," Mai paused. "She is one of my friends' little sister..."

"I see," Jou made a little mental note to ask Ryou more about that girl. "Anybody else?"

"There's Kaiba..."

Jou nodded, giving a smug grin, "Now HE I want to torture badly!"

"Yeah, but did you notice the way he acts around your little sister?"

His grin turns into a frown, "You're kidding..."

Mai shook her head, "It's a pity, isn't it?"

"Uh uh. No way. NO!" Jou sat up, "There's no way I want that ego maniac Kaiba going out with Shizuka!"

"Well, there's no other way to torture Kaiba, Jou," Mai pouted, "Besides, I think he can react the same way like Yami did if we ask him to do those things like we did earlier,"

"Ugh..." Jou blushed as soon as he noticed her pout. He groaned mentally_, Why in the world do I have to be so nice...?_ "Fine, fine... We'll use that as well..."

Mai grinned, and in her mind, she was going a victory dance.

Jou scowled, then he took out a notepad and a pen as he wrote something down. Mai blinked. "What are you writing?"

"Oh... the things we have to torture the others," he smirked. "Care to join me?"

She blinked in surprise. That... was totally unexpected of him. Sure, everyone at school knew they were rivals at school, but this was a side of Jou she never saw before. Rather than arguing with Jou like the first three nights, she actually wants to have revenge against their friends, who actually set them up for the handcuff incident.

"You know," Jou paused, "You did make that threat sound boring..."

"Boring? I thought it suited well for him!"

"Nah..." Jou smirked, "I was thinking about something else, you know? I mean, I know how he reacted, but... I want to make it a lot more fun than it was, you know!"

Mai paused, then she smiled, "You're right... since you're the master of making tortures, maybe we can help each other on this."

"Despite the fact we are rivals and all..."

Mai nodded, "So... what do you have so far?"

"Well," Jou paused, "I was actually thinking that since that isn't enough to torture both Yami and Megumi, we could probably..."

-After thirty minutes...-

Jou was looking at the sleeping blonde-haired woman on the bed she decided to sleep on. He smiled, then looked at the notepad where he wrote the things he and Mai want to use to torture the others.

_That was fun,_ he thought, placing the notepad away in his desk. _I really want to see that side of Mai again... I mean, I didn't expect her to be so kind, sweet, and..._

Then he froze.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since when did I start thinking that?_ he thought, blushing red. _Stop thinking about her that way... she's supposed to be my rival and I'm supposed to hate her throughout school year! What in the world is the matter with me?_

He quickly turned off the lights and then went under his covers. The last thing Jou thought before he went to bed was, _Damn, she looks cute with that pout...

* * *

_

**-To be continued-**

A/N: Um... okay... that... was really opposite of what I wanted to type... and too short for my own good, but what the heck… I'm in a rush (I'm only allowed on the computer for thirty minutes!) and about that insult to Sagara earlier in the chapter-

Pitygurl: That insult was from the courtesy of me, THE QUEEN OF SARCASM! MWHA HA HA HA!

Me: o.O Erk... Just to let anybody know, we don't own One Piece, nor they don't appear in this story... it's just a comparison...

Pitygurl: BUT ONE DAY, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MWHA HA HA HA!

Animegrl1047: What did you eat...

Pitygurl: ... sugar... lots and lots of sugar... grins evilly

Me: I'm... going to call the nice people with the nice white jackets and that shot...

Pitygurl: ... jackets!

Me: Why am I not so surprised..

-A few seconds later...-

Pitygurl: I see bunnies! Rabid little bunnies coming to get us all!

Me: O.O Oi...

Pitygurl: THERE COMING TO GET USSS! LET US ALL HHHIIIDDDEEE! (slithers underneath the chair)

Me: It's official...

Aoshi: ... that your little... sister... is insane.

Misao: (nods) Kowaii.

Saitou: Maybe it's better if I invoke "Aku, Soku, Zan" on her...

Me: (nods) Please do so...

Pitygurl: (stands up all the sudden and knocks into the chair) YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIEEE! THE RABID LITTLE BUNNIES BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS! THEY BROUGHT THE TURTLES!

Sanosuke: (panics for nothing) What? WHERE!

All of us but Sanosuke and Pitygurl: (sweatdrops)

Aoshi: Never mind about her being insane... I think they went overdose on that shot.

Me: Oh yeah... I think we need some help-

Pitygurl: WEEEEEEEEEEEE! (faints)

Me: Never mind.

-

Glossary:

Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to do the glossary this chapter; I have to rush this time. AAHHHHH! GOMEN NASAI! (I'm sorry!)

-

I think my little sister went overboard...

Pitygurl: AND EAT LOTS AND LOTS OF SUGGAAARRR!

Me: o.O Didn't you faint a few seconds ago?

Pitygurl: need nappy nap... (sleeps, then wakes again) AND A GOOD NIGHT TO ALL!

Me: SHUT UP ALREADY! Geez, I'm stuck with an insane imp...

(P.S. I really did type the insult and the part where I come in... Therefore, Animegrl1047 doesn't own the insult on Sagara-san either.

Me: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT FOR ME TO SAY!)

Read and Review… (looks back at the chapter) What the heck was my sister on… prozac?


	12. Trouble during the First Weekend

A/N: I have a lot of complaints that mostly directs to the computer or me acting VERY lazy.

It's mostly me complaining that I'm too lazy to do anything. But that's primarily my own fault and I'm trying to do things to pick up my butt and start moving.

Well… where to start?

Relations from last chapter:

To start off, there have been some times in middle school that my mother was late picking me up, causing me to either be VERY bored while waiting around, or wandering off somewhere until I see her car coming. There has been other times that I got picked up by somebody else I know (either my friends or my mother's friends) and I have to call my mother to tell I'm going to be picked up by them.

Detentions (I think I mentioned this before) are… well, pretty much okay (I've been to one during high school.) The only thing about those detentions in America is that you have to sit in a seat and stay silent. I'm just lucky I know the teacher I served detention with and did my art project. However, from what I have heard and known from knowledge, detentions in Japan are consisted of chores the students do that can be janitorial jobs. (Washing the floors, cleaning up the classrooms, etc…) I don't know what job could be worse…

It's sort-of common for a WHOLE load of events happening in just one mere week, but I don't know how many people have a lot of life-changing events in just one week. The only one I can think of was…

…

I can't think of one. Moving on…

There was some points during my sophomore school year that I had to deal with another love issue (again) and it's one of the guy friends I have and he likes my other best friend! AGAIN! (I'm getting off subject…) He and I talked a lot about plans for the last day of school, anime, manga, and his love life (I'm going to kill him for getting me involved…) and the conversations last around two hours. And for that chapter, the part when Yugi was talking with Jou (which then got to Yami talking to Jou, and then Mai talking to Yami…)… I'm looking over it again and I can pretty much tell that conversation lasted about… wow. A lot less than an hour.

That's all. And if all of you wonder about the Rurouni Kenshin characters, don't worry; I'll get them involved again. (One chapter mostly focuses on them, which will come soon. As for Yahiko, Tsubame, and others… you'll see… they're going to come soon...)

Also, from this chapter, it will introduce more players to this story. But if any of you wants to get involved, tell me and I'll see that I can do. I've already included **fragmented-memories**' character in the story and she'll be introduced. (I owe you BIG TIME…)

I better stop ranting and start typing…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Rurouni Kenshin. I just own the plot, my own OC (Momiji respectively belongs to **fragmented-memories**), and these stupid pair of handcuffs both Jou and Mai are stuck in!

(Ryuji: You do realize that if those are off-

Me: I know. I get it.)

Oh, yeah… should I include Shisho and the Juppon Katana in this story?

-

-

-

**Stuck With You**

-

-

-

AU fic

PG-13

Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

Chapter 11: Trouble during the First Weekend

* * *

A loud, annoying noise greeted the two from Dreamland into Earth the next morning.

"GAAAHHHH!" Jou screamed as he jumped from his bed. Then his face met with the hard-wooden floor in his room. Mai blinked, rubbing her eyes to get the clear picture on the rude intrusion of their slumber. When it did, it shows Shizuka holding something that is shaped…

… wait, is that a bullhorn?

"Ohayo, Sleeping Beauties!" Shizuka happily chirped, greeting a tired Mai and a baffled Jou as he stood up.

"What the hell?" Jou groaned, noticing the bullhorn. Shizuka giggled as Mai shook her head.

"I'm amazed that you can actually see," she smirked, "Especially after you smacked on the floor on that head of yours!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Jou growled loudly in grouchiness.

"Um… Mai?" Shizuka noticed the change of expression on Jou's face from surprised to total irritation. "I forgot to mention… whenever Jou's insulted at this time in the morning, he gets REALLY angry…"

"Huh?" then her face blanched as soon as she saw a pissed off Jou, "Oh great…"

"I suggest you run. NOW." Jou cracked his knuckles, "Or otherwise, I will get mad!"

Immediately, both Mai and Shizuka dashed out of the room.

Jou then saw the door slam, then he smirked, calming his face down. That look was deserved for Kaiba, all right. Jou yawned, then he flopped on his bed. "Well, time for me to go back to sleep!"

"What was that?" Mai and Shizuka's voices were heard from the other side of the door.

Jou froze, realizing he said it out loud. _Che! I'm dead!_

The clock, by the way, read nine fifty in the morning.

-A couple of minutes after...-

"You know, I can't believe you would try to scare us JUST to get back to sleep!" Mai huffed in idignitation, holding a paper fan that was strong enough to smack Jou in the head. She was glaring at him as Jou scowled while he grabbed the handcuffs (he could wish he can throw them out of the window). Then he handcuffed the same exact spots on their arms. Mai sighed, looking at the handcuffs, at him, at the handcuffs, and back at him again. "And I STILL can't believe we are in these handcuffs... how many more days do we have left...?"

"It's been about... four days we are on handcuffs and we have twenty-six days left, not counting today," Jou replied in a dry tone.

"Nani? Damn..."

Jou yawned loudly, then he faced Mai, "Hey, look on the bright side; at least it's Saturday."

"Yeah. The first Saturday of our torture," Mai grumbled.

"True, true..." then he realized something, "Hey, wait a second... you do realize we still have a revenge to plan out, right?"

Her face brightened at the first mentioning of 'revenge'. "Oh yes! I forgot! I still remember that! Do you have your list?"

"It's still in my desk, Mai! I don't think my sister would look into it."

"Oh, right. When are we carrying it all out?"

Jou paused for a second, then he smirked, "How about next week when school begins?"

Mai grinned evilly, "Oh yes. It will all be good. We can finally get them back for handcuffing us in the first place!"

"Guys?" Shizuka's voice was heard from the closed door. "Mom wants to know if you two can go shopping to buy some food for us!"

"I thought we were grounded!" Jou exclaimed.

"She knows," Shizuka opened the door, holding out the grocery list and a wallet, "The only exception of the grounding is only for the weekends. Be very lucky they let that part slide!"

"Oh, did my parents agree with your as well?" Mai questioned, wondering why her parents didn't call her to tell about this part.

"Yeah, they did," Shizuka nodded. "And Mai? I suggest for you to have possession of the wallet before Jou does. He will spend it recklessly on something else rather than food."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that," Mai grinned as she faced Jou, "I'll make sure of it," Jou gulped in fear, wondering what happens if he doesn't.

"Arigato!" Shizuka grinned as she left the hallway and down the stairs. Then her voice was heard when she called up again, "Oh, by the way, I'm going to go somewhere with my friends today from school, so I'm bringing my keitai with me!"

"DOES THIS INVOLVE ANY BOYS?" Jou yelled back. Mai gave him a slap on the head.

No response.

"SHIZUKA!" Jou barked as he stormed off the room. Mai went along with him, knowing that wherever he went, she had to go as well.

"Why in the WORLD do you have to be protective?" she hissed at Jou, glaring at him.

"I don't want to tell anybody about THAT at all, you know!" that was the only reply he got before they went to the living room. Then Mai stopped as she held onto the edge of the stairway, jerking him back to where the stairs began.

"What the hell?"

"That's the second time you said that…" Mai groaned. Then she faced him, "Look, she's a little bit of a grownup, you know that? Now unless you tell me WHY you care sooo much about your dear little sister, tell me now!"

"Fine, fine!" Jou frowned, glaring at her. "I'll tell you."

She smirked.

"_On_ the way to the grocery store."

"**JOU! YOU BAKA!**"

-Meanwhile, at the Hiroto residence…-

Honda yawned as he stretched for the morning. Well, his parents left a little ago for their job and he has to leave the house as well. Unfortunately, his parents have some sort of fear of being house robbed, which they decided to have locks on the doors and windows of the house. And he has to be the one in charge locking them.

_Why do I have to be the one locking them up… it's not like we're going to robbed or anything! _He silently thought. Then he remembered the events from last night (more like the previous day) as he changed his clothes. _And… I can guess both Jou and Mai are STILL not getting closer than all of us thought. Now that Malik is in this… greeeat… we're going to have a LOT more problems with this plan of Ryuji's-_

The phone rang from the downstairs floor.

"What the… who is this?"

"Honda? It's me, Ryou,"

"Oh… hey, man!" Honda grinned, relieved to hear the voice of his friend, not some idiot selling insurance. "Well, what's up?"

"I've been thinking," Ryou frowned, "I think we never carried out our plan to get Jou and Mai closer."

"You mean… oh yeah! The one from school… when was that again?"

A groan was heard from the other line. "It's a no wonder Anzu complained last semester you forget everything."

"Nani? What else did they say?"

"Well, Jou said you were careless and-"

"Never mind," Honda grumbled in embarrassment, "So, what about that plan?"

"Now that Malik knows about the handcuffs thing-"

"Everyone at school knows about it, Ryou," Honda sighed, "But… I know. I didn't know he'd actually know what the hell was going on. I mean, Mai and Jou have been hating each other for… how long was it…"

"Gee, I was hoping you'd remember that!"

"Shut up! And I think I remember! So… what about the plan?"

"I was thinking about tweaking it up a bit…" Ryou's voice was not telling Honda he is now planning something, "I think… Honda, do you still remember the old plan?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was thinking about a few more changes should be added to it… like… how about this…"

This conversation went on for about fifteen minutes until Honda got the hang of it. Then he grinned, "Well, well, well… who knew you had a clever side to you, Ryou!"

"Yes," then a groan, "I have to help a girl that has, unfortunately, a crush on me on that cursed project…"

"You mean Miho?"

Ryou nodded on the other line.

"Aww, what a pity-"

"Hey! At least you have a difficult topic to use for Shinomori-sensei's project!"

"So do you!" Honda exclaimed. "And I don't think I'll be able to finish it before the deadline."

Ryou frowned, "So you're going to procrastinate like you and Jou always do,"

"No I'm NOT!" Honda was gritting his teeth in irritation, then he sighed, letting his anger cool down. Then a light bulb was mentally lit in his head, "Hey… Ryou,"

"Nani?"

"I have another part to add to our plan… and this time, it's going to be added because… well, at least we can have an amusing part to it!" Honda smirked, then he told him the other part.

Ryou's face slightly paled, then he sighed, shaking his head, "You know… sometimes I wonder who's more sadistic. You, Yami, Ryuji, or Jou. Or even worse, the girls…"

"Hey, at least I'm normal!"

"At least you think you're normal," Ryou smiled weakly, hoping Honda wouldn't come over to his place and kill him, "I just think I'm stuck with insane people!"

"Are you implying that I'm insane?"

"The same goes for the other guys as well…"

Honda paused, "Well, Yugi and Malik aren't insane. But we're unique! Is being insane a crime?"

"No," Ryou quickly answered, hoping Honda doesn't kill him.

-Meanwhile, at the Mutou residence...-

The phone started to ring two times before Yugi's mother answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Mutou residence," she answered. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Hi... it's Ryuji Otogi," he paused, "Are... Yugi or Yami home?"

"Yes they are, but I think Yami is asleep right now in their room," his mother answered, "Um... just a moment, I think Yugi is up already."

"Oh... may I speak with Yugi?" Ryuji asked their mother.

"Sure! Hold on for a moment,"

Ryuji nodded on the other line as he still remembered the rest of the conversation from last night._ I still feel sorry for Yami for going through his cousin's stupid dare with this, but... why ask my sister on a date? Isn't that waaaaaay to sudden for a guy that sort-of get along with each other?_

_-Flashback-_

_"What would happen... if I asked you out on a date?" Yami asked Megumi worriedly._

_Megumi blinked in surprise as she noticed Ryuji's reaction when Yami asked about the date. "Um... erm... well, I would say yes... why? Did you want to know?"_

_"Actually... how do I put this... Mai told me to. More like dared me to."_

_Megumi blinked in surprise, "Mai dared you to ask me out?"_

_"Yeah," was his response._

_Then she and Ryuji faced each other..._

_...then they started to crack up laughing._

_"Since when did she start daring you?" Ryuji laughed on the phone._

_He could hear Yami sigh of relief, "Whew... I was afraid of that reaction. Thank goodness you didn't take that really serious. Otherwise, I would be dead!"_

_"I know, I know! Oh my gosh, I feel soooo sorry for you!" Megumi was slightly dying of laughter. _

_Ryuji snickered as he heard Yami and Yugi laugh on the other side of the phone as well, "Well... now we know who actually made that up... anything else you want to tell us so we can get back at that peacock that's called your cousin?"_

_"I don't think so," Yugi snickered, "But I know that Honda, Ryou, and I had a plan for getting Jou and our cousin together..."_

_"What? What was it?" the two asked Yugi, who was probably blinking in surprise._

_"Why in the world do you want to know all of the sudden?"_

_"Just a little..." Megumi calmed down, "I don't know... a revenge plan on them?"_

_"What are you saying?" Yami asked on the other line, "That we should actually try to get those two idiots closer than they already are? The only time I bet they could be close is when we actually get out of college. They are still going to argue with each other."_

_"But haven't you noticed how much less they are arguing?" Ryuji asked them, "I've noticed that they've only argued a few times... I bet it's even less than before."_

_The twin brothers paused._

_"Let's talk tomorrow," Yugi suggested. "Maybe the four of us should meet us and start talking about it."_

_"Good idea," the other two nodded at the same time. Before they hung up, however, Yami asked to talk to Megumi again._

_"So... um... sorry about that stupid question earlier..."_

_"That's all right," she smiled, "After all, it was just a stupid dare. We can get back at both Jou and Mai for making that up."_

_"Ha! Even if I know him as a best friend, he still acts like he hasn't heard anything or know anything that happened a day ago."_

_"Well," Ryuji smirked, "How about this... all four of us will plan it all tomorrow when we have a chance to meet up with each other?"_

_Megumi tensed, "Erk... um... about tomorrow..."_

_"What?" the three boys asked._

_"Anzu wanted to go shopping with her downtown at that time. Gomen, but I'll make it up to you guys..."_

_"Hey, we'll start planning, then we'll tell you. Does that sound all right?" Yami asked._

_"Well, why not?"_

_"Honda, Ryou, and I are planning something else for them," Yugi said, "But I have something else planned in mind. I was thinking that it could work, or that it might not work..."_

_"We'll discuss that tomorrow," Yami sighed, "I think we need to get some sleep in."_

_"I agree," Ryuji resumed his game, then turned it off. "I was right in the middle of a battle I was about to lose on, anyway. It's no big deal."_

_"Heh... well, talk to you guys tomorrow?" Megumi grinned._

_"Yeah. Good luck with Anzu tomorrow," Yugi smirked, "She can be a pain when it comes to shopping..."_

_"Ugh. Thanks a lot,"_

_There was a tired chuckle on the other line. "Oyasumi, **dice boy**," Yami called out._

_"Hey! You have no right to call me DICE BOY!" Ryuji barked, but Yugi was the only one laughing._

_"I... think he's asleep." he snickered._

_Megumi let out a tired laugh before she got into her covers. "Good night, baka."_

_"Oi!" Ryuji glared at her. Then he sighed, "I'll... give you guys a call tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Sure," Yugi nodded. There was click and Ryuji hung up the phone as well._

_-Flashback ends-_

"Moshi moshi? Ryuji?" a tired voice was heard from the other line.

"Huh...? Wha...? Yugi! Hey, is that you?" Ryuji blinked after dozing off.

"Yeah... I tried to get your attention after a minute or so... what are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, I was thinking about something..."

"_Anzu_, maybe?"

"What?" his face heated to a shade of red, "Hell, no! What the heck made you- where's your brother?"

"Oh... I think he's sleeping right now," Yugi replied, a little irritated that they changed the subject, "I swear, after I hung up, I thought I heard Yami watching Advent Children on the PSP for the fifth time..."

"Was he?"

"Yeah... if I woke him up now, he'd kill me. So... what about Jou and Mai?" Yugi asked him, "What were you planning?"

"I dunno... I was dreaming of beating them in whack-a-mole last night."

If this was an anime, Yugi would sweatdrop.

"Whack... a-mole? Ryuji, what the hell were you dreaming?"

"I don't know... it was some random thought that just popped in my dream at that night...look, when I was little, I used to play whack-a-mole a lot and I usually win every time I match up against somebody in that arcade! It's just that- hey, don't kill me for this!"

Yugi groaned, "We were here talking about how to get back at Mai and Jou, not whack-a-mole..."

"Oh... that," Ryuji frowned, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that... well, how about I tell you what Honda, Ryou, and I were planning first?"

"Good idea... I think I got a pretty decent idea on how to get back at them, anyway." Ryuji smirked. "Megumi and I were talking about it before we actually went to sleep. Well, she threatened me to shut up when she went back to sleep, so I thought about it myself."

"At... what time did she sleep?"

"Twelve-thirty,"

"And... you?"

"... um... five in the morning?"

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN MY BROTHER!" Yugi complained.

Upstairs, Yami was already awake, dressing up when he heard that complaint. He blinked, then shook his head. _Geez... what got into him?_

_Baka..._ Yugi thought, shaking his head in disbelief. "And that could explain why you were falling asleep in Makimachi-sensei's class when she smacked you on the head..."

"Hey! It was that_**one**_ time!"

-Later, at the downtown Domino…-

"You know, maybe having a girl's day out is a good idea!" Anzu smiled brightly as she and Megumi left the store. "I mean, it isn't that bad if you have to take the guys with you!"

"Huh… and here I thought we're going to relax," Megumi sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Well, it's still pretty weird that we encountered Takani-san as well," Anzu paused, "You know, I'm starting to wonder about that name of yours…"

"Anzu!"

"Just kidding!" she grinned, "Did you happen to figure out why she was in the same store with us?"

Megumi paused, "Well, that was unusual… did she say she was buying all of those stuff for her… date? Makicahi-sensei is going on… I think a date with Shinomori-sensei…"

"How in the world did she manage to ask HIM out of all people?"

"Who knows… but pretty much they were going on a double date tonight."

"Double date?" _That's odd… first the kissing fiasco between Takani-san and Sagara-sensei, and now this?_ Anzu thought.

_-Flashback-_

"_You know, I was wondering what clothes you'd buy," Anzu was in the clothes shop with Megumi, who was dragged to go shopping with Anzu. She was already choosing a pair of jeans and a shirt to go with it. Anzu, on the other hand, was looking for shoes as well as a long skirt for the fall._

"_Well, I am trying to decide." Her friend answered, "Still… I'm starting to think Yami wasn't asking me out on purpose,"_

"_Huh? Don't tell me you're still worrying about that conversation last night…" Anzu groaned. "You told me about it when I dragged you out!"_

"_Yeah, with the help of that idiot brother of mine," Megumi grumbled. "I have to figure out if Mai actually dared him to… you know,"_

"_I can actually agree with you on that," Anzu sighed, "Unfortunately, I think Ryuji isn't going to ask me out on a date anytime soon."_

"_What about Mai?"_

"_She's still arguing with Jou," she answered. "I can still imagine them arguing over who is the supreme one at the school."_

"_That… is going to take forever," Megumi then noticed someone out of the corner of her eye… someone like… "Hey, Anzu… why is the nurse of our school here in this shop?"_

"_Eh?" Anzu blinked. "Who-"_

"_Takani-san is here with Kamiya-sensei and Makimachi-sensei as well!"_

"_Ehhhhh?" Anzu exclaimed, surprised. "What in the world are they doing here?"_

"_Beats me," Megumi shrugged._

"_Well… why don't we ask them?"_

"_What? We're about to leave the store already! So why are you suggesting we should go meet some of the teachers at our school?"_

"_Because," Anzu frowned, "I want to know why in the world those three are doing here…"_

"_You make it sound like a spy job, Anzu."_

"_So?"_

_"So... wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?"_

_"Geez... you sound worried for a girl that was asked out by a guy she didn't want to hang with the first time they met..."_

_"Shut up! I didn't know he was your friend until Ryuji reintroduced me to him!" Megumi exclaimed._

_Anzu cackled with laughter, dragging Megumi, "Come on... I'm sure there has to be a good excuse for our teachers to show up in a place like this..."_

_"ANZU!"_

_The subject, more like subjects, in question, noticed the two students._

_"Well, if it isn't Masaki and Higato!" Makimachi-sensei grinned, "What are you both doing here?"_

_Anzu smiled, "We were about to ask that as well, Makimachi-sensei. Both Megumi and I were looking for clothes until we noticed you three here!"_

_"Well," Kamiya-sensei giggled over to Takani-san's direction, "She has an important night ahead of her. As a matter of fact, that night is tonight!"_

_"Kaoru!" Takani-san's face blushed red with embarrassment and a "I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this" tone hinted in her voice._

_"I see..." Megumi smiled weakly, "Well, I hope you will... survive the night, Takani-san."_

_"Arigato, Megumi-san," Takani-san nodded, then her face quipped up into a smug smirk (Megumi slightly gulped at that expression; Jou usually calls this the "expression-of-doom", but Mai says he's just exaggerating... even though with that face, Megumi Takani can point out things that people don't notice.), "However... I happen to overhear your conversation with Masaki-san and I have to say... it is interesting to how you are shopping with her and at the same time, talking about a supposed date with a friend with yours. Oh wait, my brother told me about that project he is giving to your class!"_

_Megumi blushed slightly red. 'Oh shit…'._

_Anzu blinked in surprise, interrupting her before she can begin, "Wait... Takani-san... Shinomori-sensei is your brother?"_

_"We are... not exactly related, but we are still brother and sister," Takani-san sighed, "I guess you can say that my mother decided to keep the last name Takani when she married my step-father." Then her expression came back again, "Now, back to the suppossed subject..."_

_"Oh yes, speaking of that," Makimachi-sensei decided that she was going to have her little fun, "Our friend, Megumi Takani, has a little date with a certain rooster-head tonight because they are actually double-dating with me and Aoshi!"_

_"You... and the ice block dating?" Anzu asked, wide-eyed. "He asked you out?"_

_"Well... I... um... kinda persuaded him to..." Makimachi-sensei blushed, "I mean... Meg, our friend here (motioning to Takani-san), needed my help to get along with niwatori-baka on their first night out for dating and I had to ask if he can accompany us!"_

_"So... it's technically a date then..." Megumi mused._

_"It's not a date!" Takani-san blushed, "Misao... why did you have to say that out loud...?"_

_"Well, it isn't exactly fair we have to find out about our student's business-"_

_"Which you guys MUST keep out!" Kaimya-sensei glared at them. She faced Megumi and Anzu, "Gomen nasai, but they were pretty much embarrassed when I found out about it, so I dragged them out here to get prepared for tonight!"_

_"... shut up," the two women glared at her._

_The two students sighed with relief. "So... can we leave?" Megumi asked her._

_"It's 'may we leave' if you want to be gramatically correct." Kamiya-sensei corrected her. "And yes, you can leave. I'll take over for their suffering from here."_

_"HEY!" the two teachers exclaimed at the same time, glaring at their friend._

_"Arigato, sensei!" the two girls exclaimed at the same time as they ran for the counter._

_-Flashback ends-_

"That was a relief Kamiya-sensei decided to save our lives from embarrassment," Anzu grinned, "Don't you say, Megumi?"

"I... don't know," her friend paused, "I think that when we go back to school on Monday, Makimachi-sensei and Takani-san will do ANYTHING to keep our mouths shut about the "dates" or something like it..."

"By... wha- oh shit." Anzu groaned.

Megumi nodded weakly, " 'Oh shit' is right. Let's not say anything about it at all."

"Oh great! Anything else we should be worried about?" Anzu scowled as they walked down the sidewalk. "I mean... there's that project ice-block gave us... then there's Jou and Mai, arguing their heads off... then there's-"

"Um... sumimasen?"

A girl with long red hair was standing behind them, her black eyes looking worried. She was slightly brushing her messy bangs as she was looking at them. She was holding a piece of paper with a bunch of things scribbled in them...

"Yeah? What is it?" Anzu asked, blinking. _Does she go to our school...?_

"I'm looking for the grocery store... I have honestly never been to downtown before since my parents are the ones who go down here most of the time. I mean... if it isn't any trouble for you both-"

"No, no, it's fine," Megumi smiled polietly, "We can help you find it..." she paused for her name, "Um..."

"It's Momiji Katsuyaka," the girl smiled, "I attend Domino High." (Author's note: Oh shoot... I accidently misspelled her name a few times. Gomen nasai for the error!)

"I knew it," Anzu nodded to herself, "I have seen her with Mai a few times..."

Megumi blinked, "What...? You have?"

Before Anzu can respond, Momiji gasped in surprise, "You guys know Mai Kujyaku?"

"She's our friend... why?" Megumi asked her, "Are you one of her... you know-"

"One of the popular kids?" Momiji blinked, "Well... I dunno. But I know her pretty well,"

"Huh... that's pretty interesting," Anzu smiled, "Come on... we'll take you there. We're on our way to somewhere else, but I think it's around where we are headed to."

As the three girls were walking, Momiji chirped, "So... what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Anzu Masaki,"

"Megumi Higato,"

Momiji nodded, "Anzu... and Megumi..." then she smiled, "So... you guys are friends since... when you guys were little?"

"No way. I came here in the middle of the first semester of sophmore year with my brother Ryuji," Megumi smiled weakly, "And I met Anzu after I met Mai, Yami, and Yugi. Actually... I crashed into Yami on the first day of school, then Ryuji introduced me to him and Yugi, who introduced me to Mai."

"Oh I see! You guys were friends after you met each other!" Momiji grinned, "I actually like that when they meet new people!"

"Well, I had to show her around the school, but we have somewhat the same intrests and other ideas together," Anzu continued, "Still, we are friends."

Momiji nodded, then she spotted the grocery store, "Oh! There it is! Thanks a lot, you guys!"

_Even if we just talked..._ Megumi thought to herself. _Oh well. She is a pretty nice person._

Then she stopped for a minute to face them. "By the way... do you both know a boy named Ryou Bakura?"

Anzu and Megumi faced each other in surprise. "Uh... yeah. He's one of our friends."

"Why do you want to know?" Anzu asked her.

Momiji paused, "Well... um... here!" she handed Anzu a folded paper, "If you see him, can you give this to him?"

"Sure..." the clueless brown-haired girl nodded, "I'll... give it to him if I ever see him..."

"Arigato, Anzu!" Momiji chirped before she entered inside the grocery store. Both girls blinked at each other, looked at each other, looked at the store, then back at each other again.

"Okay... you know, that has to be the weirdest encounter I have ever experienced in my life." Megumi was the first to speak out what was saying in each other's mind.

"I actually agree," Anzu nodded. "Come on... let's go to that store you said you wanted to go to..."

-Meanwhile...-

"Ugh... crap," Jou groaned as he went out of the store with Mai, who was apparently carrying nothing. He, on the other hand, is carrying the five bags of groceries with both hands (and yes, they still have the handcuffs on.) "Why do YOU insist I carry all five of these bags while YOU carry none?"

"It's because I hear you boast about your strength almost every single day, mutt," Mai smirked, "And besides, this is one of the good things of having you around; you can carry all of these groceries for me while I navigate the way back to your home!"

"WHY I OUTTA-! AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! I'm gonna kill you, MAI!"

"Deal with it," she said in a flat tone. "I can actually tell the entire school what _stuffed animal_ you sleep with-"

"Ack! Don't do that!" Jou exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment and anger, "If you ever do that, Mai, I will make your whole life a hellhole!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" she asked him, frowning, "You've already made my life a hell, thanks to my parents AND these RIDICULOUS pair of handcuffs!"

"Ridiculous? Blame our friends for THIS plan!"

"I'm blaming you for getting me into this situation!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"What the hell are you doing? You idiots are making a racket at this time of the day..."

Both realized it was Kaiba, who was standing there, shaking his head, snickering. "Actually, I'm just enjoying this lovely conversation between the mutt and the peacock, who are actually two out of three people I hate the most in the high school I attend." The third one being Yami, that is...

"Don't you hate a lot of people already?" Jou glared at him, "And why is it that you think our arguments are soooo funny to you?"

"Hmph. Don't forget we still have detention together on Monday, thanks to you idiots," Kaiba frowned. "and you still remember that-"

"I know, I know. Don't remind me about that, Kaiba," Mai scowled, "It's already bad enough that we are suffering, thanks to you and your damn insults."

Kaiba smirked, "Consider yourself lucky I'm not that mean to you both today; I have my own nasty side saved for a certain rival of mine."

Jou blinked, "Who's that again..."

"It's Yami, dammit!" Mai groaned, "No wonder we complain you are an idiot, Jou!"

"Oh really? It is?"

Kaiba gave him the hardest slap on the head he can find.

"You are an idiot... it's just a matter of time before you start realizing that I will start bring your sister home from her school starting Monday,"

"You ...WHAT!"

Mai groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"From now on, _mutt_, I'll bring Shizuka home. Got that?" Kaiba glared at him.

"What the... no way! There is no hell's way I'll allow that to happen!"

"Too late," Mai sighed, "I heard your parents talking about it with Shizuka earlier today. They allowed her to go home with Kaiba."

"DAMN!" Jou was about to throw a punch at him... when he remembered the groceries. "Uh... Mai? Can we get out so I won't ruin the groceries my mom wanted us to get?"

"Yeah... just don't kill yourself along the way," Mai nodded, dragging Jou away before he can start yelling more insults out to Kaiba.

The CEO can only shake his head in disbelief, _How the hell can both Mai and Shizuka handle living with an idiot like him...? Actually, how can Shizuka live with him in her life?_

He sighed as he walked on. He had Mokuba spend the night at his friend's home and decided to have the day off from working at Kaiba Corp due to what he calls "stress." Also, he was thinking about a way to get back at Yami from the incident from when they were young.

_Damn... if only there was a way to defeat him in... **something**..._

He paused, then shook his head.

_No way. It wouldn't work._

Then before he can walk another step, a motorcycle rushed pass him, nearly flinging him across the street. He dodged just in time, scaring not only the passengers, but the drivers as well. One driver almost collided with the motorcyclist; he was yelling out curses in the cyclist's direction.

"Just who the hell was THAT?" Kaiba barked, irritated. He brushed off the dust, then walked off. "I hope I never see that moron again," he grumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately, if fate ever existed, the whole group will meet that "moron" again. Kaiba included.

(By the way... if you are curious, Jou and Mai dropped the groceries off before leaving the house again. Okay, that was pointless piece of information...)

-Later, after thirty minutes...-

"So, Megumi, have you decided what to buy yet?" Anzu asked Megumi as her friend browsed through the games.

"Well, Ryuji asked me to get something for that Nitendo DS of his... well, there is something I think he would enjoy," Megumi answered. "But then again, this is payback for nearly screwing up my Soul Caliber II file after we first got it."

Anzu blinked in surprise, "That game... came out a couple of years ago. How'd you get it?"

"Ryuji's father bought it from America."

"Oh," Anzu frowned, "You know, Ryuji will kill you if you ever got him something-"

"How's this?" Megumi asked Anzu, showing her Pokemon Trozei. (A/N: That, by the way, is owned by Nitendo. Not me.)

"... annoying... Megumi, that game it too addictive..."

She shrugged, "I got it just to annoy the hell out of Ryuji."

"He'll kill you..." Anzu warned her warily.

"I didn't expect you guys here in this store!"

Malik had a surprised look in his face as he entered in the game store. "This is rather awkward..."

The two girls grinned weakly.

"This has to be second encounter for all three of us," Anzu commented, "I mean... the first time we met, it was when we nearly got tardies for being late!"

Malik smirked, "And that was probably... okay I don't keep track, but how are you guys starting on your project?"

The two girls groaned.

"I can take it that you hated the project from the beginning..." his smirk turned into a serious face.

"That sensei is going to die!" Anzu exclaimed.

Megumi groaned, "You wanted to kill Shinomori-sensei ever since you got that-"

"Hey! If it isn't Megumi, Anzu, and Malik!"

The three knew it was Mai and Jou as soon as they heard that voice.

"Huh... what a coincidence," Malik stepped out of the handcuffed duo's way just so they can get through. "What are you both doing here?"

"Just to have a look around... not a whole lot of new games here, right?"

Megumi shook her head, "Nope... but I did get something to annoy Ryuji."

"If it's that new Pokemon game Honda's been complaining about, you better run far away from Ryuji as possible," Jou snickered as Mai started laughing.

"HEY!"

Malik laughed as well, "Were you both about to leave?"

"Yeah, we were, but now that you three are here..." Anzu paused, "How about we do something after we get out of this shop?"

"Um... how about the park?" Mai suggested.

"Nah," Jou shook his head, "Those are boooooring."

"Unlike you, moron..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"How about the arcade?" Megumi suggested, "I think there's a dance contest every weekend..."

"Not today," Anzu shook her head. "I don't want to encounter with **him** again..."

"Well then..." Malik paused, "How about the docks?"

Jou froze as soon as he heard the last word, "What did you suggest?"

"The... docks," Malik frowned, facing Jou, "Is something wrong?" Both Megumi and Anzu looked at Jou as well, hoping for an explanation.

"Tch... I hate the docks..." Jou scowled at Malik.

"Doushite? Bad experience?" he asked the blonde.

"More like a terrible experience if you tell me," Mai grinned evilly, "I can tell you if you want-"

"No! Whatever the hell you do, DO NOT TELL!" Jou gritted his teeth.

Mai still had that evil grin, "Oh really, Jou? This would a good time to tease you about it..."

"Peacock..." he gritted between his teeth, irritated.

"Not now... how about after we get the games we go there?" Anzu giggled, noticing the way Jou is irritated.

After fifteen minutes of looking through the games, the five teenagers were on their way to the docks, despite the way Jou in protesting about it.

"I am STILL going to bet YOU for even suggesting the docks, Malik!" Jou exclaimed, glaring at him.

Malik started to snicker, much to Jou's despair, "Why in the world would I even suggest that? IU was just wondering that we can all go there for a while..."

"You know how much I hate the docks!" Jou glanced at Mai for help.

"Hm... let's see..." Mai paused for only half a second, "Nope! Still going to the docks!"

"NANI! MAI!"

"Just why the hell do you hate the docks so much, anyway?" Malik asked Jou, but he was too furious to answer.

Anzu and Megumi were laughing, "Why don't you tell, Mai?"

"Oh, I was wondering if that can wait until we can get to the actual place so it would make it EVEN better-"

"Well, well, well... what's this?"

The five froze right away. That... comment did not come from any one of them at all. It was a new voice, and he sounded like he just found his prey. Jou, who was really pale, recognized the voice. However, just for his own safety, he kept his trap shut. None of them even bothered to look at the person who said the voice; they were too scared. (Jou was the most scared.)

_Oh... shit... it's-_

Another laughter was heard, "What's wrong, mutt? You scared? Or are you just surprised to see us again?"

The source of the first person obviously has a smirk planted on his face, "You know, Jou, it's been a while since we fought... and what have we got here?"

-

To be Continued...

-

A/N: Maybe I shouldn't have left it as a cliffhanger...

Since this is a Yugioh/Rurouni Kenshin crossover fic, try and guess who the two people are. However, let me say these facts first:

1. They attend high school. That's obvious...

2. They are not Weevil or Rex at all. (And no... I'm not placing them in...)

3. They are not part of the friggin' yakuza! (That, by the way, is a pretty big gang in Japan that is like the mafia... I don't even want to go researching more about them.)

4. You can tell the first person is a guy. The second person... I'll leave that person up to you.

-

Glossary: (look through chapters 10 and 11 and do it from there. This is going to be a VEEEERRRRY long list…)

From Chapter 10:

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry…

onii-san: big brother (It's the formal way of saying it in Japan.)

Nani: What?

(place name here) –kun: This is a way of saying the names of boys that are younger than you. After I looked at this again from Chapter 10, I realized I goofed.

sensei: Teacher

keitai: cellphone

itachi: weasel; Misao's nickname

Chotto: Wait…

Moshi moshi: A greeting in Japan when answering phone calls

From chapter 11:

Ohayo: Good morning!

Che: Shit!

Nani: What?

Arigato: Thank you!

Baka: Okay, I think it means: idiot, stupid, moron, … well, I'm not listing them all.

Moshi moshi: Look up at the definition I wrote for Chapter 10.

Doushite: Why?

By the way… this didn't turn out too long… some of the words that were used in Chapter 10 were the same for this chapter as well. Me, being stupidly lazy and all decided not to copy all of the words again.

-

That's all... for now... erk... that... didn't go out too well...

Aoshi: maybe you should improve your story a bit more, if you have to.

Me: (grumbles) ...thanks, ice block.

Misao: What the HELL was that?

Aoshi: (glares) I did not need to be called that, thank you very much.

Me: (notices the kunais and kodachis behind them) Should I run by now?

Aoshi and Misao: (nods at the same time)

Me: (quickly runs out of her chair) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Saitou: (walks in, notices the chase, then shakes head after he sits down, smoking.) Ahou.

Read and Review...


	13. Do NOT Keep Your Enemies Closer

A/N: Man, how long HAS it been!?

I mean… arrgggghhhhh… I am a junior in a new high school that I actually got along with (thank God).

I had a lot going on and I haven't had a lot of time to do anything. But I am having a lot of fun.

If you want to count a troublesome summer (involving my family… not getting into that), a really confusing school year (that turned out really well), and a tiring winter break. And my friends, who are somewhat the craziest people I can ever meet in my entire life. Not to mention my literature teacher (who is possibly one of the more annoying teachers I ever had in my entire life).

I mean… it's no that bad… it's just that I am not officially having the hardest time (well… it IS junior year. NO DUH.) But it's just that…

Damn. Time does go fast, doesn't it….

I have seen an anime called Buso Renkin (and yes, it's based on that manga Watsuki … what's his last name again? Wrote after Rurouni Kenshin) and I enjoy it a lot. Then there's Marchens Awaken Romance (MÄR) and I actually enjoy the manga. The anime… eh, I don't know. ( iahev heard the English dub and… all I can say is… irk…)

Moving on… about this fanfiction…

But… I was reading the copy I have of this fanfiction and since I HAD no exact idea about the plot (the overall one) I realized a few things.

(sweatdrops) Guess I kind of went off from my own plot…

So, without further ado (and I really need to check on a LOT OF STUFF!!!) I'll start on the chapter.

Relations from last chapter:

I think the only thing that stuck out of my mind from this chapter was a certain little game called Pokemon Trozei. I've tried playing it on my friend's Nitendo DS and…

I'm not going there. That game is cute… however…

**Disclaimer: **Here's the definition of this word: **_(noun): a statement that denies something, esp. responsibility Law an act of repudiating another's claim or renouncing one's own_** (from the Dictionary and Thesaurus in the Apple Computer I got it from.) Let's get this straight: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin OR Yugioh. They are respectably owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki (wtf…? I remember it NOW!?) and Kazuki Takahashi. I only use them for this fic only.

But what I own is my own plot, my own characters, and this lovely set of handcuffs. Well… (looks at handcuffs) they could be good with Niwatori-atama and Kitsune…

Sano and Megumi T.: DON'T YOU DARE!!!

Me: Wanna bet?

Sano and Megumi T.: (cringe)

Me: (smiles) See what being an authoress do?

-

-

-

**Stuck With You**

-

-

-

AU fic

PG-13

Romance/Drama/Humor

Warning: This chapter does have some characters (mostly YGO) going WAY out-of-character. Actually, after I typed this entire chapter, I decided to place this warning in. One guy (especially) and one girl will GO WAY BEYOND their usual character. I'm just saying, I'm warning you…

* * *

Chapter 12: Do NOT Keep your Enemies closer

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**"Well, well, well... what's this?"**_

_**The five froze right away. That... comment did not come from any one of them at all. It was a new voice, and he sounded like he just found his prey. Jou, who was really pale, recognized the voice. However, just for his own safety, he kept his trap shut. None of them even bothered to look at the person who said the voice; they were too scared. (Jou was the most scared.)**_

'_**Oh... shit... it's-'**_

_**Another laughter was heard, "What's wrong, mutt? You scared? Or are you just surprised to see us again?"**_

_**The source of the first person obviously has a smirk planted on his face, "You know, Jou, it's been a while since we fought... and what have we got here?"

* * *

**_

"…" Jou was silent as a rock, trying his best not to say anything. At first, it seemed like he looked pale once he recognized the two men on the motorcycles. But, after a few seconds, he blinked, then he tried his best to remember the two.

Key word: **TRIED**.

Somehow, the first or second voices did not help with him trying to find the cyclists' identities.

He paused again, then instead of a horrified face as they all expected, he had a confused look on his face.

"Uh… who are you guys again?"

Somehow, somewhere, a crow was going, "Ahou…"

A loud crash was heard in the entrance to the docks. And yes, that included the two guys in the motorcycles. With their helmets off.

"**Are you SERIOUS!?!?!???**" Mai, Anzu, Megumi H., and Malik exclaimed at the same time, looking absolutely horrified.

Jou blinked, "What? You guys hit me on the head so much, I'd forget things!"

"Not really…" Anzu grumbled to herself, "You're just stupid."

"Are you sure you don't know who they are!?" Mai asked in stupefied horror. "I mean… those two… they know you, demo-"

"But…?" Jou was STILL clueless.

"Never mind," the blonde grumbled, clenching her teeth in embarrassment and groaning inwardly on how she got stuck with a stupid and absolutely clueless gang leader.

"Still," he turned to face the two irritated and dumb-struck cyclists, "Who ARE you GUYS!? I have no idea who you are, so… can you tell us?"

The two guys sweatdropped, trying to comprehend what Jou actually said.

"Jou!!!" Malik exclaimed in alarm, "You do realize IF YOU DO THAT-"

"Wow. No wonder you're still the goddamn moron we remember," the first guy groused, "You are DUMB, you know that, mutt?"

Jou's clueless expression turned into a glare. "NOBODY CALLS ME MUTT!!!! EVER!!!"

"What about Kaiba?" Megumi H. frowned, "Mai told me he was the one who had the privilege to-"

In a flash, the second guy's head perked up once he heard of Kaiba's name as he flashed his eyes in a hatred glare. "What… did you say?" he hissed.

Megumi H. froze, "I said that-"

"You said that ice prick's name, did you?" his voice sounded like he was on the verge on a killing spree. "**_Kaiba_**, right?"

Before she can actually say anything, his buddy tapped his shoulder, muttering something in his ear, pointing at the watch. Seeing the man calm down, the others sighed in relief from the building tension. Megumi H. was still pale from his expression, but she looks all right. Jou was still glaring at the first guy (even though he's still wondering about that guy's name…!) just from the 'mutt' comment. Then the first guy faced them again.

"Hey, **mutt**."

"I'M NOT A MUTT!!!" Jou roared and was about to charge towards the first guy if Mai wasn't holding him back along with Malik.

"Whatever," the man placed his helmet back on, "We're settling this again at a later time. It seems that you've forgotten about us, so… why don't you take a little breather? THEN when you remember us, come and find me. Then we'll even out the score."

"Score?" Anzu, Mai, Malik, and Megumi H. looked suspiciously at Jou, who blinked as soon as he saw his friends' reactions.

"What!??" then he realized the two cyclists were going. "HEY!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!!!???"

The response he got was dust on his face as the motorcycles revved up and sped off.

After a series of coughing and hacking and the dust clearing out of the way, all four pair of eyes glared at the dirty-blonde.

"What!?"

"Jou," Anzu started off, "What was THAT about?"

"Err…"

"And who the hell was that guy?" Malik was the next to ask in a strangely calm voice.

"Ano…"

"And WHY did that other guy got pissed off when I mentioned Kaiba?" Megumi H. gritted her teeth, saying her tone in a supposedly-calm voice.

Jou gulped. _This is NOT GOOD._

Mai was the last to finish things off, "Katsuya Jyounouchii… WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON!!!???"

Jou let out a loud sigh, then he faced them, "I've… got a lot to talk about, do I?"

The four nodded at the same time.

_**Kuso…**_

-Meanwhile, somewhere downtown…-

"So... that's your new plan?"

"Yup!"

"Is it going to work?"

"Yeah... we made this up since... when?"

"I think it was around this week..."

"You sure?"

"... never mind."

"Uh huh... okay..."

"Any questions?"

"**I** do."

"What is it?"

"Why... exactly... AM I GOING ALONG WITH THIS STUPID PLAN OF YOURS AGAIN!!!???" Ryuji glared at Yugi, Honda, and Ryou, who were sitting across from him in the coffee shop. The reason he was there with Yugi, Honda, and Ryou...

Actually, Yami went with them. To a long story short, he had to go meet Kaiba at the last minute ("Kaiba called me earlier for some goddamn reason... I have to go") and promised to join the guys later. His step-sister is SOMEWHERE with Anzu for the day, god-who-knows-where. Malik is probably with the girls. Jou and Mai… well, who cares. And for Kaiba... well, who gives a damn. And Ryuji now knows the plan Yugi, Honda, and Ryou made up. And he's not happy with it. And he wished he was somewhere else.

"Oh... the reason why?" Honda lets an evil grin which made Ryuji wish he never got involved in their little plan in the first place. "Oh... it's because we want to see if those two ACTUALLY like each other..."

"Holy crap..." Ryuji groaned, "Isn't handcuffing them BAD ENOUGH!?"

"Why?" Yugi blinked.

Ryuji decided not to say anything else.

"So..." Ryou paused, "Are you going to go along with us?"

"Errr..." Ryuji frowned for a bit, then he smirked, "What's in it for me then?"

Honda's evil grin turned into a frown, "What do you mean, 'what's in it for me' ?"

"I mean, if I was to be involved with this…"

The three guys immediately groaned.

"All right. What do you want?" Yugi sighed, shaking his head.

"Well," Ryuji took a minute to speak when he uttered a small "Eep…" and turned pale. Ryou did the same thing.

Both Honda and Yugi blinked when they saw their reaction, "Is something wrong? You look like you're seeing a ghost or something of the sort…" Honda asked Ryuji and Ryou.

"It's not that," Ryou gulped, "It's just that… uhhh… don't look now… but-"

"I knew it. This is a meeting place for some diabolical planning… right?"

Yami was standing behind Yugi and Honda, looking NOT too pleased. Kaiba was with him, having a more irritated look in his face. The two men were glaring at them as Honda, Yugi, Ryuji, and Ryou mentally panicked.

"That was what you REALLY intended... right?" Kaiba glared at them.

"Erm..." Honda gulped, trying his best not to give anything away. "Well... you see... we weren't actually talking about a diabolical plan..."

"We were... uhhhh..." Yugi was trying his best not to get killed by his twin, "We were actually planning..."

"Planning on how to get back at Shinomori-sensei for giving that project of hell!" Ryou cut in just in time before Ryuji said anything.

"What? I thought we were-" he was interrupted when he felt Ryou kick his leg, which resulted in him trying his best NOT to scream in pain, "Yeah... we WERE talking about how to get Shinomori-sensei back..."

Both Yami and Kaiba exchanged a wry look.

"And the next you'll tell me is that you are planning to punch Sagara-sensei for all of those useless detentions you, Honda, received last year. Nice try guys," Yami frowned as he noticed Honda's protesting look, "But you are planning on getting Jou closer to my cousin, despite the fact that we already handcuffed them."

"And the fact that they are already closer than they were since they were rivals."

The four faced each other and sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right..." Honda groused, "We were planning on another way to get those two together."

"..." Kaiba and Yami faced each other.

"So... are you going to kill us yet?" Yugi gulped.

"Maybe..." Yami muttered.

"But we'll spare you. On one condition." Kaiba had that evil smile on his face... wait, does he smile!?

"What is it?" Ryou groaned, then he slightly frowned, _Wait... didn't Ryuji want something out of this plot in return?_

"Let us help with that plot of yours, Hiroto," Kaiba replied.

At first the four guys blinked in disbelief. Then they faced each other, at the two guys, and at each other again.

"You're kidding... right?" Yugi asked skeptically, in case they were lying.

"Nope," Yami smirked, "Don't forget, Kaiba got into detention because of Jou and Mai and those two made me do something against my will last night."

"And we want to get them back." the CEO grinned, finishing their reasons.

Silence reigned for about five seconds...

... "You're kidding... right?" Honda, Ryuji, Ryou, and Yugi asked simultaneously.

The two (supposedly) serious males nearly crashed to the floor when hearing that question again.

"No, we're NOT!!!" they barked at them at the same time, irritated and obviously annoyed at their oblivious minds.

"So you guys are serious, then..." Honda murmured out loud.

Yami slapped his head against his palm, muttering a string of curses as Kaiba tried to restrain himself from punching Honda in the face.

"Okay, okay! We get it!!!" Ryou tried to calm their pissed off friend and rival. (Key word: TRIED) "You'll help us! You don't really need to get pissed off every five seconds!"

_That's because of you guys, _Yami dully thought.

Yugi was about to ask why again (if he would've done that, it would have resulted in him trying to hide from his twin brother and his brother's sworn life-long enemy from killing him), but he noticed the way Yami is acting "friendly" around Kaiba...

_Is that normal?_

Note that I placed friendly in quotes.

"Ano..." he tried his best not to make his question a dumb question, "Onii-san? Why are you and Kaiba acting like... friends instead of... eh... rivals...?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Honda broke out of his thinking state, "I thought you two hate each other to the point where you want to kill each other."

"Oh about that..." Yami paused, "Kaiba and I worked out some sort of truce earlier."

"**Ehhhh!?!?!?**" the other four exclaimed at the same time.

"How the hell did you guys manage THAT!?" Ryou exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Let's just say we... decided to stop our rivalry for now," Kaiba frowned, "Because we have the mutt and Mai to deal with. If our rivalry gets in their way, the situation will become even more complicated than it already is."

"How did you decide to prevent your rivalry...?" Honda frowned, having the tone to figure out how to create some hybrid with an apple and orange.

"Let me explain," Yami glared at Kaiba, "I wasn't even thinking about a goddamn truce. Until he called me, that is..."

_-Flashback-_

_The tune of "Asterisk" rang._

_"Oi, your phone's ringing," Yugi nudged his brother, who was reading Angels and Demons in English._

_No response. Yami was too busy reading._

_"Onii-san..." Yugi started to poke him. "Your phone's ringing..."_

_"I know," Yami grunted before he resumed reading._

_The phone stopped ringing, making Honda, Ryou, and Yugi resume their usual conversation. Yami was still reading the novel._

_It rang again after a ten second break._

_"Hey Yami... you do know your phone is ringing," Ryou frowned, trying to get his friend's attention._

_"..." he was STILL reading._

_"Errr..." Ryou sweatdropped, realizing that Yami wasn't paying attention to his phone._

_"You know, he had that ringtone for about two years," Honda grumbled. "Yugi, why isn't he answering? The repetition is annoying the hell outta me."_

_"I'm wondering why as well," Yugi grumbled in sarcasm, glaring at the novel._

_The phone stopped ringing again._

_"How much am I willing to bet he's not going to answer the third time?" Honda whispered to Yugi and Ryou._

_"i don't think he'll answer the next call..." Yugi grumbled. "It's because of the book my dad brought from his trip from America. It's supposed to be an extremely good suspense thriller."_

_"He will answer," Ryou had a small smile, "The phone will make him crack when it starts ringing for the third time."_

_"Fine. Then I bet that he won't answer for five dollars," Honda took out five dollars from his wallet. (five dollars? how much is that in yen?)_

_"Five for me too," Yugi took out his money._

_"Five," Ryou has a smug grin planted on his face. "Let's see what happens."_

_After twenty seconds, Yami's cellphone started ringing. Again._

_His left eye twitched when he saw who was calling. He looked at the cellphone, at the book, at the cellphone, and at the novel again. Then he let out a loud groan._

_"All right, all right!!! I'LL ANSWER, DAMN IT!!!" he barked at the cellphone as he flipped it. His greeting wasn't pretty, either. "Moshi moshi?" he growled in irritation._

_Honda and Yugi blinked as they faced each other. "He cracked." they said at the same time._

_"You see, what did I tell you?" Ryou laughed, "Now hand it over, boys!"_

_"I hate you, you know that?" Honda groused, handing Ryou his money as Yugi handed his share of the bet._

_"Yes, I-"_

"Wait. You actually BET if I was going to CRACK or not?" Yami glared at Honda, Yugi, and Ryou, who laughed nervously.

"Not my problem," Ryuji muttered to himself. Kaiba rolled his eyes (now that he has the answer as to WHY it took three tries to contact his rival). "Are you going to finish?" he asked in his deadpan tone. "This is going to take a while."

"Fine. But when I found out it was Kaiba…"

"_It's me," Kaiba sounded pissed off, "I could be asking WHY YOU NEVER ANSWERED YOUR PHONE FOR THE FIRST TWO TRIES, but I guess I won't."_

"_Kaiba.,, just exactly WHY are you calling me?" Yami's response was quick and threatening._

"_I just called for a meeting. And no, it's not a rival declaring war in public. I just wanted to have a chat about something called compromise."_

"_Tch," Yami frowned, "You already know that… wait, wait." He wasn't sure if he heard the last part right. "You want to have a **compromise**?"_

"_What did you think I was asking? For me to have your permission to go out with your girlfriend?"_

"_**WHAT!!!??? YOU WOULDN'T DARE DO THAT, SE-"**_

"_I was kidding!!!" Kaiba cut in just time before he can even hear his rival's rant about that subject. "No wonder. You really can't control your goddamn temper as a jackass, won't you…"_

"_**What was that?**"_

_Kaiba then growled in irritation and anger, "Okay, you know what? I'll get my ass over there AND we'll talk a TRUCE. That's ALL I WANT. I'll explain WHY when I GET THERE. Geez, you won't have to go ballistic about me mentioning about your girlfriend Megumi Higato…"_

_Yami's eyes were closed, but his left eye was twitching. "Just **get over** here and **talk**."_

"_Fine." Then the phone line hung up._

"Yugi. No offence," Kaiba tried NOT to wince in front of the guys, remembering his rival's tone when he told Kaiba to meet him, "But your brother has the worst anger problems I have seen."

Yugi took one look at his brother, then back at Kaiba, "I know. Try living with him. Then you'll see what hell actually feels like when he gets mad."

"And was that supposed to be an **insult**, Yugi?" Yami asked in a strangely calm voice that usually changes into a pissed off voice. "Or was it a compliment?"

For once, Kaiba felt like he should be scared. Yugi gulped, trying his best not to panic.

Thankfully, Ryuji cut in, "Okay… Yami, I think you should calm down. Let Kaiba explain about the truce you made up. Okay?"

Before Kaiba has the chance, however…

"**NANI!!!???**"

-Meanwhile…-

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Sano," Kenshin calmly stated to his friend as Sano panicked about what he should wear to the elegant restaurant Megumi Takani decided to take them all for their "date".

Actually, Aoshi was there with them, trying his best not to guffaw at every attempt Sano is making to escape a shopping trip.

Then again, Aoshi himself was not the type for shopping.

So… why is it scary seeing Kenshin helping them choosing an outfit for the both of them for tonight?

_Never mind that,_ Aoshi thought to himself. _Himura's been scary enough doing the laundry when I met him in his own apartment._

"All right, Sano… Aoshi…" Kenshin muttered under his breath, trying to find the right outfit for both men. Then he smiled as he chose two outfits for them. "Oh! These should look good de gozaru!"

"It's kind of scary seeing **you** out of all people," Sano glared at Kenshin, "You choose out outfits and deciding how we should behave at an elegant restaurant for tonight."

"I know," Kenshin's smile brightened, "I know the owner of that restaurant de gozaru."

"That's because the owner of that blasted restaurant used to be an enemy of yours, Kenshin," Aoshi dully replied. "You know, I am wondering WHY you know all of this. I'm curious, Himura. How do you know these things?"

Sano and Kenshin looked at their other friend as if they were dumbfounded about the number of words Tsurara says in one say.

"What? I am human."

"But you just-" Sano squawked. "I mean… errr…"

"You know Sano," Kenshin snickered, "If you still have that expression in front of Saitou, he will ask you to stop gaping like a fish."

Sano's face immediately changed upon hearing Saitou's name, "That temee annoys me to death! I swear to God, he is one of those guys who people can't comprehend with."

"That's because you hate that guy," both Aoshi and Kenshin said dully at the same time, recalling an incident back at high school.

"Oi, I still think he calls me "Ahou", even right now!"

"And you do realize I'm just behind you, right, **ahou**?"

The voice nearly made Sano jump about seven feet up in the air before glaring at the Wolf of the "Mibu". "**YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Something wrong, niwatori ahou?" Saitou asked dully, not fazed by Sanosuke's reactions. "You look like a gaping goldfish."

Aoshi hid a snicker as Kenshin smirked. "Hello, Saitou. How has it been for you?" the red head greeted Saitou.

"Eh, the usual," Saitou grunted, mentally cursing at the security guard who forced him to take off his cigarette, "I've been better. You?"

"Helping my friends for their dates de gozaru," Kenshin answered like he was proud of whatever he's doing. Aoshi and Sano gave him a glare.

This time it was Saitou who tried to hide back a laugh as he imagined a niwatori, kitsune, itachi, and a hebi sitting at a tatami table, trying to eat without getting on each other's nerves.

"I think I found a new nickname for Aoshi," Saitou laughed, causing Aoshi to think murderous thoughts on killing the history teacher. Then Aoshi paused, realizing that somebody else was probably eligible for killing Saitou. He secretly smiled, hoping that certain someone would sharpen her kunais for Monday.

"Whatever. What the hell are YOU doing here!?" Sano barked, trying to figure out the ookami's purpose for coming to a fancy clothes store in the shopping center at this time.

To their surprise, Saitou's smug look changed into a serious expression.

"Kenshin, I'm not sure if you recall a certain someone who needed psychological help…"

The red head immediately knew what Saitou was talking about. His face turned from a cheerful one into an extremely worried and serious one. Aoshi and Sano thought he changed his expression in a millisecond.

"What is it?"

"It concerns a certain person you already know since you were in college, Himura," Saitou's face was now serious. "Let's just say something came up."

Both Aoshi and Sano knew immediately something is not right. And they should probably not be part of it, but they already are.

-A couple of minutes earlier...-

"You do know our school has a rivalry with another school, right?" Jou started to explain, "Well... not only do we have a sport thing against them... but my gang has a rivalry against another gang at that same school."

"Which can explain the death threats coming to us for a few months..." Mai hissed from under her breath.

Jou heard that, but he decided that NOW was not the best time to bark at her. They want answers and they want it now. "We usually keep a score on who wins and loses every time we have a fight around Domino. Well... we're the ones that usually win most of the fights. But there are times when the other high school wins and our gang gets pissed off."

_Every time he loses,_ Anzu and Mai thought at the same time, glancing at each other.

"That STILL doesn't answer my question," Malik frowned, tapping his foot impatiently. "WHO are those guys?"

Jou blinked like he was clueless.

"You should know them since they know you," Megumi H. sighed, giving Jou a light hit on the head, "Didn't one of those guys say that the both of you will settle the score with him?"

The gang leader paused. "Oi. Higato…"

"Nani?"

He blinked. Again. "What was that question again?"

If not for Mai handcuffed to him, Ryuji's step-sister would have killed Jou by now.

Mai sighed, "Let me try. Jou, did you recall ANY other gang leaders around Domino that has a grudge against you or something of the sort?"

His clueless expression immediately changed into a look of surprise as he now recognize the two guys that they were encountering earlier. "Oh yeah... NOW I remember those guys!"

Mai smirked. Megumi H., Anzu, and Malik gave each other a "Oh-so-NOW-he-remembers-them" look.

"Isn't it a just a tad too late for that now?" Anzu whispered to the other two, who tried to hold back a snicker due to Jou's absent-minded mind.

"I heard that, Anzu!"

Her response was her sticking out her tongue.

"So?" Malik asked, "Who are they?"

Jou scowled as he NOW remembers them and regrets noticing them soon. "Those two are part of the chief rival gang at the other high school. One of those guys was their leader and his name is Varon. If you ever meet him, what you see is what you get. But he doesn't like me because I am one of the toughest guys in Domino," he cracked his knuckles just thinking about the guy, "And I don't like him."

"... And should we ask why?" Megumi H. raised her eyebrow.

Mai decided this was her time to talk before Jou got the chance, "Let's just say those two hate each other like the way Yami and Kaiba hate each other's guts. ONLY this grudge is different due to the fact it's not about who's better than who, but who can beat the crap out of each other so the other guy wouldn't stand up at the end."

"In other words," Anzu decided to see if she can make sense out of what Mai said, "Jou and that... Varon guy... hate each other's guts to the point where they want to kill each other?"

"Bingo, bingo," Jou replied in sarcasm, "You win the prize."

"What about that other guy?" Malik asked, "And why does he HATE Kaiba?"

"Oh that other guy?" Jou shrugged, "Ehh... he's all right. I guess. That guy's Varon's right hand guy, Amelda. He looks girly to be a guy (the others have noticed due to the violet-red hair and the way it was styled. Not to mention a lavender shirt for a guy...O.o), but I don't go there with the insults. But," he frowned, "I have NO idea as to why he hates that CEO bastard; that, I'm trying to keep out of. That's his business. NOT MINE."

They were halfway towards the coffee shop at this point, but they didn't seem to notice.

"And what about MY question?" Mai asked him ever-so-sweetly. "You didn't answer that."

"Oh, about that..." Jou paused, trying his best to sort his thoughts out, "Err... about why we're in this rivalry..."

Mai, Megumi H., Anzu, and Malik were waiting for his response.

The gang leader was still thinking of an answer. _I know those two guys now and I just told them... but... as for why... OH DAMN. I FORGOT!!!_

"To be honest... I have NO absolute idea as to why we're in a gang war in the first place."

Silence reigned among them for about five seconds...

"**NANI!!!???**"

... which made Honda, Ryou, Yugi, Ryuji, Yami, and Kaiba notice them straight away. They did not tell them they were there, however...

"What the hell is going on over there?" Ryuji asked, knowing that they were out of the other group's hearing range.

"I don't know. But I do know something bad is bound to happen," Honda replied, looking confused as well.

Yugi was the next to speak, "Er... should we help?"

"This should be amusing, so I would rather stay here and watch," Kaiba smirked, noticing the way Mai was glaring dangerously at Jou. "Besides, this is the first time I have seen those two act up in public."

When hearing 'public', Yami remembered something. "Wait. I thought Jou and Mai were not going anywhere because they were grounded..."

Ryou blinked, "So if they are out here right now in public, but they are grounded..."

The six guys decided to watch and see what happens.

"You mean to say," Mai glowered to Jou, who then realized Mai's wrath, "you don't know...?"

"Look, Mai," Jou paused, trying his best not to anger her like he did just now, "I don't any idea as to why right now and we've just encountered them, so, if you can calm down, peaco- I mean, Mai-"

That made her snap.

"Jou...?" Megumi H. gulped, fearing what was coming.

"You were about to call Mai a 'peacock'," Malik's face turned pale, seeing Mai's deadly expression.

"You should probably defend yourself." Anzu tried her best to help her friend for once.

"Should I?" Jou asked meekly.

As one, Megumi H., Malik, and Anzu nodded, trying their best not to get Mai furious at THEM.

"And maybe you should consider some therapy, Katsuya," Mai had an evil grin with her pissed off voice, "Once I'm done dealing with YOU..."

"Uh... gomen nasai?" Jou asked meekly. "I should run, should I..."

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!!!" and that started a series of punching, flying insults, and even more yelling in the middle of the sidewalk. Every spectator had either stayed away from them or decided to look to see what would happen between the two.

"Eep." Anzu grumbled to Megumi H. and Malik, "Remind ME never to get Mai pissed off by calling her by that name."

"What? You mean 'pea- mmpf!" Megumi H.'s mouth was covered by another hand immediately.

"Unless you want her to come after all three of you, I suggest you stay quiet," Yami hissed to them. His appearance took Anzu and Malik in surprise. Megumi H. tensed as soon as she heard him.

Anzu glared at him, "You!!?! What the hell are you going here!?"

"He's with us," Kaiba replied for Yami as the four met with the other six, "And we were talking about something that's not of relevance to you."

"What are you talking ab- never mind," Malik shook his question off, "Where the hell did YOU come from?"

"We were standing right here," Ryou dully answered, "Where have YOU guys been?"

"Busy," Anzu quickly replied, "Jou and Mai were with us until... yeah. You know..."

They all saw Mai and Jou arguing... and beating each other up.

"Like the usual," Yugi grumbled to himself. "What got her so pissed off?"

Megumi H. took Yami's hand off her mouth, "Wanna take a guess?" Then she slightly elbowed him for sneaking behind her, which earned her a glare from him.

"No thank you," Honda shook his head, "And now we obviously know that from now on, 'Peacock' is a taboo word. We should not use THAT around Mai or otherwise THAT would happen."

"That's because it's Jou and Mai," Ryou couldn't help but wonder if they hate each other more than they pretend to get along as friends. "They are ALWAYS like that. I don't know about us saying it..."

They all nodded. Finally, Ryuji, who hasn't spoken is a while, decided to speak, "Should we tell them they're still in handcuffs? They don't complain about them right now and Jou can't figure out why he can't escape from Mai..."

Pause.

"Nah," they all shook their heads at the same time.

"So, who's staying for clean-up and who's going?" Yugi winced, "Because I DO NOT want to be part of the clean-up crew!"

"Me neither!" Malik decided to make a run for it. "I'm outta here! I promised Ishizu we'd pick up Rishid from the airport today!"

"I... got some things to work on for homework," Honda weaseled his way out, along with Ryuji (he told Megumi H. he's be going and she'll be part of the clean-up. She squacked.)

"Me too!" Anzu squeaked, "Sorry to bail on you guys, but I'm NOT going to stay!"

That left Yami, Kaiba, Megumi H., and Ryou. The four blinked, faced each other, and then realized what the others actually did.

"They just bailed on us, didn't they...?' Ryou asked, trying his best not to scream bloody murder.

"I'm gonna get those guys on Monday," Megumi H. grumbled what all three guys were thinking as she decided to stop Mai from actually killing Jou into a pulp, "Anyone want to join me?"

The three men faced each other at an instant, then decided to separate Jou and Mai from beating each other up.

-Later, at the Jyounouchi residence...-

"Okay, you know what?" Jou paused to howl in pain from the peroxide placed on him by Ryou, "I think out of all of the injuries I had- ITAIITAIITAI- this could be POSSIBLY leave a scar for the rest of my life!!!" he turned to glare at Mai, but then got punched in the face by Kaiba.

"If you don't shut up, mutt," the CEO glared at him, "Then I WILL make more injured, even worse than what Mai did to you!"

"Oh yeah!??" Jou was about to challenge Kaiba to a fist fight when he yelled in pain because of the ointment placed on his other wound.

"Maybe, if you SIT DOWN AND BEHAVE," Mai glared at him, middle finger present, "your injuries wouldn't be SO BAD AS IT IS NOW!!!"

"SO!?!?!?"

"Both of you SHUT UP!!!" Yami growled in irritation, "You both give me a headache since you practically yell at each other for possibly eternity, AND you can't stop beating each other up! At this rate, I might be going mad!"

Mai hmphed as Jou allowed Ryou and Megumi to treat his injuries. Mai's injuries weren't that bad, so Megumi was finished with her by the time Ryou was halfway done with Jou's injuries. Kaiba was practically watching then to see if they even squirm from their injuries and Yami lay down on the couch because of his pounding headache due to a LOT of screaming and yelling (from not only Jou, Mai, and Kaiba, but from himself).

"We're done," Ryou scowled, shaking his head, "You do realize people would wonder what happened with you two..."

"Yeah, yeah. And a lot of people would wonder if we were dating," Mai sarcastically muttered, "It's bed enough that we're already in handcuffs."

"Anybody want aspirin?" Megumi H. asked, rubbing her temples. "I'm developing a headache."

Everyone in the room raised their hands.

"You see," she scowled as she grabbed the aspirin bottle, "THIS is why I wish Jou would've told us about the REAL reason as to why there's a rivalry between him and Varon in the first place. But did that happen? Nooo..."

"Don't. Remind. ME." Jou glared at Megumi H. as she took out five aspirins .

"Fine," she shrugged, "But you're telling me EVERYTHING that happened."

"About...?" Yami took his aspirin and a gulp of water. "Jou, Mai, what exactly was the argument about?"

"And why does the rivalry have to do with this?" Ryou asked suspiously.

Kaiba frowned, "**Tell us. **This time, you're not dealing with Anzu, Malik, or Megumi. You're dealing with three guys that are going to find a way to wrangle all of your information if you don't tell us."

Jou gulped again, but Mai thought something was wrong.

"Ano... Yami?"

"What?"

"Why are you and Kaiba getting along like-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting Mai's sentence.

"I'll get it," Ryou sighed, walking his way towards the door. Then he paused, "Jou... what kind of aspirin is this?"

"Why are you asking me that? Megumi was the one who brought it!" Jou glared at her, who frowned.

"It was those white round pills I saw! Why?"

"Oh. Just to let you know, I might fall asleep in the middle of a conversation."

The doorbell rang in an impatient rhythm.

"Let me get it," Kaiba scowled, "If you're going to fall asleep, Ryou, I suggest the couch. NOT THE FLOOR."

"I get- hey, I'm NOT THAT STUPID!"

They all snickered at the comment. Kaiba rolled his eyes before opening the door...

...to reveal a young boy in his early teens, short spiky black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes that are close to black. He was wearing a shirt that screamed, "What you see is what you get" and long jeans.

"Do you know if some baka by the name of Katsuya lives here?" the young boy asked, having a scowl planted on his face, "I need to have a chat with him."

-

To be Continued...

-

A/N: ...And that's that.

By the way, to actually differentiate between Megumi Takani (RK character) and Megumi Higato (original character), I decided to have the first letter of their last names in. I don't know if that helps…

Bleh. This wasn't the best chapter I've done for a long time (probably months, but I'm not going there).

I hate my American literature class for some reason I would probably NOT mention on the internet. But the thing is I'm reading The Scarlet Letter and… eh, it's okay. It's just that analyzing that book is NOT PRETTY. Well, I gotta get used to these things in literature classes n college one day…

The next chapter, as a warning, will NOT pick at the scene at Jou's house. It's something else I want to focus on for a while, but it's still in the story plot. And this chapter gave some introduction to a certain RK character (and one that is slightly mentioned, but I'm keeping that part to myself).

Oh well.

Thanks to the following guys who reviewed since I updated since…

Since when again?

**Player Zero**

**Stormyz**

**The Cougar**

**fragmented-memories**

**YouseiKenji791**

**MagCat**

**theanimequeen**

Kudos to you guys! .

I better start typing again, should I…?

Read and Review!


	14. Give me ONE good reason

A/N: Okay, somehow, I'm not a happy person.

For one thing, we have to read Huck Finn. (The language annoys me in a way…!)

Another thing is that we have to do a project that is due after FOUR days we get back from school…!

This is NOT fun.

I'm typing this side-by-side with Chapter 13 of this story and… yeah. (sighs) This is going to take a while. I need my ideas organized. But, considering the fact I have recently seen The _**Mummy**_ and _**The Mummy Returns**_ (no, not that cartoon version… the 1997 and the 2000(?) movies), _**Big Fish**_ (made me cry at the end), _**Nanny McPhee**_ (What? please don't ask) and movies made in the 50's or… some sort…

Yeah.

My mind's messed up.

Considering the fact that I have NO IDEA where I'm going…

Does this story make ANY sense to anyone? Because to me, I'm not making ANYTHING out of this…

Relations with last chapter:

I repeat, whatever you do, DO NOT LEAVE YOUR OWN ELECTRONICS WIDE OPEN AT SOMEONE ELSE'S HOME OR WITH SOMEONE ELSE. One of my friends realized another friend of ours left her Dell Player in my friend's home when I went over. And yes, we returned it to her because batteries were dead…

My friends keep on saying that they are getting annoyed at people who say that they're going to call… and they do. Late at night… Speaking of that, one of my friends decided it would be a brilliant idea to call me… at ONE IN THE MORNING when I was sleeping. And my friend called because he was bored. He is one dead person if I see him.

Time to begin this chapter…

And to find a way to kill something fluffy, cute, yet diabolical called **plot bunnies** that are currently prancing in my head… any suggestions?

**Disclaimer: There is no way I'd own the two series. End of story.**

-

-

-

**Stuck With You**

-

-

-

AU fic

PG-13

Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

Chapter 14: Give me ONE good reason…

* * *

It was the beginning of hell, part two.

Then again, being stuck with Jou _**is**_ hell.

But, then again, weird things were afoot in Domino.

Mai has noticed a few things changing after she and Jou were handcuffed.

One, Seto Kaiba has returned and immediately, Yami and Kaiba have announced war… and

declared "peace" with each other all in a week. That "peace" is not going to last long since those two still hate each other (to the point they actually want to kill each other with guns and swords… and their descendents would have that hate passed on their genes unless some guy and girl play Romeo and Juliet in the future. In other words, a ceasefire is the VERY last thing Yami and Kaiba have in mind. And they STILL hate each other).

Just what were the conditions to their truce, anyway? The two idiots forgot to mention THAT…

Two, their teachers have been acting very, _very_ weird. In a manner that Mai would think they would seek help or think something is wrong with them. She's starting to think not only Shinomori-sensei has something diabolical planned besides the project (which she and Jou spend all Sunday on) and the detention today.

Three, is it just her imagination, or is her older cousin flirting with the Megumi H.? She is getting slightly annoyed at him teasing her all the time, but… then again, there is Ryuji with Anzu (and is Honda… jealous of that?) since Anzu's been avoiding the "Do you have a crush on Ryuji?" thing… and there is Kaiba with Jou's little sister (Mai could just restrain Jou from killing him).

They're the object of the revenge plot, anyway, so… (insert a laughter of evil in here)

Four, Ryou Bakura has been… "is he all right" is the main concern on Anzu and Honda's minds. Mai has no idea why, but she has not seen Ryou Bakura's personality change at all.

Did she?

Oh well. That's not important for now…

Five, besides the handcuffing ploy, the others (mainly, the guys) are plotting something _**very**_ evil. She doesn't know why, but something tells that they are plotting to do something involving her, Jou, and the very lovely set of handcuffs that were now on them for… about a week.

Something tells that she and Jou better plan up their revenge plot soon.

_Speaking of Jou…_

Six, and last but not least, Jou is changing.

Not physically, but… as in "he's-starting-to-be-a-little-more-nice" change.

Well, except for a bunch of yelling here and there. But is it just her…

…or is Jou opening up to her more?

Oh.

Wait.

Aren't they supposed to HATE each other in the first place?

_Too late for that now, _Mai thought, placing her hand against her forehead, closing her eyes. _He's definitely changing._

Aside their differences in social groups, Jou is actually… not that bad when it comes to being friends with him.

_But he's still the pompous, arrogant asshole that thinks he's superior to me!!! I swear, I'm going to get him for humiliating me just for… for..._

Mai sighed, following up with slamming her head against the wall, waiting for the certain blonde to hurry up.

_I'm confused. Why am I mad at him again? Wait… why did I hate him in the first place?_

-2nd Monday of the 2nd week: Morning-

"You still don't know why you hated my onii-san?" Shizuka blinked at Mai, who nodded as the two girls waited for Jou to hurry up. "I thought you already knew that…"

"I'm not sure what happened," Mai sighed, "I mean… since… _they_… decided it would be the best idea to handcuff us… I've started to notice he's… well…"

"Acting a little different than normal?" Shizuka finished.

"Well… that. Wait, how did you know?" Mai blinked at Shizuka, who smiled.

"My onii-san's thinking about the same thing. I mean, yesterday when you were talking on the phone, Jou was talking to me about a few things."

"Oh?"

"He was talking about how he felt a little odd since he's been handcuffed to you. Not in a bad way, but in a… good way."

"He better not think about dirty little thoughts," Mai grumbled under her breath.

Shizuka grinned, snickering at her remark, "Oh, you'll see…"

"?" Mai blinked at her, then shrugged it off. "Never mind I asked. Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Shizuka blinked, "You didn't do anything, Mai."

"I mean, for asking about Jou and all of that…"

"Life has a funny way of playing things," Shizuka giggled, "I should know and I could tell. You guys just started high school, right?"

"We're in the beginning of second semester of sophomore year, Shizuka," Mai said, deadpanned.

"I know!" Shizuka grinned. "And things have been changing, right?"

"Huh?" Mai blinked, then blinked again for good measure. "How did you know what I was thinking about last night?"

"You were?"

"…" she decided not to say anything about it since she thought Shizuka read her mind. But…

"Eh, anyways," Shizuka perked up, grinning, "You do remember that before this semester, you and Jou hated each other like hell, Yami was calmer than right now and-"

"How did you know he's now going calm for one minute and then he's pissed off at the next second?"

"I was there two nights ago while the four certain people were screaming at each other like there was no end…"

"Oh," Mai paused, then groaned in embarrassment. "Anything else, Shizuka?"

"And Yugi told Jou Yami got a headache and took about two aspirins yesterday morning before falling asleep again until Megumi H. and Ryuji came over."

"Oh. So that's why I got that annoying phone call yesterday afternoon. No wonder I heard Yami cursing to Kaiba."

_For what…?_ "… anyway… Honda's had this crush on Anzu for a while, and-"

"Whoa! Wait, he does?"

"He _**still **_does."

"Wha…? How come I didn't know about this?"

"I don't know. I guess Anzu still think he's a friend to her…"

"Is she clueless?"

"…I'm not the one to judge."

"… carry on."

"Malik wasn't even involved since he's been busy with a bunch of work, Ryou's been too busy as well, and Ryuji and Megumi H. hardly knew us."

"Was it because they were new students?"

"…" Shizuka arched an eyebrow.

"Oh. Sorry. I had a brain fart for a moment."

"Thinking about?"

"Wha…? Shizuka, whenever one has a brain fart, you don't think about anything for that short time or moment."

"Uh huh. Suuuuure…"

"I was not thinking about THAT!!" Mai glared at her, then looked at the watch, "When is your brother coming?"

"In about a few minutes," Shizuka sighed, "It's still pretty early, Mai…"

"I know," Mai nodded, "It's just there's a good reason that I'm forcing Jou up pretty early." Then she gave an evil grin.

Shizuka blinked, then gulped, trying her best not to ask what evil plot Mai and Jou have in mind.

-Later, after twenty minutes, in Domino High…-

"Okay, remind me how this goes again?" Jou asked Mai as she set her backpack on her seat. "I mean, I remember you telling and all, but…"

"Well, you do know we were going to prank Ryuji because he was the one who thought of handcuffing us, right?"

"Yeah…" he nodded.

"Well," Mai smirked, "I got the perfect prank for him."

Jou paused, "Okay. What is it? …And you do realize we have detention with Kaiba later today…"

"I know," Mai smiled, "Which is why we're giving him a prank him next."

"Huh. I guess this week would be payback for the guys, right?" Jou's confused look turned into an evil grin.

"Yup!" Mai giggled, "And I don't think we're done with my older cousin just yet…"

"Didn't he want to get back at us?" Jou asked, fearing what his best friend would do now that he (Yami) now has anger issues.

"Yeah," Mai nodded, "And it does not include him getting pissed off."

"You think he won't. But don't you think Ryuji and Kaiba would be pissed off at us as well?"

"Yeah. I know," Mai grinned. Then she took out a set of notes from the smaller backpack from her book bag. Jou stared at them, then he remembered about it.

"Oh… THAT plan. You really are evil, aren't you…"

"Yup!" Mai grinned. "C'mon… help for a second here… where are their desks?"

"To place them in?"

"…what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Never mind. Hey, don't you think Shinomori-sensei would find out about this?"

"I already have," a dry voice came from the front desk as their homeroom teacher walked in, scaring the hell out of Mai and Jou.

"Ahh!" the two exclaimed at the same time. Then they realized it was a teacher that was there. Knowing that they have notes. Forged by both Mai and Jou.

"Err… we can explain…" Mai sweatdropped.

Aoshi looked at his students for a moment. Then he sighed, "Well… you two do have detention with me this afternoon. I guess that's enough torture for the two of you. But there is one condition I get from this."

Mai and Jou winced, hoping it's not bad.

Aoshi's lips then turned into a smirk, "As an adult who enjoys your little ploys to getting back at your friends, do you both mind if I help out with your little plans?"

That surprised the heck out of both Jou and Mai as they started gaping at him.

Then Jou smiled.

"Actually… it wouldn't be a bad idea if a teacher helped us…"

Mai looked at him in surprise, then she nodded, "I guess… wait, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hey, it's better than letting him glare at us whenever we do something dumb, right?"

"True…" Mai nodded, "All right."

Shinomori-sensei smirked, glad he was a part of something he wanted to get back at some certain students.

"Here's the plan we were planning to do…" Mai and Jou started talking to Shinomori-sensei about it.

-Meanwhile…-

Megumi H. and Malik blinked once, faced each other, then looked at Honda, Ryuji, Ryou and Yugi. They were waiting for Anzu, Yami, and Kaiba since the three said they will be running a little late than usual. ("A little late?" Malik said earlier as he looked at his cell phone, "We're about an hour earlier than usual!")

"That's your plan?" Megumi H. asked them. "…and that's what you made up over the weekend?"

"Yup and no way in hell are we changing it," Honda nodded. "We've already modified it to the point where almost everyone's involved."

"…Who?" Malik asked.

Ryou sighed, "It's me, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, Ryuji, Yami, and Kaiba. We're the ones that are doing the plan. I'm surprised you both haven't even asked about it yet."

"Wow…" Megumi H. grumbled as Malik shook his head.

"So?" Yugi frowned, "Is it a good idea?"

The two faced each other. Again. Then they sighed as they faced each other.

"I don't know…" Megumi H. sighed, scratching her head.

"It…. Doesn't sound like a good idea to me," Malik concluded.

The four guys groaned.

"And no, this does not mean we're planning to get involved!" Malik glared at them, "I'm just saying it's a little complicated to act it out. You know, pretending that you have no idea as to what's really going to happen."

"Plus, Mai, Jou, and Kaiba have detention today with Shinomori-sensei," Megumi H. pointed out. "Why don't you guys do it next week or something?"

"Nope," Yugi shook his head, "We're doing it on Friday."

"**This** Friday!?" both Megumi H. and Malik exclaimed at the same time, a little surprised.

"What in the world are you guys doing before hand!?" she asked, knowing there is another plan before this big one.

"Let's just say…" Ryuji smirked, "We're planning something to start up before Friday."

"…" the two faced each other.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_ both of them thought at the same time.

"And that would be…?" Megumi H. frowned, turned back to face the four.

"Well…" Honda paused, then he remembered. "I'm not the one who's doing THAT."

"Then who is it?" Malik asked, "Any one of you four?"

"Hell no," Yugi frowned, "If it was me, then I would have a lot of time to think it out!"

"Not me," Ryou shook his head.

"Uh uh," Ryuji shook his head, "If it was me, then I would have elaborated with you, Megumi,"

"Oh," she frowned, "Then… who…?"

"And that's where I come in," Kaiba cut in, "Since I have detention thanks to those two."

"Oi…" Malik blinked as Megumi H. muttered something that sounded like, "I can't believe this…"

"And… where would Anzu fit in?" Megumi H. asked Honda.

"I'm with them on Friday," Anzu replied, coming up behind Malik (who nearly jumped two feet in the air).

"And what about your brother?" Malik asked Yugi.

"He's with Kaiba today," Yugi smirked, "And I'm helping him."

"Err…" both Megumi H. and Malik faced each other again with a worried look on their faces.

"Is something the matter with that?" Yami asked, joining them, scaring the heck out of Megumi H… again.

"Not really," she huffed, slightly giving him a glare before shaking her head, "I don't know. From the way you guys talk about your plans… they sound like they're not going to work."

"Oh, come on!" Honda groaned, "What is wrong with our plans!?"

"I don't know," she paused, biting her lip, "I had a bad feeling something's going to happen."

"And you guys would get into a huge amount of trouble," Malik pointed out, "I mean… if I was to be involved, I would like to help… but on second thought, I don't know if I even want to since the principal knows we all are friends of Jou."

"I'm not so sure what's going to happen, either," Kaiba frowned, "But I kind of agree with the both of you. On the other hand, I really want to get back at those two for some other reasons besides getting me into detention."

"I agree," Yami nodded.

"Speaking of agreeing with each other…" Ryou glanced at the two, "Just why you two decided to act friendly with each other? I thought Yugi said the two of you hated each other like pure rivals."

"We DO hate each other," Kaiba scowled. "That's one thing that's never going to change."

"The day that the two of us decided on a real truce is the day hell decides to freeze over into an igloo," Yami frowned, "What gave you the idea we are friends?"

"Well… for one thing…" Anzu frowned, you two agree on everything now…"

"And the fact you both worked on a truce…" Yugi arched his eyebrow in suspicion.

Both Yami and Kaiba sighed at the same time.

"It was a little complicated to work out a truce," Kaiba scowled, glaring at Yami, "Especially when your rival has anger problems-"

"Hey, I'm not the one who has an over-inflated ego that is twice the size of his company!" Yami glared at him back.

"Tch. Says the person who denies having a girlfriend when he looks like he has one."

"What!? I do NOT have a-"

"Suuuure," Honda rolled his eyes, "Tell yourself that. And Jou and Mai are bound to get married one day in Las Vegas."

Everyone fell silent over that remark as they stared at him.

Honda blinked, facing them, "Whaaaaat?"

"You know… I can see that happening," Ryuji winced, "And I think those two ARE an old couple arguing with each other."

They all nodded, agreeing with Ryuji.

"Oh well. At least I'm not worried about that later until we go to college," Anzu sighed, "I gotta go inside and talk with a teacher about that math problem I had a hard time with."

"Me too," Megumi H. agreed. Anzu was about to say Megumi H. does not have the same math teacher, but kept her mouth shut because she knew that's not why her friend wanted to go with her in the school. "I… gotta ask the teacher about something as well."

"Oh, is that so?" Yami asked in, knowing that she does not have the same teacher.

So… why did she wanted to go with Anzu?

He noticed that Ryuji suspected something as well as the two faced each other and nodded. The others didn't get it, but they didn't pay attention to it anyway.

Anzu and Megumi H. walked towards their school, then Anzu asked her friend, "Okay, something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Well…" Megumi H. paused, "I don't know. It's that… well, I think Mai and Jou are up to something."

Anzu blinked, then she groaned. "Oh. Craaaaaap… how do you know that?"

"Having Mai dare the guy I'm getting annoyed because he teases me a little more than he should to do on a date with me was enough for me to figure out some things. Obviously… you do know Mai and Jou are planning some things to get back at us just because we handcuffed them, right?"

Anzu paused.

"Damn. We're dead, aren't we…"

"I don't know…" Megumi H. grumbled.

"About the fact we're going to be VERY dead?" Anzu asked her.

"No…"

"About what?"

"I'm still bothered by something else."

"What is it?"

"That night when he called to… you know…"

Anzu groaned, "Oh brother. Not this again… Tell me what exactly happened on that night. We talked about this Saturday, you remember?"

"I know," Megumi H. winced, "It's just that… okay. He called me while I was sleeping and he asked me if I was to go on a date with him. Then afterwards, I asked him why he wanted to ask. Then he told me that Mai dared him to ask me out. Then we laughed about it and… yeah. That was it."

"That's it?" Anzu asked, arching her eyebrow. "What about how you felt?"

She blinked, facing Anzu. "You're… kidding, right?"

Anzu shook her head.

Megumi H. sighed, "Okay. At first, when he called me, I was tired. Then when he asked me that question, I was surprised. But when he told me it was a dare, I was actually… well, relieved and a little peeved at Mai at the same time. I took it as a joke… why?"

"Huh. So that's how you felt… That's odd…" Anzu grumbled, "Because Yami told me and Ryuji the same thing… only except his version was a little different from yours."

Megumi H. blinked. "Wha…?"

"I called Ryuji last night about the plan we are going to do on Jou and Mai. But while we were talking, Yami called Ryuji in the middle of our conversation, sounding like he was freaking out about something."

Megumi H. blinked again for good measure. Then she eyed her friend as she asked the next question.

"Anzu…? What did he say?"

-Meanwhile…-

"And that's all of the desks we needed," Mai sighed in relief, "About time, too. I was getting mixed up with the desks!"

Jou scowled, "And…" he faced Shinomori-sensei, "It better be a good reason… WHY are you exactly helping us again?"

Aoshi sighed, "It was due to the fact that your friends were the ones who are not only annoying me, but they are the same people who handcuffed you two. I just thought having an adult supervising you two would be interesting to see what was to come."

"Ah," Mai and Jou said at the same time. Then Jou frowned, "Wait… I thought you hated me too…"

"And I still do," Aoshi smirked, "I still do remember that detention this afternoon."

The two groaned.

"Well, that's not going to change, isn't it…" Jou groused to himself.

"Eh. At least we're getting something else out of this," Mai sighed.

"… do we?"

Aoshi was still planning a way to torture the two… until he remembered that he has a "pile" of tests and quizzes to grade from his classes last week. His smirk turned back into his emotionless face as he glared at the two troublemakers.

"All right. You two need to get out. I have papers to grade. NOW."

The two went out of the room immediately.

"Geez!" Jou glared at the teacher, "Did he actually forget to grade our stuff!?"

"For the second time this year," Mai rolled her eyes.

Jou stared at her.

Mai took a double take at him, "What? The first time he forgot to grade papers was when he had some teacher's meeting over the weekend!"

"…is there even such thing as a teacher's meeting?"

"I have nooooo idea."

The two started to walk down towards the front of the school with a silence surrounding them. Finally, Jou faced Mai as he noticed the way she looked worried rather than cheerful.

Then again, not all Monday are that cheerful and… everyone he knows are practically dead.

"Mai? You okay?" he asked, having a worried tone in his voice.

She blinked out of her thinking state and looked at Jou, "Oh… er… I don't know. I was thinking about something, but you would not be all that interested in it."

"Huh," Jou frowned, "And I thought that while you and my sister were talking this morning, I was sure something was wrong."

"What!?" she exclaimed, "You heard!!?"

"Well… not exactly, but I kind of took a guess…"

"A guess? Well, if that was your guess, Mr. Goddamn-Know-It-All, then you're absolutely correct," Mai glared at him.

"What did I do to piss you off now!?" Jou glanced at her with the "What-did-I-do-now!?" face.

"Well," she glared at him, "For one thing, you think you were VERY smart when overhearing our conversation this morning, _**right!?**_"

"…the hell? I was in the shower at the time, MAI!! Wait, then again, why did I ask that first question in the first place!?"

"I don't know, you moron! You figure it out! Wait, then again, I bet you don't even know what your first question was!!!"

"**NANI!?!?**" Jou glared at her and was about to respond with his middle finger when Mai covered his mouth.

"Mmph!!"

"Shut up…" Mai hissed under her breath, "I'm trying to hear something."

"?!?!?!?" Now Jou was both pissed and confused. He was glaring at her as he gave her the infamous middle finger.

She glared at him and gave the same salute to him back.

Jou was about to rip her hand off from his mouth and start another argument in the hall.

Again.

Too bad Mai still decided to clamp his mouth shut.

-At the same hallway…-

"Anzu…? What did he say…?" Megumi H. asked Anzu.

A sigh came from Anzu, "Err… you know how your brother is with someone else for the project, right?"

"…yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he was calling me to ask about some facts about a certain subject his partner decided to leave him with when Yami called… in the middle of our conversation."

"Uh huh…"

"At first, both Ryuji and I had no idea why he called. Then he started to… freak out about something."

"… why?"

"_Yami?" Ryuji frowned, "I didn't expect you to call at this time…"_

"_Gomen," Yami grumbled, "Should I call another time?"_

"_Forget it," Anzu replied, "We're too lazy to do any part of the project, so… what's up? And do you sound okay?"_

"_No," he flatly replied._

"_Figures," both Anzu and Ryuji muttered to themselves._

"_Actually, I'm… still… freaked out… aboutwhathappenedFridaynight."_

"_Friday ni- what!?" Ryuji, who caught all of that, groaned out loud, "Is it about that thing Mai dared you to do!?"_

"_Try and take three guesses, Ryuji. Is there any reason as to why I'm calling you two and not Jou and Mai?"_

_Anzu was the only one lost and confused, "Whaaaat? Friday ni… oooh. THAT."_

"…_and how do you know what we were talking about, Anzu?" Ryuji blinked. Anzu grinned._

"_Megumi told me yesterday! Why?"_

"And… they were pretty pissed off right there," Anzu winced, still remembering the boys' reactions.

"Just because I told you?" Megumi H. blinked.

"_**She did WHAT!!?**__" the two boys exclaimed at the same time._

_She winced, "Well… she did mention about that…"_

"_What did she say?" Yami's voice turned from 'what-the-hell!?!?" into a panicked tone._

_Anzu blinked, "Err… she said that she thought and still thought that you, Yami, were not asking her out on purpose. But she is still wondering if Mai really did dare you to ask her out."_

"…_she really did," Yami's voice was immediately flat. Then he started to slightly panic, "But... in a way…"_

"_What?" Anzu and Ryuji asked at the same time._

"_You both know that Mai dared me to ask Megumi out because she was pissed off."_

"_Because you did something to her?" Ryuji muttered._

_Yami chose to ignore that statement. "And when I did… she and I laughed about it because she thought it was a joke, right?"_

"…_right…" Ryuji grumbled, nodding in agreement._

"…_I was doing what Mai told me and I was pissed off. But at the same time…"_

"_?" Anzu blinked._

"…_I felt disappointed."_

"He was _disappointed?_" Megumi H. gawked at her. "You're… not serious, right?"

Anzu arched an eyebrow at her, "You really have noooo idea, do you…"

"What?"

Anzu sighed, "Well, _Megumi_, you should know by now."

"Know about what!?!?" now Megumi H. was confused.

"…you really want to know or not? He told me and Ryuji that-"

"Shh!" Megumi H. shushed her.

"What now?" Anzu groaned, "And what's the matter? Do you still want me to tell you or-"

There was a series of voices coming from the left corner of the hallway. Megumi H. glanced at her.

"You hear that?" she asked Anzu, who heard it as well.

"…you think it's them?" Anzu whispered to Megumi H. "You know who I'm talking about…"

Megumi H. paused again. Then her face blanched.

"You do know they heard the whole thing you just said, right…"

Now it was Anzu's face to turn pale. "Crap. You serious?"

Megumi H. nodded.

"Damn."

-In that corner…-

"Well, well…" Kaiba smirked, "Who knew."

"Why did you have to come here at a time like THIS!" Mai hissed under her breath, her hand finally off from Jou's mouth. "And it was getting good, too!"

"It's because I found you two… Jou on the wall while you, Mai, were placing your lips on his like you two were kissing passionately-"

"I had to!!" Mai blushed a deep red, "I had to shut him up! He was trying to say that I'm sexually molesting him or something!!!"

"Well, you were!" Jou hissed, his face a deep red as well, "And you just HAD to kiss-"

"Shut up!"

Kaiba chuckled in amusement, "Wow. Who knew. You two are starting to act like a couple already. I guess those handcuffs were in handy for your friends after all."

He received two death glares.

"You. Shut up." They said at the same time.

Kaiba was still snickering.

"And did you say we were kissing passionately, Kaiba?" Jou glared at him.

"It looked like you did,"

"WE DID NOT KISS EACH OTHER PASSIONATLY!!!" Mai glared at him as well, trying her best to keep her voice level down so she wouldn't get caught.

"I agree… and I can't believe I'm saying these words from my mouth," Jou groaned. "But why the hell was he disappointed?"

Kaiba frowned, "Considering this is my rival we're talking about… I have no idea."

"I do," Mai smirked.

Kaiba blinked, then realized her grin was NOT a very good looking one. "Kuso. I thought so. You two ARE planning something after your friends, aren't you…"

Jou's scowl turned into a grin, "Yup! What did you expect? They handcuffed us in the first place."

"And I don't think you're one to talk about this, Kaiba," Mai started laughing. "So… unless you want to be embarrassed by an idiot and a gossip…"

Kaiba now has the right to fear for himself.

-Meanwhile, on the other side…-

"She told her, didn't she…" Ryuji sighed, shaking his head.

Yami was already red in the face as he starting thinking about a way to get back at Jou, Mai, and Kaiba, but at Anzu.

Malik shook his head, "I don't believe this… you two followed them for that?"

"Hey, we needed to know!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"And… now she knows," Yami groaned.

Malik blinked. Then he noticed the camera. "Ryuji… what the hell is that?"

"Oh… hey, Yami, look on the bright side," Ryuji smirked, holding up a digital camera, "I got a lovely picture."

"Of what?" Yami asked, curious to know.

Ryuji snickered before showing Yami and Malik two certain people in a liplock. Malik's eyes widened slightly before trying to cover his laugh.

"So?"

"…why do you need it?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing," Ryuji sighed, "Kaiba called me moments ago to report that both Jou and Mai heard their conversation about last night."

"You're… kidding."

"Nope!" Ryuji sniggered, "Which was why I asked him to take a picture at the right moment. What do you think we do with it?"

Yami paused for a minute. Then he chuckled in a very evil tone, having a smirk played on his face. Both Ryuji and Malik blinked at their friend. If Yugi, Honda, and Ryou weren't so busy for homeroom preparing for their first half of the plan, they would have been sacred for the rest of the day.

"I have a new idea."

-

To be Continued...

-

A/N: The beginning of this chapter took place in about March or April. Sue to projects and… random crap with EOCT, I'm sorry for the delay.

But… yeah.

A combination of the vocabulary from Chapter 12 to this one. Sorry for the long list…

-

Glossary

-From Chapter 12:

Ahou: Idiot (Saitou's favorite nickname for Sanosuke)

Kuso…: Just ot say it plainly, this is one of the common curse words you hear in Japan. So it can mean a lot of things. In this case… it's means: Shit…

Sensei: teacher (used on Chapter 14 too)

Onii-san: Big brother (no, not the one from _1984_, which is one of those freaky books I'll ever read…) (used in Chapter 14 as well)

Oi…: Hey…

Nani!?: What!? (used in Chapter 14 as well)

…de gozaru: For those who know Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin says this at the very end of his sentences (it gets annoying after a while). I actually forgot the real meaning of this statement…

temee: bastard

niwatori: chicken (Sano's nickname… although he's more commonly known as niwatori-atama (rooster head))

hebi: snake

tatami mat: I should explain this one. it's actually a bamboo mat used for a floor in a traditional home or in Japan.

Ookami: Wolf (What Saitou is known by… beingthegoddamnwolfofmibu)

Itai: Ow

Baka: Another word for idiot. Used very often. (also used in Chapter 13)

-From Chapter 13:

Kitsune: Fox (Megumi T. (RK)'s nickname used mostly by Sanosuke since they display an unknown amount of affection towards each other)

Tanuki: Raccoon (Saitou was the one who thought of that… or wait. Was it Watsuki? Whatever, Kaoru's nickname.)

Itachi: Weasel (Okay, this one was made up by Saitou. Misao's nickname.)

Jou-chan: Sano's nickname for Kaoru. Means "little missy"

-sama: a honorific name to say to a person that is far more superior to you or… that other way… I'm… not… mentioning here…

Moshi moshi: A greeting for answering phone calls.

-gumi: means team. The most common example is, obviously, The Kenshin-gumi. This means "Team Kenshin."

Busu: Ugly (Yahiko's favorite nickname for Kaoru.)

-From Chapter 14:

…

look for those words in the Chapter 12 glossary.

-

…And my head hurts now.

Ow.


End file.
